Shikemari
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Sólo con ver a la niña que caminaba junto a Temari, Shikamaru supo que era hija suya. Le habían arrebatado el derecho de ser su padre. ¿Hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar por ello?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del excelso maestro Masasshi Kishimoto son de su exclusividad. Se utilizan en este relato con el único beneficio de satisfacer mi amor por la escritura y por los personajes que creó.

**Detalles:** Este es un fic SHIKATEMA (para varias jajaja), narrado cinco años después del inicio de Naruto Shippuuden. Narra la historia de Shikemari, la hija ilegítima de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari. Temari al sentirse abandonada por el hombre que amaba luego de una noche de pasión decide alejarse de él por y para siempre. Para su sorpresa, al regresar a Suna ya no estaba sola, sino con la hija de ambos en el vientre. Sin embargo, ella decide mantener su promesa y no le ve, sino por una casualidad del destino cinco años después.

**Dedicación:** Shikemari está dedicado a la gran artista Rama Chan. Soy devota fan de ella y, sin siquiera esperarlo, me he despertado en el día de hoy con la agradable noticia de que me dedicó una de sus bellísimas obras. Ese regalo me dio el empuje que necesitaba para volver a escribir un shikatema y este es el resultado. Les dejo el link para que se deleiten, no soy responsable de los sangrados nasales que produzcan. Eflla está en devianart. Buscan a Ramachan y su obra es Wet-98911792. Como ya he hecho anteriormente, les exhorto a que visiten su pagina. Ella, simplemente, es la mejor.

* * *

Sabaku No Temari estaba verificando el contenido de los últimos documentos que reposaban en su escritorio cuando el repentino bullicio de la siempre callada Aldea de la Arena la hizo estremecer.

Temari cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración e intentó no pensar que existía un solo motivo para que Suna se calmara así; había algún problema. Ya no era la misma mujer violenta de antes y prefería la sutil calma que le brindaba trabajar como consejera en su aldea y mano derecha de su hermano menor, el Kazekage de la Arena, Sabaku No Gaara.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de algunos shinobis de Suna dirigirse a su oficina. Era lo lógico, su hermano estaba de luna de miel de su boda con Matsuri, la bella shinobi que un día fue alumna del Kazekage y se le veía pocas veces en su oficina. Si no le encontraban, recurrían a ella o a su hermano Kankuro.

-_Temari san_ –dijo uno de los ninjas- _hemos encontrado a tres shinobis de la hermana Aldea de la Hoja en estado crítico e inconciente en nuestro alrededores. Los hemos traído a la aldea para ofrecerle auxilio._

-_Sus nombres_ –respondió la Sabaku No sin imutarse.

-_Aún no lo sabemos, Temari san. Iremos ahora mismo a averiguar más detalles._

_-Los acompaño_.

Dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus funciones normales. Al llegar a la sala de atenciones de Suna miró con cariño a dos shinobis que descansaban inconscientes en sus camillas.

-¿_Cuál es su estado?_ –preguntó preocupada.

-_Estables, Temari san. Sólo duermen, han gastado todo su chakra_ –respondió la shinobi medico de turno- _el otro lo está atendiendo Aoi. Éste si resultó herido. ¿Les conoce?_-inquirió la joven al ver como Temari miraba a los shinobis en las camillas.

_-Sí, claro. Siempre les he visto en la entrada de Konoha. Sus nombres son Izumo y Kote__tzu, si no me equivoco_.

La kunoichi caminó recto hacia la sala continua. Varios médicos intentaban reanimar el cuerpo inerte de un ninja amigo de Konoha. El médico en la cabecera se movió y pudo ver que el joven usaba una coleta alta y su pelo era negro azabache. Temari sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente y se quedó pálida.

-_Shikamaru_ –susurró.

_-¿También conoce a este shinobi, Temari-san?_

Temari se encontraba tan nerviosa que no pudo darse cuenta quien le había hecho esa pregunta. Se le formó un nudo hondo en la garganta haciéndola incapaz de emitir algún sonido, así que se limitó a mirar el cuerpo a su lado, cerrar los ojos y asentir.

Conocía a casi todos los shinobis de Konoha desde hacía ya casi diez años. Sin embargo, aquel que tenía ante sí, había sido siempre diferente. Era un gran shinobi, fue su contrincante en los exámenes chunnin. La había vencido, más se rindió aludiendo falta de chakra. Era la mano derecha de la Quinta, el amor de su adolescencia y el hombre que le había roto el corazón, Nara Shikamaru.

_-Temari san, necesitamos un poco de espacio_ –le dijo Aoi impaciente al ver que la joven se quedó helada sosteniendo la barra de la camilla.

El tono del médico la hizo salir de su trance. Hacías más de tres años que no sabía de él, desde aquellos días que se celebraron los exámenes chunnin en Konoha.

_-¿Temari?_

Al oír la voz de Shikamaru, Temari apartó la mano. Hacía casi un minuto que él había recobrado la conciencia sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-_Hola, Shikamaru_ –le saludó perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos negros.

El tiempo no perdona su paso por la vida de la gente, pero en el suyo, había obrado por milagro. Era un hombre aún más irresistible que aquella última vez en que lo vio. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, contrastando con sus ojos oscuros, esa maldita combinación le había aniquilado los sentidos desde el primer día en que lo vio. Para su desgracia, seguían surtiendo el mismo efecto enloquecedor.

-¿_Qué demonios hago aquí?_ –preguntó sin entender.

-_Mis shinobis te encontraron. A ti y a tus dos compañeros. No te preocupes, están bien_.

Shikamaru recordó que se dirigía a la Aldea de la Roca en el País de la Tierra para discutir algunos asuntos burocráticos cuando fueron impactados por varios sellos explosivos. Uno de ellos explotó muy cerca de él y apenas pudo esquivarlo. Antes de desmayarse por el impacto, pudo notar a los mismos hombres que les habían servido té en la aldea anterior.

Al parecer le habían puesto somníferos, sentía su efecto desde antes de salir al camino, más no quiso molestar a sus amigos con su problemática obsesión por el sueño.

-¡_Malditos ladrones baratos_! –magulló por lo bajo, perfectamente audible para la kunoichi.

_-Eres un debilucho, mira que dejarse atacar por unos ladronzuelos._

-_Ya veo que sigues siendo la misma mujer problemática de siempre_ –contestó mirándola con afecto- _nos drogaron con té y luego nos hicieron explotar para robarnos dinero…Mendokusai_.

-_Es mejor que te roben dinero y no la vida, Shikamaru san_ –sonrió Temari con tristeza, haciendo énfasis en la frase como si de una cita se tratase.

Shikamaru sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una shuriken. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo había acompañado aquellos últimos cuatro años se apoderó de él hasta que temió no poder hablar.

_-¿Cómo has estado?_ –le preguntó por fin tratando de darle un giro a la conversación. -_Supe que ya no realizas tantas misiones como antes. Temí que te hubiera pasado algo._

-_Sobreviviendo_-Temari se quedó fría observándole –_Ocurrió algo y tuve que dejar mi carrera shinobi por un tiempo._

Temari se giró y fingió arreglarse el pelo, cuando en realidad se enjugaba una lágrima.

-_No lo puedo creer. ¿Una pausa? Imposible. Esa no es la Sabaku No Temari que conozco_.

-_La misma, versión mejorada, Shikamaru. De todas formas yo soy una jounnin desde aquel tiempo y no existen en Suna otro rango más alto. De hecho, el que ocupo ahora me da mucho más prestigio shinobi que el salir a exponer mi vida en cada pelea_.

Shikamaru había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en sus costillas, específicamente su lado izquierdo, probablemente causado por la caída luego de la explosión. Intentó incorporarse y el dolor que sintió en el costado lo hizo gritar.

_-¿Estás bien? _

Sintió la mirada lastimosa de Temari sobre él y se sintió miserable. El dolor junto a la humillación le hicieron contestar algo que no estaba en su mente.

-_Estoy excelente. Probablemente ya no entiendas que el dolor recibido en batalla es risa para un ninja. Ahora eres una persona importante e influyente y olvidaste el verdadero sentido shinobi, Temari. Pelear por lo que crees correcto es lo más loable del mundo y no hay dolor que detenga a quien tiene esto en mente_.

El Nara se sintió morir al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Temari. Antes de que le diera tiempo a disculparse, Aoi rompió la tensión que ellos habían provocado en el ambiente de la pequeña sala, incluso en Izumo y Kotetzu que ya habían despertado y saludaban a la Sabaku No con cariñosos gestos de la mano.

-_Parece que sólo tienes dos costillas rotas, las cuales ya hemos reparado aplicando chakra. Sin embargo, necesitarass descansar y ver como evoluciona. El filo te perforó un músculo oblicuo y es lo que te causa el dolor. No podrías viajar así por que este tipo de lesión, si no se le da tiempo a sanearse completamente, se vuelve recurrente de por vida._

_-Voy a arreglar que te quedes aquí por un par de días hasta que mejores, Nara_ –la oyó decir, ahora muy lejos de él –_que descanses_.

Quedarse en Suna era lo menos que quería Shikamaru en esos momentos. Estaba completamente seguro que después de lo que le había pasado cuatro años atrás y de lo que acababa de decirle, la Sabaku No jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Temari caminó cabizbaja hasta su despacho. Volverse a encontrar con él le había hecho recordar momentos dolorosos que creía haber olvidado hacia mucho tiempo ya. Tomó una tazfa del té que dejaban en los pasillos para todos los que trabajaban en el edificio, mientras seguía pensando en él.

Ella lo había amado desde que lo vio en aquel examen chunnin con su aire despreocupado y sin importarle si tomar el examen o no. En la primera ronda, le había ganado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una joven kunoichi muy hábil con las agujas. En la segunda, se enfrentó a ella y, por mucho tiempo pensó, que el hecho de que se rindiera había sido parte de una burla más a su vida como shinobi. El tiempo se encargó de demostrarle que su compromiso con su vida ninja, era mayor que su apariencia. Y ella, estúpidamente se enamoró.

Lo que había comenzado como una despedida normal entre ellos, aquella vez en que ellos se encargaron de los exámenes chunnin, terminó siendo el motivo de su estado actual. Ella se había preparado para partir a su aldea lo antes posible. Extrañaba ese lugar. Tras haber cerrado la puerta a la salida del hostal, la voz del hombre que le robaba el sueño la hizo exaltarse.

-¿_Qué haces despierta tan temprano_? –le había preguntado el Nara tras un sonoro bostezo- _Todo el mundo duerme todavía._

_-Tú…_ -ella había quedado sin palabras. Era bien sabido por todos el gusto del joven por el reposo y la pereza. El estar levantado tan temprano sólo podfría significar que se preocupaba por ella.

-_No puedo estar fuera de mi villa por tanto tiempo_ – le había contestado la mujer- _me imagino que me iré cuando acabe mis asuntos aquí. _

_-¿Sin ni siquiera tomar el desayuno? _

-_Encontraré una taza de té o algo por el estilo en el camino_ –contestó, pero su ego aún no estaba satisfecho con el giro de la conversación y se atrevió a enfrentarlo un poco- _Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?_

_-Es problemático, pero se supone que soy tu guía la mayor parte del tiempo. Apesta, pero todavía es mi misión. _

Temari sonrió. ¡Qué escusa tan patética, niño!

_-Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo._

Al llegar a la puerta, Temari notó el plano aún más sentimental de la escena que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando el joven shinobi en cuestión le hizo la pregunta más tierna que había escuchado de él

_-__La próxima vez que te vea, será en los exámenes chunnin ¿cierto?_

-_Sí, ya nos veremos_ –trató de parecer fría más su cuerpo se detuvo por un instante. Necesitaba verlo. – _Tienes que darte prisa y convertirte en un jounin. Deberías poder hacerlo rápido si dejas de decir "qué problemático" y te tomas las misiones en serio_.

Fue patético, pero la mejor respuesta que ella pudo darle para no parecer desesperada. Lo escuchó decir "Mendokusai" una vez más. Sonrió y se marchó sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía se quedaba ahí.

Veinte minutos más tardes cuando el calor le azotaba la piel, se detuvo en un árbol en busca de sombra. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la brisa mañanera. Debió hacerle caso al niño y desayunar algo. Sintió el calor de un aliento cerca al suyo respirar forzadamente.

_-¡Demonios! Eres rápida…_

Temari abrió sus ojos y se encontró con él, tan cerca que podía notar el palpitar de sus sienes producto del esfuerzo. Sin tener control sobre sus actos, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla del joven shinobi en un intento de caricia, más bien un pequeño roce, suficiente para que él cerrara los ojos y ladeara su cabeza hacia aquella mano.

La impresión que provocó ese gesto le hizo abrir la boca para decir algo que al final no pudo expresar.

_-Es problemático, pero hay algo que quiero decirte…esperar hasta el examen chunnin es demasiado tiempo._

Shikamaru sabía perfectamente que le era imposible pedirle un beso a esa mujer, así que pensó que la única forma de anticipar el hecho era el lenguaje corporal. Y el mensaje llegó claro y conciso. El shinobi acercó su cara lentamente hacia ella posando su mirada entre los ojos verde aceituna y su boca, en un juego intermitente que le dejaba sin aliento.

Finalmente, Shikamaru posó sus labios entreabiertos con dulzura y suavidad sobre los de ella. Él heredero del Clan Nara se separó por dos segundos dejando sus labios flotar a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de ella. Se miraron sorprendidos y Temari dibujó una sonrisa de aprobación. El shinobi se aventuró y volvió a besarla. Esta vez apasionadamente, dándole a conocer el sabor de su boca, acercándola a un más a él tomándola de la nuca y entrelazando sus dedos.

A ella le faltaba la respiración, pero lo prefería a dejar de saborear la frescura de esos labios y el tibio néctar de su saliva. ¡Qué irónico! Fue el beso más tierno y apasionado que había recibido en su vida.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente malhiriendo su alma. "Y pensar que de esa misma boca, surgieron esas frías palabras hacia unos instantes"

Se sentó en su escritorio y recordó risueña la inocente expresión en la cara del apuesto shinobi cuando al separarse tras cinco minutos de insaciable hambre, los nervios le traicionaron.

-_Nos vemos en los exámenes chunnin_ –dijo mientras le besaba la mano y le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella lo vio alejarse corriendo aún apoyada del tronco de aquel gran árbol, llevándose con él la cordura de la kunoichi de la Arena.

Lo que había comenzado como un martes cualquiera, se había tornado en una pesadilla. Una mano se detuvo en el hombro de la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_-Gaara…._

_-¿Le has visto?_ –Temari asintió aún mirando hacia la ventana.

Gaara le sostuvo aún más tiempo y se volteó. Temari dejó a un lado los felices tiempos en que le conoció y depositó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se secó las lágrimas.

_-__Sí…_ -su voz pareció más un lamento que una respuesta normal de ella.

El apuesto Kazekage tomó aire y cerró el espacio entre ellos en un tierno abrazo con su hermana.

-_Temari…creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes. De todas formas, él ya está aquí y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto más que esperar a que se vaya_. –Miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo en busca de una respuesta que no llegó- _¿Piensas decirle la verdad?_

_-No._

_-Es su derecho saberlo._

_-Perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo ya._

Una hermosa vocecilla les detuvo la discusión. Temari dejó atrás su molestia y fingió una sonrisa en espera de la dueña de aquella dulce voz.

_-¡Okaasan!_ – dijo la niña mientras abría la puerta de par en par. Corría hacia su madre y se detuvo un momento para cambiar su rumbo hacia su tío _-¡Ojisan!_

Temari sonrió feliz al ver como Gaara fingía caerse al piso por la fuerza empleada por la niña en el abrazo. Shikemari continuó atacando a su tío a besos por toda la cara mientras rodaban por el piso hasta que lo vio levantar el brazo en señal de clemencia.

_-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, pequeña ninja?_ –preguntó la madre extendiéndole los brazos a su pequeña hija.

-_Bien, Raido sensei dice que podré tomar el examen chunnin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero que debo dejar de dormirme en clases y de tener pereza todo el tiempo._

_-Debes escuchar a tu sensei, cariño._-contestó sosteniéndola por los hombros.

_-Es muy problemático, haha_

Temari se llevó la niña al pecho y comenzó a llorar. Shikemari no entendía porque su madre estaba en ese estado y trataba en vano de verle la cara. Gaara le arrebató la niña y se la llevó fuera de la oficina.

En ese preciso instante, Kankuro pasaba sosteniendo a Karasu en brazos.

_-Mira, es el tío Kankuro y quiere llevarte a reparar a Karasu. ¿No es así Kankuro? _

Kankuro se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermano. Algo andaba mal y no sabía lo que era. Miró por un estrecho espacio hacia la oficina de Temari. Ella estaba llorando. Kankuro tomó a la niña y le pasó el brazo de la marioneta.

_-Me encantaría que me dieras una mano, Suna-hime. _

La niña tomó el brazo y sonrió a su tío no sin antes volver a mirar hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Temari estaba en la puerta. Se había limpiado las lágrimas.

_-Espero que te portes bien, mi amor. Karasu necesita cuidado._

La niña se limitó a asentir y se aferró al brazo de su tío. Temari los miró caminar abrazados.

Cuando doblaron en la esquina izquierda, la kunoichi sintió el brazo de su hermano halarla con fuerza hacia la oficina nuevamente.

_-Te lo diré una sola vez, Temari. Si vuelves a comportarte como una debilucha frente a la niña, seré yo quien hable con él. ¿Me has entendido?_

-_Tú no entiendes, Gaara, me duele mucho lo que ha pasado._

Temari se había dejado caer en el sillón, pero su hermano menor no le soltó el brazo y la zarandeó obligándola a mirarle.

_-Ahora mismo lo único que debería importarte es el bien de tu hija. Su padre está aquí y merece saberlo. ¿O es que acaso prefieres que ella sea huérfana de padre vivo como lo fuimos nosotros? No lo creo, Temari…no puedes ser egoísta con tu propia hija._

_-Él no se la merece…_

_-Una cosa es merecerte a ti y otra merecer a su hija. Tú no eres quien para negarle un derecho que le corresponde. Un derecho que tú misma le diste al ofrecerle tu cuerpo y tu corazón, porque te enamoraste perdidamente, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces._

Las palabras de su hermano fueron demasiado duras y verdaderas como para que ella pudiese asimilarlas de golpe. Trató de soltarse de su brazo, pero no le fue posible. Gaara seguía sosteniéndola con más fuerza aún.

_-Yo no puedo seguir mintiéndole a esa niña sin merecerlo. Ella no se atreve a preguntarte a ti porque la primera vez que lo hizo la evadiste y te fuiste a tu cuarto a llorar sola. Es demasiado inteligente como para que la engañaras y lo sabes. Desde entonces me pregunta a mi o a Kankuro y ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a seguir ocultándole su verdad. Una verdad que está muy cerca ahora. ¡Ya no más, Temari! –_

El Kazekage sintió pena por su hermana. Estaba siendo muy duro, pero necesitaba darle un baño de valor y terminar con esta farsa.

_-Si él no la acepta, le diremos a Shikemari que su padre murió en batalla mucho antes de ella nacer._

_-Gaara…_

_-Temari, lo siento. Sólo hago lo que creo mejor para Shikemari._

_-Tienes razón. Tomaré estos días y los dedicaré a buscar la forma de decirle la verdad. Por lo pronto, obvien llamarla por su nombre, sería muy obvio. Llamémosla como lo hace Kankuro._

_-Suna Hime…ne? De acuerdo. Yo hablaré con Kankuro ahora. Tú prepara la niña y a su padre._

Gaara salió resuelto de la oficina de su hermana dejándola ahogada en un mar de sentimientos en su corazón. Necesitaba fuerzas y sabía que las encontraría en el amor de su hija. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la oficina de Kankuro.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no dejen de visitar a Rama.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Gracias por los reviews!! Como he dicho en anteriores fics, los comentarios te sirven por dos razones valederas. Te estimulan para seguir escribiendo o mejorando y te alimentan el ego o te invitan a mejorar.

Conozcan mejor la chiquita...

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

-_Prueba con un poco de aceite_ –le dijo Kankuro a la pequeña que trataba inútilmente de introducir el brazo en Karasu- _pero no le vayas a echar_…

Muy tarde. Shikemari había vaciado el contenido completo del aceite para las marionetas sobre la coyuntura del brazo de Karasu.

-¡_Ojisan!_ –Gritó la niña con entusiasmo- _el brazo ya le entra completito_ –shikemari le introducía el brazo a Karasu y lo volvía a sacar varias veces en espera de la aprobación de su tío.

-_Cierto, Suna hime, cierto_ –contestó tratando de mantenerse relajado tras saber que limpiar el desastre, le tomaría por lo menos unas dos horas más.

Kankuro miró a la karasu resignado, tras sí escuchó una risa maliciosa.

-_Si no te paras de reír ahora mismo, olvidaré que eres el Kazekage_ –habló provocando que la risa fuese más sonora aún.

Gaara se arrodilló frente a la pequeña y la besó en la frente. Shikemari le rodeó con los brazos sin apoyar los dedos sucios en la ropa de su tío y le besó varias veces la mejilla. El Kage de Suna siempre pensaba que esos detalles hacían que cada momento con esa pequeña niña fueran únicos. Shikemari se desvivía por atenderle siempre y la devoción de Gaara hacia ella era tal, que causaba los celos de su esposa, hermanos y miembros del Consejo. Era normal verle dejar una conversación a medias cuando la niña le hacía señales con el dedito para que saliera a jugar con ella. Él no podía resistirse a ese encanto por mucho que quisiera.

Antes de salir en la búsqueda de Kankuro, planeó jugar con la debilidad de la niña para que le permitiese un momento a solas con su hermano.

_-Suna Hime, podrías buscar tres helados en mi oficina. _

-_Quiero terminar de aceitar a Karasu_ –respondió untando con sus manitas el aceite sobre todo el cuerpo de la marioneta.

-_Haz algo, Onegai_ –clamó Kankuro.

-_Es mejor que los busques ahora. Tu madre ha dicho que viene hacia acá desde que termine y solo hay tres helados y tendríamos que compartirlos con ella. Kankuro y yo somos mayores, así que solo quedaría el tuyo y_…

La niña había salido como un bólido tras escuchar la funesta noticia de que debería compartir su helado. Jamás lo hacía.

_-¡Kami! Te lo agradezco, Gaara._ –dijo Kankuro tras un sonoro suspiro –_y bien, a qué se debió el alboroto de hace un rato._

-_El vago de Konoha está aquí_ –habló el kazekage sin ultimar detalles, de todas maneras, su hermano le preguntaría mil cosas al unísono y tendría que contestarlas sin más.

Kankuro abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y lo atacó con las primeras preguntas que le llegaron a la cabeza.

_-¿Qué__ has dicho? ¿Quién? ¿Él? ¿Cuándo? _

_-Ha llegado el vago. Nara Shikamaru. Sí, él. Hoy_. –contestó con la paciencia que lo caracteriza.

_-¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? _

_-Por lo que sé, no venía hacia acá sino que tenía una misión diplomática. Viajaba junto_ _a los dos tipos que siempre están en la puerta._ –Explicó Gaara y Kankuro asentía confirmando entender- _Unos ninjas los emboscaron para robar su dinero, el Nara salió herido, los shinobis de Suna los encontraron y aquí está. Aoi, dice que él está mal herido y tendrá que quedarse una semana aquí para recuperarse_.

_-Pero…__Temari…qué piensa hacer, es decir, la niña…_

-_Sé que no estarás de acuerdo con lo que le dije a Temari, pero le aconsejé buscar la mejor manera de informarle que es padre de una niña_.

-_No será necesario. En cuanto la vea notará el parecido_ –añadió Kankuro tristemente.

Gaara asintió. Ambos hermanos callaron por varios segundos. Gaara fue quien rompió dicho silencio renovando la conversación, ya que, definitivamente, Kankuro no lo haría. Amaba a la niña y temía perderla. Gaara se negó a aceptar desde un principio el hecho de que su hermana callara esa noticia, Kankuro la apoyó diciendo que ellos serían los padres y que no necesitaba a nadie más.

-_Ella necesita conocer su padre y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Nadie te quitará tu lugar en el corazón de Shikemari, Kankuro. Ella te adora. Pero ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede negarle el derecho de saber que es una niña normal como todas las demás. Con un padre y una madre. Para ella su padre, es alguien de quien rehusamos hablarle._

_-Lo sé… La quiero, ¿sabes? Si ese maldito se atreve a rechazarla o a lastimarla, yo lo mato. Me oyes, ¡Lo mato!_

_-Kankuro, no voy a mentirte. Él podría pelear por la custodia de la niña. Es el padre biológico y su familia es un Clan con línea de sucesión._

_-Y Temari es la hermana del kazekage de la Arena, Gaara. No tienes porqué decirme eso. Esto no es una lucha de poderes, ni de aldeas._

_-Es su derecho, kankuro, así son las reglas…_

_-Al diablo con las reglas, ¡Shikemari es nuestra!…_

_-Se me ha caído la mía por el camino_

Shikemari rompió la conversación de sus tíos mostrando el palito de madera vacío por la pérdida de uno de los helados.

_-¿Estás segura, Suna Hime?_ –preguntó Kankuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Etto…Etto…_

-_Si_ _me dices la verdad, es posible que negociemos mi helado, Suna Hime_ –añadió el Kazekage- _de todas formas tengo una reunión que asistir y no sería correcto que ensucie mi ropa._

_-No tienes que compartir la tuya Ojisan. Si se cayó de mis manos y no la pude coger, pero la he levantado con cuidadito y me la comí de todas formas._

_-No debes tomar los alimentos del suelo. Es peligroso, cariño._

_-¡Sí, Gaara-Ojiisan! No lo vuelvo a hacer…_

Gaara le dio un beso en la frente de la niña y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se giró un momento y descubrió a Shikemari escalando a su tío y besándole para que sintiera su boca fría. Sonrió.

En esa niña, ellos habían encontrado la única fuente de amor y puro y verdadero, un lazo que los había unido como hermanos, un vínculo que se sentía amenazado por la llegada del shinobi de la Hoja.

--00 – 00

Durante los últimos cuatro años, había estado pensando mucho y había decidido que tenía que ir a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas.

Le habían dado el acta para que pudiese dormir en la habitación de hotel que Temari ya había arreglado para él.

Tan pronto pudo caminar, se dirigió hasta las oficinas que ocupa Temari en el edificio de administración de la Arena. Seis ocasiones infructuosas en un solo día. _Mujer problemática_. Tuvo que valerse de una réplica de un enfermero para pasar desapercibido por los pasillos. La vio caminar despacio y sonreír.

Temari caminó hacia su despacho para sentarse en los muebles de visita con Shikemari.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta y Temari se preguntó que nueva hazaña había en Suna como para que la molestasen en el preciso momento en que pensaba largarse a su casa.

_-Lo siento, princesa. ¿Podrías organizar los documentos de arriba del escritorio de mamá? _

La niña asintió sin mucho agrado. Le gustaba jugar con las marionetas de Kankuro, ser perseguida por la arena de Gaara o armar rompecabezas con su mamá, pero cualquier cosa que le tomara el mínimo esfuerzo le molestaba hasta el hastío.

Diariamente escuchaba a su madre amenazarla inclusive con su abanico para que se levantase o que dejara de fantasear armando animalitos imaginarios con las nubes, pero a ella le encantaba ese breve espacio en que no estaba nadie más que ella.

"Y ahora tengo que arreglar el alboroto de mamá", pensó.

Muy al contrario de su madre, Shikemari era una niña muy ordenada, no por el hecho de que le gustase el orden sino más bien para no tener que recoger el desastre después.

Miró hacia la puerta, era un hombre que ella nunca había visto. Tenía su mismo color de pelo y piel aceitunada y, por la forma en que hablaba con su madre, de seguro eran conocidos. No podía distinguirle bien porque su madre se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta.

Parecía muy guapo y la curiosidad la embargó. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta para que su madre no la notara y la sostuvo con una de sus manitas en busca de mirar un poco mejor a aquel hombre misterioso.

--00--00

Temari se quedó mirando al hombre frente a ella como si no diera crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿_Qué demonios haces aquí Nara?_ –tartamudeó.

Para Shikamaru no fue una sorpresa el tono y tratamiento apático con el que era tratado, más bien sabía la razón de ello, pero necesitaba hablarle de una forma u otra y aclarar los posibles malentendidos que existieran.

-_Oe, mujer problemática, no puedo venir personalmente a agradecerte tus "finísimas atenciones" Eso es parte de la cortesía, Temari. Cor – te – sía, ¿le conoces?_ –respondió tratando de hacerse el simpático.

_-Lo siento…Konichiwa, Shikamaru san._

_-He terminado… _

Shikamaru trató de mirar hasta localizar el dueño de esa dulce voz. Temari recostó la cabeza de la puerta entreabierta para minimizar las posibilidades de acecho del Nara. No era el momento, no estaba preparada para ello.

_-¿Estás ocupada, Temari?_ - El joven shinobi frunció el ceño y la miró interrogante.

_-Realmente si estoy ocupada y preferiría que me dieras las gracias en otro momento –_contestó la kunoichi apartando las pequeñas manitas que amenazaban con abrir la puerta.

Shikamaru notó el temblor en la mano que apoyaba el marco contrario a la puerta. Subió la mirada hacia Temari para encontrar como el pánico se agolpaba en suss ojos, la pronta palidez de su piel y el ligero temblor de su labio inferior.

-_Temari…¿Estás bien, te ocurre algo? _

_-Sí…-_mintió.

_-Mamá, ¿quién es este señor? _

-_Ahora no, cariño. Jugaré contigo en un momento_ –respondió ella con dulzura.

"¿Mamá?"…Si a Shikamaru le hubiesen preguntado alguna vez en su vida que era lo menos probable que escuchase a alguien llamar a Temari, era la palabra madre.

Sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado las entrañas en ese momento. Sin lugar a dudas, ella se había casado y tenía un hijo. Eso respondía a que nunca contestara sus cartas. Ni aquella última en la que le preguntaba si se sentía lista para una relación a largo plazo.

_-Tenemos que hablar, Temari. Dame un minuto, por favor. Quiero partir a Konoha mañana a extensas de lo que dice Aoi_ –le dijo muy serio.

_-Shikamaru, no creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar. ¿Cuál sería la lógica de ello genio?__ Además no te dejaré partir a Konoha, debes cuidar de tu salud. _

-_Necesito hablar sobre nosotros… personalmente, ya que no te ha dado la gana de responder ninguna de mis cartas._

Temari recordó las tantas cartas recibidas desde Konoha, mismas que quemaba inmediatamente con el único objetivo de no dejarse caer en la tentación de saber su contendido.

_-Lo pasado, pasó ¿Sí?_ –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras suspiraba aliviada porque la pereza de Shikemari era mayor que su curiosidad. Por primera vez en la vida agradeció que fuera tan parecida a su padre.

La niña caminó hasta la ventana del balcón del despacho y se recostó en una pequeña colchoneta que guardaba para posibles "emergencias" de trabajo de su madre. Era su costumbre. Buscaba la colchoneta y miraba las nubes hasta quedarse dormida. Regularmente despertaba al otro día en la calidez de su habitación púrpura.

-_Tengo claro que no quieres nada conmigo, me lo dijiste una vez y me lo has demostrado a través de los años. Es sólo que… estoy en Suna…lo mínimo que puedes hacer es concederme diez minutos de tu tiempo._

_-No insistas por favor, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru era un genio estratega, más un completo idiota con las mujeres. Sin embargo, existía una movida de batalla que le podría ser útil en ese preciso momento. "Atacar al contrario con todas tus fuerzas al mostrar debilidad".

_-Temari, por Kami, ten piedad. Permíteme hablarte y te aseguro que no__te molestaré más. _

Shikamaru pasó un pie dentro de la habitación y la miró en espera de resistencia por parte de ella. El rostro de Temari brillaba de nervios y derrota. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que sufría por algo, quizás un matrimonio infeliz, problemas en la aldea quizás. No sabía la razón, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Temari cedió el paso quitando su brazo. Shikamaru observó la oficina. Temari si que había cambiado. Su oficina era un pequeño remanso de paz y tranquilidad al punto de que podría dormir sin dificultad en aquella pequeña habitación.

La kunoichi caminó hasta su asiento tras el escritorio buscando distancia de la arrebatadora presencia del shinobi. Se pensó estúpida al creer que había olvidado a ese hombre como tal y que sólo lo recordaba por ser el padre de su hija. Tonta ingenuidad.

-_Es muy bonita tu oficina…siento paz aquí_ –habló el shinobi recorriendo con la mirada el retrato del Kazekage, Kankuro y la pequeña niña, que en ese entonces tendría pocos días de nacida.

_-Gracias_…-masculló

_-__Veo que has tenido una hija…y pensar que el idiota de ese tipo de sueños era yo. –_sonrió tocando el portarretrato.

Temari se quedó mirándolo durante una eternidad y asintió despacio.

_-Sí…es mi hija…_

-_Te había dicho que quería una niña, luego un niño… en general eso me haría la vida menos complicada. Inmediatamente mi hija se case y mi hijo tenga trabajo, me retiro hasta morir primero que mi esposa. Así sufriría menos._ –repuso tranquilo recostándose sobre el sillón mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-_Esa tiene forma de conejito… mira mamá_ –La niña se había levantado de su cama temporal y señalaba con el dedito una nube que pasaba en ese instante. Al perderla de vista, Shikemari volvió a recostarse.

A pesar de la rapidez de su movimiento, Shikamaru había acertado a vislumbrar su pelo negro como azabache recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de su madre.

Shikamaru no pudo negar la impresión que le provocó el físico de la niña y se levantó de su asiento resuelto a verle más de cerca. Se acercó despacio a la ventana por temor de asustar a la pequeña.

_-¿Te gustan las nubes?_ –le preguntó amablemente a la pequeña mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos –_A mi también me gustan. Sobretodo las esponjosas._

Shikamaru pudo notar que esa niña tendría la misma edad que el hijo de Chouji e Ino. A partir de ese dato, no le costó mucho hacer el cálculo.

_-¿Crees poder encontrar la que tiene forma de conejito?_ –le preguntó con el tono juguetón con que hablan los niños, casi como si cantara.

El joven Nara tomó una pose seria y miró hacia el cielo. Se colocó una mano en la frente y achicó los ojos por el efecto que la luz daba en ellos.

-_Ahí esta_ –exclamó señalando al cielo.

La niña asintió gustosa y le sonrió a medio lado. ¡Kami! Su imaginación era mucha. El parecido entre ellos era más que evidente exceptuando los ojos iguales a los de su madre.

_-¿Cómo te llamas cielo?_

_-Shikemari… Sabaku No Shikemari_

Shikamaru sintió que el corazón se le detenía momentáneamente y volvía a latir en un ritmo acelerado al notar en el inicio del omoplato de la pequeña, la marca que su madre denominaba la "sombra Nara"

Tragó saliva y se giró hacia Temari quien se encontraba de espaldas secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano en infructuoso esfuerzo porque no la viera llorar. Caminó hacia ella con rabia y la tomó del antebrazo susurrándole al oído.

_-Es mía, ¿Verdad, Temari?_

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla de sus labios. La kunoichi de Suna tomó aire, se libró de la mano que la sujetaba y se giró para encararlo directamente.

_-Sí, Shikamaru. Shikemari __es tu hija._

* * *

Si quieren conocer a la nena que me sirvió de inspiración para Shikemari, visiten la página de Rama Chan, galería Shikatema Family. Acontinuación e link, obvien los paréntesis : http(:)/ramachan.(/)gallery(/)#ShikaTema-family

Capítulo 3, Preview:

-Maldita sea, Temari, ¿Quién te dio derecho a esconderme que soy padre?

La niña corrió hacia su madre asustada por los gritos de sus progenitores.

-¿Quieres helado cariño? -le preguntó su madre con voz dulce mientras le acariaba la espalda y se giraba para que ella no viera la rabia en la cara de su nuevo amigo- Hablaremos luego, Shikamaru -dijo a modo de despedida.

-Puedes estar segura de que vamos a hablar...largo y tendido


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias por sus comentarios tan solidarios. Me han enamorado en verdad. Jamás pensé que "Shikemari" tendría una aceptación de esta magnitud y eso se lo debo a ustedes. Ese gesto me enternece._**

**_Gracias del alma._**

**_Rose Mary_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

_-Maldita sea, Temari, ¿Quién te dio derecho a esconderme que soy padre?_

La niña corrió hacia su madre asustada por los gritos de sus progenitores.

_-¿Quieres helado cariño?_ -le preguntó su madre con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la espalda y se giraba para que ella no viera la rabia en la cara de su nuevo amigo- _Hablaremos luego, Shikamaru_ -dijo a modo de despedida.

_-Puedes estar segura de que vamos a hablar...largo y tendido_

_-Estás asustando la niña, Shikamaru. Por favor, márchate. _–explicó lo más calmada que pudo mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente a modo de desaprobación.

-_Pensé que te había dejado en claro lo que pienso_-dijo él cruzándose de brazos beligerante.

Ella tomó aliento.

-_Te he prometido que hablaremos y cumpliré mi palabra. Preguntaré donde te alojaron. ¿De acuerdo?_

Con los ojos puestos en su presa, se amonestó a sí mismo, pero su autocontrol en todo lo concerniente a la kunoichi de la Arena era inexistente. Así se lo había demostrado a él mismo y a Chouji hacia cuatro años.

"Tómatelo con calma, Shikamaru. ¿No ves que te odia con toda su alma? Patético…problemático."

Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de la kunoichi no sin antes girarse a ver la pequeña niña que le miraba con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su madre. Había cometido el gravísimo error de gritarle a su madre delante de ella. Con suerte, la niña no escuchó el motivo de la pelea, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría. Para él, mucho más tarde que temprano.

_-Adiós, Shikemari. Otro día veremos las nubes juntos._ –La niña no le respondió. Levantó los deditos a modo de despedida y Shikamaru creyó morir.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su hotel para esperar pacientemente por Temari. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos apoyando su cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

Nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Estaba claro que Temari tenía sus planes y que éstos no le incluían. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? De seguro había pasado situaciones muy lejos de ser agradables. Ella no era una mujer preparada para ser madre y menos soltera. La conocía demasiado bien para saberlo.

Shikamaru intentó controlar el exceso de emociones que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en Temari. La conoció hacía ya casi diez años. Él tenía 12, para su perdición, ella quince.

La kunoichi de la Arena se había quedadó junto a él, luego de aquella problemática y absurda búsqueda de Sasuke, mientras esperaba en la sala de emergencias del hospital de su aldea. Cruzó las piernas justo delante de sus narices y el mundo se desplomó. Ese cruce de piernas le acompañó durante muchas noches y despertares de sábanas mojadas.

Un día cualquiera, mientras se despedía de ella tras dos días juntos trabajando en la preparación de los exámenes chunnin, se atrevió a besarla y ¡Kami, ella aceptó!. Luego de aquella ocasión, cada semana inventaban excusas para verse aunque fuesen sólo minutos. Temari fue su primer y único amor verdadero.

Su amigo Chouji se había casado por "obligación" cuatro meses después con su compañera de toda una vida, Yamanaka Ino. Shikamaru les rogó invitaran a la embajadora de la Arena para que le acompañase. Después de todo, era el padrino de la boda y del niño que esperaban.

Su destino quedó sellado cuando Temari apareció vestida como diosa ante sus ojos, caminando despacio hacia él. Cuando al fin le alcanzó, ella se atrevió a besarlo en la boca para sorpresa de casi todos los invitados en la fiesta. Shikamaru le correspondió abrazándola y mandando al diablo a todos a su alrededor. Incluso olvidó que entre los presentes se encontraban sus padres.

El aplauso y los silbidos de aprobación de sus amigos y compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Shikamaru sólo sonrió de lado mientras le pasaba el brazo a la kunoichi por la espalda en señal de posesión.

Shikaku le miró interrogante.

En silente complicidad, Shikamaru le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de esquivar a cuantos quisieran saber sobre ellos, pudieron salir a dar un paseo a medianoche por los jardines y a un episodio caliente y apasionado en la parte trasera de la casa de su amigo. Si ella no hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el hecho de que estaban en una fiesta y cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos, sus hermanos incluidos, probablemente la hubiese tomado allí mismo sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

Jamás había tenido un momento de total insensatez como aquella noche. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su hotel. Le hizo el amor tantas veces como ella se lo permitió. Mientras más le amaba, más la necesitaba. Pararon cuando los rayos del sol le indicaron que ella iba a partir y que sus hermanos no tardarían en irla a despertar. Se escapó por la ventana, cuán ladrón de pacotilla, tras despedirse con besos que juraban amor eterno sin palabras.

Entró a su casa por la puerta principal sin atreverse a ver a su padre a la cara. Se detuvo al escucharle hablar.

_-Te he dicho que aún no eres un hombre, Shikamaru_

Él no le contestó y reanudó el paso al sentir un frío calarle hasta los huesos.

_-Si no deseas contestarme acepto mi sugerencia como válida. Te acostaste con ella. Sólo quiero decirte que no juegues con una mujer a la que valoras, perderás lo mucho por lo poco._

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se duchó. Sintió pánico. Colocó ambas manos al frente a la altura de sus hombros, soportándose en la pared mientras el agua le caía en la nuca, obligándose a pensar.

En aquel momento se sentía haber llegado al punto más bajo de su vida porque se había dado cuenta de algo muy grande. Su padre tenía razón.

¿Cómo demonios pudo haber hecho eso? Allí, en aquel cuarto de hotel, en la noche más mágica de su vida, había olvidado que no era hombre como para atar su vida con una mujer como Temari. Aún no era el momento. Le faltaba mucho por madurar para ofrecerle su vida entera.

Debió mantener la cordura y respetarla, más no lo hizo. La hizo suya sin miramientos; sin considerar que amarse de esa manera significaba un compromiso y él esta muy lejos de ser una persona comprometida.

Demasiado parecido a su padre. Demasiadas mujeres se lo habían dicho, su madre incluida, y finalmente tenía que aceptarlo.

Por eso, al día siguiente de la boda de Chouji, decidió aparentar ecuanimidad ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su plan se fue por la borda cuando ella apareció feliz ante él, con aquellas curiosas cuatro coletas, su enorme abanico a la espalda y ambas manos escondidas en su espalda cual niña indefensa. Se colocó al lado de él para no levantar sospechas cuando deshizo el lazo de sus manos y le abrazó por la espalda.

-_Quiero un beso de despedida. Nos vemos en media hora en el alcanforero a la izquierda de la salida de la Aldea_ -le secreteó después de terminada la reunión con la Hokage.

Todavía le dolía el descubrimiento de la noche anterior. Amaba a esa mujer, pero aún no era hombre suficiente para ella. ¿Cuántos años se suponía ella debía esperar para que se unieran? ¿Cinco? Mierda…debió pensarlo mejor, pero la mente no es el mejor amigo del hombre en las cosas del amor.

Shikamaru decidió utilizar a una amiga de la familia como escudo entre ellos dos y le explicó su plan. Mío aceptó de buena gana, le gustaba Shikamaru y esa sería una forma de sonsacarlo para unos posibles encuentros nocturnos con él.

Su segundo error en menos de veinticuatro horas. No se había imaginado que ella se sentiría tan dolida al verlo en brazos de otra mujer, tanto que no se atrevió a acercarse y exigirle una explicación. Se fue sin más.

Ahora, cinco años después, iba a encontrarse con ella en privado, para hablar del fruto de aquella noche de amor. La única noche de amor para ambos.

El sonido titubeante de tres golpes en la puerta le hizo erguirse de un brinco.

Enderezó los hombros y caminó hacia delante preparado para luchar por su hija.

Acababa de correr la cerradura cuando Temari empujó la puerta hacia él.

-¿_Qué demonios quieres de mi, Shikamaru_? –preguntó ella; su tono era tosco.

Temari utilizaba las hostilidades como un escudo, pero el efecto quedaba totalmente apaciguado por el yukata verde y sus cuatro coletas. Ese pelo, tan rizo y dorado agarrado en cuatro coletas que pedían a gritos que las manos de un hombre las enredara aún más. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con indignación haciendo que él deseara ver en ellos excitación.

_-A mi hija_… -respondió sin rechistar-…_sólo a mi hija, Temari._

Temari atinó a abrir sus ojos y rotarlos en signo de incredulidad. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que ella aún le quería? Indiscutiblemente la conocía muy poco.

_-Obviamente necesito respuestas, Temari. No te las estoy pidiendo, tú me las debes._

Temari colocó sus manos en frente con miras a detener el remolino de palabras.

-_Espera un minuto, genio. Creo que te estás pasando de la raya. Yo accedí a hablar contigo por las buenas y nada más. No te debo nada, no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme respuestas cuando tú mismo te negaste ese derecho. Así que mejor me voy. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar_.

-_Temari…me excedí y lo lamento. Todo este rollo me ha tomado por sorpresa y no sé como manejarlo _–se excusó señalándose así mismo- _Tienes que admitir que no ha sido fácil para mi enterarme de que tengo una hija._

-_No tienes una hija, Shikamaru. La engendraste, eso es todo. Ser padres involucra mucho más que eso. Un hijo no es un "rollo", Shikamaru. Es un regalo._

_-¡Cuánto has cambiado, Temari!_ –dijo él rápidamente y con asombro.

No era la misma mujer que había conocido. Ser madre la había cambiado. Tenía que admitir que para bien. Estaba aún más bella de cómo la recordaba. Lamentablemente, mucho más mujer también. Demasiados años luz de diferencia. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el miedo de enfrentarla iba a aminorar sus deseos de tener a su hija con él. Menos después de enamorarse perdidamente de aquella exótica combinación de sus rasgos y los de ella.

Su hija era preciosa y, sin saber cómo ni porqué, desde aquella vez en que ella le sonrió señalando a su "nube conejo", sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. No había que ser el "nuevo genio talento de los Nara" para saber que lo que sintió fue amor. Un amor que no aceptaba cobardías. Un amor que lo arrastraría con él por siempre.

_-Temari, por favor, no me niegues la niña… te lo suplico… _

La kunoichi le miró tratando de demostrarle que no estaba convencida del todo. Sintió lástima por él. Si bien se había portado como un canalla con ella, eso no le daba derecho a arrebatarle su hija. Gaara se lo había repetido un millón de veces.

Pero ése no era el motivo por el que le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Era por él.

Temari nunca supo por qué su cercanía le afectaba tanto. Estaba enfadada con él, tanto que creía odiarle. Pese a todo y luego de verle, se convenció que sentía lo mismo que hacía cinco años.

_-De acuerdo, es tu última oportunidad para hacerme entrar en razón, Nara. La única –_repitió tratando de parecer imponente- _Voy a darte las respuestas que quieras_.

Tomó la silla que estaba frente a la credencia de la habitación de hotel y tomó asiento.

Shikamaru intentó ser cortés y acomodar la silla para ella. Sirvió dos tasas de té y le extendió una a ella. Temari lo vio tomarse la tasa de un solo sorbo, dejando entrever lo difícil que era para él aquel momento.

Shikamaru se colocó justo enfrente de ella tomando asiento sobre la cama. Se echó hacia delante rompiendo las distancias, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Lo vio ladear ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y entrelazar sus manos finas. Era un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

_-Primero que nada, necesito saber por qué me mentiste._

Temari se echó para atrás en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Si continuaba tan cerca de él, de seguro que rompería con sus patrones de conducta y lo besaba aunque le costase su dignidad.

_-No te mentí, Shikamaru. Simplemente decidí no decirte nada. Me marché porque me quedó claro que sólo sentías atracción física por mi._

-_No me refiero a eso, Temari. Me refiero a Shikemari_ –respondió. No necesitaba que ella le recordara que supuestamente le había engañado con otra mujer.

-_Tú quieres respuestas, yo también, Shikamaru. Creí que me amabas y por eso me entregué a ti estúpidamente. Una horas más tardes te revolcabas con otra mujer justamente en el lugar en que habíamos quedado para despedirnos. Lo hiciste a propósito para apartarme de ti y capté el mensaje. Tú me mentiste, yo te mentí._

_-Siento lo que pasó y no tengo excusas que darte. No quise hacerte daño_ –dijo él con calma.

-_No tienes porque sentir lástima por mí. Hace tiempo que superé esa lamentable etapa. Es cierto que le di demasiada importancia a nuestra intimidad y que eso para ti no significaba nada. _

_-Sé que te hice daño y lo lamento, te vi llorar cuando te diste la vuelta en aquel preciso momento, pero yo no …_

_-Espera un momento ninja, no seas engreído. Te odié con toda mi alma, eso es todo_ –mintió ella.

_-Sólo quiero ayudarte con la niña._

-¿Ayudarme? No necesito tu ayuda. He sido su madre toda la vida y me ha ido muy bien. Tiene dos hombres que le sirven de modelo de padre, hombres que la adoran. No necesito tu dinero, si se te olvida soy la hermana del Kazekage y diplomática de la Arena. Además, el dinero crea ataduras y condiciones y bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría el tuyo.

Shikamaru hundió su cabeza en sus manos y luego las pasó por su pelo soltándose la coleta. Necesitaba que el aire oxigenara su cabeza.

_-Temari, bajemos la defensa un momento y escondamos los kunais. No lo tomes a modo personal. Sobre lo que pasó esa noche lo lamento, ¿entiendes? Lo siento. Te pido que hagamos esto a un lado. Esto no se trata de ti y de mí, sino de la niña._

-_No puedo separar las cosas, Shikamaru_ –respondió ella con dolor- _no fue solo esa noche, sino aquella en que regresé a decirte que esperaba un hijo. No eres el único inteligente aquí. Luego de las lágrimas llegó la calma y me di cuenta de que te abrumó nuestra intimidad y lo entendí. Pero cuando me di cuenta que espera un hijo tuyo, volví a Konoha para hacértelo saber. _

Shikamaru levantó la mirada sorprendido y el miedo se apoderó de él. No estaba escuchando mal, ella había vuelto por él a Konoha, pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ella pareció notar su incertidumbre y decidió hablarle.

-_Esa vez no era un truco, Shikamaru. Llegué muy tarde y sentí vergüenza de tocar a la puerta de tu casa. Después de analizar el diseño de tu casa, me di cuenta que podía subir a tu habitación sin que me hiciera daño o a la criatura. Los gemidos de la perra con la que estabas me hicieron virar la cara. Ahí estabas tú, cuán macho en crecimiento follándotela en el jardín de tu propia casa. Desde ese momento me fue obvio que no me amabas y que ya había conseguido un juguetito nuevo con el cual subsanar tu apetito_.

Él asintió callado. Recordaba esa noche perfectamente y no deseaba recordarlo. Estaba con Mío, ese fue el precio a pagar por su "ayudita" con Temari. Shikamaru suspiró claramente abatido. La madre de su hija era su enemiga abiertamente.

Temari esperaba no volver a verlo nunca, así que prefería desahogarse por completo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella las impidió. Respiró hondo y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de su mano. Distracción. Necesitaba distracción.

_-Temari, no debiste juzgarme. Debiste darme la oportunidad de explicarte._

_-¿Explicarme qué? Tú oportunidad la perdiste, ninja y con ella a la niña. Yo acepté tu rechazo hacia mí y se extendió a la criatura que crecía en mi vientre. _

_-Ocultarme que tendrías mi hija es deplorable, Temari. Yo pude haber estado ahí contigo en todo momento. _

_-Gracias, pero no te necesité, ni te necesito ahora._

_-Pero yo sí, Temari_ –se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Buscó la mejor opción para enmendar el error- _necesito que Shikemari me reconozca como su padre, pero no lo hará sino vive conmigo. Simplemente seré un amigo más, un pariente como mucho. Necesito que venga conmigo a Konoha, que conozca a mi familia, quiero que vaya a la academia con los hijos de mis amigos, enseñarle las técnicas de sucesión de mi clan…_

_-Vas muy rápido, ninja. No puedo abandonar mi aldea y mi hija no se mueve sin mí. Tendrás que conformarte con las veces en que puedas visitarla. No puedo ofrecerte más_.

Shikamaru la miró con abierta desaprobación, no quería mostrarse débil ante ella por errores pasados. Esto no era sobre ellos, sino sobre la niña. Temari se las estaba poniendo difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

_-Temari, no se trata de lo que quieras ofrecerme, sino a lo que tengo derecho._

_-Renunciaste a el derecho sobre ella horas después de su concepción, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Regresó a su lado colocándose delante de ella. Temari hizo amague de levantarse y él la retuvo por los hombros.

-_Eres una mujer egoísta, Temari. Por un momento razona y deja de mezclar las cosas. Te repito que no se trata sobre nosotros, sino sobre ella. Es mi hija. Deja de involucrarla en nuestro pasado. Ella no tiene la culpa de que aún no hayas superado lo nuestro. Tengo derechos legales sobre esa niña_.

Al momento de decir esas palabras se arrepintió. La soltó maldiciéndose por haber perdido el control de esa manera. No era la forma de acercarse a una mujer herida, mucho menos a esa mujer tan problemática.

-_Y yo que pensé que mi primer encuentro íntimo contigo me había dejado un mal sabor en la boca_ –se levantó de la silla dispuesta a marcharse- _nunca tendrás a mi hija, Nara Shikamaru, ¿Me has entendido?_

-_No quiero meter la niña en enfrentamientos legales, Temari. Quiero que seamos razonables. Tú y yo, sin nadie de por medio, pero si seguimos hiriéndonos como hasta ahora no vamos a lograr nada. No te pido que olvides el pasado, pero tenemos que aprender a convivir en paz. ¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu perdón, tu confianza o tu buena voluntad si no nos vemos?_

-_Acepto tus disculpas por lo nuestro_ –mintió descaradamente_- pero no tu amenaza de quitarme a Shikemari. _

-_No me das muchas opciones. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Que sea feliz, Temari. Sé que ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo con ella, lo sé de solo ver a la niña. Pero piensa un minuto y sincérate, ¿Es ella completamente feliz? ¿Acaso te ha preguntado alguna vez quién es su padre? ¿Dónde está? Vivir con preguntas sin respuestas no es felicidad, menos aún para un niño._

_-Ser feliz es circunstancial, Shikamaru. Yo pude haberle dicho que su padre estaba muerto cuando quise y no lo hice. Le dije que estabas vivo para que nunca perdiera las esperanzas de _encontrarte y conocerte. Te la negué a ti, pero nunca le he negado tu existencia a ella.

Temari lo miraba fijamente cuando ella le habló. ¡Maldita debilidad! Estaba llorando otra vez delante de ella. A pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado, Temari nunca le mintió a la niña sobre él.

_-No me niegues la niña, por favor… _

Siempre pensó que si hubiera sabido lo inexperta que era la noche en que la sedujo, nunca la habría tocado. Se había consolado con eso durante años, más el fruto de esa noche estaba ahí para recordárselo.

Ahora viéndola colocar su mano en señal de piedad había acabado con las posibles fuerzas que tuviera. Hasta hace unos pocos días, creyó no amarla, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello y aquella conclusión le daba miedo porque significaba que no se conocía tanto a sí mismo como pensaba.

-_No puedo formar parte de la vida de la niña sin tu ayuda, ya deja de odiarme por favor…olvida_… -le dijo rodeándola por la cintura y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la kunoichi.

La sorpresa no dejó que Temari reaccionara como quería. Su sorpresa continuó cuando miró los músculos de los brazos del shinobi se tensaron y la respiración se le hizo pesada.

_-¿Qué crees que haces, Nara?_

Él se separó avergonzado.

-_Yo…-_comenzó a decir, después se calló y se quedó mirándola completamente mudo. Intentó, mil veces intentó hablar y excusarse, pero era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar.

El corazón de Temari se aceleró al darse cuenta de que él la recorría con la mirada. No podía moverse. No podía respirar. Lo que podía ver en sus ojos era mucho más peligroso que todas las batallas que había librado en su vida.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sabía que para las mujeres, Nara Shikamaru era veneno puro.

En incontables ocasiones se encontró a merced de comentarios malintencionados de alguna que otra kunoichi, las mismas que luego escucharía maldecir al pequeño Nara por su inquebrantable costumbre de despedirlas al menor intento de atarlo. Ella misma ya había sentido el dolor de su rechazo.

Temari decidió ser sincera consigo misma y admitir que aquella atracción que sentía por él era el motivo por el que se negaba a aceptar su cercanía con la niña. Tenía que reconocer que su amor no correspondido no le daba derecho a privar a su hija de una relación con su padre. Menos ha sabiendas de que él, y no ella, siempre había querido tener hijos, sobretodo una niña. Por primera vez, se sintió culpable.

_-¿Te gustaría pasar a cenar con nosotros esta noche para que la niña te conozca?_

-_Sería maravilloso_ –dijo él con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos lacrimosos y empequeñecidos. Por segunda vez, Temari tuvo que sujetarse el corazón para que no le saltara del pecho.

_-Trata de no ir vestido de shinobi. Eso servirá para que ella no te vea como un ninja de paso._

_-Gracias por el consejo. No tengo muchas opciones, pero a la vuelta hay una tienda. Iré ahora mismo. ¿Crees que deba llevarle un obsequio? No sé como es ella ni cual será su reacción_

_-Iremos despacio para no abrumar la niña_. –explicó tranquilamente- _no puedes pretender llegar hoy y decírselo. Tenemos que acostumbrarla a la idea. Es una niña muy perspicaz. En eso es igual a ti._

Shikamaru sonrió agradecido por el comentario y se mordió el labio inferior. Temari no quería llorar delante de él por lo que se excusó, levantó su mano a modo de despedida y salió por la puerta.

¿Es que siempre iba a perder los estribos delante de él?

Preview:

-Temari -susurró él.- Ella levantó los ojos y se fijó en lo que Shikamaru le mostraba. Su hija dormía a su lado -Es como ver una versión más dulce de ti, ¿verdad? Pero ella siempre me mirará desde el otro lado de espejo. Seré solo un amigo y bien merecido lo tengo -se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después continuó-Deseaba tanto una hija, Temari y me la has dado tú...Gracias

A Temari no había nada que le diera más miedo que la parte tierna de ese hombre. No tenía idea de lo que hacer o decir en ese momento.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, le apartó las manos del mentón y lo abrazó. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y sintió que algo en su interior se removía.

Comentarios? golpes? reviews? pedradas? flores?


	4. Chapter 4

XD Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Regocijada por sus buenos deseos y comentarios.

Con mucho amor, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Shikamaru se acomodó las sandalias y caminó hacia la tienda de la esquina para comprar algo con qué vestirse. Cuando entró a la tienda, las estanterías lo abrumaron a tal magnitud que le pidió a la joven que le buscase algo que entendiera le sirviesen porque, de lo contrario, moriría infartado en ese mismo instante.

La joven dependiente sonrió y asintió.

_-Tome asiento, joven. ¿Cuál es el evento?_

_-Pues_…-titubeó un instante- _voy a conocer a una niña. Una niña de cuatro años_…

_-Bien, siéntese, yo me encargo_ –sugirió mientras le ofrecía un lugar a Shikamaru.

La joven caminó con gracia entre los aparadores. Una de sus compañeras de oficio les hizo señales para que se acercara a los probadores.

_-¿Quién es esa ricura? No es de Suna…_

_-No, me dijo que vino a conocer una niña. De seguro algún senpai tuvo su hija en estos días y va a conocerla. Voy a sugerirle algo ligero. Es tan joven y guapo que se verá de infarto en unos vaqueros y una camiseta._

_-Negra…Si, por favor, que sea negra…Ah_ –suspiró la joven simulando un desmayo.

-_Lo siento, querida…es todo mío_ –le dijo su compañera exagerando el ritmo de sus caderas al andar.

Shikamaru seguía mirando las personas caminar por las calles de Suna. No entendía como era posible que hubiera personas que se pasearan con ese endemoniado calor. El sudor se le colaba por la nuca y toda su espalda.

El sonido tintineante de hielo en un vaso lo hizo reaccionar e imaginar el cielo.

_-Para usted joven, es una limonada. Se nota que no es de los alrededores y el clima de Suna es muy caluroso. Aquí está su compra._

Shikamaru no reparó en el precio del artículo que iba a comprar. Sacó su cartera y le extendió un billete entero a la joven. "Joven, guapo y rico…", pensó.

_-Joven, vuelva cuando guste. Será un placer servirle_…-añadió notando la poca atención del shinobi en lo que decía.-…_Por cierto, si no tiene nada que hacer luego de la visita, le he dejado mi dirección dentro del paquete_.

-_Arigato Gonzaimasu._ –respondió percatándose_- pero creo que esa niña no va a soltarme por algún tiempo._

Cuando Shikamaru llegó a la habitación, se dirigió a la ducha inmediatamente.

Salió quince minutos más tarde y con la mente aún sumergida en un mar de confusiones. Estaba tan nervioso que sólo atinaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

Cenaría por primera vez con su hija. ¡Su hija!

Tomó el paquete que contenía la ropa que había encontrado. Se maldijo por esperar que otros tomaran decisiones por él. Por problemática que fuera la situación, debió tomarse la molestia de elegir la ropa el mismo. Con ese atuendo, de seguro que le parecería un compañero de academia a su hija y no un padre serio y responsable.

Sin embargo y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, pensó que talvez no fuera tan malo. Si se mostraba accesible, la niña no se asustaría. Se colocó los vaqueros. Medida exacta, sin problemas. La camiseta…el color negro le iba bien…se miró en el espero "Kuso…. muy justa para mi gusto". ()

-- 000 -- 000 -- 000 -- 000

Temari caminó directo hacia el edificio administrativo de Suna. El mismo tenía en su lado superior izquierdo la residencia para el Kazekage y su familia.

El kazekage no les había permitido salir de su dominio, luego de haber entrado en su corazón años antes. Por orden de mismo, se les había obligado a quedarse a vivir con él a regañadientes por parte de ella y Kankuro.

Entró al vestíbulo de la parte residencial del conocido edificio y vio a Matsuri reposar cansada sobre el diván.

-_Temari san…necesito hablarle_ –dijo la joven con la cara descompuesta.

Temari rió por lo alto y Matsuri abrió los ojos excesivamente.

_-Lo que tienes, querida Matsuri_…-explicó Temari calmadamente- …_es a mi sobrino en tu vientre. Nada de preocuparte, en un par de meses se te quitarán los síntomas._

_-Pero como lo sabes, yo ni siquiera te expliqué y…_

_-Soy madre, Matsuri, no lo olvides._

Temari se acercó y abrazó a su cuñada. Matsuri correspondió al abrazo de buena manera. Su relación era increíblemente buena, lo que le facilitaba las cosas con Gaara. El Kage era un hombre de pocas palabras y Temari era la única que le entendía a plenitud. Por eso, su relación se estrechó rápidamente. De seguro ahora se unían más. Ambas serían madres.

_-¿A qué se debe el alboroto?_ –se escuchó la voz del marionetista.

Ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta y vieron a los hermanos Sabaku No aparecer luego de la faena diaria.

Matsuri se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y Temari la miró cómplice.

-¿_Qué se traen estas dos?_ –se volvió a escuchar a Kankuro ahora dirigirse a su hermano.

-_Nada que te incluya, Kankuro_ –contestó Temari- _Matsuri necesita un tiempo a solas con su esposo para hablar algo muy importante._

_-¡Pero si acabo de llegar!_ –rechistó Kankuro pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de Temari amenazantes.

_-Antes de que se vayan, quiero que sepan que he invitado a Shikamaru a cenar hoy –_añadió la hermana mayor- _espero que no se molesten por no haberles avisado con anterioridad._

_-Era de esperarse…_ -habló el Kage- _Seguimos con el plan inicial de darle la noticia a la niña despacio, ¿cierto?_

_-¡Hai! _–afirmó la kunoichi- _Ya conocen la niña y no le tomará mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la situación. _

_-Maldito vago de mierda…_

-_Ya déjalo, kankuro y trata de comportarte los días que lo tengamos por aquí. Lo peor que nos puede pasar es una confrontación legal con él y, por ende, Konoha. Ya he hecho las averiguaciones del lugar y estamos en desventaja. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Temari echa un manojo de nervios. Gaara nunca hablaba por hablar.

-_Nara es el padre biológico de la niña y no ha incumplido como tal por que no era de su conocimiento. Temari le ocultó el hecho del embarazo y de la niña hasta hace unos días, privándolo de su derecho a ser padre. El ordenamiento jurídico en ese entorno se impone el deber de no indemnizar a quien con su actuar negligente ocasiona un daño moral a otro y, en este caso no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, sino de un heredero de Clan. Yo podría actuar en tu defensa, y aplazar los trámites legales, pero lo único que haríamos con eso es hacernos daños y a la niña. Hablé con los miembros del Consejo para pedirles su opinión. La respuesta fue simple, la custodia legal de la niña pasaría a manos del padre. _

_-Maldición…_ -se escuchó a Kankuro decir.

Temari cayó en el diván justo al lado de Matsuri echa un manojo de nervios. Ahora era la joven esposa del Kazekage quien le apoyaba.

_-Temari, tú le conoces mejor que nadie._ –añadió Gaara- _¿Crees que su enojo llega al punto de una puja legal?_

Temari negó con la cabeza. Era muy difícil de admitir, pero Shikamaru era un hombre de honor y jamás dañaría a un ser querido.

_-Espero que sea así, sino…_

_-¡Basta Gaara!_ –gritó Kankuro- _No puede ser tan malo_…

_-No es tan simple, Kankuro. De todas formas, empezamos bien. Hagamos una velada agradable para todos. _

El Kazekage se dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones. Se giró y miró a su esposa quien corrió a su lado y le tomó del brazo.

Kankuro se sentó al lado de Temari y la miró compasivo. Notó que no lloraba y eso lo tranquilizó. Su hermana no era mujer de lágrimas. La había visto llorar en contadas ocaciones, la mayoría por rabietas.

_-Todo va a salir bien, Temari._

Ella se limitó a asentir y mostrar su mejor sonrisa tras percibir el inconfundible olor a hierba de su hija.

-_Dime que no manchaste tu ropa con la hierba, Shikemari_ –dijo tratando de parecer preocupada por las obvias condiciones desastrosas de la vestimenta de la niña- _Eso de tirarte en cuanto patio encuentras deberías dejarlo ya. Eres una ninja de la academia y si sigues así de vaga, jamás podrás cargar mi abanico._

_-Lo siento…_ -dijo bajando su cabeza por el regaño-…_ese abanico es muy pesado. ¿Hay otra cosa menos problemática que pueda hacer?_

-_No te valen esas tretas tuyas conmigo, jovencita_- sonrió y extendió los brazos para que la niña se le acercara.

Shikemari, al igual que siempre, la abrazó y beso fuertemente. Luego pasó a su tío y hurgó en el bolsillo delantero del traje shinobi de éste. Sonrió satisfecha al encontrar la golosina.

_-¡Ladrona!_

_-Ai shiteru, Okaasan!_

_-Shikemari, deja a tu tío un momento y date un baño. Tenemos visita esta noche para cenar._

_-¿Quién viene a cenar, haha?_

_-¿Te acuerdas del amigo que estaba en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo?_

_-El guapo con la coleta…_

_-Sí, ese… vendrá esta noche y quiero que estés limpia y presentable. ¿Me has entendido?_

_-Sí…Mamá… ¿sobre qué discutían? _

Kankuro miró a Temari. Al escucharla hablar suspiró tranquilo. La kunoichi se estaba manejando muy bien con el grave problema que tenía encima.

_-Cosas de trabajo, corazón_ –le respondió amorosamente_- vete a bañar y no te quedes dormida en tu habitación, ¿lo has entendido?_

_-¡Hai!_

--00—00—00—00

Eran las 7:15 pm y Shikamaru estaba listo, sentado en la esquina de la cama, mirando al reloj de pared. Los nervios lo estaban matando. Por primera vez, entablaría una conversación con su hija, ya que la vez pasada lo había hecho con la hija de Temari.

Le tomaba exactamente diez minutos llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Habían quedado que a las 8:00 y no quería parecer impaciente. Sin embargo, los nervios le ganaron y se decidió por llegar un poco más temprano. Se excusaría diciendo que el reloj del hotel estaba adelantado.

Caminó por las calles ahora desérticas de Suna. Al parecer, era costumbre del lugar cenar todos a la misma hora. Cada vez que estaba en Suna era lo mismo, tranquilidad hasta las 10:00pm y locura a partir de esa hora.

En la Arena, sí que sabían divertirse a lo grande. Las actividades nocturnas iban desde simples bares hasta casinos. De seguro, la Hokage sería muy feliz allí.

Llegó al edificio y, al parecer, los guardias ninjas estaban informados de su visita, ya que le dejaron entrar sin preguntas. El área residencial del edificio estaba lleno de luces. Llegó hasta la sala común y se detuvo en la puerta. Respiró profundo y tocó dos veces.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver la persona que le atendió. Ahí estaba ella. Ataviada con un hermoso yukata lila y dos pequeñas coletitas en su cabeza. Shikamaru se quedó helado por mucho tiempo, sumergido en la cálida sonrisa de la niña.

_-Eres el amigo de mamá que viene a cenar. Ella se está bañando, pasa por favor._ –le invitó con un ademán de cortesía.

Shikamaru seguía mudo y se maldijo por no poder controlar sus nervios ante un ser de cuatro años. Pero ese ser no era cualquiera ser. Era su hija.

Shikemari lo llevó hasta una salita contigua al comedor. Se detuvo un segundo y se giró.

_-¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí o allá afuera?_ –dijo la pequeña haciendo un sin fin de gesticulaciones con las manos que a Shikamaru les parecieron adorables.

_-Allá afuera, aquí hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?._

La niña aceptó encantada, sobre todo por la actitud de su nuevo amigo. Su madre y Kankuro eran hiperactivos y casi siempre revoloteaban entre los pasillos, oficinas y demás. El tío Gaara era mucho más tranquilo, pero no tanto como para quedarse a ver el cielo con ella. Definitivamente se llevaría bien con este joven.

-_Shikemari…es un lindo nombre_… -dijo su papá tomando asiento en una butaca al lado de la niña _–¿Vas a la academia_?

_-Sí…aquí todos quieren que sea ninja. Yo no tengo mucho que hacer, así que prefiero ir a la academia a quedarme aburrida todo el tiempo en la casa. Además allá tengo amigos con quienes jugar y aquí solo hay hombre feos que me miran como si fuera un bichito raro. _

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse, tanto por la genialidad de la niña, como su parecido con él.

En la puerta que daba al balcón, Temari escuchaba escondida la conversación entre estos dos. Había salido de la habitación y tras no encontrar la niña fue hasta el comedor. Las voces de ambos le indicaron que Shikamaru ya estaba ahí con ella.

_-¿De dónde vienes?...¿De qué aldea?..._

_-Konoha…del Clan Nara de Konoha…soy un ninja, igual que tu madre y tus tíos –_respondió sintiéndose en aprietos. ¿Cuánto se supone que podía hablar con ella?- _Eres muy inteligente, Shikemari._

Temari suspiró aliviada por la respuesta. Hasta el momento, Shikamaru se había comportado mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Ni siquiera le dijo su nombre, para evitar que ella reconociera el parecido.

-_y habladora. Mamá siempre me lo dice. Dice que soy muy inteligente como mi papá y habladora como mi tío Kankuro_.

-…

_-Veo que ya has llegado, Nara. Espero que esta niña no te haya causado alguno que otro inconveniente con sus imprudencias. Casi siempre habla de más_ –dijo Temari acercándose a la niña y sentándose en el brazo de la butaca.

Rodeó la pequeña en un abrazo y Shikamaru sintió celos de esa cercanía. Bajó la cabeza pensando ¿cómo era posible que Temari le hiciera algo así? Le había quitado a su hija todos esos años. ¿Qué tan grande había hecho para no merecer ese contacto fraterno? De seguro, daría la mitad de su vida por volver el tiempo atrás y ser el receptor de besos y abrazos de su hija.

Respiró profundo y elevó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Temari que lo miraban fijamente. Ella pudo sentir la rabia contenida en los de él. De seguro la odiaba con toda su alma.

Gaara y Matsuri hicieron su entrada sin avisar. La niña se escapó del agarre de su madre y fue corriendo hacia su tío quien se colocó en cuclillas para esperarla. Matsuri se acercó hasta Shikamaru y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, a Temari con un beso.

-¿_Le has dicho al Kazekage?_ –preguntó Temari.

Matsuri asintió sonriendo y Temari buscó a Gaara con la mirada.

-_Dejen el cuchicheo_ –dijo Gaara mirando a ambas mujeres.

El Kazekage estrechó la mano del Nara, mientras cargaba a su sobrina.

-_Seremos padres prontamente_ –añadió Gaara dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

-_Felicidades, Gaara Sama. Espero que disfrute esta maravillosa espera con su esposa y aún más en cuanto nazca su hijo. Eso es irrecuperable_.

El silencio reinó en la sala incluso para Kankuro que había entrado en el momento justo en que el shinobi de la hoja le respondía a su hermano y miraba a la madre de su hija.

Kankuro intentó ponerle fin al mensaje malintencionado de Shikamaru, pero Gaara le interrumpió.

_-Tiene toda la razón, Shikamaru san. Espero que usted pueda disfrutar lo mismo dentro de poco._

Shikamaru le soltó la mano al Kazekage.

La niña miraba atentamente a todos en la sala en busca del motivo del cambio de ambiente. Bajó de los brazos de su Gaara y fue con Kankuro, quien también la tomó en brazos y la besó.

Gaara le hizo un gesto a Kankuro para que saludara a Shikamaru.

_-¿Así que ya has conocido a Shikemari?_

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. La niña le sonrió y ese simple hecho hizo que el shinobi de la Hoja bajara la guardia.

-_Sí, hemos hablado un buen rato_ –respondió- _Shikemari es una niña muy comunicativa, se parece a usted, Kankuro san._

-_Y Nara san es el único chico guapo que ha venido aquí desde que recuerde_ –añadió la niña sonriendo.

_-En verdad no soy tan chico. Tengo 21 años, Shikemari._

_-¡Igual que el tío Gaara! ¡No es cierto! Pareces mi sensei._

_-Podría enseñarte algunas cosas mientras esté aquí si quieres. Podríamos preguntarle a tu mamá, más tarde._

La niña asintió feliz. Kankuro sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia la niña. Quizás, el que ese vago fuera su padre, no era del todo malo.

Diez minutos después, se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor del Kazekage. La cena transcurría entre los comentarios y apuestas sobre como luciría el nuevo bebé Sabaku No.

-_Mamá…no voy a comerme todo esto_. –habló la niña con la mirada en el plato.

_-Está bien cariño, no lo hagas si no quieres._

Kankuro le dio un leve puntapié a su hermana por debajo de la mesa para que mirara los platos de Shikamaru y la niña. Había comido las mismas cosas, Shikamaru en mayor cantidad y ambos descansaban su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados en el espaldar de la silla. Gaara los miraba entendiendo la perfecta conexión. Temari no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-Shikemari ya casi es hora de que duermas. Despídete. _

Shikamaru la miró con tristeza. No quería separarse de la pequeña.

_-Adiós, Nara san._

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decirle adiós, la pequeña se acercó a él y puso las manitas alrededor de su oreja para decirle un secreto.

_-No olvides decirle a mamá que mañana serás mi sensei._

_-¿Mañana?_

La niña asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Temari miró a Shikamaru sin entender lo que pasaba.

_-Te ha recordado lo de enseñarle "algunas cosas", ¿no es así, Shikamaru san?_

Shikamaru asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios. Se sintió cómodo por que al fin le llamaran por su nombre.

_-¿De qué se supone que hablan?_-preguntó Temari sintiendo aludida.

_-Pensaba que talvez podría entrenar un poco la niña mientras estoy aquí. _

_-Creo que debiste conversarlo conmigo antes de prometerle nada._

_-Lo único que le prometí fue hablarlo contigo. Sería un tiempo de calidad para pasarlo con ella. Eso es todo._

-_Temari, la niña no le gustan las cosas complicadas como tu abanico o las marionetas de Kankuro y lo sabes. Quizás tenga mucho más en común con el estilo de_ … -añadió Gaara y se contuvo de pronunciar la palabra padre. La niña fácilmente merodeaba por los alrededores -_creo que la idea no está tan mal_.

Temari suspiró confusa. Recordó las palabras que Gaara había dicho horas más temprano. Lo mejor sería que llevaran la fiesta en paz.

_-Está bien, de paso quédate a almorzar con nosotras. Tenemos la costumbre de hacerlo en mi oficina, pero si no te place…_

_-Estará bien, donde sea, sólo quiero estar lo más que pueda con ella._

Matsuri se había levantado para recoger los platos. Temari se unió a ella. Habían despachado a las personas encargadas de esos servicios en horas tempranas, para que no pudieran escuchar las posibles conversaciones comprometedoras.

Los hombres se quedaron mirándose unos con otros en el diván sin hablar. De pronto, el Kazekage tomó la palabra.

-_No tenemos nada en tu contra, Nara. Entendemos que la decisión de Temari no fue la más acertada, pero también hay que entender que ella tenía razón en su momento. No quiero entrar en detalles. Sólo quiero dejarte saber que esa niña es importante para nosotros y que sólo queremos su bienestar. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿Qué has pensado respecto a todo esto_?

Shikamaru miró a Gaara firmemente. El kazekage era un hombre sumamente inteligente, tanto como para adoptar una estrategia para desarmarlo. Lo peor del caso, es que estaba funcionando a la perfección. Lo mejor era sincerarse.

-_Gaara sama… en estos momentos, no se si quiera donde tengo los pies puestos. Toda esta situación me tiene muy confundido. Sólo se que quiero estar con ella…ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo y Shikemari es una niña adorable. Sólo quiero que me den la oportunidad de ser su papá…lo estoy pidiendo, a pesar de que es mi derecho, porque sé que ustedes son la única familia que mi hija conoce y no quiero separarlos de ella. Pero también tienen que entender mi posición. Yo también quiero ser parte de ella, sentirme amado por ella._

-_Sí_…-fue lo único que atinó a decir el Kazekage.

_-A Shikemari le gusta que le lean para dormir_… -se aventuró a decir Kankuro- _Te cedo mi lugar…ve con ella._

Shikamaru no pudo ocultar la emoción que le embargó y se paró corriendo sin siquiera dar las gracias. Se encontró con varias habitaciones y agradeció el hecho de que, en la puerta de una de ellas, había un peluche lila colgando.

El shinobi de la hoja tocó despacio la puerta.

-_Adelante, Kankuro Okaasan_-dijo la niña distraídamente mirando hacia el techo.

Shikemari abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sonrió al ver a Shikamaru venir por ella.

La niña vestía un pijama verde pastel de animalitos que resaltaba el color heredado de su madre.

Shikamaru apagó el interruptor de energía para dejar el cuarto sólo alumbrado por la lamparita de mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de la niña.

_-Tu tío me ha pedido que te lea para dormir. Vamos a ver, ¿Qué te gusta?_

_-Los de animalitos…_

_-¿Conoces los ciervos?_ –preguntó Shikamaru apagando la luz principal de la habitación.

_-Sólo en fotos, son muy lindos._

_-Yo tengo muchos, quizás te gustaría conocerlos alguna vez. Hay uno especialmente cariñoso, se llama Hanu. _

Los ojos de la niña centellaban con el resplandor de la luna mientras su padre le contaba historias de los ciervos de su familia. Hizo uso de sus recuerdos de niñez para inventar historias fantásticas sobre estos animales.

La niña no parecía querer dormirse y Shikamaru se sentía feliz por ello.

-_Nara san…¿podrías prestarme ese espejito que tengo encima de esa mesa?_ –le pidió señalando el lugar que le indicaba.

Shikamaru tomó el espejo y se lo cedió.

_-No, sostenlo así…_ -le ordenó mientras soltaba las dos coletitas de su cabeza.

Shikamaru sonrió mirando el increíble ser que tenía frente a sí. La niña era perfecta. Era de sabios el refrán "Dijo el escarabajo a sus hijos: venid acá mis flores".

Por mucho que tratase no encontraba un solo defecto en la pequeña. Esa niña era la conjunción de virtudes de su madre y de él.

-Podrías colocarte detrás de mí –le pidió.

Shikamaru se giró y volvió a colocar el espejo justo en frente de ambas caras sin entenderla del todo. Quería abrazar la pequeña y comérsela a besos, pero no debía asustarla. Temari ya se lo había advertido

Por un momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Después el pulso se le aceleró. Shikemari tomó su pelo y lo llevó hacia atrás, simulando la coleta de su progenitor.

Era tan irresistible como peligroso.

Era su mismo reflejo.

Las manos de Shikamaru empezaron a mostrar un ligero estremecimiento nervioso.

Shikemari llevó su manita desocupada sobre la de Shikamaru en el espejo y a él se le puso la piel de gallina.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –preguntó la niña.

_-Nara Shikamaru…_-respondió. De más estaba seguir mintiendo.

_-Eres mi papá, ¿verdad?_

Ella estaba sonriendo.

Ella lo había ayudado con la carga tan pesada que tenía en su corazón.

Shikamaru se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas.

El shinobi sintió la calidez de un pequeño beso en su mejilla y abrió los ojos.

_-Será nuestro secreto, papá._

* * *

() Baba. No pude dejar de escribir sobre nuestro sexy shinobi...no puedo, lo siento XD

Pues que decirles, la nena es un cerebro. No le tomó mucho tiempo conjugar la tensión de todos, los nervios de sus padres y el parecido con ese "hombre guapo".

¿No es adorable?...ha prometido que sea un secreto con su papá. Creo que él se lo merece, a pesar de todo. Temari también se merece cosas buenas y las tendrá.

Por ahora, permitanme jugar con la relación secreta padre-hija, ne?

Otro adicional, algunas personas me han pedido por reviews y mp que narre la escena donde Shikemari es concebida. XD. Tengo dos opciones para hacerlo, como un one-shot paralelo o dentro del fic. Ustedes deciden.


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más dificiles para mi de escribir. Pedí sus opiniones y las acepté como buenas.

_**En este capítulo se narrará la concepción de Shikemari, vista desde la soledad de ambos padres. **_

_**Fue dificil tomando el hecho de que los lemons que escribo son muy sensuales y sexuales. Aquí preferí el erotismo. Así creo no ofender el gusto de nadie. XD Por lo tanto, tuve que emplear palabras rebuscadas y artilugios que embellecieran el simple echo de hacer el amor XD **_

_**Si no gustan de este tipo de cosas, pueden leer el capítulo y detenerse en el párrafo que comienza con: **_

_**"La pasión…sentimiento que convierte el tiempo en nada..."**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura. **_

* * *

-Shikamaru ya es tarde y…

El ruido ensordecedor de tres platos en el piso hizo que la esposa del Kazekage se girara asustada.

En el suelo recogiendo los pedazos se encontraba la kunoichi de la Arena.

_-Lo siento tanto, Matsuri san._

Matsuri trató de ayudar, más ella no se lo permitió. Primero por su torpeza, segundo para que no viera sus lágrimas. La joven esposa se dio cuenta del tono quejumbroso que había usado Temari en su voz y se alarmó. No la había visto llorar nunca y, por lo que escuchó, eso era exactamente lo que hacía.

Matsuri fue hasta la puerta de la cocina y la cerró con seguridad.

-_Temari san…sólo somos usted y yo…no tiene porqué esconderse de mi, soy su amiga._

_-¿Disculpa? … No te preocupes, no pasa nada… Es sólo una reacción por el coraje con el niñito ese_.

-_Es un hombre muy atractivo, en verdad… es por eso que la niña es tan hermosa, se parece a los dos…Creí que su estado era porque quizás aún le amaras…y el verle aquí…bueno…no sé…_

¿Qué si aún lo amaba? Que pregunta era esa. Desde que lo conoció y hasta el momento, ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, porque su mente lo comparaba automáticamente con el hombre que lo robó sus sueños.

_-No…no es eso. Temo perder la niña, eso es todo_ –mintió con seguridad.

_-¿Sabes? Ha causado revuelo su llegada a la Arena…_ –añadió la joven

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ –preguntó intranquila.

_-Esta tarde llegué en el momento justo en que él salía de la tienda de Hiyo. Las muchachas no paraban de hablar sobre lo apuesto que es._

_-Me imagino. Como dijiste es atractivo, joven y se viste como niño de Academia. _

La kunoichi de la Arena rezongó intranquila. ¿Quién se creía que era para llegar vestido de esa manera? De seguro lo había hecho a propósito para provocarla.

-_A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…debo admitir que es un buen hombre_. –Susurró Temari- _El ver como ha actuado por el bien de la niña ha sido muy loable. Se ha mantenido ecuánime incluso conmigo a pesar de lo que he hecho. Ni siquiera me ha culpado, Matsuri…_

Lo que Temari se negaba a admitir era el hecho de que el efecto de ese atuendo despreocupado y juvenil le hizo perder la cabeza desde el momento en que lo vio al lado de la niña. Hubiese preferido que se quedara sentado, pero ¡Kami! Se puso de pie en el momento en que empezaba a recobrarse de la impresión avasalladora del contraste de su melena negra y la camiseta.

Ese "niño" aún tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder la razón sin proponérselo.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fortaleza de la que era capaz para sobrevivir sentada frente a él y no perderse en esa oscura mirada. Al levantarse y llevar los platos a la cocina, el esfuerzo era doble. Las rodillas le temblaban. _¿Nervios? ¡Qué estupidez_!

_-Temari san, si me lo permite, creo que no todo es por la niña. Lo vi en varias ocasiones mirándola. _

_-Eso es imposible, Matsuri…quizás sienta cariño por mí, pero el amor es algo muy diferente. Si me hubiese amado…¡qué más da!... Como puedes ver, la naturaleza de ese hombre no va conmigo. _

-_Si la hubiese amado, aún estaría con él, ¿no es así?_ –dijo la joven acariciando el pelo de su cuñada- _Temari san, que pasaría si…_

_-Yo no falto a mis palabras, Matsuri_…

_-Lo sé… perdóneme, no ha sido mi intención_…-La joven le regaló una sonrisa, que a ella le pareció hermosa.

-_Tu intención es buena. Lo sé._ –Respondió Temari- _Ya hemos terminado aquí. Ahora voy con la testosterona sentada en la sala.._

Temari se lavó la cara y colocó un poco de barniz en los labios, eso era todo lo que podía hacer sin llamar la atención.

_-¿Y Shikamaru?_ –preguntó la joven a sus hermanos, quienes yacían sentados en una mesa jugando Go.

-_Espero que no te moleste, Temari_…-habló Kankuro vacilante_- le he dicho que le leyera un cuento a la niña._

_-Está bien, Kankuro, no te preocupes. Yo iré por él. Creo que ya es hora de que se despida _–contestó tratando de parecer ajena.

--000—00—00

_-Será nuestro secreto, papá._

_-Kami…yo…princesa_… -balbuceó Shikamaru tratando de encontrar las palabras en su cabeza.

No las encontró. "Y se supone que puedo pensar en 200 movimientos estratégicos en cualquier situación…"

Shikamaru tomó la mano de su hija que sostenía el pelo en una coleta y las deshizo alisándoselo con los dedos. Quitó el espejo de enfrente y con la mano libre llevó a su hija hacia su pecho. Bajó la cabeza hasta hundirla en el cuello de la niña.

_-Perdóname…por no estar contigo todos estos años…_

La niña asió ambos brazos de su padre con los suyos y ladeó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el rostro de su padre, haciendo el abrazo aún más estrecho.

_-Pero te prometo que jamás te dejaré por tanto tiempo…quiero estar contigo…_

_-Yo también… Me gustaría tener papá y mamá como todos mis amigos.  
_

"Kami", pensó, "Es más rápida que yo y mucho más atemorizante que su madre…lo mejor es que le diga la verdad de una vez"

-_Hace mucho tiempo que tu madre y yo tuvimos problemas, cariño_ –respondió calmadamente y sin soltar el abrazo- _Nos separamos mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Pero son cosas de las que hablaremos tú y yo después. Por ahora, sólo quiero abrazarte hasta que no me quede aire. _

_-No lo haces muy fuerte, papá_ –dijo la niña deshaciendo el abrazo- _Ahora yo te abrazo a ti._

Shikemari se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con su padre. Abrió los brazos de este a oeste tratando de abarcarlo a todo lo ancho. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo para que ella entrase los brazos por debajo de los suyos.

_-¡Tú si que eres fuerte!...Tan fuerte como tu madre_ –añadió con tristeza- _Ya debes dormirte mi amor o tu madre se enojará. Mañana estaremos juntos. Vendré muy temprano a buscarte y podremos charlar todo el día._

La niña colocó su carita frente a frente con él.

-_Recuerda papá_ –indicaba moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo- _es una misión se – cre – ta. No quiero que mamá se enoje con nosotros._

_-¡Sí, claro! Dame tu dedo pulgar y únelo con el mío. Ahora mismo sellaremos este "pacto" como ninjas que somos._

La niña sostuvo el agarre con el dedo de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miraba fijamente la conjunción de los pulgares. Shikamaru enrolló con su mano el dedo de la niña y se lo llevó a la boca y la besó.

_-Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, chiquita._

La niña se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su papá y lo besó en ambas mejillas.

Shikamaru sintió miedo del control que ejercía ese ser sobre él. Ya nunca sería el mismo, porque ahora tenía alguien por quien vivir.

Shikamaru arropó la niña con sus brazos y acarició su espalda hasta sentir como la respiración se le hizo serena. Se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, más no la acostó en su cama. Momentos como esos se daban una sola vez en la vida y él no iba a desaprovechar este.

--00—00—00—

Temari subió las escaleras de dos en dos, apaciguando el paso mientras se acercaba a la habitación de su pequeña hija.

Estaba a oscuras. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

¡Maldición! No debía confiar en él. Por esa razón se había comportado tan bien esa noche, al final quería llevarse a la niña.

Temió lo peor y abrió la puerta lentamente rogando al cielo que su hija estuviera aún ahí. El cuadro que vislumbró le relajó los nervios para luego dar paso a un par de lágrimas.

Era un cuadro hermoso. Shikamaru sostenía a la niña sobre su pecho, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, su cabeza reposando en el pilote. Con su mano derecha, abrazaba la niña por la cintura, con la izquierda sostenía su cabeza. Shikemari dormía plácidamente sobre él.

¿Cómo habían llegado a tanta unión en esos minutos? Ella no lo sabía, pero la sangre llama…

Se secó las mejillas y carraspeó bajito antes de hablar.

_-Shikamaru ya es tarde y… -_

La kunoichi fue interrumpida por una señal del Nara que le indicaba que debía callar.

Se levantó muy despacio y sostuvo a la niña hasta dejarla sobre la cama. Tomó la manta que estaba en la esquina contraria y la arropó hasta la nariz.

_-Me imagino que le gusta dormir así…¿verdad_? –Susurró el Nara- _Así lo hago yo. _

Temari asintió.

–_Ella no es exigente para dormir. Sólo lo hace. La única vez que no durmió fue por un virus y al otro día tuve que ofrecerle una cubeta de agua en la cama para que despertase. _

_-Temari_ -susurró él.- Ella levantó los ojos y se fijó en lo que Shikamaru le mostraba. Su hija dormida -_Es como ver una versión más dulce de ti y de mi, ¿verdad?_

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después continuó.

_-Deseaba tanto una hija, Temari y me la has dado tú...Gracias_

A Temari no había nada que le diera más miedo que la parte tierna de ese hombre. No tenía idea de lo que hacer o decir en ese momento.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para ver la luna. En realidad, huía de la mirada penetrante del shinobi.

Shikamaru se quedó estático mirando el contraste de la luz lunar sobre ella. La posición le permitía admirar la suavidad de los hombros femeninos echados hacia atrás, relajados. Vio con horror como Temari llevó su cabeza a la zaga, respirando profundamente la brisa nocturna de Suna, resaltando los pechos generosos; subiendo, bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

Era una mujer exquisita, perfectamente dibujada por el pincel del más virtuoso artista.

-_Me habías preguntado porqué. Está de más decirlo_ –explicó refiriéndose a su derecho de padre- _Pero quiero que sepas que me encantaría saber cómo termina la otra mitad de un sueño que quedó inconcluso hace casi cinco años y que me regaló un excelente despertar. También debo agradecerte eso a ti, Shikamaru_.

Shikamaru caminó raudo hacia ella y, sin saber cómo ni porqué, le apartó los brazos y la abrazó.

Al rodearla completamente, Temari sintió que algo en su interior se removía. Ella se encontraba compartiendo aquel dolor con la única persona en el mundo que realmente sentía y comprendía con la misma intensidad aquello.

Lo siente girar la cabeza hacia ella muy lentamente. Siente su aliento en la oreja, su mejilla derecha y luego en su boca. La besa tiernamente y ella se deja arrastrar por el mismo sentimiento que guardaba escondido en su interior y que luchaba por salir y explotar.

El beso fue dulce, tierno y eterno. La confianza de ella le invitó a seguir y su lengua rozó la comisura de los labios. Sintió sus labios húmedos, gozosos y sensuales… interminables.

Su mano derecha se estrelló contra la mejilla del shinobi.

Shikamaru se separó tocándose la boca. El sabor metálico le indicó que el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior era sangre.

Temari clavó sus ojos, acompañados de una sonrisa vil dibujada en sus labios.

Shikamaru se da cuenta del gesto de triunfo de la kunoichi y la reta.

-_Quería probar si tus labios sabían como esa maravillosa boca que beso en mis sueños_ –le dijo con los ojos enardecidos de deseo.

-_Si lo vuelves a intentar, te juro que te mato_ –le contestó sin siquiera inmutarse mostrando vestigios de rabia en su interior- _deja tus jueguitos de casanova para tus amiguitas de turno, niño. A Sabaku No Temari se le respeta. Ahora lárgate y regresa mañana si te apetece_.

Temari caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de la niña y la abrió invitándolo a salir. Shikamaru se acercó a la niña y la besó en la frente. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a Temari.

Posa en ella, la misma mirada de siempre. La misma que utilizaba para doblegarla. La mirada irresistible que la hacia temblar. Esta vez la sostuvo mirándolo con desdén.

Shikamaru se llevó el pulgar al labio, limpiándose los restos de sangre de la boca y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Se marchó con un ademán de manos, antes de que su debilidad hacia esa mujer le traicionara y le hiciera inclinarse y pedir perdón.

--00 – 00 – 00 -- 00

Temari caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación dando un portazo tras sí.

_-Maldito engreído_ –gritó sabiéndose no escuchada.

Prácticamente arrancó su vestimenta. El calor sofocante la estaba matando. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así?….años…El sonido de la arena agitada por la brisa y el calor que emana su cuerpo, la hace caer poco a poco en una especie de sopor.

Se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama agitada y desnuda. A su mente regresaron todas las palabras, todas las miradas, los besos, abrazos, caricias…momentos de lujuria vividos junto a él.

Se mira al espejo y ve a una mujer deseosa de ser amada. Los malditos recuerdos la golpean mientras sus manos la cubren por completo, las mismas manos que buscan y encuentran, manos que transmiten su deseo sobre su piel, manos que imaginan callosidades que no tienen, hambrientas de tocar otra piel, otro cuerpo. No hay remedio, ni piedad. Es él lo que quiere y desea.

Con sus dedos pretende buscar el dulce orgasmo que moje sus sábanas y mitigue el recordar que le hace falta y lo recuerda aquella noche en que la hizo mujer, la misma noche en que concebirían su hija. Lo siente…

……………

-¡_Maldita mujer! Me descontrolan sus ojos. Me aniquila. Me besa lo disfruta y me aturde de un solo golpe. ¡Quien la entiende, maldición!_

Shikamaru se paseaba lentamente por la pequeña habitación del hotel. Abre la ventana y apoya su brazo derecho en el marco de la ventana y, en éste, su cabeza. La noche está fresca y tranquila.

Respira ligeramente y le llega un estremecimiento.

Recuerda la imagen de la kunoichi extendida en toda su plenitud. Recuerda como su piel, pura seda, refulgía cuando la luz le dio de lleno….sus pechos. Cree tocarlos, acariciarlos, moldearnos, esculpirlos.

Se deshace del pantalón que caía ligeramente en sus caderas. Siente el dolor del placer no sucumbido en su entrepierna. Se toca ligeramente, gime y se estremece. Desea acabar con su tortura y arropa su falo enhiesto con una mano.

-_Esto es humillante, Temari…_ -dice mientras sucumbe a los ramalazos de placer que le flagelan el cuerpo.

_-Temari_… -La maldice entre dientes. La busca con los ojos. La llama con la boca. La desea con todo el cuerpo y la siente en sus recuerdos…como aquella noche…

…………..

La pasión…sentimiento que convierte el tiempo en nada, los une y transporta al mismo lugar donde ocurrieron hechos de carne ardiente, de deseo incesante, de instinto animal, dando flujo a sus fantasías de sueños dormidos, transportándolos a ese lejano ayer, en compañía supuesta, en real placer solitario, ¡maldita costumbre onanista!

……………

_-¿No bailas?_ –preguntó Temari.

_-Soy un negado para las artes, mujer. Bailar es problemático…_

_-Me estoy aburriendo…ocupa mí tiempo, Shinobi_ –dijo sensualmente.

-_Muy bien, Temari…voy a ocupar tu tiempo_ –comentó como al descuido, refugiándose una vez más tras la máscara de aburrimiento que ha utilizado siempre.

Por primera vez, Shikamaru le sonrió enigmáticamente.

–_Sígueme_ –añadió –_sin embargo, debo advertirte que…_

-¿_Advertirme? No me hagas reir, Shikamaru_ –respondió la kunoichi, intentando aparentar calma y naturalidad cuando en realidad su cuerpo se había transformado en un torbellino de nervios.

Shikamaru la tomó de la mano y se alejaron del lugar donde se celebraba la boda de Ino y Chouji. Por el camino, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar ni a decir nada. A lo lejos la voz de los amigos se hacía cada vez menos audible.

De repente sintió los brazos de él sostenerle la espalda y las piernas. La cargó como si fuera una niña.

-_No creo que puedas saltar con esos tacones_ –dijo adentrándose entre las profundidades de un bosque poco conocido por ella- _Yo te llevo. Estas son las tierras de mi familia_. –explicó- _Hay algo que quiero mostrarte._

Se detuvieron en un árbol enorme y hermoso. Quizás el más grande que Temari había visto. Se abstuvo de preguntar su genealogía, los nervios le habían sellado la boca por completo.

-_Me agrada la tranquilidad de este lugar, Temari. Desde pequeño he venido aquí en momentos en que no puedo dormir_.

Temari lo miró sorprendida. Imaginaba que se acostarían a mirar las nubes desde una perspectiva nocturna.

-_Acércate_ –añadió.

Ella se mareó al ver el precipicio que se veía a sus pies. Los tacones no ayudaban.

–_¡Qué demonios!_

-_Esto es lo que me gusta, Temari. Siento placer en disfrutar la tranquilidad de las nubes y sentir la excitación que me produce pararme al borde de este precipicio_. –la miró con los ojos cargados de risa por la expresión de asombro de la joven

_-Por eso me gustas tú, mujer problemática. Me mantienes entre la espada y la pared, entre el bullicio y la tranquilidad. _

Temari le mira con los ojos expresivos. ¡Sí que sabía hablar cuando se necesitaba!

_-Debo hacerte una confesión no ensayada, Temari…provocada por esa mirada tuya de hace un rato. Hace tiempo que estamos juntos y…hay besos que deseo darte, quiero dibujarte el cuerpo con las manos…tengo ansias de ti, Temari._

Como muestras de su aceptación, Temari le extiende la mano para que se siente a su lado y le sonríe. Shikamaru se tumba y ella lleva una mano a la nuca del shinobi y recorre con delicadeza sus labios con los de ella.

Lo siente separar sus labios en busca de hacer la unión más íntima y ella hace lo mismo. Para su sorpresa su labio inferior es atrapado y succionado con sutileza, luego el superior, alternando las succiones entre uno y otro.

Shikamaru la escuchó gemir y se decide a introducir su lengua con suavidad y lentitud hasta encontrar la de ella. Se buscan. Se desean. Se chupan, como tantas veces.

-_Me encantaría hacerte el amor, Temari_ –añade, sonriéndole con aquella magnífica sonrisa casi simulada- _Si tú estás de acuerdo y si tú lo deseas. _

_-Shikamaru, yo…_ -exclamó la joven navegando en un arrobo de emociones intensas.

_-Yo entendería si aún no estás lista…_

_- Esperemos juntos aquí el amanecer…-_añadió con la voz soñolienta- _yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo._

En ellos se despertó el calor que se enciende con los besos de los labios que se desean, el mismo calor que recorre sus cuerpos y los empuja al pecado. Temari dejó de sentir miedo a ese descubrimiento en cuanto su mano caló la llanura de su espalda, la otra estrechándola como si no quisiera dejarla respirar.

Y al sentirse despojada de su ropa, no sintió frío, sino el calor de las manos que se la quitaban. Se borran los límites. Ya no hay distancias. Quiere más y se deja arrastrar por ese deseo de tentar. El deseo la obliga a mandar a volar la timidez.

Se inquieta y lo toca, siente la perfecta textura de una piel criada en labrantíos, perfectamente humectada. Lo mira estremecerse y ella descubre el placer de saberse deseada. Quiere más.

Shikamaru cambia el toque por los besos, y se hacen más profundos, más íntimos, más alejados de su boca. Ella no lo detiene. Quiere más. Encuentra su vientre y le succiona la piel marcándola.

En medio de la locura, el shinobi encuentra un poco de lucidez y se detiene. Justo al frente de su femineidad, donde cree encontrar la paz que su atormentado cuerpo reclama. La mira y ella siente el universo de esos ojos negros que la ven, como amilanándola, logrando enloquecerla un poco más.

Ella deja su cabeza ir hacia atrás invitándolo. Él lo asume como un "Sí, no pares."

Cada roce de su lengua sobre ella, la hace estremecer…Mira al cielo y las estrellas palpitan al compás de su libídine en el punto exacto donde creía morir.

El cielo no está tan lejos, ¿verdad?

Temari siente su mente en blanco. Ya no puede más. Lo toma de la coleta y la hace mirarla. ¡Maldición, no puede hablar!, sólo pronuncia su nombre entrecortadamente.

Él la entiende y sube a ella. La hace probar de su propia miel besándola. Temari se siente desfallecer. Mientras lo besa, lo abraza más fuerte, araña su espalda y se restriega contra su piel.

Siente su sexo rígido bañarse en su humedad. "_También palpitas…mi amor"_

Shikamaru separa los obstáculos; aquellas hermosas piernas que una vez lo enloquecieron al cruzarse. Los cuerpos se conocen y distinguen. Se mezclan y se unen. Se convierten en uno sólo.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele, mi amor?_

Ella no contesta. ¿Dolor? Siente su cuerpo partido en deseo.

Shikamaru siente calor, aún más. Le resbala el sudor por la nuca, se atasca en la clavícula, se rebosa y se pierde sobre ella, sobre sus hermosos pechos. Pechos húmedos que lascivo se rebelan, acompasan su agitado respirar, suben y bajan.

Temari siente que el control se le sale de las manos, lo toma de los hombros y lo hace abrazarla aún más. Estruja su cuerpo contra él, su cadera se violenta, siente sed, sed de él.

-_Temari ya no puedo_…-dice mientras la escucha pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez.

Shikamaru deja caer las rodillas al suelo, sin importar como la tierra árida se le clava cortándole la piel. La levanta por la cadera hacia él y con la otra mano sostiene la cabeza de la kunoichi.

_-Mírame, Temari _

La aprieta y arremete contra él mismo.

_-Kami…abre los ojos y mírame…_

Temari no lo entiende más obedece. Es difícil abrir los ojos cuando la pasión te ciega. Hace un esfuerzo y los entreabre.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda lo pierden, lo enamoran y envenenan, brillantes y húmedos de embelezo en él y él muerde su labio inferior. ¡Estoy perdido!

El solo mirarla rendida aumenta el flujo de su sangre en las venas, siente que la mente se sume en un letargo infinito… el cuerpo va a ganar esta partida. Aferra las caderas femeninas con más fuerza hacia él. ¡Primitiva necesidad humana!

Shikamaru la escucha gritar su nombre, mientras ve un claro resplandor en torno a ella. Se estremecen como posesos una y otra vez.

………………………………..

Y la rabia se apoderó de ambos al alcanzar su orgasmo en solitario… Aquelarre de pecado… Cuerpos agitados

_-¡Shikamaru!_

_-¡Temari!_

Sueños rotos…y el tiempo quieto, ¡Paz! ¡Maldita soledad! Cómo me haces falta….

………………………………..

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara directo y sin recato alguno.

_-Maldición_ –masculló, la ventana aún estaba abierta.

Shikamaru se sienta en la cama y mira sus extremidades. La mácula nívea aún reposa inerte sobre su extremidad inferior izquierda. Se levanta y se baña con un solo pensamiento en mente.

"_**No voy sólo por mi hija…la quiero conmigo a las dos"**_

**_Gracias por el inmenso apoyo. Los quiero._**

**_Rose_**


	6. Chapter 6

**De más está pedirles disculpa por el retraso. No sé porque motivo, razón o circunstancia, este capítulo me fue tan dificil. **

**Demasiadas informaciones que dar, muchos pensamientos que expresar. Al final, no quede complacida. No les miento al decirles que lo borré dos veces.**

**Tengan misericordia de mi y no me tiren muchas pedradas. Con tanta lluvia, estoy muy nostálgica ultimamente.**

**Besos y les quiero.**

**Rose**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6.**

Shikamaru llamó a la puerta tres veces antes de que escuchara sonido alguno en el área residencial del edificio de Administración de la Arena.

_-Temari, ¿Estás dormida?_

Al oír la voz de Shikamaru, a Temari se le aceleró el pulso. La kunoichi se despertó de golpe, pensando que aquella reacción tenía que acabarse.

-_No estoy dormida_–respondió con los dientes apretados. _–Dame sólo un minuto_

Ahí estaba él, como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Quizás era porque en realidad, esa era la importancia que éste le daba a un beso de ella. De algo si estaba clara, y era del hecho de que no se doblegaría ante su debilidad por ese hombre. Tampoco quería acostumbrarse a escuchar su voz y a confiar en su presencia.

Entreabrió la puerta y para Shikamaru fue obvio que ella estaba dormida hasta que él le despertó.

-¿_Qué quieres tan temprano_? –respondió con voz odre.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos menguados, la nariz roja y una camiseta enorme que al parecer usaba para dormir. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba el shinobi y escondió medio cuerpo tras la puerta.

_-Frente al hotel hay una pastelería y el olor de los dorayayis me despertó. He traído algunos para que desayunemos juntos…digo…siempre y cuando te parezca bien._

Temari suspiró indecisa y molesta. No podía hacer que se marchara de Suna, pero no podría permitir que hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

_-¿Desde cuando se supone que cambiaste tus hábitos normales_? -preguntó dando muestras de su mal humor - _Un día te vas a morir de puro encanto._

_-No creo que eso se a posible, Temari_… -dijo riendo y aceptando la burla- _sólo trato de ser cortés con ustedes. Es lo que manda la educación, nada más._

Ella ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió recorrerle la espina dorsal y se negó vehemente a atribuírselo a su media sonrisa sexy.

_- A ti te ha cambiado la costumbre que tenías _–añadió molesta-_al parecer porque te ha dado por despertar con diferentes personas cada día._

Shikamaru reconoció feliz que estaba celosa.

-_¡Que mal humor! ¡Vaya! Debo reconocer que los comentarios que llegan aquí no han sido favorables hacia mi persona_.

Y así eran. Fueron muchas veces las ocasiones en que tuvo que escuchar los detalles de los encuentros amorosos sostenidos con varias kunoichis a las que conocía.

–_Eso de desayunar juntos no me place de todo, Shikamaru. Es demasiado familiar para mi gusto._

_-Temari, por favor… _

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía perdonarlo cuando ella también había sido culpable de lo que sucedió con su hija?

Temari bufó cansada. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de aquella manera que la abrumaba?

-_Lo siento, Shikamaru…ven pasa. Shikemari no se despertará a menos que no vaya por ella. Iré haciendo tiempo despertándola y luego voy a darme un baño. Siéntete cómodo. Ve a ver las nubes al balcón si quieres_.

Shikamaru miró hacia el palco donde ayer disfrutara de unos deliciosos momentos con su hija.

_-¿Puedo despertarla?_

Temari se encogió de hombros.

_-Hazlo. De seguro será más fácil para ti, ya que heredó tus genes ociosos._

-_Temari, Temari…-_repitió –_tú siempre tan dulce_…_atacando al más débil_- Se mofó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la niña.

Temari sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se estaba burlando de ella. Otra vez.

Saltó hasta llegar al final de las escaleras interponiéndose ante él.

-_Te aclaro, que no deseo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que se repita lo de anoche. Te estoy dando cabida en la vida de mi hija, no mía. _

_-Lo entiendo, Temari. Siento mucho lo que pasó_.

Temari no le respondió y le cedió el paso mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba molesta. Demasiado molesta.

Shikamaru se detuvo un momento y giró la cara hacia ella.

_-Oe, Temari…corrección, no lo siento._

Pestañeó, furiosa, intentando aclarar su visión y mover una pierna hacia él y matarlo al mismo tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad.

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_–preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-_Simplemente, evitando que te des de narices con la verdad luego_ –habló pausadamente- _Aún te amo, Temari_.

Temari se detuvo en seco. La verdad le había golpeado en la cara dura y concisa.

No era por él que estaba molesta, sino por ella misma. Por su ingenua reacción ante él. ¿No se suponía que era una mujer adulta, dueña de su vida y que esa vida ya estaba perfectamente planeada?

Lo vio perderse tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija, mientras sus palabras aún rotaban en su cabeza.

"Aún te amo"… ¿Porqué utilizaba ese adverbio, cuando era bien sabido por ella que nunca la amó?

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que, por segunda vez en su vida, las lágrimas le arroparon la cara sin avisar y sin que ella supiese la razón.

La niña sintió en sueños la cálida caricia de un beso en su frente. Desde allí, su nariz se cubrió de un tibio olor a hierbabuena.

_-Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Shikemari hime._

La niña se restregaba los ojitos y bostezaba sonoramente.

_-¿Papá?_

Shikamaru no tuvo más que alegrarse. Cada día con cada detalle la niña se parecía mucho más a él.

-_Es hora de despertar. Desayunaremos juntos y luego tengo algo que mostrarte_.

Shikemari aún estaba dormitando y mirando a su padre desde otra dimensión.

_-Es muy temprano…_

_-Ya, princesa, despierta. Tenemos que entrenar._

_-Hai, Hai _

-_Con un "hai" es suficiente señorita_–le reprochó con un amplia sonrisa en los labios, rememorando aquella ocasión en que su madre le dijo lo mismo.

La niña por fin pudo abrir los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Definitivamente ella la perfecta combinación de ellos dos.

A pesar de despertarla y regañarla, ella estaba mirándolo con aquellos ojos que invitaban a perderse en ellos, envolviéndolo en su sonrisa dulce y cálida. No le quedó más remedio que abrazarla y besar su cabeza.

-_Tú eres mi heredera. La heredera de un Clan. Quiero enseñarte mis técnicas de sucesión, pero si dormimos mucho no lo haremos_-habló acariciándole la mata de pelo negro- _Vamos a hacer un acuerdo, desayunamos y practicamos por tres horas, luego vuelvo contigo, almorzamos y nos dormimos juntos un buen rato ¿Qué te parece?_

La niña le apretó un poco más fuerte.

_-¿Me has escuchado Shikemari?_ –preguntó su papá

_-¡Hai! Es sólo que quiero abrazarte un momento._

Shikamaru la envolvió con sus brazos y besó su cabeza una y otra vez. Cuando sintió que la niña se estaba relajando lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida, la retiró de su pecho.

_-Bien, voy a hablar con tu madre un momento mientras te bañas. ¿Estarás bien?_

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Tras su padre cerrar la puerta, imaginó como hubiesen sido sus mañanas si él hubiese estado con ella desde un principio. Amaba a su madre y a sus tíos, pero se sentía muy cómoda con él. Cada vez que él le hablaba o le demostraba su cariño, lo hacía de la manera exacta en que lo había visualizado en sueños.

Entró a la bañera y mojó su cabello como cada mañana a pesar de los regaños de su madre. ¿Por qué su madre no le hablaba sobre él? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no podía tenerlos a los dos?

Temari se baño y vistió cuán rápido podía. Estaba furiosa.

¿Por qué tenían que afectarles sus palabras de esta manera? Lo peor del caso, lo escuchó como si fuera sincero, no hubo arrogancia en su voz, sólo una sutil calma y retraimiento.

Todo aquel tema de dejarlo saber que la niña era padre era por el futuro de su hija. Sin embargo, aquello ya no le parecía suficiente. Cuanto más tiempo estaba allí, más volvía a importarle.

Lo amaba y lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía negar que le estuviera pasando algo que no entendía? Mientras más lo pensaba, menos lo concebía ¿Por qué continuaba amándolo a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué?

Ella bien sabía que ya no había sitio en su vida para él. No iba dar marcha atrás a su vida, porque él llegara de súbito.

-_No sabía que cocinabas, Temari_–lo escuchó decir y el corazón se le detuvo- _en verdad nunca te imaginé como madre. No por el hecho de que no te considere capaz, sino porque te considero excelente shinobi. Sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más fuerte y problemática que conozco_.

Él sonrió mientras la seguía con la mirada. Tenía una gracia y belleza que le cortaban la respiración. Le costaba imaginarse su vida sin ella y la deseaba con tal pasión que cada vez le causaba más esfuerzo controlarse. Lo cual era bastante triste teniendo en cuenta su incapacidad para retenerla. Eso suponía un mayor esfuerzo y él no era de ese tipo de personas. Pero, definitivamente, valía la pena cambiar por ella.

_-¿Te ayudo? _

El Nara se acercó a la alacena se elevó en puntillas para alcanzar los platos. En ese preciso instante, Temari giró hacia él quedando a escasos milímetros de su pecho. Pudo oler su piel recién bañada y sentir el calor que le transmitía.

Él tomó la vajilla y los acercó colocándolos en la mesa. Temari respiró hondo buscando el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones.

-_Ha despertado esa pequeña vaga_–dijo Temari, negándose a pensar en lo que sentía.

Shikamaru asintió y regresó por los hashis en el preciso momento en que Temari se giró con el recipiente con la sopa de miso. Cuando la kunoichi se dio cuenta, le evadió prácticamente tirando la cacerola en la mesa. Trastabilló más no cayó al piso. Uno de los brazos del shinobi la sujetaba por el costado, mientras con el otro sostenía la cacerola.

Temari se puso de pie inmediatamente, más él no la liberó de su abrazo. Lo encaró a los ojos, no le permitiría volver a besarla.

Quiso transmitirle toda la repulsión que sentía, pero tristemente, encontró algo más en los azabaches que la hizo desistir de su propósito. Había calor y necesidad en ellos.

Lentamente, como haciendo un esfuerzo, apartó la mano que la sostenía. Al sentir los dedos resbalando por su piel justo antes de separarse de ella, un suspiro salió de su boca y una espiral de deseo la recorrió.

-_Eso no era necesario, Shikamaru. Prefiero que te mantengas alejado mientras trabajo. Aquí me estorbas._

_-Lo siento, Temari, sólo quería ayudarte o por lo menos, parecer útil cuando haces algo por mi hija_.

Ella le miró desde abajo y sus defensas volvieron a caer. Los ojos del shinobi denotaban la misma melancólica tristeza que cuando lo vio aquella noche arrullar a su hija.

_-Está bien. Por favor, coloca las tazas y el té que está a tu derecha._

Se sintió mal. Debería haber compartido aquellos momentos con él antes. Tuvo que reconocer que había perdido mucho tiempo protegiendo su corazón, que se había olvidado de los sentimientos de Shikamaru hacia su hija.

Sin embargo no estaba segura de si podrían separar los sentimientos por Shikemari de lo que había surgido entre ellos hacia sólo tres días.

La atracción era cada vez más fuerte. Mucho más de cuando eran niños. Y sentía que él también. También sabía que ambos luchaban contra ella.

Miró a Shikamaru y se encontró con una mirada penetrante que la mantuvo cautiva. Temari se negó a interpretarla, era demasiado evidente.

Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien apartó los ojos de ella. Él luchaba por controlar sus emociones disparadas a mil por hora. Algo difícil con la sensación todavía latente en su mano de aquel preciso momento en que recorrió su cintura para sostenerla.

Volvió a sentir deseó al rememorar aquella vez. La deseaba, era como fuego en la sangre. Todo lo que hacía o todo lo que pensaba últimamente estaba gobernado, en cierta medida, por la pasión que sentía hacia ella y la fascinación por su hija.

Adoraba a su hija y amaba a la mujer que la parió.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Temari haló la silla para sentarse y le invitó con un ademán de manos a sentarse frente a ella. El silencio debería haber roto la conexión invisible; pero él sintió que empeoraba las cosas.

El silencio llevaba un vacío abrumador. Un vacío que le recordaba su vida lejos de allí. Lejos de la sonrisa de Shikemari y del calor de la presencia de su madre.

_-¿Te parece bien si trato de enseñarle a Shikemari las técnicas de mi clan?_

_-Vas muy rápido…_

_-Estoy agotado…emocionalmente agotado _–le interrumpió con impaciencia-_Quiero reponer el tiempo._

_-Shikemari lo notará…_

_-Ya es tiempo…_

_-Hay algo que debo decirle primero…_-le interrumpió la kunoichi antes de que él siguiera insistiendo.

-…

-_No te incluye, Shikamaru. Descuida. Hoy cuando almuerce con ella, le diré algo que debo hacer rápidamente. Luego, planearemos la forma en que vamos a decirle._

_-De acuerdo. Pero ¿por qué tanto misterio?_–se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- _Shikemari aparenta ser una niña muy dulce y manejable_ –sonrió un momento para añadir- _igual que su padre._

_-Te aseguro que no lo es. _

-_Igual que su madre entonces. Obstinada_. –rió nuevamente- _estoy seguro de que será razonable y aceptará el hecho de que soy su padre._

_-No es eso lo que me preocupa…_

…_._

Shikamaru no entendió lo que encerraban las palabras de la mujer que tenía en frente. ¿Qué era entonces lo que iba a contarle a su hija? Según ella, no le incluía.

El shinobi la miró fijo por varios segundos que parecieron eternos.

-¿_Qué es lo que ocultas, Temari_? –preguntó sin vacilación.

Temari no le contestó. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Shikamaru pudo girar que los ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Iba a preguntarle lo que sucedía, pero la voz de su hija le hizo detenerse.

_-¡Ohayo, Mamá, Nara san! –_

-¡_Ohayo!_–contestaron ambos padres al unísono.

-_Hoy voy a practicar con Nara san mamá_–habló la niña mientras se servía con apetito voraz los alimentos que le había preparado.

-Sí_, cariño, pero necesito que regreses al mediodía_–luego dirigió su mirada al shinobi- _Además Nara debe despedir a sus compañeros de aldea._

_-Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí? _–preguntó la pequeña con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos de puro asombro.

Shikamaru la miró con delirio. De verdad, era duro resistirse al encanto de esa niña. Estaba perdido.

No había pensado si quiera en la remota posibilidad de separarse de ella. Tomó aliento y colocó una sonrisa en la cara.

-_Hay asuntos que debo atender aún en Suna_–esto último dirigiendo una mirada apasionada a Temari.

Ella le esquivó refugiándose en la taza de té que tenía en frente.

Shikamaru estaba vestido con su traje de encanto. Un hombre perfecto. Al punto de conseguir disolver su aplomo.

-_Vasta de preguntas, hija. Termina el plato y váyanse, para que aproveches el tiempo de Nara san en tu entrenamiento. De seguro que te enseña algo con lo que encajes y puedas pasar los exámenes en cuanto puedas. _

_-¿Exámenes_? –preguntó Shikamaru con preocupación- _Pero si sólo tiene cuatro años._

Temari montó en cólera y le respondió casi sin rechistar.

-_Espero que entienda que el hecho de que entrene MI hija, no le da ninguno a meterse en mis decisiones_.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y se tragó sus palabras. No le iba a responder ahora delante de la niña, ni decirle exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Menos aún después de mirar la tristeza en los ojos verdes de su hija dirigidos hacia su madre.

Temari lo notó y se maldijo por dejarse llevar por el momento. Tenía que buscar la forma de mejorar la situación con Shikamaru y no parecer un monstruo ante su hija.

-_Creo que he sido un poco grosera_…-dijo dirigiéndose al shinobi- _En verdad agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para la niña. Realmente, en la academia piensan que si mejora en sus técnicas sumado a su agilidad mental y su capacidad analítica, Shikemari se convertirá en Gennin rápidamente._

_-Luego iré por los Chunnin y seré Jounin para cuando cumpla los doce_–añadió la niña, rompiendo cualquier recodo de ira en su padre –_Itadakimasu –_anunció mientras comenzaba a comer.

Shikamaru se deleitó viendo como comía y luego comenzó a desayunar de su plato. Realmente le había molestado la forma en que Temari le había hablado hacía solo unos segundos. Ya habría tiempo para discutir el hecho de que, como su padre, tenía derecho a preocuparse por su hija y su futuro.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé", pensó para sus adentros sin imaginar cuan cerca estaba de la verdad.

Una hora más tarde, Shikamaru se detuvo frente a una duna de arena con un pequeño árbol a su lado. Recordó como su padre lo inició en las técnicas de su clan y decidió que no había mejor forma.

-_Shikemari…_-le habló con cariño colocándose frente a ella, con ambos brazos en los hombros de la niña- _tú eres mi hija y, por lo tanto, una Nara. El Clan Nara no es un clan con técnicas que se heredan de manera genética. Nuestro Clan tiene algo mucho más interesante que ellos y es que somos un Clan-Familia_.

La niña lo miraba confusa. Shikamaru continuó buscando expresarse mejor para que ella le entendiera.

-_Nosotros aseguramos la perduración de nuestras técnicas mediante el acercamiento padre e hijo. Mi padre me enseñó a mi, así como yo lo haré contigo y tú lo harás con tus hijos. Será tal tu respeto hacia lo que te enseñe que no lo hablarás con nadie más que conmigo. Y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque este es un secreto entre nosotros_, los Nara. ¿Me has entendido?

La palabra secreto inundó por completo el cerebro de su hija y esta se llevó ambas manos a su boca fascinada por el descubrimiento. Compartiría una técnica secreta que sólo ella, su padre y la familia de éste conocían.

_-Nuestra técnica se basa en la manipulación de sombras. _

La niña trata de voltear la cara y nota que no puede moverse por lo que grita asustada. Shikamaru se ríe.

_-Kage Mane No jutsu, completado satisfactoriamente._

-¡_Es esto lo que haces, papá!_–dijo la niña sorprendida- _Es increíble_.

-_Hacemos mucho más, pero esto es lo que te enseñaré por ahora. Es muy problemático aprenderlo, así que necesitaré de toda tu atención_–respondió deshaciendo el ninjutsu.

_-¡Yo quiero hacerlo, papá! ¿Cuáles son los sellos?_

_-Antes que eso, Shikemari, necesito que aprendas a manipular tu cuerpo. Luego, deberás aprender a anticipar los movimientos de tu adversario. Cuando entienda que estés lista, te mostraré a moldear tu chakra de forma tal que se mueva a través de tu sombra contra la de tu oponente, luego te enseñaré los sellos y, por último, a aplicar la técnica para que puedas expandir ese flujo de chakra alcanzando tu objetivo a distancia._

Shikemari dejó caer los hombros en un gesto cansado y turbado por la información recibida de su padre. Shikamaru suspiró.

_-Verás…_

-_No es necesario que me lo expliques, papá. Lo he entendido, es sólo que es muy fastidioso. Quieres que aprenda a usar mi cuerpo para que yo pueda imitar los de otra persona. Luego debo saber conectar su chakra con el mío. ¿Voy bien, verdad?_

_-Así es... bien empecemos con lo básico…_

Tres horas más tarde, la niña estaba exhausta de tratar de reconocer los movimientos corporales que su padre le indicaba. Era importante este paso, debido a que, para atrapar un adversario con tu sombra, no debes equivocarte ni siquiera por milímetros de distancia.

Las técnicas de manipulación de sombras no admiten errores. Se hacen o no.

_-¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar conmigo papá?_

-_Debo despedir a mis compañeros de equipo y enviarles una carta a mis padres con ellos para explicarles que debo quedarme unos cuantos días más aquí. No tardaré, te lo prometo. Sólo será una hora._

_-Después que pasen esos días, ¿Te irás?_

_-No te preocupes, llegará el momento en que vivamos juntos, te lo prometo. Por ahora, que sea éste otro de nuestros secretos._

Shikamaru acarició la mejilla de la niña y le indicó con la mano que entrase.

Se rió de si mismo al hacerlo. ¡Cuánto te cambia la vida cuando tienes otra que cuidar!

_-¿Entonces cuando te regresas a Konoha? El doctor había dicho que sólo es una semana_–preguntó Kotetzu sin muchos ánimos de volver a cuidar la puerta de entrada de Konoha.

_-Sí_–respondió Shikamaru- _creo que regresaré en un par de días. En las cartas explico algunos detalles a la Hokage y a mis padres. Les agradezco mucho que se la hagan llegar lo antes posible._

_-¿Porqué no enviaste un ave, Shikamaru_? –esta vez era Itzumo que hablaba curioso.

-_Es un asunto muy problemático_–los shinobis le miraron interrogantes- _es un asunto de familia… privado, si me entienden. Por cierto_ –les reprochó en tono de broma- _he colocado sellos explosivos por si intenta abrirlos. Sólo mi padre sabe como retirarlos._

_-¡Desconfiado_! –gritaron ambos. Shikamaru se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa.

_-Vayan bien._

Shikamaru regresó caminando feliz por las calles de Suna. Su hija podía ser muy parecida a él físicamente y, en cierto modo, en su forma de ver la vida y actuar. Más, en el poco tiempo que tenía con ella había notado que, en cuanto a personalidad y carácter, era el fiel retrato de su madre.

Si él hubiese sido la mitad de fuerte y decidido de Temari, probablemente fuera un mejor shinobi. Gracias al cielo, su hija era igual a ella en ese aspecto. De solo explicarle detalles, tomó la idea y aprendió rápidamente lo que a él, con su flojera, le hubiese tomado días.

Mañana sería otro día para aplicar la "técnica espejo" que su padre usó con él. En un principio le pareció tonta, pero ¡sí que funcionaba! Se preguntaba si Temari tendría algún espejo de cuerpo entero en la casa.

Temari… ¿Por qué no era posible apartarla de su pensamiento por solo un minuto?

Durante toda la noche y la mañana, Shikamaru intentó mantener los pies en la tierra y la mente en cualquier cosa que no fuera Temari. Pero era más difícil que nunca con los recuerdos del beso de la noche y el roce de pieles en la mañana, tampoco ayudó.

O mientras le hacía el amor en sueños, luego de aquel torrente de recuerdos que le torturaron hasta obligarlo a practicar su amor en solitario.

No le valió la ducha fría después de su práctica onanística. Cuando se había despertado en la mañana con las sábanas revueltas y empapadas de sudor, incluso había alargado la mano para tocarla.

Ahora, mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio del Kazekage, se encontraba deseando que Temari estuviera allí nuevamente para intentar enamorarla.

Iba a ser difícil, demasiado difícil. Temari era una mujer problemática al punto de lo indecible. Pero no iba a darse por vencido. De todas formas, se había propuesto muchos años atrás terminar sus días con esa mujer. Era preferible la inquietud de esta con ella, que la calma que suponía no tenerla.

Calma sin ella, de todas formas, nunca la tuvo. Temari era mucho más que la mujer que saciaba sus ansias. Mucho más que la madre de su hija.

Siempre lo supo.

Tuvo demasiadas mujeres en su cama para comprobarlo. Así que, ¿Por qué no intentarlo y formar la familia feliz que siempre anheló?

Entró con paso firme al ala de residencia. Llegó hasta el comedor y tocó la puerta varias veces esperando que alguien le atendiese. Ojala y fuera Shikemari, como la noche anterior.

Sintió que abrían la puerta.

_-Buenas Tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? _

-_Busco a Temari…Temari san y a su hija. Soy Nara Shikamaru._–habló el shinobi visiblemente sorprendido de la presencia de ese hombre en la casa de ellos.

No pudo evitar sentir celos. Era un hombre que a sus amigas, Sakura e Ino, le hubiese encantado conocer. Alto, de ojos y pelo negro, semblante fino y de porte interesante. Mucho más alto y corpulento que él.

-¡_Ah! Ya he oído bastante de ti. Hola, soy Ryou Sadamu_–respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Había oído hablar de él? No quería parecer insensible, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Le extendió la mano al apuesto joven que le saludaba con cortesía.

_-Yo…discúlpame, no recuerdo haber escuchado de ti._

_-Por supuesto_–contestó con seguridad- _si recién acabas de llegar, no era posible que te enteraras. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, a parte del hecho de que me caso con la madre de tu hija._

-….

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio mirando al hombre que tenía frente a sí como si no le creyese.

-_Hace mucho calor aquí_–dijo soltándose de la mano del shinobi- _¡Kami, Soy tan descortés_!_Pasa por favor._

Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta del calor porque sentía el cuerpo congelado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

La respuesta estuvo ante sus ojos. Eso era lo que Temari le diría a su hija antes de que él fuera su papá. Un golpe, luego una recompensa. ¡Vaya audacia!

Y a pesar de todo la amaba.

Irónico que estaba pensando en decirle que quería convertirla en su esposa, que añoraba formar una familia con sus dos mujeres, más verla caminar hacia su prometido y asirlo del brazo mientras le sostenía la mirada, le dieron a entender que la había perdido por completo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando", pensó.

-Shikemari… ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con la voz casi ida.

Temari le miró con desolación y asintió quedamente. Se apartó de la puerta y le mostró la mecedora donde se balanceaba la niña.

Hubiese preferido morir en ese preciso momento y no ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hija, ni su mirada perdida en el piso de aquella estancia.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de su hija y la posó en la madre de ésta. Era tal la rabia que emanaba, que Temari sintió como si la hubiese golpeado en pleno centro. Justo en su corazón.

_-Creo que has conocido a Sadamu, Shikamaru san… nos casamos en un mes._

* * *

**Dorayakis es como una rosca formada por dos tortitas esponjosas semi dulces con un relleno de anko. Las he comido en un restaurant japonés en mi país y quedé encantada. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de su hija y la posó en la madre de ésta. Era tal la rabia que emanaba, que Temari sintió como si la hubiese golpeado en pleno centro. Justo en su corazón.

_-Creo que has conocido a Sadamu, Shikamaru san… nos casamos en un mes_ –le dijo con un hilo de voz en la boca.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar hacia su hija y trató de avanzar, pero la mano de Temari le retuvo.

_-Acabamos de decirle y no lo ha tomado muy bien_ –le explicó la kunoichi.

-_Eso lo noto_ –masculló el shinobi de la Hoja.

-_No tenemos de qué preocuparnos_ –añadió Sadamu- _ya se le pasará_.

Shikamaru dirigió ahora su enojo contra el prometido de su mujer.

_-¡Claro! ¿Tu experiencia como padre te lo dice, no? ¿ O simplemente es más cómodo para ustedes dejar la niña sola y confundida en la silla? _

Temari le miró ofendida y se defendió.

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Acabas de llegar a su vida y actúas como si supieras quién es ella o lo que necesita. _

_-No hay que ser un genio para saber que no se siente bien y que necesita apoyo y cariño. Tú, como madre experimentada, deberías estar con ella. De seguro tu novio entiende que tu responsabilidad primaria es con tu hija y no considerará inoportuno el que le dejes un momento para atenderle._

Temari intentó abofetearle, pero Sadamu la detuvo.

-_Tranquila, mi amor. Es lógico que se sienta mal_… -le susurró Sadamu al oído a Temari, quien aún mantenía la mirada fija en Shikamaru.

Sadamu tomó a Temari del mentón y la besó apasionadamente ante la mirada de repulsión del shinobi de la Hoja.

-_Si, tranquila, Temari_ –se burló el Nara- _sigue "atendiendo" a tu novio. Yo voy con la niña. _–los celos lo estaban matando y decidió arremeter contra ella- _Por cierto, Temari, estás muy equivocada en algo. Aunque no haya sido toda la vida, desde hace tres, que no me importa nada más que ella._

Shikamaru avanzó resuelto hacia donde estaba la niña, quien al verlo, corrió hacia sus brazos.

_-¡Papá!_ –gritó desgarradoramente mientras avanzaba hacia su padre.

Shikamaru se colocó en cuclillas para recibirla y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, ajeno a los cuatro ojos que le miraban sorprendidos.

Se levantó con ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la niña.

_-No te importa si me quedo con ella, Temari_ –preguntó sin mirarles a la cara.

Sin embargo, la rubia de las cuatro coletas, se encontraba aún inmersa en la palabra que había dicho su hija. Lo había llamado papá.

_-Shikamaru, ¿desde cuando?_

-_Desde siempre, Temari_ –respondió aún dándole la espalda- _ella lo supo siempre. No es posible ocultar lo obvio. Ella y yo somos dos en uno, recuerdas esa frase, ¿no?_

Temari lo miró e hizo remembranza de aquel momento.

_-Tú y yo hablaremos luego, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru sólo suspiro intranquilo y siguió su camino al cuarto de su hija con ella en brazos.

-_No te preocupes, Temari. Ya se le pasará, Shikemari es una niña muy buena_ –dijo Sadamu tratando de tranquilizarla- _sobre el padre, sólo olvídalo._

-_El problema es que quizás él tenga la razón, yo debí quedarme con ella para tranquilizarla, en vez de dejarla sola._

_-Eres una buena madre, Temar_i –le dijo- _No es cierto lo que él dijo. Tú hiciste lo correcto, debes darle carácter a tu hija para que aprenda a sobrellevar las situaciones duras que se le presenten en la vida._

-_No, Sadamu. La severidad no crea carácter. Quizás Shikamaru tenga razón en lo que dijo. Tú no lo entenderías, no eres padre_ –contestó la kunoichi de la Arena visiblemente afligida –_Creo que será mejor que te vayas ahora y yo veo como arreglo la situación con la niña._

_-¿Necesitaras ayuda con él…?_

_-No. Shikamaru es un buen hombre, Sadamu._

Ryou Sadamu se despidió con un beso de su prometida con fingida tranquilidad.

La verdad estaba celoso de él. No le gustaba la manera en que la miraba Shikamaru y menos en la forma en que ella le correspondía. Ella tenía dolor de él y ya sabía la historia y, sin embargo, no mostraba restos de recelo en su contra. Sino más bien una especie de "compasión".

Sin embargo, no dejaría que aquel sentimiento cobrara ventaja. Debía casarse con Temari costara lo que le costara, aunque eso significara ayudar a su padre a llevarse la niña y sacarla de su camino.

Mientras Temari caminaba hacia la habitación, pensó que estaba en desventaja ante su hija. Ella era el ogro. La malvada. Quien la separaba de su padre.

Además, los niños casi siempre idealizan al padre con el que pasan menos tiempo. Para peor de males, su padre era amoroso y comprensivo con la niña y se había ganado su cariño en días. ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuvieran más tiempo juntos? No lo sabía.

Sentía temor de perderla. De que quizás él se aprovechara de su ventajosa situación para tratar de alejarla de su lado. No podía permitirlo

Escuchó quedamente las voces dentro de la habitación y decidió escuchar lo que decían. Quizás, de esta manera, conocería las verdaderas intenciones del Nara.

-_Shikemari, ya no llores. A veces las cosas no son como queremos. _

_-¿Por qué no están juntos? , ¿Por qué nunca supe de ti? _

Shikamaru tomó la coleta que le aprisionaba los sesos. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado tener una conversación como aquella. No sabía que contestar ni que decir. Al aflojarse la cabellera sintió un alivio momentáneo. Giró la cabeza sobre su nuca, evitando la tensión y luego meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

-_Yo le hice cosas a tu madre de las cuales no me siento orgulloso. Ella tuvo sus razones al alejarse de mí como hasta ahora_.

Temari sintió alivio al escuchar las palabras del shinobi. No pudo haber escogido un mejor padre para su hija.

¿Por qué seguía dudando de él?

_-¿Amas a mi mamá?_

_-Si, mi amor. Yo amo a tu madre. _

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se casan y vivimos todos juntos?_

_-Es muy problemático, mi niña. No creo que lo entiendas._

_-¿Es mi mami que no quiere por estar con Sadamu san?_

_-No es su culpa, Shikemari, sino la mía. ¿Entiendes? Es mi culpa que tu madre y yo no estemos juntos_

_-¡Es que no quiero a Sadamu san con mi mamá, quiero que mi mamá y tú estén juntos!_

-_No amor. El hecho de que tu mami quiera a Sadamu, no quiere decir que no me quiera a mí. Tu madre también me quiere a su manera. No es posible crear a alguien tan bella_ –el shinobi comienza a cosquillar a la niña- _tan inteligente, tan increíble como tú, si no hay amor de por medio._

Shikamaru siguió haciéndole cosquillas para evitar seguir explicándole. ¿Cómo decirle que él había sido un cerdo y ella una egoísta, que la inmadurez e insensatez los llevaron a esto? ¿Cómo explicarle a su hija que no es feliz por los errores de sus padres?

_-Yo no quiero que te vayas, papá_ –dijo en cuanto paró de reír.

-_Shikemari, escucha, yo no voy a dejarte. Tampoco lo hará tu madre. Es más, creo que serás la niña más rica del mundo. Tendrás dos casas. Una aquí y otra en Konoha_ –explicó con la paciencia e inocencia nacida por el amor fraterno- _Cuando estés aquí tendrás a tu madre y a tus tíos. Cuando vayas a Konoha, me tendrás a mí y a tus abuelos. ¡Ah! Y tendrás a Hanu y a muchos otros ciervos para ti._

_-En serio, estarás conmigo, papá._

_-Claro que es cierto. Tú y yo somos el "Equipo Nara"_

_-Los quiero a los dos juntos_… -insistió la pequeña.

Shikamaru se recostó en la cama a su lado y se giró para verla.

_-Yo también mi amor, yo también._

Mientras Shikamaru acariciaba la espalda de su hija, recordó el beso de su madre y Sadamu. De seguro era igual al dolor que sintió ella, aquella vez en que lo vio con Mío.

Fue un error muy grande usar a Mío para sacar a Temari de su vida. En menos de un mes, Mío pidió un favor a cambio del que le había proporcionado. Sexo. En un principio, él no aceptó. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque era la amante de un amigo. Un día, llegó borracho a su casa. Ella le esperó y lo acorraló con sus besos y el se llevó por la corriente de deseo. La tomó ahí mismo. Debajo de un árbol, en el pórtico de su casa. Sin besos, con caricias a medias, un toqueteo simple y sexo brutal.

Y pensar que él aún le crispaban los dientes de furia solo por verla dar un beso simple a su prometido.

De seguro para Temari, fue mucho peor y la comprendió. Quizás el hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-_Se ha dormido –_habló Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Temari y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la niña tras de si.

-_Siento lo de hace un momento. Debí decírtelo. Creo que existen pocas cosas que podamos ocultarle a una niña tan despierta como esta._

Temari asintió cabizbaja.

-_Perdóname, no debí…es que me hizo prometer que no diríamos nada, que era nuestro secreto. Lo primero que compartíamos, ¿entiendes_?

_-Debiste decírmelo, no era traición si no tu deber _–le expuso dura.

_-Temari…_

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró tristemente. Él volvió a perderse en su mirada.

_-¿Lo amas?_

Temari respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente y se encontró con los de él interrogándola en silencio. Lo esquivó hacia su izquierda.

-_Lo conozco de toda la vida y es un buen hombre. Quizás más de lo que espero de alguien. Es apuesto, inteligente, tiene una posición importante en la Aldea, sirve a Suna con honor y me ha respetado y tratado como una dama todo el tiempo._

_-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Temari_ –insistió.

-_Y no te debo esa respuesta, Shikamaru_ –le evadió nuevamente- _Pero para tu tranquilidad, el amor no es algo que me interese. Ame una vez y me dejó un amargo sabor en la boca_.

_-¿Me odias por eso, Temari?_-preguntó con evidente angustia.

-_No, Shikamaru…soy insensible a ti, a tu presencia, a lo que hagas o digas _–habló con fingida indiferencia-_ Me tiene sin cuidado. Hace mucho tiempo ya que me olvidé de ti_.

El shinobi de la Hoja sintió un vacío enorme en su pecho.

-_Yo aún siento, Temari. ¿Quieres saber lo que siento?…siento arrepentimiento, culpabilidad e impotencia. _

_-Eso no me importa ya…_

_-Mientes muy mal, Temari. Si te importa y si me odias. _

_-Por favor, Shikamaru, deja de ser tan creído. No eres tanto como para odiarte._

_-Yo fui tu hombre, Temari y siento que te he perdido._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me regalaste una noche de pasión? Cariño, si ha eso te refieres, he tenido varios "hombres" entonces. _

_-Demasiada información, Temari_ –respondió molesto. Había detalles en la vida de Temari que prefería no saber. Uno de ellos, cuántos amantes había tenido

_-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi?-_gritó colérica-_ ¿Qué te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de todo? ¿Quieres que vuelva contigo porque tu euforia sexual bajó de nivel? ¿Quieres que olvide que me dejaste por otra, horas después de haberme entregado a ti? _

Temari se sacudió la cabeza en señal de incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que aún después de tanto tiempo, las acciones del shinobi le afectaran?

_-Kami, Shikamaru…Eres un ególatra de mierda_.

-_Temari, te fallé y lo admito. Y ahora lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido y…_

_-Me hiciste daño, me fallaste, me usaste_ –le interrumpió con dolor en su voz_- Llegas aquí ahora y te das cuenta que el mundo no era lo que esperabas, que estás triste, sólo y vacío y quieres venir a acabar con la vida que construir con los escombros que me dejaste. Soy feliz, Shikamaru, muy feliz. Tengo a mi hija, mis hermanos y a un hombre que me respeta. No pido más. No necesito más._

_-Temari…déjame intentarlo, por favor, déjame tratar de enmendar el daño que te hice. Hagámoslo por ella _–suplicó.

_-Lárgate_ –gritó ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Estaba decepcionada una vez más y casi no podía respirar -_y jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, uses a tu hija como excusa. Eres tan cobarde, que no te atreves si quiera a sincerarte conmigo_.

Él la miraba como si no entendiera y aquello era lo peor. Obviamente tenía que hacer que se fuera de una vez porque no podía confiar en poder decir lo correcto con él en frente.

-_Márchate y déjame sola, por favor_ –al decir esta última palabra su voz tembló.

Temari se odio por eso. Y se odió por las lágrimas que estaba deseando derramar. Dio la vuelta y caminó tratando de erguirse lo más que podía, con la frente bien en alto. No iba a mirarlo otra vez.

A Shikamaru le hubiera gustado quedarse a razonar con ella, pero cuando le dijo aquel "por favor" como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, se obligó a callarse y marcharse de allí.

Ver a la mujer más dura y problemática que conocía, al punto de las lágrimas, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Y ella tenía la razón.

Shikamaru, quien apenas se había alejado unos metros de la puerta, se giró y volvió tras ella. No podía dejar las cosas así. No con ella. Esta vez no escaparía de su lado por la opción más fácil. Esta vez no sería cobarde.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación por la que la vio entrar. No escuchó respuesta alguna.

_-¡Temari!_ –llamó a la puerta, con voz tenue para no despertar a la niña, pero sin perder su imponente tono- ¿_Quieres que sea sincero contigo? ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? De acuerdo. Por favor, abre la puerta y deja que te hable._

_-Tuviste tu oportunidad, shinobi. _

_-Temari…por favor…_

_-Shikamaru no insistas ¡Vete!_

-_Si no me vas a abrir la puerta, por lo menos, puedes escucharme _–se detuvo un segundo y al no recibir respuesta continuó_- La noche de la boda de mis compañeros de equipo, cuando te entregaste a mí y te tuve, sentí miedo de mi amor por ti. Estaba completamente perdido. Al final tuve que hacerle frente a la verdad por más estúpida que fuera, no estaba listo para una relación a largo plazo. Era yo quien tenía dudas, no tú. Debí parar, pude parar, más no lo hice. El deseo me cegó, Temari y fui el mismo egoísta que me dices soy ahora. _

Aquella sinceridad excesiva, era más de lo que ella esperaba. Ella entreabrió la puerta y le habló.

_-Shikamaru…_

Él levantó una mano para que se callara y continuó hablando.

-_Aquella noche te hice el amor tantas veces, sin siquiera pensar en que era tu primera vez, por que necesitaba saciarme de ti, tenerte con todo, en cuerpo y alma_ –retiró unos cuantos mechones que le disminuían la visión y continuó- _Cuando te vi en la oficina de la Hokage, tan hermosa como siempre, pidiéndome verte para despedirte…me acobardé pensando en que yo no podía ofrecerte lo que merecías. Un esposo, hijos…yo no estaba listo para eso. Así que cuando vi a Mío, ideé un plan para que me odiaras y dio resultado. Así que te dejé pensar lo que obviamente pensabas; aunque me doliera con toda el alma_.

Temari sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta.

-_Mío estaba pasando por un momento difícil con su pareja y se excedió. Me pidió a cambio sexo. Simple sexo. Me negué y una noche, al regresar de tomar con Kiba y Shino en el bar, me esperó en el pórtico de mi casa. Bien sabes lo que pasó con ella. No fue la única vez, no tengo porque mentirte. Tampoco fue la única mujer. Mientras más despecho sentía por no recibir respuesta tuya, más me perdía en mi mismo._

_-Eso no justifica. Me hiciste mucho daño…_

-_El daño que nos hice, Temari. No me justifico, me he dado cuenta que es muy tarde para nosotros. Desde siempre creí que era imposible. El que me aceptaras para mi fue un milagro_. Toda la culpa de que no estemos juntos es mía. No supe valorar tu amor. Simplemente me aferré a la idea más cómoda para mí. Te dejé porque no quería enseriarme. Fui demasiado egoísta Aún hoy, a pesar de que se que no tengo esperanzas, sigo intentándolo porque no quiero perderte. Me duele perderte, Temari.

¿Qué podía decir una mujer ante una confesión como aquella? Ella había pedido la verdad y él se la había dado.

_-Es por eso que, quiero pedirte…suplicarte que no me odies. Por favor, perdóname. Dame la oportunidad de entrar en la vida de mi hija. No podré ser padre si no cuento contigo. Shikemari es lo único que me queda de ti._

Ahora veía claro que la mentira de aquel día había sido evidente; debía haberse dado cuenta. Shikamaru era un crío y se comportó como tal. Él no fue el único egoísta, también ella lo había sido.

_-No me odies, Temari… _

Con esta última frase las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, de la misma forma en que había llorado, delante de ella y sin vergüenza, unos nueve años atrás.

-_Shikamaru, no sé que decirte. Más bien, prefiero pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho lo de la niña en su momento. Yo también fui una egoísta. Creí que tu desdén hacia mi se expandía a mi hija. Convertí mi dolor en amor y me aferré a ese ser que crecía en mi vientre. Pero ya todo pasó y lo he superado _–esbozó una sonrisa fingida y continuó-_ Espero que tú hagas lo mismo. No ganamos nada con hacernos mal_.

_-¿Hago mal en amarte?_

-_Sí, porque amas mi recuerdo, al igual que yo amo el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos en que estuvimos juntos. Ya no me conoces, ni yo a ti. Somos diferentes. Estaremos unidos de por vida, por ella, pero no más._

_-No, Temari. No pongas tus dudas en mi boca. Yo siempre he sabido que eres tú la mujer de mi vida. Tú y nadie más que tú. Por eso, dejaré de ser egoísta_ –añadió sin poder ocultar un segundo más las lágrimas- _Sé feliz con él._

Temari lo vio marcharse con un aura de tristeza emanando de todo su ser.

Él había sido sincero con ella, más ella no con él. No del todo.

Sadamu era un hombre bueno y noble, pero no era el amor de su vida, ni despertaba la pasión y el deseo que el shinobi podía conseguir en ella con solo una mirada.

Ella se acercó al ventanal de su habitación y lo siguió con la mirada. Por mucho que quisiera olvidar, no lograba sacarlo de su mente.

Y de repente, sin más, la respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a su mente. No dudaba de él, dudaba de ella.

"¡Kami sama, has que lo olvide con las mismas fuerzas con que lo amo…!"

Tres horas más tardes, la niña se acercaba a la cama de su madre arrastrando su cobertor. Temari estaba despierta aún pensando en su conversación con Shikamaru. Le alargó los brazos para que ella se acercara.

_-¿Qué te pasas, Suna Hime? ¿No puedes dormir?_

_-No quiero, mamá…_

_-¿No quieres dormir?_

La niña negó con la cabeza.

_-No quiero que mi papá se vaya de aquí._

Temari suspiró comprensiva. Tomó la cabeza de la niña y se la llevó a su pecho para confortarla.

_-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé_ –repitió_- pero creo que tendrá que irse pronto_.

_-¿Por qué no te casas con mi papá?_

-_Bueno…tu papá y yo… es difícil, amor. Es muy complicado_ –respondió esquivando la pregunta de la niña.

_-Papá me dijo que te amaba_.

_-¿Qué pasaría si Sunamaru tomara tu dulce y se lo comiera? ¿O tomara tus juguetes sin permiso y no te los devolviera?_

Shikemari se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

_-Me molestaría mucho con él, mamá._

_-Muy bien_ –respondió satisfecha- _y ¿Qué pasaría si nunca te pidiera disculpas_?

_-Estaría enojada siempre con él._

-_Shikemari, no es que tu padre y yo no nos queremos, se necesita mucho más que amor entre dos personas para vivir juntos. Ambos cometimos errores que no supimos enmendar en su momento. Estuvimos enojados tanto tiempo que ya no recordamos bien porqué. Pero cuando duras mucho tiempo enojada, es muy difícil perdonar._

_-Ni siquiera porque yo lo quiero así, mamá._

_-No, amor, porque tú no eres el motivo de nuestro enojo, sino todo lo contrario. Tú eres el motivo por el cual, aún hoy, tu padre y yo sigamos amándonos_.

Temari no supo cuando su hija se quedó dormida; pero se alegró porque no quería que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podrían compartir la vida juntos? ¿O por qué no podía conformarse con la vida que Sadamu le estaba ofreciendo?

Cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarse de la tristeza. Aún se estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer cuando se quedó dormida. Lo último que recordaba era el palpitar del corazón de su hija contra su pecho.

Shikemari murmuró algo entre sueños y Temari abrió los ojos, la escuchó y la apretó más contra sí.

_-Papá…papá _

"Kami sama, dame fuerzas para perdonar"

* * *

**_Este capítulo es un trago amargo para Shikamaru. Probablemente, mucho de ustedes le odien por como le he construído en el fic. _**

**_Si conocen mis otras publicaciones, saben que escribo ficción con un poco de realidad. ¿Contradictorio, ne? El que los hombres tengan miedo al matrimonio o al compromiso a temprana edad, es lo lógico. _**

_**En fin, no soy fan de los fics rosas. Lo he dicho muchas veces. al final de cuentas, este es un fic SHIKATEMA y yo defiendo el SHIKATEMA con** **uñas y dientes, pero no lo voy a poner facil. ¡NO SEÑOR!** _

**_Así que Shikamaru, levanta ese culo del piso y pon a trabajar tu mente en lo que tienes que hacer, conseguir que Temari vuelva contigo (Aunque creo que ya dio un paso excelente en este capítulo, sabemos que Temari es sensible a su sinceridad y a sus lágrimas)_**

**_Y a Temari, que deje de estar de mosca muerta detrás del desabrido de Sadamu. Entendemos que está "bueno", que es rico y todo eso, pero es con Shika que tienes que quedar._**

**_Bueno, al final, yo misma me he dejado un review de critica jajajaja_**

**_Los amo y amo a Marieta hime porque me obliga a puros golpes y mandarriazos a que continúe._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Gomen Nasai! me ha tomado mucho tiempo actualizar, pero les compenso con un mega capítulo super largo (17 páginas) al estilo Ellistriel._**

**CAPITULO 8.**

-_Yoshino san, tenemos un mensaje de su hijo para Shikaku san_ –dijo Izumo, quien se hacía acompañar de Kotetzu.

_-¡Claro pasen! _

Yoshiro los encaminó hasta el comedor donde su esposo dormitaba escondido tras un libro.

_-Atashi, traen un mensaje de Shikamaru._

Shikaku bajó el libro molesto.

_-¿Qué quiere ahora ese muchacho?_

-_No sabemos, Shikaku san_ –expresó Izumo- _nos dijo que tenía unos sellos que sólo usted podía abrir._

_-Y los burló…_ -añadió Shikaku sonriendo por lo fácil que le era a su hijo manejar las personas.

Izumo y Kotetzu se miraron enojados consigo mismos. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer que el Nara pagara su jueguito.

Shikaku tomó el pergamino y lo leyó mentalmente sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-_Díganle a la Quinta, que Shikamaru se tomará algunos días por un asunto personal que tiene que arreglar en Suna. Yo cubriré a mi hijo en las misiones si se hace necesario. Díganle que pasaré más tarde a hablar personalmente con ella, si me disculpan, hay algo que quiero hablar con Yoshino_.

Tanto misterio no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo de los shinobis por no enterarse del mensaje y se marcharon rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage.

Yoshino miró a su esposo con preocupación. Shikamaru nunca se tomaba libertades con sus superiores por más irrespetuoso que fuera.

_-¿Qué pasó, Atashi? ¡Me tienes nerviosa!_

-_Shikamaru tiene una hija_ –respondió Shikaku sin despegar la vista del papel.

El sonido de un golpe seco en el piso le hizo girar. Shikaku aspiró profundamente y cargó a su esposa en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Esta sería una larga espera…

- - - - -

Temari se encontraba cansada en esos días. Ya había pasado una semana que le había dicho a su hija acerca de su matrimonio. Decirle lo de su padre, no fue necesario.

La niña se había acostumbrado demasiado fácil a la presencia de Shikamaru. Tenerlo cerca significaba una penitencia constante para Temari, pero una felicidad para su hija.

Shikemari nunca disimulaba sus sentimientos, si Shikamaru estaba cerca era todo sonrisas, si Sadamu llegaba a la casa, prefería irse a su cuarto a leer la pila de libros que su padre le había comprado días antes.

A pesar de todo, no podía quejarse. Él le estaba ayudando bastante con la niña y con ella misma. Después de la noche en que Shikamaru le habló de sus sentimientos, él trataba por todos los medios de no rozarse con ella. Temari le estaba agradecida por eso aunque, casi siempre, sus pensamientos se escapan de su mente y volaban a donde quiera que él estuviese.

Por otro lado, estaba su incómoda situación con Sadamu. Inmediatamente Sadamu llegaba a la casa, Shikemari se escondía en sus libros, muchas veces sin siquiera probar alimento, lo que aminoraba el tiempo que pasaba con su hija. Desde que Shikamaru apareció en sus vidas y demostró su enojo hacia ellos, él pasaba más tiempo del acostumbrado en la casa con ella. Una guerra silente entre su prometido y el que un día fuera su amante.

Y ahí se encontraba ella. Entre dos mares.

Sadamu era un luchador a tiempo completo, incluso había peleado hasta el hastío para ganarse su cariño. Lo consiguió tras tres años de lucha intensa, regalos, detalles y unos deliciosos besos robados de vez en cuando. Finalmente, ella cedió y no tenía porqué quejarse. Ella tenía una nueva vida y estaba feliz con ella, una estabilidad que hacía mucho tiempo buscaba y la encontró en él.

En realidad, Temari era la envidia de toda Suna. Ryou Sadamu era el soltero más codiciado de la aldea. Elegante, apuesto, de hermosa sonrisa, andar altanero, mirada dulce, cuerpo de músculos esculpidos, altísimo. Un dios griego. Para añadir a su belleza física, se le sumaban sus atributos intelectuales y una genial cortesía que adoraban hasta sus meros enemigos. En la cama, no tenía de que quejarse. Siempre un caballero y, por demás, afectuoso.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo maravilloso que debía ser, su vida no era completa ni plenamente satisfactoria. Responsable, Nara Shikamaru.

No estaba siendo sincera consigo misma al obligar a su corazón a abrirse a Sadamu. Tampoco lo hacía al presionar a su cerebro para que objetara a favor de Shikamaru. Temari había analizado muchas veces como y cuando terminaría aquella pelea interna. Razón contra sentimiento.

La solución se le presentó una noche entre sueños. Estaba consciente de lo que sentía por Sadamu a través del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y su cabeza le había ganado al corazón. Sin embargo, no había tenido esa misma oportunidad con el Nara.

Talvez si tuviese un poco de tiempo, podría someter a prueba a su cerebro. Pero ya no lo tenía. Se casaba en veinte días en una ceremonia íntima entre su prometido, sus hermanos y alguno que otro amigo de Sadamu.

¡Que diferencia abismal! Temari sonrió al recordar las veces en que visitó Konoha y Shikamaru y ella trataban por todos los medios de conseguir cinco minutos a solas para robarse un par de besos sin que sus amigos les acosaran, sin que su padre le buscara para recolectar quien sabe que cosa de los ciervos o su madre le discutiera el no haber hecho la cama al levantarse. A pesar de esa constante dejadez, siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones tan rápido como pudiera para regresar con ella. Temari atesoraba esos minutos a solas, conociendo aquella parte de ese hombre que nadie más conocía; sus besos cálidos y húmedos, aquellas caricias con miedo, los roces de mano y aquella manía suya de morderse el labio inferior cuando les hacían separarse.

La vida de Shikamaru y ella eran muy distintas. Demasiado.

Por su parte, Sadamu era muy similar a ella. Sus padres murieron en una misión de alto rango cuando él contaba con siete años. Fue criado por un tío que pasaba más tiempo en misiones que con él. Tenía pocos amigos y primos y su relación no iba más allá de una botella de sake de vez en cuando.

Esa analogía entre ellos hizo que Temari cediera a su cortejo. Sadamu era su yo masculino.

Estaba viendo su vida desde su perspectiva sin incluir a su hija. Y entonces se dio cuenta de ello y se permitió llorar por varios minutos. Si ponía ambos hombres en una balanza, tendría que reconocer que el ninja de la Hoja tenía mucho más que ofrecerle a su hija que su apellido. Le ofrecía una vida feliz.

¿Podría ser su hija feliz si ella no lo fuera? ¿Podría ser ella feliz si su hija no lo fuera?

- - - - -

A pesar de haber estado más cerca de lo usual de Temari, no había tenido oportunidad de usar su estrategia. El ex amor de su prometida no había pasado en las noches desde aquella discusión entre ellos.

Se había encontrado con él varias veces en los días, pero siempre estaba ocupado con su hija, nunca con Temari.

Sin embargo, los hombres se conocen entre sí y estaba seguro de que las intenciones con Temari no eran totalmente honorables.

No le conocía anteriormente pero sabía que era un tipo tranquilo y siempre tenía una cara de aburrimiento, dejadez o apatía. Ya le conocía esa cara, lo había visto hablar con Gaara o Kankuro. Además que una que otras veces en el bar de la esquina. Siempre solo. Con Shikemari, su usual cara cambiaba a alegría y embobamiento. Era obvio que tenía debilidad con la niña.

Con Temari, su prometida, quien en menos de tres semanas sería su esposa, era otra mirada. Una mirada que denotaba amargura y remordimiento.

Había una sola cosa que hacía que un hombre posara esa mirada en una mujer: la había perdido y le dolía. Si le dolía, aún amaba.

Y un hombre despechado, era un enemigo de temer.

Así que, no podía dar su brazo a torcer. Sobretodo por los cambios que estaba notando en Temari, cambios que sólo podían ser percibidos por él.

Temari había perdido la costumbre de besarlo con pasión, ya sólo le tocaba los labios. En la cama, no compartía su entusiasmo y se limitaba a seguirle el juego. Para su desgracia, eso sólo fue una noche, ya que la adorable niña insistía en dormir con su madre todas las veces y él tenía que regresar a su departamento sólo y con la libido por las nubes.

No dudaba de ella, estaba seguro que le era fiel, pero su fidelidad era sólo corporal. Su mente estaba en otro lado y él sabía quien era el culpable.

Por mucho que ella insistiera en atribuirle la responsabilidad total a que la boda estaba cerca, tenía mucho trabajo y Shikemari sólo quería estar con su padre; era una total mentira.

Tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que ese hombre se fuera de allí y Shikemari era la carnada perfecta.

- - - - -

El entrenamiento del día había acabado agotándolo como siempre. Shikemari era una niña demasiado activa. Demasiado para él.

Hacía días que cargaba con un peso grande sobre los hombros. Temari se casaba en pocos días y no habían hablado nuevamente desde aquella noche. Primero, porque en las horas del día, ella estaba inmersa en sus múltiples ocupaciones en la aldea y segundo, porque cuando estaba libre rondaba su prometido.

Una noche, luego de una cena tétrica, trató de regresar a hablar con ella.

Aunque se sentía un poco deshonesto por irrumpir en horas de la noche, se mantuvo firme y caminó hacia allá.

Aquello iba mucho más allá del acuerdo al que habían llegado, pero era la única manera que él conocía para demostrarle lo importante que era ella en su vida y pedirle una nueva oportunidad juntos. No tenía idea de cómo empezar, pero lo haría.

Cuando se dispuso a tocar la puerta, oyó risas en el balcón. Se asomó para verla en un hermoso yukata negro junto a Sadamu, quién la asía hacia su pecho desnudo con un brazo y el otro descansaba en su pantalón shinobi a media cadera. La situación era más que obvia y Shikamaru optó por lo que consideró más lógico. Salir de ahí, antes de que los celos le hicieran cometer una estupidez.

Salió como alma que lleva al diablo a la calle y ese mismo impulso lo arrojó a una silla de un bar cuya entrada de fantasía le invitaba a olvidar aquella escena. Pidió una botella de sake y se sentó mirando a un punto fijo, ni siquiera le dio las gracias a la joven que le había servido la bebida. Tampoco notó como Kankuro se sentó a su lado mirándolo detenidamente.

-_Si sigues atragantándote de esa manera, tendré que cargarte y, por lo que veo, ya no eres aquel niño debilucho de los chunnins. No me agrada cargar nada pesado excepto mis marionetas_.

Shikamaru se giró hacia Kankuro avergonzado por su propio comportamiento. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Notó la risa de la joven que aún estaba a la espera del pago de la botella.

-_Debería hacerle caso a Kankuro san_ –habló la muchacha con exquisita picardía- _Es la experiencia viviente._

-_Gracias por los detalles, preciosa Meiko, pero son innecesarios_ –contestó el marionetista guiñándole el ojo.

Desde hacía cinco minutos y hasta ese momento, el Nara no se había dado cuenta de lo que giraba a su alrededor ni donde había ido a parar. Miró a todos lados y se encontró con un bar sumamente acogedor. La luz tenue no permitía distinguir el color de las paredes del local. Shikamaru podía jurar que eran ocres, dándole un toque de sobriedad al lugar. Las mesas, sillas y toda la decoración en madera natural. El propietario, de seguro era una persona de gusto exquisito.

- ¡_Este lugar es muy acogedor en verdad!_ –dijo al fin.

Diciendo esto tomó la cartera del bolsillo posterior derecho, dispuesto a pagar el consumo que, de seguro, le dejaría un agujero enorme en su presupuesto.

-_La casa invita_ –contestó con cortesía Kankuro, deteniendo la mano del shinobi de la Hoja.

La joven hizo un ademán de retirarse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su jefe y se retiró.

-¡_Gracias!... Meiko_ –respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa hacia la joven, haciendo que Kankuro entrara en calor.

-_Nara…mantén tus ojos, tus manos y el resto de tu cuerpo, alejado de esa mujer. Es mía._

_-Aparentemente mi__ imagen es peor de lo que creí_ –respondió con posma.

Kankuro no le respondió. Tomó el último trago de su vaso y lo colocó en la mesa. Shikamaru reanudó la conversación. Ya era parte de esa familia y lo mejor era afianzar las relaciones.

-¿_Eres el dueño_? -preguntó sin esconder su admiración- ¡_Este lugar es impresionante_!

-_Así es. Me alegra que te guste. Temari lo decoró_ –añadió buscando la reacción del shinobi.

_-¡Quien lo diría! Temari con gustos para la decoración. _

-_La madurez cambia a todo el mundo, Nara_ –expresó calmadamente- _¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? _

Shikamaru lo miró con extrañeza.

-_Pues, no puedo quejarme. Tengo más trabajo que la mayoría de mis compañeros. En todo grupo es necesaria una cabeza y eso me hace hacedor de un mayor número de misiones. Tengo a la Quinta que no me deja respirar y las molestas reuniones con mi Clan, sin contar mis trabajos como Descodificador y los estudios de investigación de mi padre, los cuales debo continuar cuando ocupe la cabeza del Clan._

Shikamaru sonrió al ver la cara de disgusto de Kankuro.

_-No todo es malo_ –añadió- _Ahora tengo a Shikemari que es mi felicidad completa. Creo que esa niña va a ser de mi lo que le venga en gana, pero no se lo digas _–le sonrió nuevamente- _Tengo a mis amigos y a mi familia. Como te dije en un principio, no me puedo quejar._

_-¿Y en el amor? Por lo que sé, tampoco puedes quejarte…_

Shikamaru tomó el vaso de sake y lo colocó frente a su cara haciendo que el líquido girara en una forma absurda de eludir la pregunta que

_-No tienes que responder…_

Shikamaru se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y asintió.

_-Kankuro san, __ya no soy el mismo niño inmaduro que crees conocer. He cambiado mucho. Lamentablemente no he encontrado una mujer que complemente mi vida. Al final, termino comparándolas con Temari _–confesó cabizbajo.

_-Por lo que veo tu situación es lamentable. Ahora creo entender porque estabas en el limbo hace un momento y solo atinabas a atragantarte de sake. Si no llego y te pongo conversación, ya habrías desaparecido la botella. _

_-Si…_

Sin embargo, no agregó más, porque el motivo de su disgusto se encontraba caminando hacia ellos y él no pudo dejar de mirarle. Era un estúpido al sentirse de esa manera con la presencia de Sadamu. ¿Acaso su egoísmo era tan fuerte como para pensar que los últimos cinco años, ella seguía manteniéndose intacta para el día en que su cabeza primaria tomara el control?

Kankuro se giró para ver que ocasionaba el silencio del shinobi. Sonrió para sí al ver a Ryou Sadamu caminar con paso decidido hacia ellos. ¿Celos? Miró a Shikamaru que aún mantenía la mirada fija hacia el mismo punto. "Entonces, sí son celos…", pensó concluyendo en que ya había encontrado la respuesta a sus inquietudes.

¡Maldito altanero! Shikamaru lo veía caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa que denotaba su satisfacción plena. Trató de relajarse para demostrarle que no había recelo, decidió que había llegado el momento de ser amable.

-_Kankuro san, tengo varias semanas sin verte. No puedes pasarte toda la vida aquí adentro_ –Kankuro le sonrió sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

_-¿Pero a quien tenemos por aquí? ¡Shikamaru san!__ El hombre con quien tengo algo más en común que la relación entre las aldeas. ¿Tengo razón o no?_

El comentario malintencionado logró su cometido. Shikamaru hizo una pausa antes de estrechar la mano que le tendían para mirarlo a los ojos. Le estaba declarando la guerra.

_-Intento hacer lo que puedo, Sadamu san. Shikemari es mi hija y me importa como si la hubiese tenido desde un principio_.

Sadamu se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y asintió levemente. No cabían dudas de su inteligencia y de su habilidad evadiendo indirectas.

_-¿No temes perderlas?_ –insistió.

Kankuro se revolvió en la silla incómodo. Si la temperatura seguía subiendo iba a tener que intervenir.

A Shikamaru le molestaba ver como sus sentimientos estaban siendo reconocidos por todos. Pero, ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? No todos eran tontos y ciegos.

-_Estoy seguro que Shikemari estará bien bajo el cuidado de su madre. Lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Mejorará con mi completa atención y la nueva conexión sentimental que hemos formado. Espero que no le importune mi presencia en lo adelante…me verás muy seguido_ –respondió Shikamaru, sorprendido de que su voz sonara tan normal cuando su mente daba vueltas como un remolino –_si me disculpan, creo que es momento de que me retire._

_-¿Y que hay de la conexión con Temari? ¿Acaso piensas negarme lo que es tan obvio?_

Sadamu tomó al Nara por la muñeca, quien miró la mano que le exprimía y la subió hasta los ojos de su rival. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos retándose, mostrando su naturaleza real.

-_Suéltame…_ -dijo el Nara empujando levemente el brazo para que Sadamu cediera.

-¿_Vas a escapar de mi pregunta o la vas a responder como un hombre?_ –le provocó el prometido de Temari.

Kankuro se puso de pie y se colocó entre ambos hombres, agarrando a cada uno por el brazo que presionaba al contrario.

_-Suéltame o lo lamentarás…_

_-¿Me estás amenazando?_

Ninguno cedió la mirada ni el agarre.

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? __¿Shikamaru? ¿Sadamu_? –Objetó Kankuro visiblemente incómodo con la situación mirando hacia ambos hombres- _¡bien! si no pretende contestarme, entonces los llevaré a mi oficina a la fuerza a menos que opten por la forma civilizada y me sigan. _

Shikamaru fue el primero en ceder y levantó las manos hasta la altura de sus hombros con las manos abiertas echando hacia atrás con una mueca de frialdad inalterable. Sadamu lo tomó como una burla y bufó asqueado.

Shikamaru se giró sobre su talón nuevamente para enfrentarlo y Kankuro se interpuso mirándolo fijamente. Kankuro mímico un "tranquilo" con los labios que Shikamaru acató reanudando la marcha. Su naturaleza no era polémica, de hecho todo mundo le tildaba de flojo y tranquilo, pero nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados ante un reto, menos aún si era un rival.

Kankuro suspiró por lo bajo y los guió hasta el final del pasillo izquierdo del establecimiento. El pasillo, al igual que todo el lugar, estaba a media luz.

A pesar de ser un corredor, no perdía la elegancia del lugar. El mismo color tenue, lámparas de lágrimas colgantes desde el techo, hasta la utilería era de alta calidad…definitivamente, ser shinobi en Suna era muy lucrativo.

El marionetista tocó el hombro del Nara para que se detuviera ante una puerta un poco más ancha que las demás que había visto. Abrió el cerrojo y encendió las luces. A diferencia de la opulencia de todo el lugar, la oficina de Kankuro era mucho más sencilla sin perder el estilo decorativo general. Su escritorio, una foto de sus hermanos, otra de su hija y réplicas en miniatura de sus marionetas. Nada más.

-_Siéntense por favor_ –pidió Kankuro.

Shikamaru tomó asiento. Sadamu prefirió permanecer de pie.

-¿_Podrían explicarme que demonios pasó hace un rato_? –preguntó sin preámbulos.

-_Pues le he preguntado al infante aquí presente sobre su actitud con mi futura esposa y no ha tenido la sutileza de responderme._

Kankuro miró a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta. Éste último permanecía impasible con la mirada hacia el marionetista.

-_En primer lugar_ –respondió calmadamente_- si tienes algún problema de celos, entonces discútelo con Temari, no conmigo, a la razón yo acabo de llegar y no entiendo tu miedo. Si tienes dudas de sus sentimientos hacia ti, no es mi problema. Segundo, acostúmbrate. Shikemari es mi hija y Temari es su madre. Como padre tengo derecho a verle cuando me plazca y lo haré, te lo aseguro. El que Temari y yo nos veamos es natural, sino puedes manejarlo, también es tu problema._

Sadamu avanzó un paso hacia Shikamaru. Kankuro se puso de pie alertándolo a que se calmara. Shikamaru no se inmutó cuando sintió la mano de Sadamu agarrar su chaleco por el pecho y girarlo para que le viera.

-_Escúchame de una buena vez, muchachito. No voy a tolerar que te acerques a mi mujer. Temari es mía, ¿me oyes? MIA_ –gritó el shinobi de Suna.

_-¡Por Kami! Tu inseguridad me enferma_ –sonrió el Nara con malicia- _¡Eres patético! _

Sadamu levantó el puño para golpearlo al tiempo que Shikamaru se giró hacia su derecha, torciendo el brazo que le sujetaba y deteniéndole el otro con la otra mano. Kankuro saltó del escritorio y golpeó a Shikamaru y luego a Sadamu en plena cara derribándolos a ambos.

-¡_Ya me harté de los dos!_ –gritó enfurecido.

Sadamu se levantó de un salto mirando a Kankuro con mala cara. Shikamaru pensó un momento y se retuvo de devolverle el cariño al marionetista.

-_Sadamu, ya que veo que eres el más excitado de los dos_ –habló el hermano del Kazekage- _permíteme decirte que si por casualidad le llegó a decir a mi hermana que tu hablas de ella como si fuera tu propiedad, probablemente te mandaría a volar junto con tus planes de boda, así que te sugiero que mantengas tu distancia conmigo_.

Luego se giró hacia Shikamaru, quien había asumido la posición de un principio sentándose a la silla.

-_Shikamaru san_ –habló el marionetista- _será mejor que moderes tu lengua. La provocación va a empeorar el conflicto y no estoy para niñerías. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

Shikamaru asintió.

-_Yo no soy muy sutil en estas cosas así que lo diré sin rodeos_ –expresó Kankuro- _arreglen sus problemas de modo que no afecten ni a mi hermana, ni a la niña. En pocos días, Sadamu será el esposo de Temari y Shikamaru es el padre de su hija. Ambos están relacionados con ella y tendrán que aprender a manejarlo. No me importa si se odian a muerte de por vida, ¡disimúlenlo_!

Sadamu miró hacia el techo molesto. Shikamaru seguía aparentando ecuanimidad, pero Kankuro pudo notar su respiración pesada e inconstante, como si tratara por todos los medios de no estallar.

-_Llegué aquí por pura casualidad, ayudado por ustedes y se lo agradezco en mi nombre y en el de mi aldea_ –respondió Shikamaru- _me enteré que soy padre de una niña de cuatro años a la que nunca había visto y no ha sido por mi gusto. Lo menos que pueden hacer por mi es tolerar mi deseo por estar con esa niña el mayor tiempo posible. Si tengo necesidad de rozarme con su madre, lo lamento, pero tendré que hacerlo. Por lo demás, pierda cuidado Kankuro san, trataré de ser civilizado frente a Sadamu san, pero necesito que él respete mi espacio con ellas._

Sadamu lo miró desde arriba y con desprecio. Shikamaru seguía evitando responderle.

-_Shikamaru san, entiendo perfectamente lo que dice, lo que no entiendo es la actitud con mi futura esposa, las continuas miradas que le da a Temari, ni los cambios de humor a dependencia de nuestra cercanía, ni tampoco el que hablen cuando no estoy y, si lo estoy, se limiten a hablar con monosílabos como si yo fuera el intruso. Aquí, con todo respeto, el intruso eres tú_.

Kankuro miró a Shikamaru y este se mantenía en silencio. Sadamu continuó.

-_Si es que alguna vez te importo Temari, te pido que desistas de esa forma descarada de seducción con la que intentas acabar con lo que ella y yo hemos formado. Te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés de ser el padre de Shikemari. Te repito, esa niña no me interesa, es toda tuya o de quien sea. Así que ya deja de usarla como intermediario para llegar a su madre_.

Shikamaru se giró en la silla y acabó levantándose.

_-Jamás_ –habló con voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios y señalándole con el índice intermitentemente- _jamás vuelvas a decir que uso a mi hija. Jamás. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que te ¿me has entendido_?

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Kankuro pensó que si Shikamaru le hubiese partido la cara a Sadamu, no habría intervenido. Lo tenía merecido. Si existía una debilidad en común entre los Sabaku No, era la hija de ese hombre y Sadamu acababa de decir que la niña no le importaba. Entendía que él estaba enamorado de Temari y que la niña podría ser incluso una molestia para él, sin embargo no era necesario que lo expresara y menos delante de él.

_-…Respondiendo a lo que tanto me has preguntado esta noche y sobre lo que tanto me has amenazado, la respuesta es sí. Sí, amo a Temari. __No ahora, sino desde siempre. Quiero dejarte en claro que si tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle a ella que ya no soy el niño que conoció y la hizo sufrir, que soy un mejor hombre, mucho más de lo que en tu vida puedas soñar, lo haré_.

A estas alturas, el nivel de voz del shinobi de la hoja se había elevado varios tonos y su forma lenta y cansada de hablar, había tomado nuevos bríos.

- _Si es que no te has dado cuenta, no soy tu amigo, tampoco tu enemigo… simplemente tolero tu presencia y nada más. Tú te jactas de ser mi rival, Sadamu. -_ añadió con deliberada doblez-_ pero yo, a diferencia tuya, no le temo a la competencia. Estoy muy seguro de mi como hombre. Si no te había respondido anteriormente, lo hacía por respeto, respeto que perdí hace unos minutos atrás cuando me demostraste que no tienes claro el significado de la palabra decencia._

_-Maldito bastardo, si te encuentro cerca de ella en actitud irrespetuosa voy a matarte…_

_-__Te puedo asegurar, que el día en que decida encaminar mi vida, será con una mujer en la que tenga confianza plena y no venir a arrastrar mi dignidad por el suelo discutiendo mis intimidades con otras personas por celos_.

Sadamu cerró los puños a ambos lados con rabia. Kankuro nuevamente se interpuso.

_-Terminen esto de una vez por todas o enteraré a Temari de lo que ha pasado aquí. ¿Lo han entendido?_

–_Kankuro san, por mi parte, esto nunca sucedió ni nada aquí se ha dicho. Si de alguna forma te he ofendido, te ruego que me disculpes._ _Yo ya me voy._

La oficina se quedó en completo silencio por unos cincos minutos. Finalmente, el marionetista de Suna caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina.

-_Sadamu san, sal de mi oficina ahora_ –le invitó- _Si me entero de alguna otra escenita de este tipo, yo mismo me encargaré de cancelar el compromiso con Temari. Mi hermana merece un hombre que se respete y estas escenas infantiles son humillantes_. _Agradece al destino que mi hermano no estuviera aquí, que si no…_

_-Kankuro san. Tampoco es mi intención ofenderles. Pero desde que ese hombre llegó han cambiado muchas cosas y se me están yendo de las manos. _

- - - - -

Temari había tenido un día ajetreado cargado de misiones que organizar. Al final de la mañana, ya estaba exhausta.

Caminó hasta la puerta del comedor a la espera de su hija y Shikamaru. Aprovecharía el momento para invitarlo a pasar esa misma noche.

Escuchó la voz vivaracha de su hija parlotear con delicia sobre la última pelea que había tenido con un compañero de academia y como lo había aplastado a puros golpes. Temari se apoyó en el marco y entreabrió la puerta para verlos venir.

La imagen la hizo reír. Shikemari gesticulaba con las pequeñas manos cuanto movimiento o golpe le propinó a su amigo, mientras Shikamaru respondía con monosílabos o palabras. A Shikamaru parecía no importarle caminar tanto tiempo con una niña en constante movimiento en una parte tan sensible al dolor como es el cuello.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y le extendió los brazos a la niña. Miró a Shikamaru y lo invitó a pasar.

_-Shikamaru, te importaría quedarte a cenar esta noche. Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo._

Shikamaru alzó los ojos a ella cuestionándola.

_-Es sobre la situación legal de…_ -añadió.

Shikamaru asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Almorzaron en completo silencio, interrumpidos casi siempre por un comentario de la pequeña. Shikemari miraba a sus progenitores concentrados en el plato, pero ignorándose mutuamente.

- - - - -

En medio de los enormes arenales que esbozan el comienzo de la Aldea de la Arena surgían vastas plantaciones de palmeras. Al shinobi de la Hoja le fascinaba caminar despacio y tranquilo, saboreando las calles espesas de aldeanos y que desembocaban en varias plazoletas. Una de ellas daba directo al edificio del Kazekage y con ello la residencia de su familia.

El pasillo que transportaba hacia esa área parecía extraído del cuento de las Mil y Una Noches. Muchas veces, se sintió adormecido e hipnotizado por la visión onírica de los cristales de colores incrustados en las paredes.

Llegó hasta la puerta oval de la residencia y tocó.

Temari se había recogido el pelo en una sola cola y llevaba algunos mechones sueltos. Miró el reloj, solo faltaban segundos para que él llegara. La comida ya estaba lista. Sólo quedaba esperar. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo que daba a su habitación, se sintió molesta con ella misma y se quitó el brillo de labios. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios por salir a cenar con un hombre al que hacía años que conocía y con el que llevaba varios días haciendo la mayoría de las comidas? Aquello era una tontería. Sin embargo, no podía calmar los latidos de su corazón ni apartar las mariposas que revoloteaban como locas en su estómago.

Escuchó el toque de la puerta y caminó hasta allí. Shikemari le siguió y le hizo señal de que callara para esconderse.

Tomó aliento, colocó una sonrisa en la cara y abrió la puerta.

-_Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena ya está lista_ –le dijo con aparente serenidad.

-_Y huele muy bien_ –añadió el shinobi.

Shikamaru buscó con la mirada a su hija y la encontró oculta tras la cortina de uno de los ventanales.

_-Hola otra vez, princesa _

Shikemari siguió escondida y ocultó su carita con ambas manos, para luego abrir una pequeña abertura entre los dedos mayor e índice para espiar su padre.

_-Por mucho que quieras ocultarlo, puedo ver tu __hermoso iris, mi amor. Sólo tu y tu madre tienen esa rara mezcla de verde esmeralda y noche azul. Así que no podrás esconderte de mí._

Shikemari salió de su escondite y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

-_Me estás llenando la cara de saliva…_ -dijo Shikamaru simulando molestia.

_-¡Entonces te besaré más!_ –respondió con vehemencia

_-¡Basta! ¡Basta!_ –clamaba el Nara sin poder contener la risa.

-¿Entonces te gustan mis ojos?

_-Son bellísimos…_

_-Entonces te gustan los ojos de mi mamá…_

_-Etto…_

_-Son iguales, papá._

_-Si, lo son_

_-Entonces te gustan…_

_-¡Shikemari_! –le reprochó Temari quien agradeció que estuviera de espaldas, para no mostrar el sonrojo provocado por la situación. Dos elogios en una noche era mucho para ella.

-_Déjala, Temari. No me está molestando con eso. Además ella tiene razón, tiene unos ojos hermosos y los ha heredado de ti _–le calmó el shinobi con una sonrisa que hizo derretir a la mujer y le petrificó por unos inmensos segundos.

Shikamaru sostuvo la mirada de ella sin darse cuenta que la pequeña Shikemari sonreía con auténtico entusiasmo por ver a sus padres en una actitud tan íntima.

Unos pasos en el corredor los sacaron de su ensueño. Temari intentó arreglarse un inexistente pliego en su yukata mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Temari san –anunció un ninja- el Kazekage le avisa que tendrán una reunión extra oficial dentro de una hora.

-_Allí estaré_ –respondió cerrando la puerta.

Se giró hacia su hija y Shikamaru y los encontró tratando de colocar la mesa.

-_Entonces, no podremos hablar…_ -dijo el shinobi.

-_Sí, claro que sí. Terminemos la cena y nos tomaremos un café antes de irme ¿te parece?_

Shikamaru asintió y se sentó en la mesa. La cena transcurrió en medio de un animado monólogo de Shikemari explicándole a su madre la conclusión a la que había llegado junto a su padre luego de leer un libro que ella le había comprado el año anterior.

Shikamaru se hundió en su asiento y escondió su cara con las manos para evitar la mirada asesina de Temari cuando la niña le explicaba que era "un libro con ideas sosas e incongruentes, que solo muestra a los niños mensajes que pueden ser enseñados con simples palabras".

Temari hizo sonar las uñas sobre la mesa para atraer la atención del shinobi que estaba completamente rojo, con las lágrimas le asaltaban los ojos a causa de mantener las carcajadas en control. Al final, la risa terminó por contagiarla a ella también.

-_Sunahime, tu padre y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, ¿Podrías ir a tu cuarto y leer un "libro interesante" de los que te trajo tu padre?_ –le preguntó Temari a su hija, haciendo que Shikamaru volviera a carcajearse.

_-Si, mami. Luego te vas, ¿no?_

Temari asintió.

_-¿__Podría mi papi quedarse hasta que me duerma_? –preguntó la pequeña

Temari miró a Shikamaru y el asintió feliz.

Shikemari salió hacia su habitación dejando un beso a su madre.

-¿_Y el mío_? –preguntó su padre

-_Cuan-do ven-gas con-mi-go_ –respondió la pequeña con ambas manos en la cintura mientras movía su cabeza y caderas por cada sílaba pronunciada.

Luego sonrió y echó a correr hacia su habitación.

Temari tomó la tetera, llenó dos tasas y le ofreció una a Shikamaru.

_-¿Al balcón_? –preguntó. Shikamaru asintió.

La brisa fría de la noche les dio de golpe y Temari se abrazó friccionando las manos por sus brazos. Un gesto tentador para Shikamaru. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para mantener controladas sus emociones.

-_Aún no me acostumbro a los cambios de temperatura de tu país, Temari. Calor en el día, frío en la noche. Me pregunto si no afectara la niña cuando me visite a Konoha_.

Ella lo miró y sintió que la cautivaba con la mirada y con los gestos. Meneó la cabeza sin atreverse a decir nada. A pesar de que tenía derechos sobre la niña, nunca le había amenazado con llevársela.

_-En realidad, de eso quería hablarte…_

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y la miró pensativo.

-_Verás, ya me dijiste que quieres que la niña lleve tu apellido y yo respeto y apruebo tu decisión. Además de que también entiendo que ella quiera conocer sus abuelos, tus amigos, tu aldea…no sé_ –respondió frustrada al ver que Shikamaru parecía no entenderle- _Es sólo que anoche pensé que no he considerado lo que quieras con la niña y ella también es tu hija, así que…_

_-Gracias, Temari._

Shikamaru se sintió feliz porque ella considerara sus sentimientos y deseos como padre.

_-No_ _me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer…Si no te molesta, quisiera ir con ustedes. Shikemari es muy pequeña aún y…para cuando te gustaría partir._

_-¿En verdad me lo preguntas? _–le cuestionó sonriente tras la oportunidad que se le presentaba- _ahora mismo si pudiera. _

_-Bien. Hablaré con Gaara y Kankuro esta noche. Te dejo saber mañana y partiremos cuanto antes. Me tomará seis días en ir y venir y con los detalles de la …tengo muchos pendientes. Tú me entiendes._

_-Sí, claro…_

Temari escuchó el molesto rechinar de la puerta al abrirse. Nadie había llamado antes, por lo que pensó que era uno de sus hermanos y no quiso volverse a mirar para saber quien era.

Ella percibió un cambio en la mirada de Shikamaru, ahora mostraba cierta oscuridad que solo exponía cuando se irritaba. Quiso preguntarle, pero fue sorprendida por dos manos grandes que tomaban sus caderas atrayéndola.

-_Te estamos esperando, cariño_ –le susurró Sadamu al oído mientras mordía la aureola del mismo- _sabes que no me gusta esperar_.

Temari le tomó de las manos apartándolas pero el shinobi de Suna se negó y la sostuvo.

_-Shikamaru, ya debo irme, así que…_

-_No hay problema_ –contestó el Nara con falsa frialdad.

-_De hecho si lo hay_ –añadió Sadamu- _tendrás que irte, para cuando regresemos estaremos ocupados en acciones que no queremos compartir contigo. _

_-Sadamu eso no es necesario _–le amonestó la kunoichi- _le prometí a la niña que Shikamaru la dormiría y así será. Seguro que cuando regresemos, ya no estará aquí._

_-Entonces debió haberla dormido en vez de estar conversando contigo a la luz de la luna_ –le reprochó Sadamu.

Shikamaru miró hacia su izquierda, negando con la cabeza y respiró tratando de armarse de paciencia.

-_Sadamu, creo que estás sobreactuando_ –le reprendió su novia nuevamente- _Sin embargo, es bueno que sepas que discutíamos la visita de Shikemari a Konoha en los próximos días._

_-La idea me parece fabulosa_ –sonrió con malicia, sin entender que como madre, ella no permitiría que su hija viajara sola.

**_Bien, lean, comenten y díganme que tal. Estoy muy feliz de que "Shikemari" tenga una acogida tan buena XD, feliz por sus comentarios, por los favoritos, alertas. En verdad, se los agradezco. Todos sabemos lo que signifca que otros aprecien su trabajo._**

**_Ahora que ya he terminado agotada y hambrienta, comeré algo mientras sigo molestando a marieta para que deje su pesadez y actualice de una buena vez, leo un nuevo fic de Naravillbs y desisto de morir de desesperacion a la espera de que Ichi, Amy y unos cuantos más por ahí actualicen (Je, claro, yo ya actualicé ahora presiono jajaja)_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Rose_**

**_PD: Para los que me habían pedido links para las imágenes de Ramachan, respecto a la Shikemari, sería bueno que vieran la colección completa de sus obras, aqui el link http : / ramachan./gallery/#ShikaTema-family, _**

**_Favor de quitar los espacios. S_****_ino pueden entrar, envienme un MP con su correo y yo se los paso._**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

_-La idea me parece fabulosa_ –sonrió con malicia, sin entender que como madre, ella no permitiría que su hija viajara sola.

_-Que bueno que te escucho decir eso, en realidad, era lo que esperaba que dijeras –_contestó su prometida.

Shikamaru se disculpó frente a los amantes y salió para el cuarto de su hija. Después de meter a Shikemari en la cama y de leerle un cuento nada infantil, Shikamaru bajó al comedor, pero ya estaba vacío. Temió dejar la niña sola y esperó a que la puerta del despacho del Kazekage abriese ojeando un periódico viejo, tratando de no morir de aburrimiento. Si lo hubiese pensado antes, de seguro que la niña aún estaría despierta.

Hacía días que venía contándole sobre un amiguito de nombre Azuma que tenía su edad. Esa noche le había dicho que quería a Azuma como si fuera su propio hijo y, por lo tanto, sería su hermano. Inmediatamente después de eso, Shikemari perdió interés en la conversación y podía jurar que la cambió a propósito. Se rió orgulloso al pensar que talvez estaría celosa de él como padre.

Media hora más tarde, Matsuri apareció justo en la puerta y le indicó que Temari le había pedido que se quedara un momento con la niña ya que había surgido un problema que le iba a costar gran parte de la noche.

Shikamaru salió de la casa hacia el hotel y tomó una ducha. Se sentía demasiado tenso y nervioso como para mantenerse sentado esperando, mientras la información que le había dado Matsuri permanecía latiendo en su cabeza. Temari tenía un problema y estaba discutiendo con sus hermanos y Sadamu.

Salió al lugar donde sabía que encontraría al hermano de Temari, si es que a esa hora ya habían terminado, sin importarle el que talvez Sadamu estuviera también por ahí.

En el exterior, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo. Decidió que no volvería al hotel sin averiguar lo que estaba torturando a Temari y, por tanto, a él.

Recordó las calles que lo habían llevado a aquel precioso lugar. En realidad, no sabía siquiera el nombre del sitio. Sin embargo, inmediatamente lo vio reconoció su fachada. "Imekura No Sunakure".

"¡Vaya! por esa razón vestía como colegiala", pensó el shinobi recordando a Meiko.

Un hombre alto y fornido, que no recordaba, le abrió la puerta. El hombre le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y Shikamaru creyó que, probablemente, la vez pasada ni siquiera le dio las gracias al pasar.

Varias jóvenes vestidas con atuendos colegiales se acercaron a él y le saludaron con una sonrisa. La más alta le sugirió sentarse en una mesa algo alejada. Shikamaru sonrió interpretando lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

Meiko apareció de la nada, despachando a las colegiales. Se veía genial vestida de enfermera.

-_Hoy eres una enfermera_ –habló el shinobi.

-_Vienes a charlar con Kankuro san o sólo necesitas un trago_ –preguntó la joven amablemente.

_-Realmente, las dos cosas._

-_Bien, entonces, sígueme_ –le contestó tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo por el pasillo que él recordaba muy bien.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Kankuro y ella sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió. Encendió las luces y le indicó a Shikamaru que se sentara un momento.

_-No me malinterprete, Shikamaru san…_

"Entonces sabe mi nombre…"

-_Nuestro negocio es ofrecer compañía para tomar y ofrecer placer visual a nuestros clientes. Nada más_ -explicó la joven tras ver la cara de sospecha del Nara- _No voy a violarte, eso sólo a Kankuro san _–rió con delicia.

-_No pensaba que me harías ese tipo de favor_ –respondió nervioso.

_-No me malinterpretes; prefiero los hombres buenos con cara de malos y no los malos con cara de buenos._

Shikamaru rió ante la lengua viperina de la joven y le contestó rápidamente.

_-Despreocúpate…en realidad prefiero las rubias problemáticas…tú sabes, del tipo Sabaku No _-sonrió malicioso-_ Por lo que si tengo curiosidad es por saber porqué me trajiste aquí._

_-Primero, tu botella de sake del día de ayer aún está aquí. No tomas, se te nota. Dos vasos fueron suficientes como para ponerte en ese estado. Segundo, Kankuro ya me explicó que eres el padre de su sobrina y que por eso tuvo que tranquilizarlos ayer_ –dijo refiriéndose al espectáculo que montaron Sadamu y a él- _Te preguntarás porqué lo hizo, y yo te respondo que Kankuro y yo tenemos una conveniente relación de pareja por casi tres años. Administro este local cuando él no está, que es la mayoría del tiempo._

_-Eso explica muchas cosas…_

_-Así es. Él vendrá pronto, así que si quieres puedo quedarme aquí contigo o puedo dejarte solo con el sake. Tú decides._

_-Prefiero tu compañía…_

Meiko se sentó cruzando las piernas delante del Nara y no pudo evitar mirarla. Era una mujer muy hermosa. La joven se dio cuenta y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas en un intento inútil de cubrir gran parte de sus piernas.

_-Meiko san, ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad_? –la joven asintió- _lamento haberte dado la impresión errónea. Puedes sentirte cómoda, no acostumbro involucrarme con las mujeres de mis amigos. _

Meiko sonrió agradecida. Era una muchacha muy simpática e inteligente. Rara vez se sentía cómodo hablando con una mujer que no fuera Temari. Hablaron de la vida en Suna y las diferencias con Konoha.

Diez minutos más tardes, el marionetista hacia su entrada en la habitación.

-_Necesito un trago_ –farfulló el shinobi de Suna.

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_ -Meiko se levantó y le sirvió un vaso.

_-Mi hermana y sus líos con…_

Kankuro enmudeció al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shikamaru en la sala. Shikamaru se puso de pie para saludarle y le extendió la mano. El ambiente se puso tenso y Meiko prefirió dejar los hombres solos y se retiró disculpándose.

-_Disculpa mi reacción_ –pidió kankuro- _no esperaba verte aquí._

_-En realidad vine por un trago y Meiko gentilmente me invitó a tomarme lo que quedó de ayer_ –explicó Shikamaru señalando la botella.

Kankuro le miró inseguro. De seguro escondía una mentira y no tardaría en saber cuál era.

La conversación se centró en los próximos exámenes, los cuales eran responsabilidad de Shikamaru. Suna participaría con al menos veinte ninjas, lo que era un gran paso. Kankuro seguía insatisfecho, así que decidió dar el primer paso.

_-Al parecer se van a Konoha mañana o algo así… _

-_Sí. Le dejé la invitación abierta a Temari para que se organizara –_respondió.

_-Shikamaru, respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Por qué llevas a Temari?_

Shikamaru se sorprendió por la pregunta. En realidad, el nunca le dijo a Temari que fuera con él, fue una decisión de ella, pero no quería hacérselo entender a Kankuro sin discutirlo con ella primero.

_-Yo quiero que la niña conozca a mi familia y no sé si Shikemari se sienta cómoda conmigo y un montón de extraños. Sería mucho pedir para una niña tan pequeña._

_-Una niña que te quiere como si te conociera de toda la vida. Shikamaru, necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Crees que si fuera contigo, supliría de alguna forma la compañía de Temari?_

Inmediatamente, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¿_Qué ha pasado en la reunión, Kankuro?_ –preguntó sin rechistar

_-Tratábamos un asunto de Suna y al final Temari pidió que nos quedáramos Sadamu, Gaara y yo. _

FLASHBACK

-Shikamaru y yo pensamos que ya es tiempo de que la niña conozca a su familia paterna y hemos organizado un viaje partiendo cuanto antes de Suna hacia Konoha.

Kankuro abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Gaara se limitó a mirar a Sadamu, quien enmudeció al escuchar el último detalle. Finalmente, Sadamu articuló las primeras palabras.

_-Tú…con él… ¿Temari? ¿Qué significa esto, mi amor?_

_-Sadamu, espero que entiendas que es mi deber como madre acompañar a mi hija. No puedo dejarla sola, es muy pequeña y le debo esto a su padre. No puedo negarme a ello._

_-¿Se lo debes a él o te lo debes a ti misma, Temari?_ –preguntó visiblemente angustiado.

Gaara hizo una señal a Kankuro para que salieran de la habitación y los dejaran solos. Se apartaron lo suficiente para no ser visto, más si para enterarse de la situación. Gaara sabía que era inútil pedirle a Kankuro que olvidara el asunto y se fueran de allí.

_-Sadamu, por favor…no es momento._

_-Temari, sincérate conmigo y dime, ¿Qué está pasando_? –preguntó alejándose un poco de ella, quizás por miedo al rechazo. Esperaba lo peor.

Pero fue ella quien cortó la distancia y se acercó a él. Colocó la mano en su hombro apretándolo momentáneamente para que la mirara.

_-¿Estás celoso?_

_-No es obvio…_

_-Sadamu, mi hija es lo más importante de mi vida. Necesito que entiendas eso antes de juzgarme mal. Ponte en el lugar de la niña y piensa ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en su lugar?_ _Va a cumplir cinco años. Aún es muy pequeña y me necesita_ –se explicó la kunoichi.

Sadamu le quitó la mano del hombro con un movimiento delicado y la arrastró hacia sus brazos. La abrazó quedamente unos segundos y Temari sintió el cariño inmenso que tenía por él.

-_Temari, con el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo sé ya que quiere a su hija y ella le adora. Necesitas darles su espacio. Necesitas confiar en él. Quizás ya sea difícil el hecho de que llegue a la aldea con una niña bajo su amparo ¿No lo crees_?

Temari escondió la cara en su pecho y respiró su aroma. ¡Olía tan bien! Se sentía tan bien bajo su amparo. Protegida. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Lo sintió temblar y ella intentó levantar la cabeza para verle. Él apoyó el mentón forzándola a permanecer en esa posición.

_-Temari…tengo miedo de perderte. Siento que tienes mucho más con Shikamaru que conmigo. Acaba de llegar y has cambiado tanto…ya no te siento tan mía y tengo miedo…_

La kunoichi se apretó aún más contra su pecho.

_-No tienes porqué sentirte así. Nunca te he negado que amé a Shikamaru, pero eso no quiere decir que porque esté aquí yo olvide todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que empezamos juntos. ¿Ya casi un año, verdad?_

Lo sintió asentir despacio. Ella no pudo decir nada más. Su mente y su corazón seguían luchando cada uno por su lado. Temari se separó despacio de él y lo miró a la cara.

_-Lo siento, Sadamu, pero tengo que ir con él…_

_-Creí que tenías que ir con ella…_

Temari se dio cuenta de su error y trató de enmendarlo yendo hacia él para abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo. Sadamu negó con las cabezas varias veces sin poder esconder su tristeza.

-_Sadamu estás siendo un egoísta. No quieres arriesgarte conmigo porque no confías en mi. _

_-¡Basta_! –la interrumpió el.

Temari se mordió los labios, incrédula. ¿Iban a terminar así? Lo vio alejarse despacio y cabizbajo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la puerta.

Bajo la luz de la lámpara, contrastando con la sombra de la puerta, las facciones del shinobi de Suna era aún más elegantes. La tristeza que emanaban sus hermosas orbes, de un increíble negro azabache, se dirigieron a ella por última vez antes de salir. Temari no pudo evitar correr hacia la puerta.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Sadamu? ¿Acaso huyes de mi con el primer problema que se nos presenta_?

_-Temari, has lo que tengas que hacer. Tu hija es lo más importante. Yo sabré esperar. Espero que hagas lo mismo_.

Diciendo esto se marchó dejando a Temari sola y con miedo.

FLASHBACK END

Shikamaru respiró profundo varias veces asimilando lo que Kankuro le había contado.

_-No quiero que le digas a ella o a Gaara lo que te he contado. Cualquiera de los dos acabaría mi vida sin pensarlo._

_-No te preocupes_ –respondió el Nara aún repasando las ideas en su mente- _Te lo agradezco en verdad. _

_-Ya le he contado a Gaara lo que pasó ayer y está al tanto de la situación_ –expresó Kankuro- _También piensa lo mismo que yo_.

Shikamaru lo miró con atención en espera de su comentario al respecto.

_-Shikamaru, si amas a mi hermana, haz lo que sea mejor para ella y para la niña. Es lo único que te pedimos._

El ninja de la Hoja se puso de pie y extendió la mano a Kankuro.

_-Kankuro san, ya creo saber que hacer. Mañana pasaré a despedirme de ustedes. Gracias de nuevo. _

Meiko entra en la oficina de Kankuro al ver salir a Shikamaru. Con una señal del shinobi se acerca y se refugia en sus piernas.

Kankuro sonríe al respirar su aroma. Se deja llevar por la paz que esa mujer emana. Esa misma noche le pediría que vivieran juntos, por mucho que intentara escapar, ya estaba amarrado a su piel.

- - - - -

Todas las cuestiones que le contó el marionetista habían hecho que Shikamaru no dejara de dar vueltas en la cama. Cuando por fin consiguió dormir, había llegado a la conclusión de que nada de lo que creía importaba ya. Si Temari le había pedido a Sadamu que no la dejara, era porque lo amaba. Ella no era mujer de hacer escenas amorosas y, con ese hombre, se había dado el lujo de arrojar su pudor al suelo y rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Posiblemente lo que sentía por él era consecuencia de la pasión de un primer amor, cuando aún eran muy jóvenes. Ahora ya era una mujer en el amplio sentido de la palabra y sus deseos eran reales, no meros sueños.

Maldijo por ser tan descuidado y no tener ropa limpia. Recordó que para agilizar el proceso de sanación de sus costillas, estaba yendo a un pequeño hostal que tenía aguas termales. El primer día, la señora tomó su ropa confundiéndolas con las de su hijo menor y las lavó. Ahora tenía que agradecerle doblemente a la señora.

Se duchó sin prisa. Era muy temprano. Quizás la mejor hora para hablarle a Temari. Realmente no sabía como ella iba a tomar su decisión, así que lo mejor era precaver antes de lamentar.

Temari tampoco pudo conciliar su sueño. Se levantó temprano para preparar las maletas para partir. Tomó un baño y se colocó un yukata corto, lo suficientemente cómodo como para sentirse desnuda.

Al salir del baño por poco cae de bruces al ver a Shikamaru en la ventana de su aposento, con aquella bendita ropa de adolescente y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, marcándole unos bíceps de escándalo.

Llegó al amparo de la luz creciente del amanecer, cuando la vida reduce al mínimo en cualquier lugar. Había esperado paciente a que terminara su baño, silencioso como animal a su presa, atento ante las sombras y los nubarrones densos que cubrían hasta el más alto de los edificios de Suna.

_-Temari, antes de que intentes matarme, acepta mis disculpas y permíteme decirte algo._

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta, si de lejos le había parecido impresionante, de cerca era de infarto, con la coleta mal hecha y el pelo aún mojado. De seguro, tenía solo minutos que había tomado el baño.

Él la miró batir los rizos rebeldes que lo turbaron de una manera que no fue capaz de explicar.

-¿_Qué se supone que crees que haces allí_? –le dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Shikamaru sonrió y ella no tuvo más que callar. Lo miró descender del marco y acercarse peligrosamente. Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de ampliar distancia.

_-Aún no me contestas_ –le expectó para que se detuviera exactamente donde estaba.

_-Temari, quiero que te quedes en Suna._

Ella parpadeó perpleja varias veces sin atreverse a objetar.

_-Verás…quizás no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero trataré de contrarrestar mi falta de experiencia con el decidido empeño de mejorar por ella. Sabes que quiero a Shikemari y que mataría antes de hacerle daño a cualquiera de las dos_ –explicó y Temari aún lo miraba incrédula.

_-Shikamaru ¿has perdido la cabeza? _–exclamó exaltada- _¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-Porque Sadamu te necesita…_

Tampoco esperaba esta respuesta. La perplejidad no la hizo ver lo que para cualquiera era evidente: frente a ella tenía un hombre enamorado, capaz de dejarlo todo por ella.

Shikamaru dio un paso adelante y empezó a acariciar su cara, la ternura que había en sus ojos la embargó de emoción.

_-Yo quiero que seas feliz, Temari._

Temari se mantenía mirando al suelo sin poder articular una sola palabra. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Nada. A Shikamaru le pareció ver una expresión indescifrable. Un tremendo dolor en los ojos de la kunoichi ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella esperaba de él?

-_Trajiste magia a mi vida con mi hija y ya no puedo pedirte más. Me aparto para no ser la piedra en tu camino_ –expresó con ternura aún rozándole la piel de su cara- _un mal recuerdo que debes olvidar. _

_-¿Por qué haces esto? –_habló en un hilo de voz.

-_Alguien me aseguró una vez, que cuando no supiera qué hacer en una decisión que pudiera afectarme en lo más profundo y además pudiera dañar a otros, escuchara a mi corazón y no la razón. La razón me dice que continúe luchando por ti y el corazón me dice que te deje libre de escoger. Tú ya has escogido. _

Shikamaru puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarla a levantar la cabeza. Y por el brillo de sus ojos, notó que la cercanía entre ellos también lo estaba afectando.

-_Tú eres muy especial para mi, mujer_ –dijo por fin, tomándola por la cintura- _y espero que encuentres toda la felicidad que te mereces, la que yo no fui capaz de darte._

Cuando él inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios, Temari supo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

La habían besado muchas veces, pero nunca como él. Shikamaru besaba… de maravilla, retándola a devolverle cada beso; grabando su nombre con su lengua, cada roce con los labios. Era una experiencia increíble.

La lengua golosa se aventuraba más y más adentro. Temari extasiada se dejaba explorar. Su boca la enciende y la amilana.

Ella sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda con ansias locas, como si quisiera descubrir su alma a través de su tacto. Shikamaru puso atención en escuchar los suspiros y los estremecimientos casi imperceptibles que recorrían el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Había llegado el momento de detenerse, pero no quería perder ese momento de intimidad, de verla entregada a sus caricias, entornando los ojos, abandonada, concentrándose en sentir sus dedos recorriendo su dorso.

La razón sale a flote y se detiene y la mira, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pidiéndole con ese gesto que no pare.

_-Te amo, mujer problemática… _

Lo escucha decir como en un susurro y ella se deja llevar por el contenido de sus palabras que en sus oídos sonaron sinceras, se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de esa voz, de esa boca, de esas manos y el calor de ese cuerpo. El frío invierno de la soledad se apodera de su cuerpo cuando él se separa para alejarse de ella.

Se repudia por ser tan débil. Por querer cobijarse en los brazos del hombre que ama, ese mismo que acababa de abandonarla una vez más, perdonando lo que haría antes de ocurrir.

Lo deseaba y anhelaba perderse en el calor de su cuerpo una vez más. Él la ama y ella lo ama. No hay mejor amor que el que te despierta el alma y los sentidos, enciende un fuego en tu corazón quemando tu mente. Su mente dejó de pensar y su cuerpo reaccionó autómata.

-_No te vayas… no te vayas sin decirme adiós otra vez_ –susurra con los ojos aún cerrados, temiendo que ya no esté.

Shikamaru se detiene un momento al escucharla. No la entiende. La mira parada frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso hacia la puerta, con la cabeza baja, los puños cerrados y caídos a ambos lados de sus filosas caderas de hembra que amenazaban con cortar la tela del yukata.

Sumida en el mutismo más absoluto, se gira y pone seguridad a la puerta. No va a escuchar su cabeza, ya tendrá tiempo para eso, por ahora, sólo quiere sentir. Es su cuerpo el que manda. Por eso lo retiene a su lado a la fuerza. Lo odia. Se siente feliz de ser la que lo maneja esta vez, saber que él quiere irse y dejarla, olvidarla a pesar del dolor que le provoca saber que ella no será jamás de él.

Su yo protervo la maneja con destemplanza fiera, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella se detiene frente a él, quien aún la mira estupefacto. No reacciona, tiene miedo. No la entiende. Mira su cara arrimarse peligrosa y sucumbe ante la boca que sabe a pecado contagiado de placer.

Las lenguas se conocen y se desplazan eruditas entres sus bocas moviéndose por puro instinto estremeciéndose a un solo ritmo, aquel que creían olvidado hace cinco años atrás.

Shikamaru acepta y se entrega sumiso a esa nueva Temari, descubriendo que resulta más placentero ser sometido y que esa entrega depararía delicias imprevistas.

El silencio inunda la habitación golpeando las paredes con su mudez. Sólo se escucha el roce de sus manos, fuera de control, dando un paseo por sus cuerpos buscando saciarse de sus pieles.

_-Temari_… -susurra el shinobi.

Ella no responde. Su boca está sellada mitigando su sed con el sudor que emana su cuello.

Shikamaru aprovecha para desatar el lazo que impide disfrutar de su tez desnuda. Sube sus manos hasta su hombro y hace resbalar la tela por su piel. Descansa su cabeza en la de ella y observa con admiración el círculo casi perfecto formado por la curva de sus hombros y una onda de destellos dorados de su pelo rebelde. Ante él aparece su cuerpo de formas firmes, sensuales, de hembra. Acaricia con sus ojos voraces lo que para él es simplemente perfecto.

_-Temari…_

Shikamaru la detiene y hace que lo vea. La mirada de la kunoichi parece perdida, con la boca abierta con los labios curvados hacia él, como si lo saboreara. El shinobi se pregunta si también el muestra esa imagen después que ella lo besa.

El reto ocular continúa por varios segundos, en los cuales no consigue construir una sola frase coherente que la obligue a explicarle lo que pasa. Con el brazo la rodea por la espalda asiéndola con fuerza. Con la otra mano retira el pelo de su cara y la mira.

Sus impulsos se rebelan, la insensatez gana la partida. Esa noche el destino decide volver a unirlos, en plan de amantes furtivos que desafían las privaciones ajenas y él no trataría de cambiarlo. Ya no más.

Decide callarse al igual que ella y resbala por su cuello, descansando su cara entre la apacible blancura de sus pechos redondos. Ella extiende los dedos hacia su cabeza oprimiéndola contra sus colinas, le hala la coleta y la desenreda. Lo hace libre.

_-Recuéstate…_-le ordena el shinobi con la voz oscura de deseo.

Hasta ahora ella se da cuenta que está justo detrás de su cama. Se deja caer despacio. Como presagio de goces por compartir, su cuerpo se revela sin pudor ante los ojos del shinobi que se mantiene de pie admirando su piel de seda combinando perfecta con el blanco de las sábanas.

Shikamaru se saca la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Las esmeraldas orbes se abren para él y se tiñen de dorado con las chispas refulgentes del deseo cuando él le muestra su pecho de músculos marcados, destilando masculinidad por cada poro.

El shinobi sigue contemplándola, saboreándola con los ojos, recorriéndola sin pudor, violando sus sentidos, mientras abre el cierre de su pantalón.

A ella le enciende su mirada lasciva, seria, profunda y oscura. Lo mira entreabrir la boca para decir algo que muere perdido entre la punta de la lengua que usa para humedecer sus labios antes de bajar a ella y volverla a besar.

El deseo en sus bocas habita y juegan a conocerse de nuevo, a recorrerse el cuerpo en besos suculentos, repentinos, sensuales, inefables, perseverantes, fértiles, largos, insoslayables, apasionados, envolventes, arrebatadores.

Las manos del shinobi apresan su carne trémula con urgente necesidad lasciva. La voz de su cuerpo sometido a esas manos inquietas se expresa en un gemido que Temari no puede callar. Su piel de mujer, marcada por la humedad tibia de sus besos y el sudor de las manos que la envolvían, se rebela y la obliga a retorcerse.

Temari se atreve a mirarlo y en sus ojos advierte su impúdica impaciencia. Ella cierra los ojos y lo espera. Siente que se derrite con delicia al traspasar sus cuerpos las murallas de la gloria hecha carne.

Su sexo late afrodisíaco al percibirlo bajo su cuerpo. De repente se siente estremecer y un palpitar inquieto le recorre el sexo. No lo cree posible. Sólo acaba de entrar y ya se rinde. Él se da cuenta y la embiste con fuerza animal para aumentar su desvarío orgásmico.

Aún convulsa siente sus dedos vagar por su piel una vez más hasta que se extinguen los temblores. Sin pudor alguno, él lleva su mano a la entrepierna femenina para sentir la humedad tibia deslizarse entre sus dedos, los mismos que lleva a su boca y paladea. Divino premio para su ego.

Aún abrazada a su pecho, siente su sexo rígido dentro de ella. Esperándola.

-¿_Puedo seguir?_ – musita Shikamaru en el oído femenino.

Temari asiente mordiéndole el cuello expuesto mientras recorre los brazos tensos, llega a sus manos y entrelazan los dedos, degustando sus bocas. Él reanuda la marcha. Otra vez el abandono total de ambos cuerpos.

Ella le envuelve en sus piernas y lo gira para subyugarlo bajo ella. Comienza la danza primitiva del amor y le marca el ritmo a su antojo, disfrutando del deseo que le transmitían sus ojos, sus manos nerviosas que apretaban sin control y sus ojos perdidos en el movimiento oscilatorio de sus pechos al revotar guiados por el movimiento desenfrenado de sus caderas.

Ella percibe cercano el orgasmo del Nara; lo nota en sus músculos tensados y en la urgente necesidad pasional de sus caderas ahora erguidas penetrando más adentro. Al querer ejercer el papel de su verdugo, se convierte en mártir tras sentir que se parte en dos bajo su furia, en un baile de ardor y desenfreno. Es justo cuando se incorpora, arquea la espalda y apoya el cuerpo en sus manos, abandona cualquier resistencia, se entrega, se tensa y espera.

Un arrebato de éxtasis servido en un cáliz de húmedos espasmos aparece y exhalando el último aliento gimen juntos.

Temari se deja caer sobre él. Desde aquella primera vez y durante todo ese tiempo, fue prisionera de un recuerdo adolescente. Esa madrugada descubría el verdadero significado de la expresión "amor total"; amarse con el alma y con el cuerpo.

Shikamaru escucha el compás lento de su respiración y observa el brillo de las gotas de sudor que resbalan por sus brazos, revelando el intenso momento vivido.

Por las níveas cortinas empiezan a colarse los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, no quiere moverse por temor a creerse en un sueño y que al despertar ella no esté. Está a su merced y espera.

La siente moverse delicada sobre él, hasta retirarle. No lo mira a los ojos. Se envuelve en una de las sábanas que arrancaron de la cama. Shikamaru la sigue con la mirada, deleitándose con cada movimiento. Acaba de hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba y se sentía completo y dichoso. Ya no había más problemas. Se irían juntos y formarían una familia. Todo lo que había soñado y un poco más.

La nota detenerse un segundo ante la puerta del baño.

_-Cierra la puerta al salir. Te llevaré la niña a la entrada de Suna en una hora para que partan cuanto antes._

El comentario lo deja frío. Se sentó de golpe en la cama metiendo los dedos entre su pelo en busca de alguna luz que aclarara sus ideas. Tomó su ropa desordenada en el piso y se vistió deprisa. Dio varias vueltas frente a la puerta del baño esperando escucharla decir que era mentira, que se quedara con ella, que lo amaba…

No escuchó nada más que el rocío del agua chocar contra su cuerpo.

_-Temari ¿Qué significa esto? _

El agua cesó por un momento y le devolvió la voz hueca desde adentro.

-¿_Qué quieres que te diga que ya no te haya dicho, Shikamaru?_ –respondió con fingida frialdad

_-Temari, acabamos de hacer el amor. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa para mí? _

La puerta se abre y le devuelve a una nueva mujer de ojos tenebrosos y en la boca una mueca fría de dolor.

_-Shikamaru, eso fue, simplemente, mi forma de decirte adiós. _

-¿_Qué…?_ -Un ronco gemido de dolor salió de su garganta- ¿_Decirme adiós?_

_-Me quedaré aquí en Suna, como me lo has pedido y me convertiré en la esposa de Sadamu. _

El shinobi sintió que se ahoga y su dignidad le hizo esconder su dolor. Cerró los ojos y se negó asimismo. Fue él quien le dijo que se quedara en Suna. Pero no esperaba un adiós así. No esperaba entregarse vulnerable y sin reservas. Ni que después de tocar el cielo con las manos, lo dejaran caer de bruces a una realidad que ya esperaba.

"Fue así como te sentiste cuando te alejé de mi y me devuelves el favor con creces", pensó. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y las ahogó en un respiro profundo

-_Será como tu quieras, Temari_ –respondió escondiendo su angustia.

Temari se quedó en la puerta mirando la ventana a su frente. Esperaba con ello sacarlo de su vida, que la olvidara por completo. Ya no habría más problemas. Serían padres de una hija en común. Ella haría su vida, él la suya. Eso era lo mejor para ambos.

Desde que Shikamaru llegó a la aldea se supo perdida y los recuerdos agolparon su corazón muerto. Renació despierto y resuelto a amarlo otra vez. Pero en medio estaba quien había luchado por ella tanto tiempo, tres años de seguirla y enamorarla dieron sus frutos.

Ella sabía que cuando se ha sufrido mucho por amor uno aprende a refugiarse en una persona que te ama y que puede proporcionarte lo más parecido a la felicidad sin serlo.

Creyó que lo quería y que, con el tiempo, aprendería a amarlo. Un año de compartir juntos bastó para entender que no lo amaría, pero que vivir con él no resultaba una mala idea y le dio esperanzas. Le pidió ser su esposa y ella aceptó. Sadamu era un buen hombre y no merecía hacerle daño. No a días de cumplir su promesa de unión eterna.

Además de su cariño sincero le ofrecía una vida colmada de paz. Un entorno idílico, pero demasiado alejado de su propio bienestar.

Hacía minutos que había bebido de las aguas dulces de la felicidad plena, amarse y ser amado, sentirse y ser sentido, saciarse y ser saciado. Ser parte de un cuerpo que comparte al unísono con el tuyo.

El temor la sacude por dentro y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se sintió miserable. Shikamaru y ella se había amado de una manera que acababa de confirmarle, una vez más, el innegable poder que tenía sobre ella.

La vida sin él carecía de sentido, porque había alejado aquello de lo que se había nutrido todos estos años para poder existir.

Las dudas se llevaron su futuro entre las manos.

Camina despacio hacia la mesa de noche. Llena su cabeza de los bellos recuerdos de sus besos y sus manos sobre el cuerpo que se refleja en el espejo. Sonríe. Fue feliz.

La Sabaku No se viste y se prepara para llevar a su hija con sus hermanos. Kankuro y Gaara desayunan con ellas y descargan en afectos el amor sobre la niña, colmándola de besos y abrazos.

Caminan juntos hasta la salida en Suna, donde se juntarían con Shikamaru.

El shinobi de la Hoja los esperaba listo en la entrada, mirando el camino que dentro de poco recorrería con su pequeña hija a la espalda.

Ante él aparece sonriente la dueña de su ternura y le ofrece su mano, como si depositara toda su confianza en ello. Él la toma y acepta el reto de cuidarla con su vida.

-_Shikamaru, ellos son Kyo y Sadaharu. Estos shinobis te acompañaran hasta que llegues a los límites del País del Fuego o hasta Konoha, será como tú decidas_ –anunció Gaara extendiendo su brazo al shinobi.

-_Recuerden regresar en siete días, los justos para que lleguen a tiempo a la boda de Temari_ –explica Kankuro y Shikamaru no puede evitar mirar al suelo ocultando su pesar.

_-Si no es mucho pedir_ –agregó Shikamaru- _me gustaría que fueras por ella Kankuro_.

_-Entiendo_ –respondió el marionetista- _así será_.

Shikemari se mantenía pegada a los brazos de su madre. Temari se obligó a no llorar delante de ella.

-_Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Shikemari_ –dijo Shikamaru dulcemente mirando a su hija.

-_Debes ir con papá, cariño. Nos veremos muy pronto_ –le calmó cariñosamente su madre- _Cuando regreses estará un hermoso vestido esperando por ti. Te verás como una princesa_.

La niña asintió llorosa y se refugió en los brazos de Shikamaru quien la cargó hacia él, para llevarla abrazada.

-_Cuídala, Shikamaru…por favor_ –dijo Temari colocando una mano sobre el brazo que protegía la espalda de la niña.

-_Sabes que lo haré_ –respondió alejando su brazo como si sintiera una braza quemarle la piel.

Avanzó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás con su hija en brazos. Shikemari ya no lloraba, sólo se mantenía quieta aferrada a él. Shikamaru se giró al sentir unos pasos correr hacia ellos.

-_Shikamaru…_ -gritó la kunoichi para que se detuviera y así lo hizo- _No quiero que me odies, por favor, pero es que yo…_

-_Temari, no te preocupes por nada_ –la interrumpió Shikamaru con la voz profunda_- yo se perder_.

Y siguió caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.

Mientras lo veía alejarse se recordó cuan equivocada estaba y que los peores errores son los que se cometen por temor a equivocarse.

Sadamu llegó hasta ella y la consoló creyéndola llorar por la hija. Lo había elegido a él, después de todo.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Temari y ella se sentó en el balcón; en el pequeño mueble que usaba la niña para mirar las nubes y descargó la tristeza de no tenerla, la impotencia de no poder luchar por ella y darle la vida que se merecía.

Sadamu fue hasta la cocina para prepararle un té que le calmase. Caminó hasta la habitación en busca de la bandeja que Temari usaba dejar sobre su mesita en las noches que solía leer.

Su felicidad se nubló al ver la maleta lista para partir y darse cuenta de que la idea de quedarse en Suna, junto a él, no había sido de ella.

* * *

**_Esta vez creo haberme portado mejor XD: Un capítulo largo en una actualización rápida. _**

**_Reviews? Besitos? Pedradas? Tomatazos?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hello! Mis queridisimos lectores. Gracias del alma por ser tan benévolos conmigo. Disculpen la demora, estoy medio aturdida con unos cuantos eventos que han pasado por mi vida ultimamente. Gracias a Dios que, me levanto como el Ave Fenix, me envuelvo en mi loca tarea de relatar mis sueños inauditos, los escribo y a ustedes les agradan. ¿Que más puedo pedir? **_

_**Gracias del alma por leer . Besos con sabor a chocolate (guardate la lengua Meiko)**_

* * *

-_Shikamaru…_ -gritó la kunoichi para que se detuviera y así lo hizo- _No quiero que me odies, por favor, pero es que yo…_

-_Temari, no te preocupes por nada_ –la interrumpió Shikamaru con la voz profunda_- yo se perder_.

*.*.*.*.*.

Cuando Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, Temari tuvo que contenerse para no impedírselo. Sabía que sólo podría empeorar aún más las cosas. Era mejor dejar que pensara que los sentimientos que creía haber detectado en aquella pasión arrebatadora que compartieron al hacer el amor, no eran reales. Que sólo se había debido a una necesidad física y no al amor que tan verdaderamente sentía por él, pero sobre el que no le era posible hacer nada.

Subió hasta el balcón arrojándose en el mueble de su hija, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero le dolía por culpa de alejarse de su pequeña en esos días sumado a un deseo que jamás sería capaz de aplacar. Le gustaría tanto poder cambiar el pasado, volver cinco años atrás, no dejarse llevar por la impresión del momento y pensar en ella y en el pequeño ser que gestaba en sus entrañas.

La humillación, en algunos casos, es mejor que perderlo todo.

Escuchó a Sadamu en la cocina, probablemente preparándole alguna infusión que mejorara su estado.

Por mucho que no le gustara ver cómo él sufría por sus actos, sería mucho peor no poder ofrecerle la sinceridad que se merecía, una sinceridad que tenía que ser el cimiento del posible futuro que pudiera compartir con él.

Su destino estaba marcado y ya no podía cambiarlo, por lo que tendría que conformarse con las decisiones que había tomado.

*.*.*.*.*.

Shikamaru se despertó en la mañana del tercer día de viaje con la idea de llegar a Konoha en la cabeza. Esta vez no llegaría solo, sino con una niña en brazos. Su hija.

A pesar de estar casi siempre a solas en la soledad de dos casas de campaña y la habitación de un hostal de paso, no había podido tranquilizarse. Se encontró paseando, desde la ventana a la cama, a oscuras para no despertar a la niña.

Sus sueños rodaron de lo real a lo absurdo, inventando formas de pasar desapercibido y evitar el bombardeo de preguntas indiscretas que le harían. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba, era la reacción de sus padres. Primero por saberle padre desde hace cuatro años y medio y segundo, que su hija no viviría en Konoha con ellos, sino en Suna con su madre y su marido.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto "Temari." Dos días había pasado pensando en la reacción de esa problemática mujer. Por la forma en que hicieron el amor, juraría que el sentimiento que se procesaban era mutuo y rozaba el delirio y adoración. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Lo había rechazado por otro, era evidente. Se había burlado de él en sus narices, jugando con sus sentimientos. eso también era obvio.

Pero, ¿Por qué ese dejo de amargura en su voz cuando le pidió que no la odiase? Temari si que era una mujer problemática y sus acciones lo estaban volviendo loco.

Todas esas cuestiones habían hecho que Shikamaru no dejara de dar vueltas en la cama. Cuando por fin consiguió dormir, había llegado a la conclusión de que nada de eso importaba ya. Temari se casaba en apenas unos días y eso para él sería sagrado. Ese sería el final de todo y no quería, porque al final sabía que ella lo amaba. Si no, el exilio que se había impuesto durante cinco años habría servido de poco.

Desde que había caído por casualidad en Suna, tenía la intención de mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero había fallado. Temari le había atraído hacia sí irremediablemente y le había hecho sentirse como si fuera una pieza de una familia perfecta. Disfrutaba de las comidas que compartían, los juegos con la niña, sus entrenamientos, como la llevaba a dormir y le leía cuentos. Sin embargo, cada vez que disfrutaba de los momentos que compartía con Temari, también experimentaba una fuerte sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de disfrutar de la vida que podría ser junto a ellas, cuando esa misma vida fue enterrada por su comportamiento egoísta y obstinado?

Recordó la oferta de "vida juntos" que le había hecho a ella a modo de ruego. Ansiaba vivir con ella, compartir una vida más plena junto a su hija. Si ella hubiera aceptado, se habría sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero ella lo rechazó no una, sino dos veces. Lo rechazó de palabras y con hechos.

Miró a su hija con expresión embelesada. Cuando la veía dormida, tan serena, tan dulce, se sentía parte de la creación de un precioso ser humano. Los niños eran lo mejor de la creación, aunque a veces con sus preguntas, le pusiera el mundo patas arriba.

Sintió a la pequeña moverse en su costado izquierdo.

_-Buenos días, Shik__emari. Ya debemos partir, desperézate. _

Shikamaru hubiera querido darle un abrazo, pero se limitó a apretarle suavemente el hombro y besarle la cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse de pies. A la velocidad de la luz, la pequeña se giró atrapando el brazo de su padre entre las piernas.

-_Cinco minutos_… -rogó la pequeña con la voz soñolienta- _No te vayas. ¡Eres muy calientito!_

Shikamaru recordó el momento en el que Temari le comentó lo mucho que se le parecía la niña cuando estaban juntos en el comedor. En verdad, si que se parecían. Sonrió tristemente.

_-Tu calentador temporal debe bañarse. ¡Huelo a tus babas!_

Shikamaru podía haber jurado que el día comenzaba en el preciso momento en que la niña se sonrió y abrió sus hermosos ojos sólo para él.

_- Quisiera poder dormir contigo así siempre… también con mamá._

_-Podrás hacerlo con ella, cuando regreses a Suna_ –dijo Shikamaru pacientemente.

-¡Yo quiero que vivamos los tres juntos!

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se soltó de Shikemari. No quería que ni él ni la niña se hicieran ilusiones al respecto.

-_No puedo, cariño_ –dijo- _Tengo responsabilidades en Konoha y tu madre, en Suna_._ Lo sabes. _

Shikemari quería protestar, pero por la cara que tenía su padre era mejor continuar la conversación en otro momento. No quería que aquella conversación pudiera estropearles el día. Un maravilloso día en el que conocería al fin a sus abuelos. Sus únicos abuelos.

Su padre salió a medio vestir del baño y con una toalla secando su pelo.

-_Vamos, Shikemari, dúchate en lo que busco el desayuno para que nos podamos marchar_.

La niña le obedeció inmediatamente, aunque sabía que, respecto a su conversación anterior, la tregua era momentánea. No le cabía la menor duda de que habría más preguntas sobre sus planes futuros con ella y, la verdad, no podía seguir esquivándola porque ese era su derecho. Sin embargo, era demasiado problemático explicarle a una niña que jamás podrían ser una familia de verdad.

Para delicia de la pequeña, Shikamaru regresó con un Onigiri de salmón con forma de conejo para su hija.

-¡_Es genial, papá!_ –exclamó Shikemari- _Mami siempre me hace abanicos o flores, pero nunca animalitos._

La niña se dispuso a devorar su desayuno a la mayor brevedad posible. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que cuando iniciaran la marcha, se unirían a ellos los dos ninjas de la Arena, y ya no tendrían tiempo para hablar a solas.

_-Papá…__ ¿cómo son mis abuelos?_

Shikamaru levantó su ceja izquierda ante la pregunta y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que no se habían preparado para la visita a sus progenitores. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal y comenzó a sudar copiosamente. La palidez se apoderó de su rostro y bajó los ohashis al plato.

-¿_Estás bien, papá?_ –exclamó la niña preocupada al percibir la turbación de su padre.

_-Si, cariño… es sólo que recordé la paliza que recibiré en mi casa._

Shikemari le miró con ojos desorbitados – ¿_Paliza? ¿Por qué_?

_-Pues, porque seguramente están molestos porque no te conocían antes._

_-Si quieres no vamos entonces…_

Shikamaru se enterneció tras ese comentario.

-_No, cariño. Si te llevo conmigo, de seguro el castigo será menor. Mis padres se volverán locos al ver tu preciosa carita._

_-¡Entonces ya sabemos que hacer!_

Shikamaru juntó las cejas como si quisiera preguntarle, pero prefirió dejar pasar el comentario. La niña, sin embargo, se dio cuenta y se explicó.

-¡_Déjamelo a mi!_ –habló con tono de héroe y con la típica pose de Lee y Gai sensei- _yo siempre me salgo con la mía._

_-¡Es bueno saberlo, jovencita! –_exclamó el padre recordando las veces en que él se había dejado manipular por ella.

Sí, definitivamente de sus padres, se encargaría la niña.

Shikamaru miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con los ninjas que le acompañaban.

_-Hora de irnos, princesa _

Shikemari sacó una cinta verde de su mochila y la enrolló en su mano. Shikamaru tomó las mochilas de ambos y las colocó a sus espaldas.

Media hora más tarde y a pesar de que la niña no se había quejado, se notaba que estaba algo cansada, por lo que Shikamaru se la colocó sobre los hombros. Shikemari miraba las nubes, disfrutando del sol. En unas tres horas más estarían en Konoha.

*.*.*.*.*.

-_Eres una princesa_ –Dijo Shikamaru ayudando a su hija a colocarse la cinta verde en el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-¿En serio?_ –exclamó ella acentuando la última vocal por varios segundos.

_-Si, en serio_ –sonrió su padre, colocándose de cuclillas delante de su hija y acentuando la "o" al igual que ella.

Shikemari soltó una risita.

_-¡Eres muy gracioso!_

_-Podrán tomarme por cualquier cosa, pero gracioso, sólo tú, mi reina._

_-No, papá_ –replicó la niña moviendo su dedo índice derecho a ambos lados- ¡_soy una princesa!_

-_Ay, que tonto soy. Se me había olvidado_ –dijo Shikamaru chasqueando los dedos, mientras volvía a levantar a su hija sobre sus hombros- _Esas que ves ahí, son las puertas de mi aldea, "La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja o Konoha" _

-¡_Son muy grandes, papá!_ –exclamó la niña, mientras apoyaba el mentón en la cola de su padre para provocarse cosquillas.

Afortunadamente, a Shikamaru parecía no importarle el que su hija jugase con él.

_-Papá, si yo soy una princesa, ¿mi mamá es una princesa también?_

-_Pues sí, supongo que sí_ –tartamudeó Shikamaru.

Shikemari a la carga otra vez y esto, sí que lo ponía nervioso. Para su tranquilidad, la niña se quedó callada hasta que entraron a las puertas de Konoha, pensando.

-_Izumo, Kotetzu_ –saludó Shikamaru con amabilidad.

_-¿Pero qué tenemos por aquí?_ –Preguntó Izumo moviendo la nariz haciendo que se rodara su venda- ¿_Es acaso la pequeña niñita que conocí en Suna_?

Shikemari sonrió afirmando.

-¿_Cuál es tu nombre encanto?_ –preguntó Kotetzu visiblemente animado con la llegada de un visitante a Konoha, mejor aún que fuera esa pequeña y adorable niña.

-_Soy Sabaku No Shikemari, aunque cuando mi papito arregle los papeles me llamaré Nara Shikemari_ –dijo señalando a Shikamaru que estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

Kotetzu e Izumo abrieron la boca cuán grandes la tenían y Shikamaru tomó a la niña de la cintura, antes de que pudieran decir algo, y salió a paso rápido hacia su casa.

Muchos aldeanos le miraron interrogantes, más les evitó elevando la mano a modo de saludo o simplemente bajando un poco la cabeza, mientras la niña se desvivía por mostrar todos sus dientes y la hermosa cinta en su cabeza.

En uno de esos saludos, no se percató del grupo de shinobis reunidos en un pequeño restaurante de BBQ. Quien si lo vió fue Ino, que gritó a todo pulmón para que se acercara.

Shikamaru se hizo el desentendido y siguió su camino, tres segundos después fue victima de las manos del rubio hiperactivo que le detenía por el antebrazo.

_-Shikamaru, ¿Parece que huyeras de nosotros? ¡Dattebayo!_

Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción que detenerse y aceptar la derrota.

En ese preciso momento se acercaron, Ino, Chouji, Sai y Sakura que miraban con curiosidad la niña que colgaba del cuello del Nara.

-¡_Shikamaru! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?_ –preguntó Chouji amablemente como siempre.

-_NO, primero responde quien es esa preciosidad_ –sugirió Ino haciéndole ojitos a la niña.

_-¡Soy su hija!_

Ino se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiesen lanzado un kunai abrazando a Chouji, quien sonreía negando con la cabeza.

_-¡Amigo! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? _–exclamó sorprendido el Akimichi- _No, no me contestes, es obvio._

Sakura y Sai se mantenían impávidos de la impresión, mientras Naruto saltaba alrededor de la niña para observarla mejor.

"Ahora o nunca", pensó el Nara.

-_Ella es Shikemari, Nara Shikemari, mi hija_ –explicó de una forma natural_- si me permiten, debo ir a mi casa…_

_-¡Ah, no! Eso si que no_ –gritó la Yamanaka- ¡_Tú te explicas ahora mismo, Nara_!

_-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de ella, ´ttebayo?_

_-¿Cuántos años tiene? _–preguntó Sakura a fin de sacar cuentas para deducir de entre las múltiples "amigas" del Nara.

_-Se parece mucho a ti, Shikamaru _–rió Sai de buena gana._-¿Quién es la madre? _

Shikamaru se sintió acorralado con tantas preguntas. No podía salir corriendo, sus amigos le rodeaban por los cuatro puntos cardinales y Yamato no abriría la tierra para él.

Gracias al cielo, la pequeña le salvaba de esta vergonzosa situación.

-_Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir_… -exclamó la niña, recostando teatralmente la cabeza sobre la de su padre quien sonrió aliviado.

Ino y Sakura hicieron pucheros ante el gesto adorable de la niña y pusieron ojos de ensueño.

-_Pobrecita, tiene sueño_…- gorgojeó Ino haciendo ademanes de querer cargarla.

-_Llévala a dormir…es tan linda, parece un angelito_ -suspiró Sakura.

-_Debo acostar a la niña, más tarde les contaré todo_ –suspiró aliviado_- Chouji, por favor, encárgate de unos ninjas de Suna que vinieron conmigo. Deben estar en las puertas de la Aldea aún._

-¡_Claro! Llega a tu casa, tus padres te esperan_ –comentó el Akimichi haciendo que Sai y Naruto sonrieran maquiavélicamente.

-¿_De Suna dijiste_? –preguntó Sakura, mientras el inner de esta saltaba a su alrededor presionándola a que mencionara el nombre de la Sabaku No -¿_Acaso es hija de…?_

Shikamaru le hizo una señal a Sakura para que bajase la voz mientras bajaba a Shikemari hasta su pecho para cargarla mejor.

El Nara era salvado por la campana, pero ellos ya tendrían tiempo de echarles la bronca a su amigo.

"Van a matarme" se repetía el Nara mentalmente a cada paso que daba hacia su hogar.

Su tortura llegó al límite frente a la casa con el símbolo de su clan en el portal.

-_Bien Shikemari, esa es mi casa_ –dijo Shikamaru cuya nerviosa voz se reflejó en un leve tartamudeo –_también será tu casa en Konoha a partir de hoy. _

-_Es muy grande_ –exclamó la niña abriendo los brazos de par en par.

Shikamaru bajó la niña de su cuello y aprovechó para alisarse las hebras desordenadas, la camisa a medio entrar, sacudirse las sandalias y el pantalón. Por todos los medios, tenía que evitar posibles causas de ajusticiamiento por parte de su madre.

Shikamaru abrió el portón y la niña le sostuvo la mano para que se detuviera.

-_Espérame aquí_ –exclamó y salió corriendo hacia adentro- _yo voy primero._

Shikamaru se quedó en una pieza. ¿Qué se suponía que tramaba esa niña? Se tranquilizó recordando la escena de hace un momento. De seguro, la niña tendría otra idea genial para sacarlo del apuro.

¡Tan problemática como su madre!

Shikemari tocó el timbre dos veces. Shikaku estaba sentado en el comedor y se revolvió incómodo en el asiento, dándole a entender a su esposa que no quería abrir la puerta.

Yoshiro maldijo la hora en que se enamoró de ese bueno para nada, se arrancó el delantal y se lo lanzó molesta a su marido. Shikaku lo sostuvo fastidiado.

Al abrir la puerta, Yoshino miró a todos lados en busca del ser que osaba interrumpir la paz de su hogar.

-_Aquí_ –llamó la niña moviendo una mano para que la mujer bajara la vista.

La madre de Shikamaru se quedó anonadada mirando a la pequeña niña de hermosos ojos verdes, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

-_Busco a los señores Nara_ –explicó volviendo su mirada un poco más angelical, la misma que usaba para sonsacar a sus tíos.

-_Yo soy la señora Nara, encanto_ –dijo Yoshino- _Mi esposo, está en el comedor. ¿Gustas pasar? _

_-Prefiero quedarme aquí_ –expresó la pequeña- _Hay alguien que me espera._

_-¡Ya veo! Entonces, dame un minuto y voy por Shikaku…No me tardo_.

Yoshino no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que le diría esa hermosa niña y pudo haberla fastidiado un tanto para que le dijera que deseaba, pero era tan tierna que sólo tenía deseos de seguir hablando toda la tarde con ella.

Shikemari se giró hacia el lugar donde se escondía su padre y le hizo señales de que se quedara escondido. Shikamaru sudaba frío en la espera, si la estrategia de su hija no daba resultado, quizás amenazar con tomarse un veneno mortal serviría para aplacar la ira de su madre.

-_Hay una criatura que pregunta por nosotros. Quiere hablar con ambos a la_ vez.

_-¿Una criatura? ¿Quieres decir una niña? ¿Qué demonios quiere una niña con nosotros?_ –preguntó fastidiado el cabeza de la casa.

Yoshiro puso la mirada fiera que tanto temían su esposo e hijo y se remangó la blusa.

-_Está bien, está bien_ -Shikaku se levantó inmediatamente

-_Con un "está bien" me basta. De seguro se trata de una nueva estudiante de la academia que viene a pedir que la entrenes. Todos los años es lo mismo. Probablemente, solo quiera mi apoyo para que no te niegues_.

Shikaku miró hacia el techo y levantó los hombros en un aire de "no me importa". Yoshiro negó con la cabeza. Ese era su marido y no se podía esperar nada más de él.

-_Esta pequeña es la que quiere vernos_ –explicó Yoshino a su marido_-¿Vienes de la academia encanto?_

_-No _–respondió la niña- _he venido desde muy lejos para conocerlos a ambos._

Yoshiro y Shikaku se miraron sorprendidos y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia la niña que sonreía adorablemente.

-_Soy Nara Shikemari_ –exclamó la niña haciendo que le diera un ataque de ansiedad a los padres de Shikamaru.

Esperaban a una niña, sí, pero una bebé. No una niña de ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Quizás seis?

_-__…Y mi padre tiene miedo de que lo regañen, así que he venido solita a pedirles que lo perdonen._

Shikemari se volteó hacia la puerta y llamó a su padre con la mano derecha, atrayendo los dedos hacia ella.

-_Papá, ¡Ven! Ya no van a matarte_ –exclamó corriendo hacia Shikamaru.

Shikaku guió su cabeza hacia la entrada y vio como Shikamaru recibía la niña y la cargaba en brazos. Yoshiro comenzó a hiperventilar sonoramente y las rodillas volvieron a traicionarla. Shikaku pudo reaccionar a tiempo para que no cayera al piso. Esta vez no estaba desmayada, miraba a su hijo con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas y elevó una mano en forma de garra hacia él.

-_Ni-ña hi-ja tu-ya_ –habló su madre en un hilo de voz, tras volver el aire a sus pulmones.

-_Papá, Mamá…ella es Shikemari, mi hija_ –habló Shikamaru con los ojos pidiendo misericordia.

Shikaku cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente. Yoshiro aún luchaba frenéticamente contra sus cuerdas vocales, las cuales se negaban tajantemente a omitir sonido alguno.

Shikemari supo que su plan no había dado resultado de todo y que tenía que hacer uso de su última estrategia.

-_Eres un mentiroso, papá_ –lloró Shikemari mientras se abrazaba a su padre. Shikamaru se asustó y la abrazó de vuelta.

_-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Shikemari__… ¿por qué lloras así?_

_-Dijiste que iban a quererme y no es así_ –sollozó amargamente- _eres un mentiroso. ¡Ellos no me quieren!_

"Teatro" pensó su padre mientras le acariciaba el pelo y trataba de no reír en ese preciso momento.

_-Ya cariño, lo siento tanto, podemos irnos si quieres_… -expresó "acongojado"

En fracciones de segundos, Yoshino levantó la cabeza cuan ave de rapiña al reconocer su botín.

-¿_Irse?_ –gritó alarmada.

Shikaku miró sin entender la rápida recuperación del vahído de su esposa.

-_Ves lo que has hecho, Shikaku. ¡Has asustado a la niña!_ –chilló golpeando a su marido en pleno pecho.

_-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Tú eres la que ha gritado como loca todo el tiempo…__ Mendokusai_

Yoshiro extendió los brazos hacia la pequeña –_Ven cariño mío, ya no llores. Ven con mamá Yoshino._

Shikemari la miró fingiendo indecisión y luego vio a su padre quien asintió suavemente.

-_Ve con ella, es tu abuela. Es muy problemática, pero es mi mamá_ –haciendo énfasis de amor fraterno en la última palabra. Definitivamente, Shikemari tenía razón.

La niña se arrojó a los brazos de su abuela, quien creyó alcanzar el cielo.

-¡_Eres tan hermosa! Tan bella, tan dulce_ –susurraba la madre del Nara mientras acunaba a la niña como si fuera una recién nacida.

_-Papá dice que parezco una princesa con mi listón verde_ –expresó la niña acariciando la coleta de su abuela.

_-Y es que lo eres mi amor, lo eres…_ -dijo besando la niña.

Yoshiro se giró con ojos asesinos hacia su esposo. _–SHIKAKU….la niña_

Shikaku sonrió quedamente, de la misma manera en que lo haría su hijo, y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-_Te pareces mucho a tu padre…_ -expresó el jefe de la familia con su voz ronca-_…pero mucho más linda. _

_-Papá dijo que heredábamos __los rasgos de ti –_expresó arrastrando las "s"-_ Entonces soy linda por tu culpa._

Shikaku no pudo evitar el sonrojo y extendió las manos hacia la niña para cargarla. Ella cedió gustosa.

Ambos padres enloquecieron por la pequeña. Misión cumplida.

Shikamaru, quien aún no se movía del _genkan_, se quitó las sandalias y las colocó en el _geta-bako_, listo para entrar a su casa.

"Al fin un momento de real descanso y comida caliente", pensó. Más la poderosa palma de la mano de su madre en el pecho, se lo impidió.

_-Que te quede bien claro, que esta conversación no termina aquí, __jovencito… voy a acomodarlos para que la niña duerma y entonces, tú, tu padre y yo tendremos una "pequeña" charla. _

_-Mendokusai…_

*.*.*.*.*.

La nueva integrante de la familia Nara fue colmada de mimos, atragantada de comida hasta el punto del delirio y bañada hasta que no quedó restos del árido camino recorrido.

_-¿Puedo ir con papá?_ –dijo la pequeña a su abuela cuando se dio cuenta que el sueño la iba a vencer.

-_Claro querida, vamos_ –habló amorosamente la abuela, feliz de tener un niño otra vez en casa.

Si hubiese sido por ella tendrían tres hijos. Pero Shikaku volcó toda su atención en Shikamaru haciéndolo "irremplazable" por otro pequeño y ella prefirió ser feliz a su manera.

A través de los _fusumas_ del _I-ma_, Shikemari pudo ver la característica coleta de su padre aunque, después de haber visto a su abuelo, ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera él. Parecía estar sentado en el centro con una mesa delante de él.

Yoshino deslizó la puerta y lo vio sentado sobre el tatami jugando Shogi en solitario. Se sintió deprimida al recordar las tantas veces en que su hijo hacía lo mismo con Asuma.

-_Engendro…tu hija quiere verte_

_-Papá…_ -susurró la pequeña estrujándose los ojos.

Shikamaru captó la indirecta y la invitó a ir hacia él. Le hizo una señal de agradecimiento a su madre que no fue contestada. Yoshiro permaneció impasible mirándolos a ambos.

-_Ven, pequeña_ –habló amorosamente el shinobi y la sentó sobre sus piernas- _¿Tienes sueño, no es así?_

Shikemari asintió y su padre inmediatamente retiró el juego de enfrente de él y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella se recostó apoyada en el brazo de su progenitor y le rodeó con el brazo libre. Shikamaru bajó la cabeza hasta colocar su frente sobre la de su hija y cerró los ojos.

Yoshiro dio dos pasos hacia atrás para salir de la sala y chocó contra alguien a su espalda. El conocido aliento cálido que le recorrió la nuca le dio a entender que su esposo también contemplaba la tierna escena. Shikamaru ya no era un niño. Era un padre amoroso.

No lo pudo evitar. Dos lágrimas le mojaron los pómulos, las mismas que ella retiró casi con furia. Shikaku ya conocía bien ese gesto de impotencia de su mujer.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos al sentir la respiración pausada de la niña. Intentó erguirse y Shikaku se acercó para apoyarlo por el antebrazo.

-_La acostaremos en la habitación continua a la tuya_ –susurró Yoshino con temor a despertar a la niña.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su habitación.

-_Le prometí que dormiríamos juntos_ –musitó el Nara hijo antes de salir del I-ma.

Shikamaru acostó la niña en su cama con cuidado de no despertarla. El clima estaba templado, pero Shikemari era una niña friolenta, así que le colocó unas sábanas. Ella se refugió como un gato al sentir el cálido recibimiento de los lienzos.

El joven shinobi respiró profundo decidido a enfrentar a sus padres. Ya no podía seguirlos evitando y agradeció el que le dieran espacio para asearse y comer. Salió de la habitación con miras a buscarlos entre la amplia vivienda de los Nara.

Escuchó la tetera sonar, por lo que dedujo que estaban en el comedor. Se detuvo frente al _shōji_, mirando a sus padres intermitentemente. Shikaku fue el primero en notarlo y fijó la mirada en su hijo. No había rencor, más bien preocupación, angustia y abatimiento. Yoshiro, le sirvió el te a su marido y notó el incómodo silencio. No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que su hijo estaba ahí.

-_Y bien, muchachito, ¿qué se supone que significa todo esto?_ –habló la madre con aquel tono irritante que desquiciaba a su hijo.

-_Yo…lo siento…no se merecen eso de mi parte. Pero mamá, ¿podríamos hablar como adultos? _–pidió con un deje en la voz que su madre interpretó como insolencia.

Como disculpa era totalmente inadecuada y él lo sabía de sobra. Pero tenía que empezar por algo.

-¿_Adultos?_ –repitió su padre, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un insecto- _Cuando te conviertas en un adulto, avísame. _

Shikamaru dio un respingo de resignación. No le gustaba el hecho de que su padre estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos en frente de la niña y ahora se mostraba tal y como se sentía en realidad.

_-Papá…_

_-No olvides enviarme un mensaje con Kotetzu e Izumo. "Papá y mam__á. Soy adulto" –_exclamó su padre exasperado- _Lo entenderemos perfectamente_.

Shikamaru guardó silencio y entendió el punto de su padre. Tuvo que admitir que ellos tenían razón. Era conciente del daño que les hacía, peor aún cuando les dijera toda la verdad. Pero ya no tenía porqué estar esperando así que decidió hablar sin omisiones.

-_Se acuerdan de quien fuera mi novia_ –comenzó a dialogar tomando asiento en el comedor justo en frente de su padre- _es la única que te he presentado, papá, así que sabes de quien hablo._

_-Sí, es la muchacha rubia de la Arena, la hermana del Kazekage_.

-_Ella es la madre de mi hija_ –suspiró un momento para reanudar- _hace cinco años que estuvimos juntos. Me enamoré y como el buen cobarde que soy, preferí abandonar mis sentimientos y fijar mi propósito en vivir la vida de manera más tranquila. Estar con ella significaba un reto constante y yo no estaba dispuesto a ello. Sin embargo, era demasiado joven como para controlar la pasión que sentía por ella. La noche de la boda de Chouji e Ino nos escapamos. Shikemari es el resultado de esa noche. _

Yoshino llevó una taza de te para ella y otra para su hijo, la cual dejó frente a éste visiblemente molesta.

-¿_Por qué no lo supimos hasta hoy, Shikamaru?_ –Gruñó su padre- _Nunca te hemos dado la espalda y, aunque le hubiésemos regañado, sabes bien que tendrías nuestro apoyado. _

_-Yo tampoco lo supe sino por mera casualidad, papá. _

_-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Menud__o evento casual!_ –Se burló Yoshino- _otro Nara con la bragueta suelta._

_-¡Mamá!_

_-¡Shikamaru!_ –le imitó su madre histérica- ¿_quieres aclararnos de una vez por todas como son las cosas? No puedo seguir adivinando lo que envuelves._

_-No envuelvo nada, mamá. Temari simplemente me odia por lo que le hice y no quiso decirme lo de la niña en su momento_ –contestó y sus padres le pidieron explicación con las miradas- _Ya les dije que tuve miedo, le hice creer que ella era una mujer más en mi vida y este fue el resultado. Me enteré de la niña hace apenas unos días por que en una pelea salí herido y fui rescatado por unos ninjas de la Suna_.

Shikaku se levantó de súbito de la mesa y la golpeó con los puños cerrados. Shikamaru sintió el dolor en ese gesto. Jamás lo había visto perder la compostura.

-¿_Y se supone que eres un "genio"?_ –Exclamó el padre sorprendido- _No es así como actúan los hombres, pedazo de mierda. No sé de donde demonios sacas esas estúpidas ideas, teniendo ejemplos de hombres con pantalones a tu alrededor. No seré el mejor marido del mundo, pero nunca le haría algo así a tu madre, ni a ninguna otra mujer nacida sobre esta tierra, maldito cobarde; tampoco lo hizo Asuma, que antes de morir te pidió que velaras por Kurenai y Azuma. Ni tampoco tu amigo Chouji. Él era tan joven como tú y se atrevió a formar esa hermosa familia que hoy tiene con valor. ¡Con los testículos bien puestos, carajo! ¡Como un hombre!_

_-Y crees que no lo sé, papá_ –agregó Shikamaru con el alma henchida de dolor, dejando que las lágrimas le azotaran el rostro sin control- _Sí, me avergüenzo de mi mismo; a veces, mi vida no parece más que un puñado de remordimientos, de decisiones erradas, de equivocaciones irreversibles. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más que tratar de seguir en pie. Las disculpas en estos casos sobran. No espero que me perdonen, sólo quiero su comprensión._

Yoshiro miró a Shikaku quien, a su vez, miraba a su hijo sin mostrar compasión, completamente irascible. Su esposo no era un hombre inflexible, pero en este caso, Shikamaru lo tenía bien merecido.

_-¿Creen que no me duele que esa niña __preciosa que me llama "padre" con tanto orgullo, me ame sin reservas y me demuestre cada día lo estúpido que fui_? –masculló llorando- _Me perdí cuatro años de su vida y no puedo complacerla en lo único que quiere. ¿Saben lo que duele que tu hija te pida una sola cosa y no puedas dársela? ¿Saben qué es eso que ella me ha pedido? Una familia, papá…mamá…tan solo una familia y yo no puedo dársela, porque su madre se casa en diez días con otro hombre, abandonando toda posible oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Lo hace a sabiendas de que la amo y que le ofrecí una vida junto a mí. ¿Entienden ahora como me siento? Mi castigo, es esta maldita culpa de no poder ser lo que mi hija espera_.

El padre había cambiado la mirada fría a una cargada de tristeza. Yoshiro se llevó una mano a la boca para apagar el llanto que amenazaba con convertirse en sonoros hipidos.

Shikaku levantó uno de los puños que atenazaban la mesa y lo llevó al hombro de su hijo, en cómplice silencio y callada comprensión.

_-Yo recogeré las piezas, Shikamaru… (*)_

Shikamaru llevó su mano hacia la de su padre apretándola, con miedo a que lo soltase.

Yoshino se giró y llevó las tasas de te para lavarlas; todas con el contenido intacto.

*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

**(*) Spoiler.** Frase de doble sentido que usó Shikaku en el capítulo 82 de Naruto Shippuuden al salir de la habitación donde momentos antes había invitado a su hijo a descargar todo su dolor e ira. Podría entenderse que se refería a las piezas de shogi que Shikamaru tiró al piso, más yo entendí que era un "después que termines de llorar, yo estaré para ti" sniff sniff que lindo mi suegro.

**Detalles por explicar:** Varias personas me han hecho la misma pregunta sobre el hijo de Asuma, el cual he llamado AZUMA. Sí con Z. Azuma es el nombre un volcán en japón. De ahí podemos darnos cuenta de como es el comportamiento del pequeño Sarutobi, quien aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

La famosa Meiko (sí famosa, me escriben para preguntarme por ella), es un personaje original de YO, inspirado en una frikki amiga, amante del Shikatema, de los hombres que producen baba y quien tiene una fascinación especial por el marionetista de Suna, el príncipe Kankuro. Como buena amiga he querido hacer su sueño otaku realidad y colocarla como la novia de él. ¿Que quien es? Maria Rodríguez, mejor conocida como Marieta88 o Marieta Hime XD

En los próximos capítulos, veremos el nacimiento de la nueva aldeanita de la Hoja, Azuma y el pequeño Akimichi.

**Palabras en japones:**

_**Genkan:**_ entrada de las casas japonesas tradicionales (como las que aparecen en el manga/animé)

_**G**__**eta-bako:** _Así se le llama al mueble donde colocan los zapatos.

_**Fusuma**__:_ particiones verticales opacas deslizantes.

_**I-má**_ "espacio" de vida, mejor conocido por nosotros como Sala de Estar.

_**shōji**_, una puerta corrediza y portátil que también está hecha de madera y papel


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola, mis queridisimos lectores! Disculpen la demora, no es excusa, mi madre ha estado enferma y simplemente de esa forma no podía escribir. Lo siento muchisimo. Cuando se mejoró, un cierre fiscal me detuvo (unos estados financieros sin balancear arggggggggg)**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo con mucho cariño a RuthiAlice, quien está haciendo un hermoso doujin Shikatema y me lo ha dedicado a mi ¡Wiiiii!. LLeva tres páginas y me encanta. Así que no dejen de pasar. Este es el link, por favor, obvien los espacios**

**http: / / ruthiealice . deviantart . com / art /Shikatema-doujinshi-102419003.**

**Por Kami, si no se derriten con este dibujo, no lo harán con nada en el mundo... ****http: / / ramachan . deviantart . com/ art /Happy-Day-103335291**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru intentó dormir en toda la noche. La conversación con sus padres le dejó un amargo sinsabor en la boca y una opresión en el pecho de la que no se podía

Era muy feliz con el ángel que dormía a su lado, pero lo sería más si la tuviera a ella. A la mfadre de su hija. A su mujer. La única que había amado en toda su vida.

¿Por qué no luchó? Probablemente, por no mancillar su hombría una vez más. Temari se había encargado de restregarle en la cara su dolor, compartiéndolo de igual a igual. Fue lo que sintió en ese preciso momento y hasta hacía sólo unos instantes, cuando un nuevo, fugaz y estúpido pensamiento ocupó su mente.

Temari se había vengado de él.

¿Y qué si no era una venganza? Quizás ella ahogó un deseo reprimido por expresar su realidad ante él. ¡Vaya vileza!

El sexo para él había sido real. Lo había amado hasta arrebatarle por completo el aliento, había gozado sin pudor alguno de las caricias que esa mujer le proporcionaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Se sentó en la cama y recordó lo decididamente que Temari había terminado ese interludio romántico. Aquellas palabras humillaron profundamente al shinobi, que no pudo reprimir que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas frente a sus padres. Había estado tan seguro de que Temari había iniciado ese ardiente encuentro movida por amor, por deseo…

En aquellos momentos, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su explicación y en la firmeza de los argumentos que le había dado. Un adiós, muy placentero, pero un adiós.

Shikamaru sabía que, a pesar de sus dudas, jamás se aprovecharía de la proximidad que tendrían por medio de la niña, por el hecho de satisfacer sus necesidades de amor y pasión.

Para cuando volvieran a verse ella sería una mujer "felizmente" casada. _Ryou Temari._ Un matrimonio era sagrado y él sabría respetarlo.

Gracias a la comprensión de sus padres, por lo menos, delante de ellos ya no tenía que ocultar sus reales sentimientos. Cosa que sería diferente frente a sus amigos y todos los demás. En especial, su hija.

Se giró para verla dormir. Tan preciosa le parecía que la creía irreal.

La misión más importante de su vida, estaba justo al lado de él: Cuidar de su pequeña hija.

Si había tensión entre Temari y él, la niña lo captaría inmediatamente y eso sólo conseguiría disgustarla aún más y él no estaba dispuesto a consentir que aquello se produjera. Sus necesidades y deseos eran secundarios a los de su pequeña hija.

El cansancio del viaje y del poco sueño tenía que agradecérselos a sus sentimientos por la madre de su hija. Sentimientos dulces y amargos, antídoto y veneno de su alma.

Al final, casi al alba, estaba tan agotado que se durmió profundamente.f

*.*.*.*.*.*

Shikamaru se giró y miró el despertador a su lado. Tenía que ser un sueño, una jugarreta del destino o el reloj estaba averiado. 10:00am y Nara Yoshino no lo había despertado. Su hija no estaba con él.

Miró al techo y se preguntó si iba a poder recuperar la compostura ante Shikemari y sus padres.

Le dolía la cabeza y le picaban los ojos. Decidió darse una ducha.

Al regresar del baño, encontró su uniforme shinobi justo encima de su cama, ya hecha. "_mi madre es una santa_", pensó mientras se colocaba la ropa.

Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo el peso de las noches sin dormir reflejados en el palpitar de sus sienes que latían acompasando sus pasos.

-_Buenos días, papito_ –gritó la niña muy alegremente y abalanzándose sobre él- _Espero que tengas mucha hambre. La abuela ha hecho un rico desayuno. _

_-Mucha, en verdad_ –respondió Shikamaru, mientras se dirigía hacia su madre.

Se colocó justo detrás de ella para buscar un vaso en la alacena y, por primera vez en hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba, la abrazó quedamente y le susurró al oído "Gracias".

Yoshiro le contestó con esa sonrisa que sólo ella sabía dar. Brillante. La misma que había enamorado a su padre.

-_Yo te buscaré la leche, papá _

_-No, no_ –replicó él- _tú siéntate y come conmigo. Con lo sucia que estás puedo jurar que has estado entrenando con papá mientras que yo he estado vagueando en la cama. _

Cuando Shikamaru trató de pasar al lado de su padre, éste le agarró por el brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿_Te encuentras bien?_ –le preguntó, murmurándole las palabras contra el oído para que sólo él pudiera escucharlas.

¿Sus padres estaban esperando a que él se desmoronara otra vez? Sólo el amor de los padres es tan limpio como para olvidar todo lo que él les había hecho, con el sólo hecho de verlo tan triste y sin más, darle una mano. Una mano, no. Le daban el corazón.

Sacando unas fuerzas que no sabía que poseía sonrió suavemente y le contestó.

–_Por supuesto, papá. Gracias por dejarme dormir un rato más. Ahora debo apresurarme para ir con los Hokages o terminarán enviando por mí a los ambus._

Shikaku y Yoshino rieron. Eso era cierto. Más bien por Tsunade, Kakashi no era de tal carácter. Para el ninja copia, ahora Rokudaime, quien no estaba, no era necesario y punto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En las calles de Konoha parecía siempre que se estaba de fiesta. El lugar resultaba sensiblemente bullicioso en comparación con Suna y eso a la niña le fascinaba, un nuevo mundo por descubrir. Quería detenerse en todos los escaparates para curiosear. Shikamaru la dejaba hacer un rato y luego la llamaba aburrido para que le siguiera, llamado que casi siempre terminaba en un sonoro bostezo.

En la próxima esquina aparecería la pastelería de la tía de Chouji. Simpática mujer, de amable sonrisa y enormes caderas. Llevaría la niña ahí, de todas formas, probablemente lo arrastraría para comprar dulces.

No bien se divisó el letrero en forma de pastel y la niña se olvidó de todos los demás establecimientos, corriendo hasta casi golpearse la nuca con los pies.

De repente se detuvo maravillada ante algo.

Shikamaru apresuró el paso para ver que había causado esa impresión en la niña. Fue el comienzo de sus problemas, como padre de una problemática mujer.

Allí estaba su hija de cuatro años, extasiada admirando la belleza del atractivo miembro del bouke del Clan poseedor del Byakugan: Hyuga Neji.

La niña lo miraba con fascinación y la boca abierta como si nunca en la vida hubiese visto algo similar.

_-¿Qué quieres niña?_ –dijo el genio Hyuga visiblemente molesto por verse analizado por la niña.

-_No seas grosero, Neji, ¡si es preciosa!_ –exclamó Tenten sonriendo.

_-¡Es molesto_! –contestó Neji mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-_Pareces un ángel_…-exclamó la niña fascinada uniendo sus manitas y llevándolas al pecho-…_no pareces real. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan bello como tú._

Shikamaru no podía escuchar lo que hablaba la niña, pero lo atemorizaba. Esa niña era un peligro inminente.

Presintiendo los pensamientos de su hija, se aproxima raudo hacia ella, pero no logra detenerla.

Shikemari, luego de admirar la belleza de Neji y pavonearse a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención, se detiene en la espalda del shinobi y levanta la pesada melena hasta su nariz.

_-¡Qué rico hueles!_ -exclama con los ojitos cerrados exhalando el aroma de la cabellera del shinobi.

Neji se petrificó por unos instantes antes de arrebatarle su melena a la niña.

_-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, niña!_ –exclamó exaltado.

La niña se llevó la mano a la boca por la expresión ruda del shinobi y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que Neji se sintiera el ser más vil del mundo.

En ese preciso momento, Shikamaru hacia su entrada al lugar. Tenten se acercó a la pequeña para consolarla, mirando con reproche al genio de los Hyuga.

-_Shikemari, ¿Estás molestando a Neji_? –preguntó el padre con el ceño fruncido- _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que te comportes?_

_-No le molestaba, lo admiraba. ¡Es muy lindo, papá! _–respondió llorando a puro pulmón.

_-¿Papá?_ –preguntaron Neji y Tenten al unísono.

_-Shikemari es mi hija_ –explicó el manipulador de sombras con gesto cansado y añadió- _perdónala si te ha molestado Neji. Ella no sabe cuando parar._

-_Es una monada, Shikamaru_ –le dijo Tenten.

Neji sólo negó con la cabeza sintiéndose aún peor. ¿Es que no pensaba dejar de llorar? Para colmo era una niña preciosa y él le había hablado de forma tan grosera, enojado por ser interrumpido mientras pasaba un momento de calidad con su amor platónico.

_-¿Eres su novia?_ –preguntó Shikemari haciendo caso omiso a los continuos gestos que hacia su padre para que se mantuviera callada.

_-No…etto…no…somos compañeros de equipo_ –contestó Tenten completamente sonrojada.

_-Y entonces, ¿Por qué estás roja?_ –curioseó la pequeña.

-¡_Shikemari!_ –gritó su padre comenzando a perder la paciencia.

_-Es que hace mucho calor…_ -contestó Tenten nerviosa.

-_Si fuera mi compañero de equipo de seguro sería mi novio_ –dijo la niña como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡_Shikemari, basta_! –gritó Shikamaru molesto y la tomó por la mano derecha para arrastrarla del lugar.

Neji se sonrió a medias y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, acercándose a la pequeña.

A pesar de lo molesto del asunto, esa niña lo había hecho sonreír, cosa que casi nadie lograba. Tenía un encanto natural y una dulzura que lo abrumaban.

_-Gracias, pequeña_ –habló el Hyuga acariciando una de las coletas de la niña. Luego le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo- _Bienvenida a Konoha, me llamo Neji._

-_Etto…etto…etto_ –tartamudeó la niña nerviosa, girando las manitos de un lado a otro y con la mirada en el suelo.

_-La mano Shikemari_…- dijo el Nara para que la niña saludara al shinobi –_Perdónala Neji…_

_-No hay porqué_ –contestó el genio Hyuga- _Tenten tenía razón, es adorable_.

Contestó el Hyuga y miró a Tenten a los ojos haciéndola temblar de nervios. Él también podía ser adorable si se le ofrecía y ponía su empeño. Tenten lo sabía más que nadie.

Shikamaru captó el detalle y decidió dejar de importunar a los enamorados.

_-Hora de irnos, niña promiscua. _

_-¿Qué es promiscua?_

-_Luego te explico, vamos_ –contestó tomándola de la mano –_Neji, Tenten nos vemos luego._

_-Adiós dulzura _–exclamó Tenten mientras movía la mano efusivamente en forma de adiós.

Shikemari le respondió y se petrificó luego al ver a Neji sonreírle

–_Adiós pequeña_._ Espero verte otro día._

Shikemari movió la manita y se giró sobre sus talones llevándose la mano al pecho y suspirando.

"Va a cumplir cinco años y ya me está dando problemas…Mendokusai" pensó el padre sin poder evitar sentir celos. Él no era el único "chico guapo" para su hija.

_-Me extraña que no hayas querido un dulce, Shikemari._

_-Es que lo olvidé…_

_-¿…?_

_-¡Papá! Neji estaba ahí, ¡No puedo comer dulces delante de él!_

-¿_Neji? Creo que debes llamarle Neji-san y creo que estás muy pequeña para pensar esas cosas_ –sugirió molesto.

-_No lo pensé… lo vi, papá_ –respondió a manera explicativa suspirando repetidamente, haciendo que a Shikamaru se le calentaran las orejas y enmudeciera el resto del camino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Poco tiempo después, llegaron al edificio que alojaba las oficinas administrativas de la aldea. Shikemari comentó sobre los bonitos colores que tenía y su papá seguía sin hablarle.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ocurrir con su padre? Talvez extrañaba a su mamá…

Shikamaru tocó dos veces una puerta un poco más grande que las demás.

_-¡Adelante_! –gritó una mujer con voz ronca desde dentro.

Cuando la puerta cedió y dio paso a una bellísima mujer rubia, de grandes y expresivos ojos miel y con una estrella en la frente. A su lado, los ninjas que había conocido en la puerta y otra mujer más baja y delgada con pelo corto negro cargando un cerdito.

-_Godaime sama_ –saludó su padre con una inclinación de cabeza.

La niña imitó el gesto y volvió a ver la mujer que ahora la examinaba con extrañeza.

_-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí_? –preguntó la Quinta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la niña que se escondía detrás de la pierna de su papá.

_-Este fue el motivo de mi retraso…Shikemari es mi hija, Tsunade Sama_ –contestó rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado- _Shikemari, sal de atrás mío y saluda a la Quinta…vamos pequeña_ –añade el padre mientras saca la niña de entre sus piernas.

Shikemari se dirige hacia el escritorio de la Quinta para ofrecerle sus saludos. En ese momento, Tsunade se levanta y extiende su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña. Shikemari abre los ojos cuan grandes eran y emite un "WAO" que deja a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

_-¡Kami sama!_ –exclama Shikamaru elevando sus ojos al cielo y tocándose la frente. Estaba de más intenta detenerle la niña.

_-¡Mira papá, los tiene más grande que los de mamá!_ –grita la niña a todo pulmón haciendo que todos en la sala rieran, excepto Tsunade que se enrojeció y su avergonzado padre- _Son los más grandes que he visto _–exclamó la niña y Tsunade no pudo evitar reí--_Eres bellísima, c__uando sea grande quiero tenerlos como tú y así me casaré con Neji san._

-_Otra vez Neji…_ -murmuró su padre entre dientes.

Las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas y Tsunade se dejó caer en el asiento para poder carcajearse a plenitud. Shikamaru no pudo evitarlo y sonrió también, contagiado con el ambiente.

-_Yo también quiero reírme…_ -comentó un hombre que acababa de entrar en la aposento.

Era un hombre alto con el rostro parcialmente cubierto y en sus ojos se notaba que sonreía. Tenía el pelo alborotado de un hermoso color plata. Shikemari pudo notar también que a pesar de su esbeltez, tenía una espalda amplia y los brazos más fuertes que los de su padre, su abuelo o sus tíos. Sus ojos denotaban dulzura y la niña se fascinó ante la imponente presencia de ese hombre.

-_Rokudaime sama_ –saludó Shikamaru formal y luego añadió relajado- _Tiempo sin verle, Kakashi sensei._

-_Shikamaru…que bueno que hayas vuelto_ –contestó e inmediatamente sus ojos bajaron para encontrar los de la pequeña visitante.

_-¿Qué tenemos por aquí?…_ -preguntó con la mirada divertida.

-_Soy Nara Shikemari, Rokudaime sama_ –saludó la niña haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y luego susurrando a su padre- _o, ¿debo llamarlo Kakashi san, papá?_

-_Rokudaime sama_ –contestó su padre sin siquiera mirarla. En verdad, ya no quería adivinar que más haría la niña.

_-¡Yo, Shikemari!_ –saludó el Sexto achinando los ojos y la niña suspiró.

Shikamaru la haló por la blusa para que dejara de mirar a Kakashi de esa manera. El Rokudaime parecía divertirle ver la niña soñando despierta.

-_¿Puedo ver tu cara?_ –preguntó la niña con la voz aletargada y la carita sonrojada.

-_Otra vez no, Shikemari_ –exclamó su padre.

-_Hmmmm, no creo que eso sea posible, pequeña…_ -contestó el Hokage dulcemente.

_-¿Porqué no?_

-_Porque no, Shikemari, ya basta…vámonos a casa…ven conmigo_ –indicó su padre nervioso.

_-Si me quito la máscara aparecerá otra y otra…así que, de todas formas no podrás verme_ –contestó Kakashi con calma.

_-¿Puedo tocarte?_ –preguntó con los ojitos esperanzados y una sonrisa tierna_- Mi madre dice que las personas ciegas conocen a las personas tocando sus caras._

_-¿Cómo está Temari san?_-preguntó el ninja copia para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-_Muy bien_,_ gracias por preguntar_ –respondió la niña mostrando todos sus dientes. Justo igual que su madre.

Shikamaru miró al Hokage con asombro y este le guiñó un ojo.

_-¿Crees que eres el único inteligente en la aldea? _–susurró haciendo que Shikamaru se sonrojara de pies a cabezas.

El hokage no se pudo resistir y rió por lo alto. Era una niña muy inteligente, igual que su padre, pero tan atrevida como su madre.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y juró que saldría corriendo en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, las acciones del Hokage lo hicieron detenerse en el acto.

–_Acércate…-_le pidió extendiendo su mano hacia ella y arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de la niña

Shikemari caminó hasta el hombre y tomó la mano que le ofrecía amistosamente. Apenas lo tocó, sintió la calidez de esos largos dedos.

La niña llevó la mano hasta la frente del shinobi, la abrió y le recorrió el rostro varias veces sin mover la máscara. Kakashi le sonrió.

-_Eres un hombre muy bueno_… -dijo la pequeña seriamente- _…y muy hermoso. No deberías ocultar todas esas cosas tan lindas a los demás._

_-Eso es lo más dulce que me han dicho en la vida…_ -respondió el Hokage con voz profunda y sincera, conmovido hasta hacer su mirada aún más tierna y dulce.

Shizune, Izumo y Kotetsu se limpiaban las lágrimas en silencio y la Hokage se llevó la mano a los labios conmovida. Pocas veces, Kakashi dejaba notar su lado sensible.

Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Era un hombre con mucha suerte. Su hija era encantadora, herencia de su madre. Manipuladora, herencia de su abuela. Inteligente, herencia de su abuelo. Simpática, herencia de su tío Kankuro. Astuta, herencia de su tío Gaara y, definitivamente, una estratega eficaz, herencia suya. Una conjunción perfecta de cualidades, que si se usaban bien, tendría un prometedor futuro. El uso correcto de esas cualidades recaía sobre sus hombros, esa era su misión como padre.

El ambiente estaba acongojadamente alterado gracias a su hija. Al final, el ninja copia retomó la palabra salvando la situación.

_-Espero que estés mucho tiempo aquí en Konoha._

-Si_, claro. Aquí es más divertido porque hay muchos hombres guapos, en Suna sólo mis tíos. _

_-¿Ahora vas a decirme que también te gusta Kakashi, Shikemari_? –preguntó su padre cariñosamente -_Debes decidirte por uno, no voy a aceptarlos todo, cariño_ –terminó diciendo.

Shikamaru le susurró a Kakashi al oído el nombre de "Neji". El Rokudaime alzó una ceja en señal de comprensión.

La niña se detuvo pensando seriamente. Luego suspiró y exclamó.

-¡_No puedo decidirme, papá!_ –Exclamó levantando los hombros en signo de indecisión- ¡_Son muy guapos los dos!_

Ahora era Kakashi quien se rascaba la cabeza, mientras los demás reían a cuesta suya.

-_Creo tener la solución para eso, bella_ –habló cariñosamente el Hokage- _Si sigues pensando que soy guapo cuando alcances tu mayoría de edad, entonces yo me casaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?_

Shikemari asintió feliz enlazando las manos en su pecho y girando sobre sus pies.

Tsunade pensó que el genio de Kakashi no sólo se aplicaba a su capacidad analítica o estratégica en pelea, sino también a su vida cotidiana. Con una frase inteligente, había hecho feliz a la niña y sacado de apuro la situación en la que estaban.

Shikamaru cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Entonces, la miró y Shikemari le sonrió feliz por su "nueva conquista".

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Otra persona se unía al grupo, Iruka llegaba con varios reportes de la academia en las manos.

-_Shikamaru kun, que bueno que regresas. Estoy al volverme loco en la academia, sabes que Azuma solo te respeta a ti_ –habló Iruka con su habitual sonrisa.

-_También me alegra verte, Shikemari acaba de decidir que vivirá y se casará en Konoha, así que mientras esté aquí quiero que vaya a la academia y que asista a tus clases_ –respondió el Nara.

-_Y ¿Quién es esta encantadora niña?_ –exclamó Iruka sonriendo a la pequeña que le devolvía la sonrisa.

-_Soy la hija de mi papá_ –expuso descruzando los brazos y abriendo las palmas hacia el cielo, como si su respuesta fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Iruka la miró sin entender lo que decía.

_-Es mi hija, Iruka_ –explicó Shikamaru con voz jovial.

-_Eh? Tu… tu… HIJA_ –gritó Iruka dejando caer todos los papeles al piso.

Shikemari abrió los ojos espantada y corrió a refugiarse en brazos del Hokage. Los de su padre, podría tenerlos un poco más tarde.

-_Todo está bien, Shikemari_ –le tranquilizó Kakashi mientras la alzaba en brazos_- Iruka tiene problemas de audición, no oye bien, ¿entiendes? Por eso grita así._

Iruka cayó sentado en una silla, mientras sudaba copiosamente y recitaba como si le hablara al aire.

-_Tiene cinco, o seis, Shikamaru 21, o sea… es decir… no puede ser… era muy joven…la niña… y Shikamaru es casi un niño y_…

-¡_Tranquilízate Iruka, me desesperas_! –exclamó Tsunade- _Es la hija de Shikamaru, quien hace mucho tiempo fue estudiante, quien ahora es todo un hombre, ¿Dónde está el problema?_

-_Yo me llevo la niña y evito un trauma posterior_ –dijo Shikamaru tomando la niña de los brazos de Kakashi- _Quinta, Sexto voy a mi oficina y reanudo labores de inmediato._

_-Si, bastante trabajo tienes_ –respondió la Hokage haciendo que Shikamaru sudara de miedo.

-_Adiós suegro_ –bromeó el Hokage y Shikamaru le respondió con una mirada asesina.

Todos rieron a carcajadas excepto Iruka que aún seguía procesando que el "Cobarde No 1 de Konoha", el más vago de sus alumnos, ya tuviera una hija que podía ir a la academia.

-_Oe, Iruka, tranquilo, no es para tanto_ -Kakashi le tocó el hombro para que entrara en razón.

_-Kakashi sama…tenemos que agregar clases de educación sexual en la academia… pronto…es urgente_…_los niños necesitan a aprender como protegerse y evitar posibles complicaciones de esta índole._

_-¡Iruka!_

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sadamu se había enamorado de esa mujer nada nimia. Todo lo contrario. Sus ojos siempre se mostraban ante todos de igual manera. Irónica y desafiante. Se sintió dichoso en el momento exacto en que ella detuvo sus ojos en él un poco más de cinco segundos.

Dos años después, su corazón encontró la recompensa que tanto ansiaba.

Un "sí, acepto" no muy convincente salió de los labios de esa mujer y decidió poner su decidido empeño en hacerla cambiar de parecer. La próxima vez que le diera un sí, justo frente a un representante de la ley de Suna, lo haría con seguridad.

Fue ahí cuando se enteró de un secreto del pasado de Temari. Estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa sobre ella, excepto el hecho de que amaba a un hombre. Sadamu la miró estupefacto tratando de disimular el efecto desgarrador de aquella confesión. Todo el tiempo había pensado que Shikemari, era hija de un juego infantil y efímero de su adolescencia, quizás alguna violación o cualquier otro invento que su mente procaz había creado en sus noches de insomnio.

Creyó ser feliz haciéndose a la idea de que ella ya lo había olvidado, hasta ese maldito día en que tuvo que aparecer, justo frente a su cara, aquel protervo ninja, de mirada soberbia, andar apacible y palabras profundas.

La mirada en los ojos de su amada le dio a entender claramente que sus sentimientos no estaban del todo encerrados en su perfecto blindaje.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, pensando cual sería el mejor paso para no hacer de su vida un eterno suplicio, después de confirmar sus sospechas tres días antes. La maleta estaba hecha. Ella pensaba irse con él, sin siquiera pensar en lo que eso significaba para él, escudándose una vez más en su hija, igual que lo hacía Shikamaru.

Definitivamente, no era eso por lo que tanto había luchado. No era eso lo que esperaba de la vida.

Migajas de otro hombre.

¿Valía tanto esa mujer? ¿Merecía el sacrificio de su propia felicidad?

*.*.*.*.*

Otra vez ese maldito sueño perturbador que la inquietaba desde hacia tres noches y, muchas otras veces, estando despierta. El calor le golpeaba las sienes incesantemente produciendo una especie de letargo irascible, donde lo lógico y lo absurdo se entremezclan y se hacen uno.

Ella sabía que se había quedado con una parte del corazón de Shikamaru en sus manos. Ahora sólo quedaban ella, su corazón vacío y su mente que sólo pensaba en él.

Escuchó los pasos conocidos de su amante. Eran las dos de la tarde y le sería estúpido volver a fingirse dormida. Se quedó despierta con los ojos fijos en el techo obligando a sus irises a mantenerse fijas en las curvas espirales de su techo.

-_Temari... buenas tardes_ –habló Sadamu acercándose a la cama y besándola en la frente.

_-Sadamu_… -contestó, a sabiendas de que era el momento perfecto para excusarse. Respiró abatida –_Disculpa mi comportamiento en los últimos días. No he sido yo_.

Sadamu la miró con incredulidad a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza hacia derecha, en un gesto muy conocido por ella. Se llevó las manos hacia el pelo y lo alisó hasta llevar su mano hasta detrás de su nuca y girar su cabeza en busca de un masaje alentador de sus noches en vela.

-_Estoy cansado, Temari_ -farfulló vacilante.

-_Acuéstate si quieres..._ –contestó haciéndose a un lado de la cama.

Luego pensó que no había sido una decisión muy acertada. Aún podía percibir el olor del shinobi de la hoja en sus sábanas. Por mucho que insistieran las domésticas, ella no cambiaría esas sábanas en mucho tiempo.

-_Estoy cansado de esta situación, Temari._ –contestó más resuelto y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_-No te entiendo_ –mintió esquivando su insondable mirada.

Temari enrolló las sábanas hasta su cuello en una manera estúpida de culpar al calor de su rubor nervioso.

Sadamu se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró en la repisa repleta de las aromáticas sales, polvos y colonias, todas de olores ácidos, los preferidos de ella. El sonido de las botellas le hizo girar hacia la repisa. Se disculpó consigo mismo. No por haber roto algo de ella, sino por haberse roto a si mismo.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo de la repisa, era la de un hombre abatido, triste y agobiado. Suspiró despacio y trató de mostrarse calmado.

-_Yo me considero un ser racional, Temari. Con esto quiero decirte que prefiero la verdad a una mentira a medias_ –explicó tranquilo, tratando de que naciera en ella la confianza de hablarle. Se decidió a continuar cuando se mantuvo callada-¿_Lo amas? _

_-Ya creo que habíamos discutido eso. Nunca te he negado que lo amé._

_-Lo sé, pero también sé que no se olvida a quien se ama, Temari. ¡Jamás! Sólo se aprende a vivir sin esa persona. Para ti fue muy fácil, porque tu dolor hacia él te ayudo a sanear las heridas. Pero saquemos a Shikamaru de esta conversación y hablemos de nosotros –_continuó, sin despegar la mirada fija en ella-_ ¿me amas? O mejor dicho, ¿Aprendiste a amarme?, mejor aún ¿Nos casaremos?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No se necesita un porqué para casarse, Sadamu._

-_Es que necesito entender que es lo que pasa, Temari. Antes de él volver a tu vida, creí que teníamos una maravillosa relación, casi tan perfecta como puede ser una relación entre hombre y mujer, pero no es así. Tú eres la mujer más encantadora que conocí y, de entre todos los hombres de esta aldea, tefijaste en mí. Admito que se me subió a la cabeza el hecho de sentirme deseado por una mujer como tú, pero jamás me detuve a cuestionar los motivos que te movían a aceptarme en tu vida e inclusive a entablar una relación a largo plazo. Mucho más tarde, me di cuenta de que, no eres la coraza de hierro que todo el mundo cree. Tomaste las riendas de tu trabajo, de tu hija y tus hermanos, pero no de tu vida. Es ahí donde yo entro, Temari. No sólo estaba disponible y te quería, sino también dispuesto a hacer realidad todo lo que quisieras. _

_-¿Estás diciéndome que te he usado todo este tiempo, Sadamu? ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-No he dicho eso, Temari. Nos amamos, pero no de una forma muy profunda. A partir de satisfacer nuestras necesidades humanas, yo de amor y tú de protección, ninguno de los dos se ha interesado en mirar más allá. Yo siempre he tenido miedo de salir herido en todo esto y pensé que casándonos acortaríamos la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Aceptaste y yo feliz. Durante un tiempo así fue pero, entonces… _

_-Las parejas tienen sus altas y bajas…_

_-¡Yo lo sentí, Temari!_ –gritó Sadamu, poniéndose de pie- _¡y lo confirmé también! Y tú de seguro sentiste lo mismo. _

_-¿De que hablas?_ –musitó Temari, acercándose a él arrodillada sobre la cama.

Sadamu se detuvo un momento para observarla y ella aprovechó para acariciarle la barbilla. Lo último que quería en la vida, era hacerle daño al hombre que había ayudado a sanear sus heridas.

-_Lo amas, ¿verdad?_ –Susurró, evitando mirar a Temari porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- _Es mi culpa, por creerme poseedor de algo que nunca he tenido._

_-Sadamu, no…Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nada…-_afirmó ella, apretándole con fuerza la mano- _No es malo que quieras hacerme tu esposa, lo mereces_.

Las palabras de Temari se habían convertido en un bálsamo para su torturada alma. Sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Temari y frotó la mejilla contra los rizos rebeldes de ella. Entonces, le resultó imposible contener las lágrimas. Ella le ofrecía consuelo, más no respondió su pregunta. El silencio, casi siempre significa un sí que no se quiere expresar.

-_Tranquilo, Sadamu…Todo va a salir bien. Serás un esposo maravilloso. No sigas torturándote._

Ella se aferró a él, comprendiendo la agonía emocional a la que Sadamu había estado sometido. Ella ya había pasado por lo mismo y fue él quien la consoló. Ahora era su oportunidad de ofrecerle consuelo.

Sadamu levantó el rostro hacia ella y la miró con cariño, para pronunciar palabras que Temari nunca pensó escucharía.

_-¿Te ibas con él, no es cierto?_ -preguntó casi en un susurro- _Me abandonabas por él. No lo niegues, yo vi la maleta. Conozco los motivos, sólo quiero saber qué te detuvo_.

Temari se sorprendió. Ya no podía engañarle. Tampoco engañarse ella misma al creer que los sentimientos que sentía por Sadamu podrían siquiera ser similares a los que había experimentado por Shikamaru.

-_Sincérate, Temari. No voy a morir de dolor. Te repito, prefiero la verdad que una mentira a medias. Yo no soy quien para juzgar o meramente interpretar lo que encierran tus palabras, Temari, porque al final, sólo tú eres capaz de entenderte con certeza. Sólo tú._

_-Sadamu…_

La tristeza se agobió de su cabeza por un minuto, pero decidió vencer el agobio y seguir. Era ahora o nunca. Era bueno que él le entendiera de una vez por todas. Así, estar juntos, sería menos complicado.

_-Eso no es lo que quiero, Sadamu…no estoy lista para hablar contigo…_

_-¿En serio, Temari?_ –le inquirió con dolor reflejado en el rostro- _¿Por qué supones que yo puedo esperar a que te decidas a hablarme con la verdad? No voy a cargar en mi vida tus miedos, tu cicatriz y los sueños que él te robó una vez. _

Temari palideció ante esa nueva declaración de orgullo por parte del Ryou.

Sin mediar palabras, Sadamu se acercó a ella, la agarró por los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo para darle un sensual beso en los labios. Beso que Temari no respondió.

-_Dime la verdad, Temari…Atrévete a responderme esas sencillas preguntas ¿lo amas?, ¿Me abandonabas, verdad?. _-respondió con la voz elevada y grosera.

Temari dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin controlar su impulso y lloró amargamente. Sadamu se acercó a ella y, en voz muy baja le dijo:

-_Siento mucho haberte levantado la voz, Temari. Sé que ocultas algo y te pesa. Me duele, Temari…me duele porque te quiero…yo…yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte_.

_-Yo también lo siento, pero yo misma, a estas alturas, no me entiendo…_

_-Lo sé, hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? _

No sabía porqué en ese preciso momento, perdió completamente la razón. Quizás por el simple hecho de no cargar con la culpa de haberle sido infiel, por sentirse fiel consigo misma.

-_He hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa…pero no estoy segura de querer compartirlas contigo en estos momentos. No estoy lista, Sadamu…tú tampoco lo estás._

Sadamu palideció al escucharla decir eso. Sus palabras encerraban muchas cosas, cosas que él temía imaginar. Se giró para verla. Temari tenía los ojos puestos en la ventana de su habitación. Parecía alejada de ese lugar.

Temari no iba a olvidar a Shikamaru por más que lo intentara. Esa clase de amor dura toda la eternidad. Su recuerdo en la ventana días atrás, aún seguía fijo en su memoria. Le parecía verlo, sentado con una pierna bajo su muslo, igual que lo hacía su hija, con esa media sonrisa arrebatadora y sensual, diciéndole que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que la dejaba libre para que fuera feliz. Su corazón estaría siempre al lado del único hombre al que había amado en la vida. Por eso decidió tomar lo que pudiera de él y ser feliz con eso. ¿Era eso ser infiel?

-_Volveremos a hablar antes de que tú tomes decisión alguna sobre el futuro_ –escuchó que le decía detenido en la puerta.

_-Sí, ya hablaremos más tarde…_-respondió como si se encontrara inmersa en un profundo sueño.

No había necesidad de decirle en aquel instante que ya había tomado su decisión sobre lo que pensaba hacer. Sólo ella sabría que sus razones serían falsas. Ya había renunciado a sus deseos cinco años atrás, por lo que no podría resultar muy duro volverlo a hacer.

Miró a la ventana una vez más. El sol relucía virtuoso e imparable sobre la árida Suna.

_Que haces mi niña...disfrutas de tu papá, ¿No es así?...Ojalá y yo pudiera estar contigo...con ustedes dos...recostados en la hierba del bosque de los Nara mirando las nubes en forma de conejo... _

* * *

**No quiero despedir el capi sin darle las gracias a Marieta, Amy, Marina y Ellistriel, quienes con tanto cariño, diariamente, preguntaban por la salud de mi madre o por si la buena voluntad de mi jefe había mejorado (para terminar los estados). Son adorables. Marieta no tanto cuando me obliga a escribir a puro golpes, gracias a Dios que son solo golpes virtuales XD **

**Prometo portarme mejor en lo adelante, si Dios lo permite. Seguimos con Shikemari en acción en Konoha y un poquito de drama Sadatema. **

**En el próximo capi, Shikemari ya es oficialmente una Nara y va a su primer día de escuela. Conoce a los ahijados de su padre Azuma y Chota. ¿Amigos o rivales? Hmmmm. Temari se sinceriza y Sadamu toma una decisión por los dos. Una comunicación de Suna llega a Konoha, poniendo a Shikamaru de cabeza. **

**Hasta ahí vamos y seguimos. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**_¡Hola! mis queridisimos lectores. Este capítulo me salió inmenso y cuando digo inmenso es que iba por veinticinco páginas sin detenerme. Caí en cuenta de que los aburriría a morir y decidí dividirlo en dos. Aquí, solo 18 páginas, el viérnes completo el capítulo._**

**_Espero hayan podido darse la vuelta y conocer a Hanu, el adorable cervatillo que plasmó en dibujo magistralmente mi amiga, Rama XD. ¡Está divino!_**

**_No los entorpezco con mis locuras. A continuación y a su consideración, con todo el cariño del mundo, el capítulo 12._**

* * *

-¡_Kami sama_!-exclamó Shikamaru al ver la cantidad de papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio.

Se rascó la cabeza en señal de abatimiento y miró a todos lados.

_-¡Wao! Es muy grande tu oficina, papá_ –expresó la niña con admiración mirando hacia todos lados.

_-Sí, claro, para tener más trabajo, supongo_…-respondió sin poder ocultar lo fastidioso de su situación.

La oficina de su padre era grande, quizás el doble que la de su madre. Las paredes, estaban pintadas de un color verde ocre. Los ventanales en madera pulida le daban un aire de sobriedad al lugar.

_-Te gusta mucho el verde papá._

-_Sin lugar a dudas es mi color favorito_ –sonrió – _el verde me recuerda a los prados húmedos del bosque de mi familia, además es tranquilo y reconfortante. _

A la oficina de su padre le faltaba, definitivamente, la mano milagrosa de una mujer.

Shikemari estaba acostumbrada a la calidez de la oficina de su madre. Aunque era más pequeña, tenía las fotos de su familia, un Fukinagashi y un Neagari.

_-Si quieres puedo ayudarte…_

-_Me ayudaría mucho el que te sentaras tranquila mientras trato de organizar estos documentos…no creo terminar en años_.

La niña caminó resuelta hacia la pila de papeles haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de su padre.

_-¿Cómo deseas que lo ordene? ¿Alfabética o cronológicamente_? –preguntó con naturalidad.

Shikamaru abrió la boca para opinar y se detuvo al recordar que la niña ayudaba a su madre desde pequeña.

_-Pues pienso que…_

-_No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad, papá?_ –rió la niña de buena gana ante la incertidumbre de su padre- _si lo ordenas por fechas es mejor, así tomas lo más viejo primero._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón y…_

-_Este que tengo en la mano, es de fecha igual al día en que te conocí, o sea, debe ser de los más viejos. Empieza por ese y yo ordeno los demás._

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Al parecer, su hija también había heredado esa forma sencilla de solucionar los problemas de su madre, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y yendo al grano.

La vio comenzar a organizar sus documentos muy seriamente. Ahora que la veía bien, Shikemari fruncía el ceño igual que su tío Gaara cuando hacía algo que ameritaba concentración.

-_Empieza ya, papá o llegaremos tarde a cenar_ –sermoneó sin mirar a su padre- _La abuela Yoshino se enoja y nos regaña._

_-Hai…Hai…Mendokusai…_

*.*.*.*.*

Shikemari bostezó frotando sus ojitos verdes en señal de sueño.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? De seguro que la pequeña tenía hambre y sueño.

Hacia rato que no escuchaba el ir y venir de la gente en los pasillos, por lo que supuso que la noche había hecho su entrada triunfal.

Gracias a la niña, Shikamaru había terminado, en una tarde y parte de la noche, el trabajo que sin ella le hubiese tomado una semana completa realizar.

_-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa…_

Shikemari asintió sin responder. De seguro estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar. Shikamaru fue hacia ella y acarició su mejilla.

_-¡Andando!_

Salieron despacio de la oficina de su padre. Ambos de andar grave, acompasado y pausado, meciéndose poco a poco y de manera uniforme.

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Shikamaru se detuvo un momento, justo en frente de las escaleras de piedra de bello aspecto. Shikemari se bajó para palmar su textura.

-_Gracias, mi amor…me has sido de gran ayuda_ –le dijo - _Te invito a cenar. Tú y yo solos, en un restaurante que conozco. ¿Qué me dices?_

_-Digo que sí_ –respondió sonriendo y otro bostezo la asaltó.

_-¿Qué tal el jueves? Se supone que tu tío vendrá a buscarte el viernes._

_-No…lo haremos el viernes, le pediré a tío Kankuro, él entenderá_ -respondió y Shikamaru notó el efecto que la última frase había causado en su hija.

-_Anda cariño, no te pongas triste. Sabes que debes ir a apoyar a tu mamá y yo te prometo ir a verte seguido pueda_.

Esto último no hizo más que entristecer aún más a la niña. Shikemari bajó la cabeza e hizo un puchero con el labio inferior y lo sostuvo así un instante, antes de que comenzara a temblar.

-_No…Shikemari, no…no hagas eso, amor_ –susurró nervioso su padre ante el gesto.

Shikemari llevó los puños hacia su cara y comenzó a llorar sonoramente. Shikamaru la abrazó, sin poder hacer más nada, deseando hacer hasta lo imposible, por no ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

Él se la quedó mirando con un gesto dibujado por la tristeza; apretando los labios para que su corazón no saliera del pecho.

_-No, mi amor, no llores…papá está contigo –_le susurró despacio en un tono paternal repentino, tocando la seda del cabello negro que espejeaba con las luces de las estrellas.

La niña siguió gimoteando e hipando, aferrada con uñas y dientes al hombro de su papá, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable por la actitud de mimoso desafío.

Tenía que hacer algo para calmarla, ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo restaurar la risa que hasta entonces había sido eterna? Ella recién lo conocía y lo amaba con un sentimiento que lo aniñaba, lo hacía dúctil y sensible, tras ir penetrando en silencio el universo de ternura que escondía en la mirada reflexiva y vivaracha y el porte a veces desafiante de su hija.

_-No me obligues a cantar, Shikemari…te juro que lo hago muy mal._-intentó ganar terreno con una broma que se hacía a si mismo cuando aún era muy niño y su madre trataba, en banal esfuerzo, de hacerlo callar.

La niña volvió a reírse con la misma sonrisa de dientecillos afilados y su risa se confundió con los hipidos que salían involuntariamente de su garganta. Ella miró a su padre quien se sintió invadido de felicidad mientras sus ojos lo miraban con destellos brillantes de lo que eran sus lágrimas.

-_Canto muy mal, en serio...-_decía de manera convincente, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa- _igual que mamá y ella me obligaba a escucharla para hacerme callar y eso me hacía llorar más, porque lo hace muy feo y…_

La niña estalló en carcajadas, cayendo sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada del edificio, contagiando a su padre quien dejó asomar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa era su hija y lo amaba. Lloraba y reía por él, porque lo amaba. ¿Había algo más hermoso que crear un ser? ¿Algo más tierno que la expresión de amor pura de un niño?

No. No lo hay. Porque ella era el reflejo del amor puro y verdadero; reflejo del amor que sentía por Temari y por él mismo.

-_Te amo, pequeña_…-dijo quedamente, casi en un susurro- _Eres el ser humano más hermoso que existe en la tierra_ –continuó sentándose al lado de su hija.

-_Yo también papá…yo no quería llorar_-se excusó- _pero las lágrimas salieron solitas_.

_-Sabes que cuando eres una niña frágil, sensible y delicada me hacen quererte aún más_ _todavía _–señaló su padre con voz suave y apacible- _si sientes ganas de llorar, sólo llora, pero promete volver a reírte para mí. ¿De acuerdo?_

Shikemari se sonrojó sorprendida por la lentitud de sus reflejos infantiles. Vaciló un instante antes de hablar.

-_Si estoy con mami, no estaré contigo y si estoy contigo, no estaré con mi mami. Eso no es justo, papá. Soy yo la que siempre va a llorar_ –susurró cabizbaja y haciendo amago de volver a reanudar el llanto.

La niña tenía razón. No era justo. En su hija estaban creando un trastorno emocional que empezaba a evidenciar cada vez más. ¿Había sido bueno el que ella le conociera? Talvez no, si no lo conociera, no le haría falta y no lloraría. El destino había conspirado para que sus vidas se cruzaran a la distancia de casi cinco años

-_No, mi amor. Yo también voy a extrañarte mucho cuando no estés, al igual que lo hace tu madre. Te amamos muchísimo, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Sí, papá, lo sé_…

-¿_Hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte esa sonrisa preciosa y manipuladora que tienes?_

_-Creo que sí… El próximo mes me toca participar del Shichi-go-san (*)._

_-No lo creo cariño, el próximo año quizás_ –respondió a sabiendas de que esas celebraciones corresponden a las niñas de cinco años.

_-No, papá, es este_ –insistió la pequeña.

_-Aún no tienes cinco_ –explicó.

_-Ya los tendré pronto- _contestó con su sonrisa de fierecita divertida.

_-… ¿En serio?...Si ese es el caso, entonces te aseguro que no me lo perderé por nada del mundo._

"Y de seguro que averiguaré que día es tu cumpleaños", pensó para sus adentros.

Shikemari asintió, sonrió a su padre y recostó la cabeza en las piernas de él. Shikamaru alisó con cariño el pelo de su hija que tenía varios mechones sueltos y sintió la sombra de alguien al pie de las escaleras. Elevó la mirada y al reconocerla sintió un estremecimiento.

Los tallos secos y renegridos de un árbol mal cuidado se combinada con el aura oscuro que irradiaba la persona que tenía en frente. Recordó a una amiga,

Pensó ver a una amiga. Lucía cambiada, renovada. ¿Era ella?

_-Vaya, vaya…pero ¿qué tenemos por aquí_? –Preguntó con voz vivaracha- _Nara Shikamaru, dichosos los ojos que te ven._

_-¿Shiho?_ –Preguntó vagamente- _¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué gusto verte!_ -Respondió recordaron como hace ya seis meses, la vio por última vez con aquella mirada de mujer desdeñada y vengativa, resentida tras una noche de pasión que ella había ideado eterna y para él, sólo había sido un desahogo.

-_Para mí siempre es un gusto verte, Shikamaru_ –dijo en un susurro sensual- _un verdadero placer _-continuó acentuando el adjetivo.

Ella se apresuró s subir los ocho peldaños que los separaban, se detuvo en el sexto y él se paseaba la mano por el pelo, turbado por el "trágame tierra."

_-¿Qué tienes ahí?_ –preguntó señalando el bulto sobre las piernas de Shikamaru.

La niña agitó su cabeza y se estiró como gato. Trató de reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente, pero aún tenía la vista nublada. Se restregó los ojos.

-¿_Una niña?_ –Preguntó incrédula- _pero, ¿quién es?_

_-Es…es Shikemari _–respondió haciendo algo de teatro su turbación.

-¡_Ah!_ –respondió dejando de manifiesto su duda.

-_Soy su hija_ –dijo la niña sonriendo.

_-¿Ah, si? No sabía que tenías una hija, Shikamaru…que descortés de tu parte._

Shikamaru no respondió. Después de los acontecimientos recientes con su hija, lo menos que deseaba era recalcar delante de ella que no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco.

-_Soy Shiho, una muy buena amiga de tu padre_ –le dijo la mujer enfatizando las palabras.

_-¡Mucho gusto_! –respondió la pequeña y le ofreció su mano ingenua.

Shiho la tomó y miró a Shikamaru quien la analizaba minuciosamente.

Había cambiado mucho, muchísimo en sólo días. Se había cortado el pelo y no vestía la bata usual de laboratorio ni sus lentes oftálmicos. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y un top púrpura que enfatizaba sus curvas femeninas. Pero había algo más. Su actitud distaba de ser sumisa y nerviosa, sus rasgos ocultando una rabia sorda.

_-Shiho…te ves diferente…_

Ojala y siempre, las neuronas trabajaran a tiempo completo y no lo dejaran cometer esas locuras que luego le dolerían. La casualidad irrumpió en su vida una tarde de mucho trabajo y fatídico calor. Conocía a Shiho desde pequeños, tendrían la misma edad, meses de diferencia.

En ese momento de lujuria febril, poco le importó la vehemente adoración de Shiho hacia su persona. Debió respetar ese sentimiento que mucho distaba de ser sólo deseo. Olvidó por completo como ella volvía el rostro vergonzante para no mirarlo, como desaparecía rápidamente cada vez que les dejaban solos…

Poco importa ahora, la estúpida pretensión morbosa de los hombres de sentirse deseado por una mujer.

_-No lo digas en ese tono, parece que no te gusta lo que ves_ –añadió con sensualidad abierta.

_-¡No! Es decir…te ves muy bien…_

-_Me gustaría que nos viéramos un poco más tarde, ¿te parece?_ –sugirió la mujer con evidente desfachatez. No había asomo de la mujer ingenua que conocía.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza simuladamente y llevó sus ojos a la niña. No era correcto que ella hiciera esos comentarios delante de su hija.

-_Apelo a tu buen sentido común, Shiho_ –explicó Shikamaru haciendo notar su insensatez

-¡_Oh! Lo siento mucho, he sido una tonta_ –fingió culpabilidad- _luego hablaremos, Shika kun. Adiós Shikimeri _–añadió girando hacia la niña.

_-SHI-KE-MA-RI, mi nombre es Nara Shikemari_ -prorrumpió la niña en un tono hostil.

-_Como sea…adiós_ –respondió de mala gana la coqueta mujer.

La mujer se giró contoneando las caderas al bajar cada escalón. Shikemari la miró detenidamente y luego a su padre, quien la miraba a ella.

_-Has sido un poco grosera, amor. Shiho es una amiga entrañable de mi infancia._

Shikemari se levantó de su asiento

_-Ay si….Shika kun…mírame…soy linda_… -se burló la niña mientras bajaba los escalones oscilando las caderas en una imitación irónica de la sensual mujer.

Shikamaru no tuvo otra opción que reír ante la ocurrencia. Cada día, con cada gesto, se parecía más a su madre.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se detuvo y sacó la lengua en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido Shiho.

La brisa ventilada maltrató la piel de la niña obligando a que se abrazara a sí misma.

-_Cariño, perdona, he debido decirte de lo frío que es aquí_ –dijo su padre acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

_-¡Qué caliente estás!_

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro a su padre.

-_Abrázame todo lo que quieras_ –respondió mientras la alzaba en brazos.

Shikemari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Su padre jamás volvió a hablarle y sólo le acariciaba con una mudez de ternura compartida.

Y así, abrazándolo, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Shikamaru sintió en su cerviz el cálido aliento y en su pecho, la respiración acompasada y tranquila de la niña. Se había dormido, sin probar alimento y sin tomar el baño nocturno. Típica Nara.

"Luchar porque seas feliz será la causa más grande que podré encontrar a la que dedicar mi tiempo, mi vida y mis sueños, Shikemari, porque tu eres todo eso para mi"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-Temari… buenos días…_

_-Buenos días Gaara… te noto preocupado._

-_Así es, Kankuro se está alistando para salir a Konoha a buscar la niña. Pero…Ha surgido un problema, Temari….El señor Feudal del País del Viento me ha amenazado con reducir el presupuesto de Suna, sino mejoramos la calidad de los ninjas. Le he informado de la graduación de varios jounin nuevos, pero insiste en que un representante de la aldea le visite para detallar la información que le he remitido. El problema está en que eres la persona idónea para ir, pero te casas y luego estaría Kankuro, pero debe ir a Konoha. _

_-No te preocupes, Gaara. Yo podría hacerlo…_

_-No puedo hacer eso, Temari. Te casas y esta misión tomaría tiempo, un par de meses quizás. Además, no hemos recibido insumos este mes, tampoco efectivo. Nuestro presupuesto está muy corto e incluso he tenido que manejar las últimas misiones y el mantenimiento de la Academia con mis propios recursos…_

_-Podemos pedirle a Shikamaru que la traiga, él no se negaría._

_-Sí. Es buena idea_ –Gaara la miró por el rabillo del ojo, se veía cansada.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada…_

_-Habla._

_-Tienes demasiados problemas como para…_

_-Habla._

Temari suspiró, no sabía si por alivio o por tener que fastidiar a su hermano con sus problemas una vez más.

-_Me siento como si tuviera un kunai en la garganta a punto de cercenarme_-exclamó antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio de su hermano- _Cometí un grave error al aceptar a Sadamu en mi vida. Lo quiero, pero mi cariño por él está asentado en el tiempo que tenemos juntos, momentos compartidos, como amigos_ -siseó nerviosamente-_casarnos es legalizar esos lazos_.

_-¿Y? _

_-Siento que no es lo correcto. A pesar de todo lo que me ofrece. No lo es._

_-El shinobi de la hoja, ¿me equivoco?_

_-No, no te equivocas. Por Shikamaru siento amor, Gaara. A ti no tengo que ocultarte nada. A Shikamaru lo amo desde que era una niña. Un amor que nació desde dentro de mi. Lo supe desde siempre y me negué a creerlo hasta el día en que se marchó con la niña. Esa mañana entró a mi habitación y me pidió que me quedara en Suna y que fuera feliz por él. _

_-Muy loable de su parte. No es nada egoísta por lo que noto_-

Gaara la miraba sin entender hasta donde quería llegar.

_-El deseo por alguien muere cuando se satisface. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho…_ -se aclaró la garganta- _Por más que intenté reprimir las emociones, fluyeron otra vez. Le pedí que no se fuera, que me amara una última vez…pero no fue suficiente…no lo fue…_

_-Parece que el gato se comió al ratón_-apuntó Gaara mientras jugaba con un grano de arena entre los dedos.

Temari suspiró sin atreverse a contestarle. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas, pero las contuvo cerrándolos con fuerza

-_Me parece que no ha sido solo el gato, sino también el queso_ –añadió abriendo el puño de su izquierda, haciendo que la arena formara círculos concéntricos sobre su palma.

Temari se sintió amenazada por la intimidante mirada de su hermano. Gaara era la persona más perspicaz que ella conocía y engañarle resultaba ridículo.

_-Yo no sé que decir…me siento tan avergonzada…_

-_No me importa lo que decidas por mi estará bien, lo único que importa es que seas feliz. De todas formas, por mucho que trataste de demostrar lo contrario, siempre supe que ustedes no terminarían juntos. Sadamu es un buen tipo, pero hay algo en él que no logro descubrir y que me molesta._

Temari se quedó mirando a su hermano con adoración. Su inteligencia y perspicacia la desarmaban.

-_Me pregunto como lo haces, Gaara. Siempre pareces tener una respuesta a todo, como diría Kankuro, siempre tienes un As bajo la manga._

_-No, Temari. Aquí la única que tiene las Ases escondidas eres tú_…-le reprochó su hermano.

_- Gaara…._

_-Decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre voy a apoyarte._

-_Igual yo_…-su hermano Kankuro hacia su entrada triunfal con una sonrisa en los labios- _Eres nuestra hermana y tu felicidad es lo que importa. Creo que ir a la misión te ayudará a aclarar las ideas. Piensa en ti por un momento y olvídate de todo lo demás_.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-_Nara Shikamaru , levanta tu trasero perezoso de la cama ahora mismo_ –gritó su madre desde la puerta de la habitación con la mano apoyada en la cadera y en la otra lo que parecía ser.

_-Tsk…vas a despertar a la niña_ –respondió Shikamaru hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-_La niña podrá dormir como Nara, pero despierta como su abuela. Ya tiene una hora entrenando con tu padre y ahora está tomando el baño para ir a la academia contigo._

_-Hai, hai…_

Su madre le haló la coleta hasta sentarlo en la cama.

-_Te he dicho, una y mil veces, que con un "hai" es suficiente_ –dijo cariñosamente su madre- _dime, ¿Dónde está tu ropa shinobi de niño?_

-¿_Cómo se supone que debo saber donde están esas "reliquias"?_ –respondió malhumorado.

_-Deben servirle a la nena y se verá tan mona_ –exclamó su madre juntando las manos en su pecho y mirando al techo mientras suspiraba.

_-Mamá…Shikemari es una niña…a las niñas les interesan otras cosas…ella tiene su propio atuendo…_

_-Es una Nara y…_

_-Mamá…deja que Shikemari decida lo que quiere llevar y cómo. De seguro que ya planeas hacerle una coleta…mendokusai…_

_-Hai, hai…tienes razón, mejor busco en su maleta, ya debe estar al terminar._

_-Y luego pregunta porque contesto así…_

_-Yo soy tu madre y puedo_ –respondió sin poder ocultar la risa.

Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba y lo revolvió frente a la cara de su hija.

_-¡Se verá preciosa!_ –exclamó maravillada.

_-Mamá, va a la academia, no a un concurso de belleza._

Yoshiro fingió no escuchar y siguió zarandeando el uniforme hasta salir de la habitación. En la puerta, la escuchó decir –_Apenas tiene cuatro y ya le celas, no es tuya sola, ¿sabes?._

Shikamaru gruñó para sus adentros, pero se resignó a la intuición de su madre.

Con un suspiro de resignación, apartó las sábanas y estiró la mano la mano para hacerse de la toalla tirada sobre la mesa de noche. Una ducha fría y su rutina en Konoha empezaría. Un poco de tranquilidad no le venía mal.

El desayuno estaba servido y prácticamente frío cuando llegó a la mesa. Desde allí veía perfectamente el patio lateral de la casa. Su madre revoloteaba como mariposa entre las flores del jardín, aniquilando las malezas que incautas se atrevía a amenazar sus rosales.

_-Ohayou, Shikamaru_ –saludó su padre desde la puerta.

_-Ohayou, otōsan_ –respondió- _¿boku no musume?_

_-Ya debe venir…se está arreglando. Parece que está nerviosa por su primera clase en la academia._

_-Así es…_-respondió sonriendo y tomando el último sorbo de su taza de te.

_-Está obsesionada con Hanu, no se lo he mostrado porque sé que quieres hacerlo tú. Será mejor que mañana despiertes temprano y lo hagas._

_-¡Hai!_ –contestó y luego añadió- _Oe, otōsan, también tú te has enamorado, ¿no?_

Shikaku bufó sonriendo –¿_Cómo no hacerlo? Sólo mírala, hijo_ –dijo señalando a la niña que venía por el pasillo_- es tu vivo retrato_.

*.*.*.*.*.*

_-¿No vas a quedarte conmigo?_

_-No, Shikemari, no puedo hacerlo. Debo ir a mi oficina. Ya te daré clases cuando estés más grande._

_-¡No me quedo sóla! ¡NO, NO Y NO!_

-_Shikemari, escucha, eres una ninja. Los ninjas no dependen de sus padres. ¿Qué van a pensar los demás si te escuchan llorar por tu padre? Van a creer que eres una mimada y se reirán de ti._

_-¡Los golpeo a todos!_

_-¡No harás eso_! –exclamó en un tono un poco más alto_- Tú me acompañaras donde Iruka, irás al salón de clases, te presentarás con Tenten y yo estaré aquí esperándote para cuando terminen las clases. ¿Está claro?_

_-Me hablas feo…_

_-Ni pienses en manipularme, jovencita. ¡No lo harás_! –Respondió- _Si te portas bien, es posible que hoy vayamos al bosque y te muestre a Hanu._

_-Me estás "manipolando"_ –exclamó con sorna y Shikamaru tuvo que contener la risa por la forma en que la niña se refirió.

-_Querrás decir manipulando y no lo hago, sólo cumplo una promesa que te hice, es todo._

_-Sí…claro_

_-Ahora camina a mi lado sin rechistar. _

_-¡Hai! ¡Hai!_

_-Un solo Hai es suficiente, Shikemari._

_-Mendokusai…_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Dije lo mismo que le dices a la abuela y ella es tu mamá. _

_-Ah…Mendokusai… _

Definitivamente, criar a su hija, iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Temari salió a tomar aire fresco al balcón que daba al comedor, el mismo que usaba su hija para ver las nubes. Una estrella apareció en el firmamento y luego otra. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el cielo estaba techado de millones de estrellas. Se preguntó si su hija estaría viendo el mismo cielo.

No, de seguro que no. Konoha tenía las mejores nubes y el cielo más azul, pero Suna tenía las mejores noches donde no necesitabas luz porque las estrellas te la regalaban.

No oyó nada hasta que la sombra de Sadamu apareció y la asustó.

-_¡Sadamu_! –Temari se agarró al espaldar de la silla que tenía en frente con un respingo.- _Me has asustado. Debiste avisar…_

-_Nunca aviso, Temari, ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo ahora?...lo lamento, siento haberte asustado_ –agregó ásperamente.

_-Sí, claro…_

Ella frunció el ceño. No había sido una disculpa sincera.

Lo miró fijamente a la tenue luz que llegaba del comedor, pero, como de costumbre era imposible saber lo que pensaba o sentía.

_-Extraño__ mi hija…_

Sadamu caminó hasta la orilla del balcón para mirarla y la luz acentuó sus rasgos masculinos. Era de las pocas cosas que podía negar sobre él, era un hombre hermoso.

_-De seguro está bien con su padre._

_-Si…_

Temari dejó que el silencio de la noche superara a sus torpes intentos de entablar una conversación y el saber lo que debía decirle, la abrumaba aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer fuerte de la que sus hermanos se sentían orgullosos? ¡Ese era el momento justo! Vamos, Temari, habla…

_-Ya no quieres casarte, ¿no es cierto?_ –le preguntó él con la mirada clavada en ella.

-_No_ –respondió lacónicamente y entre dientes.

_-Al final tus genes han salido a flote…_

_-¿Qué dices? _

_-Soy un pobre estúpido y engañado…_

Ella se giró bruscamente ante el tono de esas palabras.

_-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso de los genes? Soy la hija del Kazekage de la Arena y…_

_-Un hombre cruel y despiadado y sí, un hombre que nunca tomo en serio el matrimonio con tu madre, que no le costó más remedio que aguantar sus innumerables infidelidades_…

A Temari le pareció que la conversación había cambiado de ámbito, como si él desease cambiarla.

-_Tu madre debió haberlo abandonado antes de concebir a Gaara, quizás hoy estuviera viva…_

Ella se volvió para defenderse y lo golpeó en plena cara, con una intensidad tal que Sadamu creyó que tendría todos los dientes rotos.

_-Esto no es sobre mis padres, cuya mención no viene al caso, es sobre nosotros._

_-Es inevitable cuando es obvio que la herencia es responsable de tu comportamiento, Temari. _

Temari no le contestó. No entendía su comportamiento ni la mirada enferma en su rostro.

_-¿Por qué has mencionado a mi padre? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?_

_-¿No pensaras que voy a creerme que no te acostaste con él?-_ él la miró satíricamente.

Ella retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.

_-Sadamu…_

_-Siempre pensé que serías como tu madre, pero tú…eres igual a él._

Sadamu sintió que le atravesaban las orbes verdes de esa mujer. La estaba humillando, de igual manera de cómo lo había humillado a él, y eso era sólo el principio.

_-¿Qué tal si te contara que soy hijo de una de las amantes de tu padre?_

_-¿Tu madre?_ –preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

_-Mi padre fue enviado por el tuyo a una misión sin regreso. Todos lo saben. Mi madre y yo quedamos solos y tu padre quería algo a cambio de su dinero y se ocupó de que fuera así_.

Ella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Mi madre accedió a favorecer a tu padre sexualmente por que pensó que él la amaba. Eso, naturalmente, fue su mayor error._

_-Yo no sabía y…es decir, conocía los rumores de las aventuras de mi padre, pero nunca pensé que…_

_-Mi madre no murió en batalla, Temari…mi madre se suicidó cuando tu padre la dejó por otra. Estaba destrozada por su rechazo y rotundamente avergonzada por su comportamiento_.

Temari no sabía como asimilar esta información. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y la cabeza le dolía descomunalmente. Era como si toda la sangre le había subido hasta su cerebro.

-_Lo haces por eso, ¿verdad_?-preguntó ella- _quieres demostrarle al mundo que te casas con la hija del amante de tu madre…por eso te casas conmigo._

_-Es mi forma de ajustar las cuentas con mi pasado_ –respondió con firmeza- _Me gustas y te amo, Temari, no voy a negarlo. ¿Acaso crees que sienta dudas sobre el amor? ¡Por supuesto que creo, mi madre se prostituyó por amor! El hecho de que ligue mi satisfacción personal, por no llamarlo venganza, con el amor y la pasión que siente por ti no hace más que incrementar mi felicidad._

_-No voy a casarme contigo, Sadamu._

Él se volvió con una expresión indescifrable.

_-Al contrario de tu padre, yo soy un hombre de honor. A pesar de todo, te ofrezco seguridad y la respetabilidad del matrimonio. No voy a permitir que un desliz tuyo torpedee cualquier relación entre nosotros_.

A Temari se le heló la sangre. ¿Acaso sabía sobre…?

_-Sabes que te pareces más a tu padre de lo que quieres reconocer_ –espectó él.

El tono de Sadamu la arrugó y socavó parte de la seguridad que tenía en sí misma.

_-¿Me odias Sadamu_? –dijo mirándolo con una amargura inequívoca.

-¿_Acaso importa, Temari_? –Preguntó él a su vez tras un breve silencio

_-Y ¿por qué insistes en vivir con alguien a quien guardas resentimientos? No eres mejor que mi padre._

_-Es el pequeño precio que vas a pagar por todo lo que yo he pasado…_

_-Tú no puedes obligarme a…_

-_Claro que puedo, a no ser que desees que el Consejo y todos los habitantes de Suna se enteren de que nuestra alianza con la Hoja esté afianzada en los favores sexuales que le regalas al padre de tu hija. Es más, creo que al Señor Feudal le encantará saber en que manera se están desarrollando las habilidades de los ninjas de la Arena_…

Temari no supo si estaba tomándole el pelo o decía la verdad. Su expresión era vacía, no decía nada y lo hizo de una manera tan despreocupada sin que significara algo necesariamente.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de que Sadamu escuchó la conversación que sostuvo con sus hermanos. De otro modo no podía enterarse de los problemas económicos ni tampoco de su relación con Shikamaru.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le arrastró un mechón hasta la boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera quitárselo, la mano de Sadamu se lo colocó delicadamente detrás de la oreja.

_-Lo siento por ti, Temari, pero te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no._

Temari levantó la mano hasta retirar la que aún se mantenía en su mejilla y le tocaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

En ese momento, su aversión a los hombres autoritarios y controladores se multiplicó por mil. Estaba traumatizada por la revelación del pasado de su padre, pero ese era un capítulo cerrado en su vida y ya no le importaba.

-_Sadamu, ¿En qué cabeza cabe la grandiosa idea de que puedes chantajearme? Eres un gran imbécil._

Sadamu no dijo nada, pero su expresión pasó de la ira a la preocupación, aunque continuó con la mandíbula apretada. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y la miró de nuevo.

_-Temari, cariño, escucha…_

Temari le dirigió una mirada cargada de escepticismo.

-_Tú no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz si me propongo algo, Sadamu_ –siguió ella, con un bufido- ¿_Acaso crees que puedes venir a asustarme como una cría? En la vida, todo tiene su límite, Sadamu y tú lo has cruzado, tú…_

Sadamu inclinó la cabeza, en signo de abatimiento.

-_Temari, espera, me he pasado, tenemos que hablar de esto_… -exclamó haciendo ademán de sujetarla por los brazos.

-_Oh, no_ –lo interrumpió ella una vez más, clavándole un dedo en el pecho- _No se te ocurra excusarte, mucho menos a acercarte a mi._

Sadamu miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba, bajando el volumen de voz.

-_Temari, los celos me han vuelto loco. Yo…te escuché hablar y entendí que tú…por eso tu negativa conmigo, no me permitías tocarte, ni respondías a mis besos, ni a mis caricias… _

_-Lo siento, Sadamu, te has extralimitado conmigo…_

_-Temari, yo te amo_ –ahí se le quebró la voz, más no le importó- ¿_Es que no puedes darte cuenta del daño que me has hecho? _

Sadamu estiró las manos y la tomó por los codos. El temor se asentó en su interior y lo único que pensaba era en cómo había estropeado un suceso tan importante para él con cuestiones pasadas, que en un principio fueron importantes, pero que ya carecían de valor. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de controlarse?

Temari se quedó helada por un momento. Sentía tanta furia en ese momento que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

-_Temari, por Kami-Sama, mírame_…-rogó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- …_estoy destrozado. Me muero de rabia y de celos por saberte amada por él…La culpa ha sido mía. No tenía que haber escuchado esa conversación._

_-Ambos tenemos la culpa. Nos hemos puesto en una posición en la que podemos hacernos daño y eso es lo que ha pasado_ –respondió ella, zafándose de sus manos y retrocediendo para apartarse- _Fui débil y lo admito, pero eso no te da derecho a mancillar mi nombre; soy responsable de lo que hice y no me arrepiento, ese no es un secreto inconfesable para mi._

Con miedo, sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y la respiración acelerada, Sadamu bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

Temari, tras estudiar el rostro masculino durante un largo momento, sacudió la cabeza tristemente y le dio la espalda.

-_Temari_ -lo oyó decir, con la voz tomada por la emoción-_yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar. Cásate conmigo, sé mi mujer, tengamos hijos…voy a ayudarte a olvidarlo_.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-_No creo que lo digas en serio…Supongo que crees que debería estarte agradecida por perdonarme y seguir con los planes de matrimonio…Se te da muy bien decir lo que quieres y lo que no quieres. ¿Pero alguna vez te has parado a pensar lo que quiero yo?_

_-¡Cómo te gusta la pulla verbal cuando alguien se acerca al quid del asunto!_

-¿_El quid del asunto_? –repitió incrédula- _…estúpido…_

Ella se volvió para defenderse y romperle los dientes de una buena vez, pero escuchó la conversación animada de Kankuro que venía con un callado Gaara a su lado.

Kankuro se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermana y luego lo hizo Gaara.

Sadamu permanecía a espaldas de ambos y se hizo el desentendido. Tomó a Temari por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla para susurrarle –_Ahora somos iguales, corazón, ambos somos estúpidos y pronto seremos marido y mujer_ –añadió él.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mano al costado mirándolo fijamente. Sadamu le pasó el pulgar por la boca para librar el labio de la opresión de los dientes y ella le abofeteó nuevamente.

–_Disculpa, pero pensé que debía dolerte mucho…_-exclamó con fingida inocencia.

Temari pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él e intentó conjugarlas con el hombre sin escrúpulos que haría cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya. No encajaba y se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido al hombre que tenía delante. Era un hombre repleto de contradicciones.

-_Sí, me duele bastante_-contestó ásperamente- _No te fui infiel a ti, hace un par de días, como crees. Le he sido infiel a él, por dos años, contigo_.

Él la miró con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y unos ojos negros como el carbón. Se giró sobre sus talones e hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia los hermanos Sabaku No.

Kankuro y Gaara miraban sin inmutarse la escena, respondieron el saludo y lo dejaron irse.

-_Temari_ –exclamaron los hermanos al unísono tan pronto se quedaron completamente solos.

_-¿Dime si quieres que lo mate?_ –preguntó Kankuro visiblemente molesto.

_-Cálmate, Kankuro_ –le reprendió Gaara- _Si Temari lo hubiese querido, lo aniquila ella misma aquí._

_-Está enfermo el bastardo…_-dijo Temari mirando a un punto fijo inexistente _-¿Podrías esperar una semana, Gaara?_ –añadió sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo un momento.

_-Hablas de…_

_-Si, iré con el Señor Feudal y cumpliré tu encomienda_-le interrumpió - _Por lo pronto, sólo necesito pasar a Konoha y regreso. _

Kankuro y Gaara se quedaron en silencio mirando a su hermana que se mantenía ecuánime, como si nada hubiese pasado, hace apenas unos minutos.

_-Kankuro, necesito enviar un mensaje a Konoha, ¿me ayudas?_

_-Sus deseos son órdenes…_

Temari dejó que la brisa le barriera la cara y deseó poder olvidarse de esa noche de ilusiones inconclusas, perdida en un naciente desprecio tenaz por Sadamu y por el rencor que guardaba por Shikamaru.

Rencor que cada día desaparecía sin dejar secuelas…

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

***Shichi-go-san: **El día 15 de Noviembre hay un festival en el que los niños y las niñas de tres, cinco y siete años de edad son llevados por sus padres a los templos para pedir por su salud, rezar por su futuro y para dar gracias por haber crecido sanos y fuertes.  
Las niñas van vestidas con kimonos y los niños con haori (una especie de chaquetón) y hakama (una especie de falda-pantalón). El 15 de noviembre fue elegido porque se considera el día mas afortunado del año, de acuerdo con el calendario japonés. Tras la visita a los templos, los padres compran chitose-ame (dulces de la longevidad) a sus hijos. El dulce tiene forma de palo y viene en una bolsa con dibujos de grullas y tortugas, animales que simbolizan la longevidad. Chitose significa 1000 años y es una palabra que se usa para referirse a largos periodos de tiempo. Tanto el dulce como la bolsa son manifestaciones del deseo de los padres para que sus tengan largas y prósperas vidas.

**_Oh, KAMI SAMA, que Kishimoto no se le ocurra continuar con la tortuosa idea de que matará a Kakashi, el sensei más sexy de todo Naruto. ¡Es una aberración abismal! Si no lo hace Kami, apelaré a Hashi Sama jijiji_**

**_Vimos el porqué de los cambios de "actitud" de Sadamu, la nena en su primer arrebato de celos, conocieron la "supuesta" rival de Temari (que creída me ha salido la Shiho, mira que venir a compararse con la megamami de Temari) y alguno que otro detallito adicional._**

**_En el próximo, Shikemari en su primer día de clases, Shika tiene noticias de la Arena, conoceremos a Chouta, Inoshi y Azuma, y otro pequeño incidente Shikemari/ Shiho. XD Temari se acerca a Konoha ... _**

**_Besos y déjenme sus comentarios. Shikemari necesita amor XD_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo prometido es deuda y la he cumplido XD**

* * *

-_Bien por aquí tenemos a una compañerita nueva con deseos de ser ninja. Ella es Nara Shikemari, miembro del Clan Nara, hija de Shikamaru sensei y estará tomando clases con ustedes mientras esté en Konoha_ –vociferó Iruka para que todos los miembros del salón le escucharan.

-_Anda Shikemari, ven acércate_ –exclamó Tenten para darle la bienvenida a la niña.

A Shikemari no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos y sonreír y hacer la característica reverencia.

"Papá…Mamá…Tío Kankuro…Tío Gaara… ¡vengan por mi!"

La niña observó los rostros de veinticinco niños juntos por primera vez. Jamás en su vida había estado alrededor de tantos bajitos iguales a ella. Algunos la miraban con calidez, otros con desprecio, otros sonreían y otros ni siquiera la miraban.

"Debo ser fuerte, por mi papá" se repetía mentalmente mientras sus rodillas le temblaban. Sintió la calidez de la mano de Tenten, la hermosa joven de los moños, de grandes ojos negros y sonrisa sincera. Shikemari le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Ven, siéntate por aquí, al lado de Inoshi. De seguro se llevaran muy bien y podrán hacer el equipo de tercera generación InoShikaCho_

Shikemari miró a la morena sin comprender el significado de sus palabras. De seguro ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle.

-_Oye, Inoshi, que suerte tienes, te sentarás con la linda_ –dijo un niño gordito de sonrisa amable que engullía un paquete de papas fritas.

_-Lo más interesante es que Tenten san dijo que es hija de Shikamaru sensei_ –exclamó ahora el rubio de ojos azules de nombre Inoshi- ¿_Tú que crees, Azuma_?

Azuma no respondió inmediatamente. Miraba a la niña examinándola.

Era cierto, se parecía a Shikamaru san. Pero tenía ojos azules y la piel barnizada por el sol, su pelo sostenido en dos coletas y una sonrisa triste. Estaba triste y tenía miedo. Sí, miedo. Las pupilas estaban dilatas, tenía miedo.

-_Creo que de seguro, Shikamaru san no la quiere, si la quisiera ya lo sabríamos. Nadie nunca la ha mencionado_ –respondió el pelinegro de ojos rojos brillantes.

-_Mi padre y mi madre estaban comentando de lo linda que era la hija de Shikamaru anoche _–añadió Chota- _Y es muy linda._

_-Respeto a tu tío, Chota_ –contestó Inoshi con una media sonrisa en los labios- _ella va a sentarse conmigo y será mi novia, así que a tu rincón "niño grande"._

Chota giró la cabeza malhumorado sin responder. Azuma mantenía los ojos fijos en la niña que se acercaba

-¡_Ni lo intentes!_ -vociferó Azuma levantando la vista y cortando de cuajo la respiración de la pequeña, quien pretendía sentarse a su lado_- Aquí sólo me siento yo_.

Shikemari estupefacta lo mira y trata de abreviar alguna defensa en su honor.

_-Lo siento, pensé que tú eras…_

_-El rubio que te mira babeando y con cara __de idiota es Inoshi_ –añade Azuma cortando la conversación.

Shikemari lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorpresivos e inquisitivos. "¡Qué niño tan odioso!", pensó.

-_Gracias…yo soy Shikemari, Nara Shikemari_ –añade la niña sonriendo nerviosamente.

-_Si…lo que sea…ya lo escuché de Tenten sensei_ –responde e inmediatamente dirige su mirada hacia el frente del salón.

"Es odioso y mal educado"

_-¡Aquí!_ –dijo Inoshi señalando donde debía sentarse- _Soy Yamanaka Inoshi, del Clan Yamanaka. Tu abuelo y mi padre fueron compañeros de equipo y mi hermana y tu padre también._

_-Y yo soy Akimichi Chota, del Clan Akimichi y Yamanaka. Este que está aquí es mi tío._

_-¡Pero no soy viejo!_

_-Soy Shikemari, mucho gusto_- contesta e Inoshi se lleva la mano al pecho suspirando cuando la ve jugar con su cabello y muestras sus pequeños dientes.

La niña escucha un "Ah" colectivo y mira hacia todos lados. Hasta entonces se da cuenta de que los niños de la clase la miran con adoración y las niñas le sonríen. Todos excepto uno, Azuma.

Shikemari tuvo la osadía de volver su mirada varias veces hacia ese niño mientras la clase se desarrollaba. Azuma la seguía mirando como si estuviese enojado.

*.*.*.*.*

Temari caminaba junto a unos ninjas de los cuales no podía recordar sus nombres.

Su alma se encontraba a dos días de distancia, desengañada y sumida en la aflicción. Extrañaba a su hija.

Por ella había aprendido que desvelarse no era la gran cosa, si se hacía para mecer una cuna y que ella pudiera dormir en paz. Por ella reconoció que no le importaba que sus pechos sucumbieran al peso de la leche, si amamantar le añadía vida a su hija. Por ella supo que era madre, cuando lo escuchó por primera vez de sus labios. Por ella supo lo que era el amor fraternal, al sentirse dichosa de sentir un latido contra su pecho, en las noches en que su pequeña tenía miedo de estar sola.

Por ella se negó a hacer misiones peligrosas, no por miedo a su vida, sino a la de su hija.

También, con dolor, por ella supo lo que era amar sin reservas, cuando accedió a dejarla marchar con su padre, escondiendo su dolor tras una incierta sonrisa, en su afán desmesurado de no lastimarla más. Nunca más.

Y por ella se encontraba allí, recorriendo la aridez de un desierto, aprendiendo a trazar una línea entre saber luchar por lo que se quiere y no herir a los demás.

Sentía la dicha recorrerle las entrañas de pensar que la vería nuevamente. No quería dormir, a pesar de que el cansancio le golpeaba la espalda, ni a pesar de los ruegos de los hombres a su lado. Veintidós horas sin dormir y ella como el primer día, movida por el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

De seguro ya había recibido la carta.

Los pájaros, benditos animales dichosos, podían llegar en un día a Konoha. Él leería su carta. La primera que le había escrito y en la que no decía nada. Él tendría el papel en sus manos…sus manos…

Lo malo era que llovía al segundo día de viaje, y tuvieron que parar. Los ninjas cayeron rendidos, abatidos, cansados y hambrientos. Ella veía con ternura la fina lluvia caer. La impaciencia era su enemiga. Lo mejor era dormir, descansar…

*.*.*.*.*

Habían pasado unas tres horas y Tenten anunció que la clase había terminado.

Shikemari recordó el obento que le había preparado su abuela y lo agradeció feliz, ya que su padre no podría llegar si no hasta dentro de una hora.

-_Vamos a merendar, Shikemari_ –sonrió Inoshi y ella se levantó para acompañarle.

Sin embargo, su hermosa y dulce maestra les interrumpió.

-_Puedes venir un momento, Shikemari_ –escuchó decir a su maestra, Tenten.

_-Claro_ –respondió y se giró hacia su nuevo amigo- _nos vemos en un rato Inoshi kun_.

Inoshi caminó enojado hasta la puerta y se volteó para ver a la pequeña Nara y a Tenten charlar amablemente. Una mano le sostuvo el hombro. No tenía que voltearse para saber que era Azuma.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has sentido bien en la clase?_ –preguntó amablemente Tenten

-_Pues sí_…-mintió Shikemari recordando las palabras de su padre. No quería que le preguntase nada más, mentir no era correcto- _¿Cómo está Neji san_?

-_Supongo que está bien, hace algunos días que salió de misión_ –respondió sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-¿_Y ya son novios?_ –Preguntó ingenuamente la pequeña- _Deberías decirle que te gusta_.

_-No_…-Tenten bajó la cabeza y negó un par de veces como si lo que estuviese diciendo la pequeña carecía de todas las posibilidades que ella se había planteado para estar con él en todos sus años vividos.

_-Yo creo que le gustas_ –sonrió francamente- _además he decidido dejártelo para que sean felices. He decidido casarme con Kakashi Sama._

_-¿Ah, si?_ –cuestionó Tenten

_-¡Sí, ya le ha pedido la mano a mi padre!_

_-Es una noticia maravillosa. Espero poder estar dentro de los invitados a tu boda._

_-¡Si, claro!_ –contestó la pequeña y luego colocó el dedo índice en su boca- _siempre y cuando vayas con Neji san._

_-A Neji san no le gustan las boda, cariño_ –bromeó Tenten haciendo un rulo en una de las coletas de la niña.

_-¿Es cierto?_ –preguntó alargando la última vocal.

-Sí –respondió Tenten.

-_Le estoy preguntando a Neji san_ –exclamó la pequeña señalando al hombre que estaba parado justo detrás de Tenten.

La sangre le subió al rostro a Tenten y se levantó con los ojos como platos, más se contuvo de no girar asustada hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo. En realidad, no pudo mover un solo músculo.

Shikemari se encaminó hacia él y le preguntó halando la vestimenta del jounin:

_-¿__Verdad qué es linda Tenten sensei?  
_

Tenten creía que iba a morir en ese preciso instante y las rodillas le temblaban. Para su sorpresa escuchó la voz grave del genio de los Hyuga.

-_Sí, Tenten sensei es muy bonita_- contestó mirando a la niña desde lo alto.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ahora sí que iba a morirse. Los ojos abiertos, las manos entrelazadas, las piernas…no las sentía…su estómago era un gran vacío

_-¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar? Así se hacen novios y podrán besarse…_

¿Dónde se supone que había dejado su kunai? No, una Katana era mejor opción. Sólo tenía que desenvainarla con un movimiento de mediana rotación, llevar el filo hasta el extremo izquierdo de su estómago y terminaría con su vida de una buena vez.

_-…y podrían tener muchos hijos…todos serían muy lindos…_

Kami…me estás escuchando…Kami…escucha el ruego de un alma desesperada.

_-…Además ya so__n bien mayorcitos, ya deberían tener una hija como yo que les volviera loco…creo que así ha dicho mi padre anoche, que yo le traía loco…_

Tenten sintió los brazos tensos y la lengua pegada al paladar. Su respiración se entrecortó y la piel se le crispó. Colapsaría, de eso estaba segura.

-_Neji san, estás todo rojo_ –preguntó achinando los ojitos y luego sonrió amablemente- _de seguro tienes el mismo calor que tenía Tenten sensei cuando les conocí hace un par de días. Deberían ir a tomarse juntos un refresco, no una cerveza, porque el abuelo dice que la cerveza le da más calor…¿Qué dices Neji san?_

_-Pues…_-vaciló un momento para continuar- _Creo que tienes mucha razón._

_-¿En todo?_ -exclamó enfatizando la última vocal y colocando las manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

-_Sí…en todo_… -dijo, y tocó nerviosamente su vestidura de dril.

Tenten se giró lentamente y miró al genio de los Hyuga con ternura. Esa simple frase había sobrepasado su razonamiento, su fuerza de espíritu y su alma.

_-¿Ves, Tenten san, como si vas a ir a mi boda con Neji san_? –preguntó girando con las dos piernas juntas.

_-Sí, preciosa, ya he escuchado_…-contestó ensimismada, mirando al hombre que tenía en frente, aquel que había amado en silencio toda una vida_-…Gracias…_

*.*.*.*.*.*

Shikamaru tomó el documento que le había entregado Hashiro en la mano. Una carta de Suna. Una carta enviada por Sabaku No Temari.

_-Gracias_…-contestó y se giró escondiendo su impaciencia en los pasos que trataba inútilmente de acortar.

Por favor…

Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, seguía respondiendo como un adolescente nervioso al saber noticias suyas.

Por favor…

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla a los diecinueve años, tumbada en una cama de yerba y en aquel pequeño cuarto de hotel, los ojos verdes brillantes, la boca suave e invitadora…

Por favor, Shikamaru, ya eres un hombre…

Caminó despacio hasta su oficina para que nadie notara sus nervios. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en la madera.

La habitación que usaba de oficina era amplia y alta. Tenía ventanas largas y puntiagudas. Los débiles fulgores de luz blanca se abrían paso a través de los ventanales de cristal. Odiaba la luz de los faroles para pensar y para leer.

Sacó el documento del cilindro y abrió la hoja que se negaba a dejar la forma de su envase.

_Shikamaru,_

_Kankuro no irá por Shikemari. Necesito que la tengas un tiempo más en Konoha. Espero no molestarte con ello. Pasaré en un par de días a visitarla._

_Dile que la amo._

_Temari._

Tomó el papel y lo arrugó llevándolo a su nariz para olfatearlo.

Por favor….

La necesidad de tenerla a su lado había agudizado sus sentidos, en vez de destruirlos, y pudo percibir su inconfundible olor a girasol.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse a mover un músculo por espacio de diez minutos. Escuchó en sus adentros el quejido que nace del terror. ¿Ella vendría a Konoha?

Desdobló la hoja y usó el acto un tanto infantil de releer lo que sabía que encontraría. Sacudiendo la cabeza para obviar lo que podía haber sido un sueño, examinó más de cerca la nota: "Pasaré un par de días a visitarla"

En un par de días se casaba… ¿No?

_-¡NO!_

Shikamaru, tranquilo…tranquilo

Oprimido, por mil sensaciones contradictorias, tuvo que admitir con vacilación que podía buscarse un origen más palpable al contenido de esa frase.

Sus ojos miraban fijos hacia delante. Con un sentimiento de violento asombro, colocó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se mordió la esquina inferior izquierda del labio y sonrió, en un acto tan morboso como etéreo.

_-¡Si!_

*.*.*.*.*.*

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?_ –preguntó la pequeña visiblemente agitada por el esfuerzo hecho al correr tras su amigo Chota.

Chota niega y sigue llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Shikemari se siente a su lado y le acaricia el pelo para que se calme. Chota eleva un poco la cabeza para observarla. Nunca antes ninguna niña, mucho menos una tan bonita, había tenido un gesto de cariño para él.

No pudo ver su carita inmediatamente, ya que tenía las manos entrelazadas y ocultaba su rostro con ellas. En un momento, las abrió y le mostró la lengua. Ella rió de buena gana y Chota hizo lo mismo. Ríe tanto que las lágrimas de sus ojos se atascan en los pronunciados pómulos.

-¿_Me vas a contar_? –vuelve a preguntar.

Chota esconde avergonzado la cabeza y la vuelve a mirar. La niña se estaba levantando y golpeaba impaciente contra el suelo con la punta de su zapatilla con los brazos en forma de tetera.

-_Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…soy buena amiga_ –afirma tajantemente mientras continua el incesante golpeteo en el suelo.

-_No me gusta que la gente me llame gordito y Azuma lo dice para molestarme_ –gime Chota.

Shikemari lo mira con ternura y le hace señas para que se acerque. Toma el rostro con sus manitos y le dice –_No te preocupes. De seguro está celoso, porque alguna niña de la clase dijo que le gustaban los niños gorditos._

_-¡¿En serio?!_ -exclama, brinca y vuelve a reír Chota.

-_Si, en serio…tus mofletes son adorables, además de que eres un niño muy simpático, de seguro le caes bien a todos_.

Chouta creyó alcanzar el cielo. Choji, que miraba la escena desde lejos, sonrió. Definitivamente, esa niña era hija de su amigo.

-_¿Has dejado de llorar?, "buda" –_comentó Azuma despectivamente que venía sonriendo con Inoshi a su lado.

-_No ha llorado_ –contestó Shikemari- _Estaba charlando conmigo y nos hemos reído hasta salirnos lágrimas._

_-No te preguntaba a ti mocosa, le preguntaba al barriga de tambor. _

_-¿Por qué eres tan odioso?_ –cuestionó la niña visiblemente molesta y con los brazos en forma de jarra.

_-Y tú, ¿porqué tenías que aparecer? Yo estaba muy bien junto a mi padre hasta que llegaste, niña._

_-¡Azuma, déjala en paz_! –gritó Inoshi –_No es a ella a quien quieres molestar._

_-Pues ahora me da la gana de divertirme con ella_ –se mofó el niño de ojos escarlata- _¿Por qué mi padre no te ha traído sino hasta ahora?_

_-¿Tú padre?_

_-Si, Shikamaru es mi papá. ¡Ahora contesta!_

_-Pues…pues…porque yo vivía en Suna y él aquí y no podía ir a buscarme _

_-¡Baka! Estamos muy cerca de la Aldea de la Arena. De seguro, papá no te ha ido a ver porque estaba muy ocupado cuidándome a __mí._

-¡_Azuma, No!_ –gritó Chota con dolor reflejado en el rostro por ver la tristeza en el de su amiga.

Shikemari no esperaba escuchar eso. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué su papá nunca fue a buscarla a ella? ¿Lo quería más a él?

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-Si lo es. Mi papá siempre ha estado conmigo ¡Siempre! y no contigo, ¿Qué otra explicación tienes? A ver…te espero…_ -gritó con enojo el pequeño Sarutobi.

Shikemari llevó las manos a sus oídos y se los tapó tan fuerte como pudo para no escuchar las hirientes palabras de Azuma. Por más fuerza que usara sobre sus orejuelas, no lograba callarlas. Como única respuesta, se giró y corrió cuanto pudo. Inoshi y Chota le gritaban cosas que ella no podía entender.

_-¡Niña!_ –exclamó una mujer y la sostuvo por los hombros.

Shikemari movía la cabeza a ambos lados repitiendo –_No es cierto, eso no es cierto._

_-¿Qué no es cierto?_ –preguntó la voz y Shikemari se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Allí estaba ella. La misma mujer que seducía a su padre la noche anterior.

_-¿Qué te ha pasado, niña? Es la amiga de tu padre, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Shiho…_

Shikemari no tenía fuerzas para negarse ante aquella odiosa mujer. Con labios temblorosos le contó lo que Azuma le había dicho.

-_No quiero que llores…_-comentó con delicadeza Shiho-…_pero creo que tu amigo no tiene razón. Yo sé la verdad, pero necesito que confíes en mí._ –Añadió la mujer para ganarse la confianza de la pequeña- ¿_confías en mí, pequeña?_

La niña asintió sollozando. Shiho sonrió satisfecha. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar ese "bicho" de en medio.

-_Está bien Inoshi, Chota…yo me quedaré con la niña y la cuidaré, pueden irse con sus padres que ya les están buscando_ –explicó la mujer a los niños seguían mirando a la pequeña- ¡_Váyanse ya!_

Inoshi y Chota se fueron a la carrera. Les asustaba esa mujer, pero de seguro no le haría ningún mal a la niña, porque era una amiga de su padre.

-_Ven acá y siéntate en mis piernas_ –le dijo la mujer que yacía sentada en el barandal de una escalera –_Cuando tu padre supo que ibas a nacer, también tenía a otra novia que es la mamá de Azuma. Como él quería más a la mamá de Azuma, se quedó con ella y tu madre se fue para vivir lejos de aquí._

Shikemari escuchaba con dolor aquellas palabras, imposibles de comprender para ella. Su padre amaba a otra mujer que no era su mamá y por eso la había abandonado. Como única respuesta, un enorme torrente de lágrimas comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas y caían entre las manos que ocultaban su rostro, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos.

Por un largo espacio de tiempo, Shikemari dio rienda suelta a su llanto en descontrol, arrullada por los brazos de aquella mujer infame.

-_Todo estará bien…shhhh…cálmate…busca a tu madre y vete de aquí y tu dolor desaparecerá muy rápido…de seguro tu madre si te quiere…tu padre ya tiene otro hijo a quien querer…_

_-¡Shikemari! _

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su padre que la llamaba. Se aferró de pronto al cuerpo de aquella mujer y luego, al escuchar el trote de los pies de su padre, se soltó.

De sus labios brotaron palabras sin sentido, de las que Shiho pudo entender "me voy". Ella asintió y la vio correr, hizo unos sellos con las manos y desapareció de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera inculparla.

Shikemari corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Aquello debía terminar. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Su cabeza trataba inútilmente de procesar, mientras sus pies se mantenían en movimiento.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar un gran árbol. Un perfecto escondite. Se dejó caer a los pies del alcanforero, con los dedos en las sienes, apretándola con fuerza brutal, intentando borrar por completo el dolor que invadía su frente.

Sintió ese olor a hierbabuena y el calor de las manos que le sujetan las muñecas halándolas para quitar la presión de su cabeza.

-_Shikemari…_ -escuchó la lánguida voz de su padre y sintió su respiración agitada- _…¿Qué ha pasado, mi amor?..._

-…

_-Shikemari, princesa… no llores…-_susurró su padre muy suavemente para evitar que la niña volviera a echarse a correr- ¿_Quieres decirme lo que sientes?_

– _¡TE ODIO!_ -gritó como si fuese la única tregua que el dolor le permitía

Por primera vez se hizo un profundo silencio. El viento agudo movía las ramas. Las lágrimas dejaron de enturbiar su vista. Los sollozos amainaron. Retiró las manos que aún la sostenían gentiles. No quería verlo. Quería salir de ahí.

El bosque seguía quieto. Aún el sol no despuntaba. El cielo tenía una mezcla de tonos naranjas. El sendero que había seguido se cortaba en dos en ese preciso punto. Temía miedo de mirar a su padre a la cara, pero tenía que irse de ahí y verlo aunque fuese por última vez.

Y lo vio…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, más oscuros que de costumbre y le calaron el alma. Tenía la cabeza ladeada. No supo como ni cuando, pero había retirado la prisión de la coleta y las puntas de sus cabellos negros se deslizaban suavemente por el chaleco shinobi. Igual que como lo hacían las hojas muertas sobre la tierra.

Lo vio elevar la vista en un movimiento cuasi imperceptible. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Los abrió nuevamente y los dirigió a ella.

_-¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?_

Shikamaru se levantó del piso y sacudió los restos de las hojas que se habían aprisionado en su pelo.

_-¿Te vas?_ -preguntó la niña.

Shikemari negó con la cabeza varias veces. Cuando elevó el rostro, se encontró con la mano de su padre que la ayuda a levantarse del piso.

El camino a la casa de los Nara se hizo largo y pesado. Se internaron bajo la sombría espesura del bosque hasta salir al camino. Les separaban tres cuadras de la casa paterna. Shikamaru caminaba al lado de su hija en completo silencio. La niña elevaba de vez en cuando la mirada para cerciorarse de que aún continuaba a su lado.

Shikamaru fingía no verla y ¡cuánto le costaba! Esos ojos tenían el poder de licuar su duro corazón hasta volverlo agua.

Llegaron al portón y Shikamaru le cedió el paso a la niña, aún mudo de voz y alma.

Fue la primera vez que ella entró a la casa sin maravillarse de la belleza de los jardines, ni de la gran fachada externa, ni de la pulcritud que reinaba en ella. Se quitó las zapatillas al igual que su padre. Él tomó las de ambos y las colocó en el geta-bako.

_-¡Al fin llegan!_ –dijo Yoshino y se apresuró a besar a su nieta con cariño –_La cena ya está lista, lávense las manos y apresúrense, Shikaku les espera en el comedor._

_-Lleva la niña contigo, mamá _–murmuró entre dientes el joven Nara- _no tengo hambre. Prefiero darme un baño y descansar un rato._

Yoshino se preocupó. Conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que nunca faltaba a los deberes familiares a menos que un sentimiento mayor se lo impidiera. Prefirió ahorrarse el comentario y darle su espacio.

_-Está bien…si luego te apetece algo lo dejaré listo en el refrigerador._

-_Gracias, mamá_ –respondió con la misma parsimonia que antes- _la habitación continua a la mía, ¿tiene aún futones en el tatami?_

Su madre asintió sin comprender y Shikamaru siguió su camino hacia la casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Ven a jugar conmigo…

-_No, papá. No tengo ganas_ –respondió Shikamaru con el cigarrillo en la boca.

_-Tenías tiempo sin fumar…¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer?_

_-Estoy cansado, papá…_

Shikaku se quedó a su lado y observó su semblante frío. Era una noche oscura, de esas que le quitan luz a las estrellas. Shikaku intentó sin éxito hallar un lucero en el manto oscuro de la noche.

_-Creo que va a llover_ –dijo su padre deteniendo el silencio mientras miraba los nubarrones negros que tapaban las estrellas.

-¿_Alguna vez te dije que te odiaba, papá?_ –preguntó de pronto con la voz adormecida.

-_No_ –contestó- _siempre has sido cobarde, incluso para eso. Tampoco me dijiste nunca que me amabas, hasta hoy no lo has hecho. Eso no quiere decir que no hagas ni una cosa ni la otra, es que eres inexpresivo._

_-Hmph…_

_-Shikemari es diferente a ti. En eso debe parecerse a su madre…eso a parte de los ojos y la hermosa sonrisa._

Shikaku miró a su hijo hermoso y frágil con la misma incertidumbre en sus ojos oscuros. No le había ayudado, no aún.

_-A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor que ella no me conociera._

_-Yo no lo creo así…_

_-Así no me odiara. Me mantendría idealizado, como el padre perfecto que nunca conoció_ –dijo más para si mismo que para su padre.

_-¡Baka! Esa niña es feliz de tenerte. Sólo hay que ver como te mira. Te adora, hijo._

_-Hmph…los niños nunca mienten…_

_-Tampoco saben expresar correctamente lo que siente. _

Shikamaru tiró la colilla y restregó con la punta de la sandalia el resto contra el piso. Bostezó perezosamente y se giró hacia su padre –_Voy a dormir, papá._

_-Espero que descanses, hijo_ –contestó el cabeza del Clan alejándose hacia sus aposentos.

Shikamaru caminó hasta su habitación y vio a la niña que fingía estar dormida. La sintió moverse y pensó que tendría frío. Colocó una manta sobre ella y se llevó otra con él.

Abrió el Tatami y sacó el futón que le serviría de cama. Se recostó sobre él y se echó la manta encima. Intentaba dormir para ya no pensar en nada, pero no lo conseguía. Irritado con el sonido que llegaba de la cocina por los trastes de su madre, luego los pasos deambulando para apagar los faroles y, por ultimo, la paz.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fina y delicada, despertando ecos en la casa que ahora parecía vacía.

Todo lo que ocurrió en medio de la noche, sucedió a oscuras y en silencio. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Respiró profundo. Sudaba frío. No podía evitar que le temblaran un poco los dedos. Hacía un frío infernal.

De repente, sintió la sombra de un pequeño cuerpo que se paseaba despacio, con miedo a hacer ruido, entre el suelo de madera. El calor de un cuerpo pequeño y luminoso, el olor incomparable de la piel pura de su hija y el cosquilleo producido en su pecho por la melena alborotada le devolvió la paz que tanto anhelaba.

_-Me encantan las tormentas como ésta por la noche, cuando no tengo que salir_ –dijo quedamente para que la niña supiera que estaba despierto.

_-No podía dormir sin ti…_ -exclamó la pequeña- _¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?_

_-Por supuesto_…-respondió queriendo gritar de alegría.

Sintió los pies helados de la pequeña calarle los huesos a través de la tela fina de su ropa de dormir. De seguro los tablones tostados por el frío del piso le quemaban las plantas de los pies.

_-¿Estás enojado conmigo? _

-_No, Shikemari_ –susurró acariciando el brazo de su hija-_Puedo darte todo el amor que tengo, pero no puedo obligarte a que me ames, mi niña. Yo sólo quiero darte amor incondicional durante toda mi vida. _

_-Yo también te amo, papá_

_-Lo sé…_

Shikemari sonrió y se acurrucó encantada en el pecho de su padre (*).

_-Papá…¿tienes una esposa? _

-_¿Nani_? –Preguntó súbitamente- ¡_Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?_

_-Yo…sólo preguntaba…y, ¿otro hijo?_

_-No…tú eres mi única, pequeña, preciosa e irremediablemente dulce hija._

_-¡No quiero que seas de nadie más que mío! Eres mi papá, ¡MÍO, MÍO, MÍO_! –repitió llorando mientras se giraba abrazando fuerte a su papá.

-_Por supuesto que soy tuyo, cariño_ –respondió y se deleitó con la ahora alegre e irresistible risa de su hija.

-_Aunque debo confesarte algo…espero que no te enojes conmigo otra vez_ –añadió con serena actitud mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos la espalda de su hija con movimientos acompasados de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

_-¿Qué es?_ –curioseó con miedo a la respuesta y retirando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_-Bueno…en realidad sería nuestro segundo secreto, no veo porqué no deba contártelo –_prosiguió logrando su objetivo, mantener a la expectativa a la pequeña.

_-¡Papá!_

_-Shhhh que despiertas a tus abuelos…_

_-¡Ya dime!_

_-¡Curiosa!_

_-¡Voy a gritar y llegará la abuela y te entrara de golpes!_

-_Bueno…en ese caso, no tengo más remedio que contarte…Verás, también amo a otra persona mucho, muchísimo. _

La claridad de la luna le ayudó a observar la hermosura de su hija una vez más. Su cara reflejaba la inquietud tormentosa que le había provocado. Dios, ¡Cómo amaba a esa niña!

_-Amo a tu madre, Shikemari. ¡Eso sí! Despreocúpate, es la segunda en mi vida, tú siempre serás la primera._

Inmediatamente sus facciones se iluminaron con una sonrisa y los ojos se abrieron llenos de sueños y esperanzas dulces, colmando a su padre de una extraña y etérea congoja.

_-¡En serio!_ -suspiró Diana, embelesada.

_-Y ella te ama mucho a ti, te lo ha enviado a decir conmigo en una carta esta mañana._

Shikamaru notó como su hija olvidó la risa encantadora y movió el labio inferior para decir algo y se contuvo.

-_Yo también la extraño, mi amor_ –contestó abrazando a su hija.

Shikamaru hubiese querido detener el tiempo, quedarse así como estaba, abrazado a ese pequeño cuerpo esponjoso, al que no se le sentían los huesos, y que la lluvia continuara eternamente.

La lluvia lenta y suave cantaba sobre el tejado.

*.*.*.*

En la mañana despertaron juntos. Un dejo de melancolía embargo al joven Nara al correr la puerta y cerciorarse del día húmedo y silencioso.

_-Buenos días, papá_ -sonrió delicadamente, apenas forzando la expresión.

_-¿Te gustaría conocer a Hanu?_ –dijo Shikamaru aspirando el delicado olor de la yerba mojada- _Podríamos aprovechar el amanecer y hablar de lo que quieras. ¿Te parece?_

_-Sí, papá, quiero, quiero, quiero. _

-_Bien _–exclamó tomando la manta que arropa el cuerpo adormecido de su hija y halándola- _¡arriba!_

El grito de la niña se escuchó como un eco encantado por toda la residencia Nara.

* * *

**(*) ¿Quien no? ¡Coño!**

**Gracias a mi querida hierva, perdón, Marieta por ayudarme a corregir jijiji**

*****El inner de Rose toma el teclado y escribe*****

**Rose: Shiho, maldita arpía, culebra venenosa, desgraciada...Al niño se lo tolero porque es pequeño y está celosito, pero a ti guarra de m...**

**Shikamaru: ¿Y esta que se ha fumado hoy?**

**Rose: No me jodas, Shika...**

**Shikamaru: Seguro que la yerba jijiji, pregúntenle a Marieta**

**Rose: Shikamaru...no te conviene ponerte en esos planes conmigo...sabes que yo te he hecho un padre amoroso, un novio maravilloso y un hombre sexualmente competente...demasiado competente...pero hacer un lemon contigo y Hidan me da maní, así que...**

**Shikamaru: ¡calma, calma...sin amenazas, mujer!...*Mendokusai...Tú continua la historia como va que me ha ido muuuuuuuuy bien con las admiradoras y me he ganado nuevas, mira que hasta Elli ha dicho que ya no la tiene en contra mía. **

**Rose: ***botando chispas*****

**Shikamaru: *Papichulo No Jutsu* Nena, me preguntaba si talvez... no sé... tú y yo... no quiero presionarte...**

**Rose: ***baba*****

**Shikamaru: ¡Papichulo No Jutsu, Seiko!**

**XD En el próximo capítulo, una cena de bienvenida en casa de los Akimichi-Yamanaka. Temari llega a Konoha buajajajaja y no me pidan lemon, que debe dormir la pobre! Eso...para el 15 XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Aquí estoy nuevamente agradecida por sus comentarios, ánimos, alertas, favoritos. Lamento tanto no poder responderle a quienes dejan los reviews sin "logearse", pero de corazón ¡GRACIAS! _**

**_Un comentario adicional y fuera de contexto: "_****_Ojalá y que llueva café" en El Caribe y América Latina. Cada día nuestra economía se deteriora más _**

**_XD No puedo evitar cuando mi amor por Juan Luis Guerra y mi yo financiero salen a flote XD_**

**_Besos con sabor a chocolate XD_**

* * *

Un amplio valle se extendía ante la vista. Contra la montaña, a la sombra de centenarios maderos. Una decena de ciervos sentados miraban acercarse a la pareja. El camino, que pasaba cerca de la casa y seguía luego junto al corral, al final del pequeño claro, se internaba nuevamente en el bosque.

Shikemari, al lado de su padre, miraba atenta a todos lados sin descansar

-¿_Qué ha dicho mi madre?_ –curioseó la pequeña mientras zigzagueaba con pasos ágiles por el camino.

_-Que te ama__ y que viene a verte pronto…_

_-¿No va a venir el tío Kankuro por mi? _

Su padre debió de notar cierto desasosiego en su voz porque dejó de mirar hacia el frente y, con una seguridad que no había mostrado desde el día anterior le respondió.

_-T__u tío no vendrá por ti el viernes. Creo que estarás un tiempo mayor conmigo._

Shikemari respiró profundamente y se detuvo de repente.

-¿_Quieres regresar a Suna?_ –preguntó su padre escondiendo su molestia.

En realidad se sentía decepcionado de que la pequeña parecía no querer estar con él más tiempo. Probablemente el día de ayer fuera la gota que derramó el vaso.

-_No es eso, papá. Es que estaba feliz de ver a mi tío. Lo quiero mucho. A los dos. Tío Gaara y tío Kankuro son geniales y me hacen falta, papá_ –explicó la pequeña en forma de excusa al notar la aflicción de su padre.

-_Lo sé_ –respondió Shikamaru _- Esperemos para hablar con tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sí. ¡Ya quiero verla!_

_-Yo también, Suna Hime, yo también_…-contestó evocando el apodo que usaban sus tíos para referirse a la niña.

Shikemari se detuvo un momento y se llevó la mano al pecho con un quejido profundo. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Shikamaru se giró y la miró. ¿Por qué terminaba siempre sintiéndose culpable? ¿Es que acaso jamás aprendería a cuidar de la niña?

-¿_Quieres que te lleve en hombros?_ –inquirió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

_-Por favor, papá. Cárgame_. –contestó ofreciendo sus brazos.

Shikamaru aceptó gustoso. Cada día se estaba encariñando más con la pequeña, cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba su necesidad de retenerla con él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser compartida si les pertenecía a ellos como un todo?

_-¿Qué tal tus nuevos amigos?_ –curioseó Shikamaru para que la niña se olvidara de lo largo del camino.

_-Inoshi es muy lindo y también Chota._

_-¿Qué tal Azuma?_

_-Es un niño engreído y grosero. Cuando me mira pone cara de que le huelo mal y me habla feo._

_-¡Oh!_

Shikamaru no siguió insistiendo. Bien sabía por donde iba la cosa.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, Shikemari comenzó a escuchar un sonido ronco y desaforado en todo el lugar.

_-¿__Qué es eso papá?_

_-Es el balido o berrea. Los ciervos braman al llegar las primeras lluvias del otoño_ –explicó el joven Nara.

_-Pero, ¿por qué así? ¡Parece que están peleándose!_

_-Para ganarse el favor de las hembras…_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Etto…quiero decir, que lo hacen para conseguir novia._

_-¡Ah! Entonces, se parecen mucho a los chicos._

_-¡Shikemari!_

_-¿Qué he dicho?_

-_Nada…no has dicho nada_ –contestó su padre resignado.

Llegaron a una altiplanicie donde se podía observar un árbol frondoso que tenía una pequeña banqueta de madera a su lado. Su padre se detuvo frente al árbol. Shikemari se asustó y no avanzó hacia su padre al ver que estaba parado a un paso de un barranco.

-_Siempre me ha gustado este lugar, pequeña. He venido a este mismo precipicio una y otra vez, desde que tenía tres años_- dijo mirando a su hija y mostrando su media sonrisa.

Shikemari devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la banqueta con las piernas entrelazadas y los codos encima de la cara interior de sus muslos. Ella sabía que los adultos, siempre que desean contar una historia, se detienen a verte para saber si te interesa o no. Si te sonríes o muestras interés continúan. Y esta era una historia de su padre y no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

- _Si das un par de pasos más caerás en un precipicio, si te quedas quieta donde estás disfrutarás de la paz que sólo este lugar puede darte_ –dijo saltando de un pie a otro para que la niña entendiera- _En realidad, desde hace cinco años que frecuento casi a diario este árbol y me siento exactamente donde estás y disfruto de la tranquilidad y dejo volar libre mi mente mirando las nubes. ¿Sabes por qué?_

Shikemari negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

_-Te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Será nuestro segundo secreto ninja_ –dijo alargando su mano para pasarle el dedo meñique. La niña enlazó su pequeño dedo al de su padre.

-_Este lugar me recuerda a tu madre. Es justo igual a ella. Vengo aquí para recordarla. ¿Sabes? Ella estuvo sentada en ese mismo lugar en que estás, sólo que en ese momento no había banca y yo estaba aquí mirándola como te miro a ti ahora, con amor_.

Shikamaru caminó hacia la pequeña y se recostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza entre las piernas de su hija. Ella le quitó la coleta y le acarició el pelo. Su padre se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de su mano y cerró los ojos.

Claro que no le diría que probablemente ella fue creada ahí, ni tampoco lo hermoso que fue regresar tomado de la mano de su amante, amarrado a ella en besos cálidos, ni el dulce despertar entre sus brazos en aquel hotel de paso donde ella se hospedaba.

¿Estaría bien que le explicase eso a su niña? ¿Decirle que amaba a su mamá? No podía ser malo. Pensó que talvez ella alguna vez querría hacer lo mismo y la recordó como entre sueños: "_Yo quiero_ _que sepas que me encantaría saber cómo termina la otra mitad de un sueño que quedó inconcluso hace casi cinco años y que me regaló un excelente despertar. También debo agradecerte eso a ti, Shikamaru"_. Ojala y si pudieran concluir ese sueño juntos.

_-¿¡Cuándo voy a conocer a Hanu!?_

-_No tarda. Ya debe saber que estoy aquí_ –dijo su padre tocándose la nariz para que ella entendiera que el animal le olfateaba.

_-¿Y Hanu es hembra o varón?_

_-Es varón. Ahora que lo recuerdo_…_ ¡Debo contarte algo!_ –exclamó Shikamaru riendo y sentándose rápidamente_- cuando Temari estuvo aquí, pensó que la madre de Hanu era un macho y por eso dijo que le llamaría Hanu_.

Shikemari sonrió tapándose la boca con las manos.

-_Fíjate, los varones tiene cuernos y las hembras no_ –le explicó su padre señalando a unos ciervos que descansaban a cien metros de ellos.

_-¡Ah! _

_-Shhhhhh_ –su padre le hizo señales para que callase.

Dentro los arbustos apareció una carita pequeña y chistosa. De entrada se acerca a ellos y de repente se detiene al ver a la pequeña invitada. Vaciló un segundo y reanudó la marcha tardígrada y pausada hasta donde Shikamaru. El joven Nara acaricia a contrapelo el lomo del animal con sumo cuidado.

_-¿Cómo estás Hanu? ¿Tienes hambre? Yo también te he extrañado…_

Sacó de su chaleco unas bolitas rojas y se las mostró a su hija.

-_Se llama muérdago_ –susurró- _y a los ciervos les encanta. Cuando te diga, colócala en la palma de tu mano y ofrécela a Hanu. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Ven chiquita, coloca tu mano al nivel de la hierba_ –dijo y la niña le obedeció.

Hanu se acercó despacio a la mano de la niña y la olfateó.

-_No te asustes, no te hará daño_ –murmuró su padre cuando ella intentó retirar la mano al sentir el contacto de la punta de la nariz fría del animal- _acarícialo con tu mano libre para que se acostumbre a ti._

La niña mimó débilmente el dorso del animal y éste comenzó a comer de ella.

-_Me hace cosquillas_ –rió Shikemari.

Cuando se acabaron las semillas, Hanu no se retiró y Shikemari lo tomó entre brazos como si fuera una muñeca. Shikamaru intentó detenerla pero se contuvo al notar que el animal parecía no importarle que la niña le cargase.

_-¿Dónde está su mamá?_ –preguntó la niña

-_Hanu no tiene mamá, cariño. Su madre tuvo un accidente y se cayó. Papá intentó curarla, pero no pudo_.

Shikemari miró el animalito con pena y siguió acariciándolo.

-_Es por eso que quiero que lo cuides_ –dijo su padre- _¿Crees que si lo llevamos más cerca de la casa podrías ver que coma bien?_

_-Claro, papá pobrecito. Debe ser muy triste no tener mamá._

_-Así es. Es por eso que quiero que hagas algo por mí. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que olvides las cosas que te dijo Azuma y seas su amiga?_

_-Es muy grosero, papá…_

_-Él es como Hanu, cariño. El padre de Azuma fue mi sensei y murió en batalla. Yo prometí cuidarlo, y con él aprendí a cuidarte a ti. _

_-Por eso no estuviste conmigo, ¿verdad? _–añadió la niña recordaron las palabras de aquel niño.

_-No, mi amor. Te dije una vez que fue mi culpa, yo puse distancia entre tu madre y yo._

_-Pero Suna y Konoha están bien cerca_ –

-_La distancia no era entre nuestras aldeas, sino entre nuestros corazones_ –respondió y pensó en una mejor estrategia para evadir a su hija. Evadirla en lo que respetaba a esos "porqués" se estaba convirtiendo en rutina- _Volviendo a Azuma_…

-_No sé si pueda papá, no me gusta ese niño_ –respondió tajante y haciendo un puchero con los brazos en cruz mientras Hanu intentaba meter su cabeza entre los brazos de la niña –_Quieres que te mime, ¿A que sí_? –le habló al animalito con voz pastosa.

-_Si puedes. Azuma es igual a Hanu_ –respondió sin agregar nada más y la dejó jugar con el ciervo. De todas formas, con Azuma había aprendido, que a los niños no se les repite las cosas. Ellos las asimilan y aprenden a desarrollar lo socio afectivo y los valores éticos por sí mismos al enfrentar el mundo. Ya tendría oportunidad de conocer a Azuma por si misma, eso sumado a que él también intentaría sus formas.

_-Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a Hanu? De repente se ha quedado quietecito_

_-Los ciervos son holgazanes, sobretodo cuando el día comienza a subir, así que creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a dormir. ¿Te parece?_

_-Si_

_-¿Lo cargas tú o lo cargo yo?_

_-Es mío…_

_-Entonces lo cargas tú…_

_-Aunque es muy pesado…_

_-Pero es tuyo, ¿No?_

_-¡Y yo soy tuya!_

_-¿Y?_

_-Que yo lo cargo a él y tú me cargas a mí._

_-¡No es justo!_

_-"El camino es tan largo si se comparte con alguien especial", eso dice el tío Kankuro._

_-¿Ah?...Creo que tiene razón…Había olvidado comentarte, esta noche cenaremos en casa de los Akimichi-Yamanaka._

_-¿Ah?_

*.*.*.*.*

No fue fácil, pero lo soportó. Sentir un par de ojos rojos en cada paso que das, no es nada agradable si te miran con desdén. Chota e Inoshi le hicieron la vida más fácil e incluso rió de buenas ganas en varias ocasiones.

Inoshi estaba feliz porque su hermana, finalmente, aceptó invitarlo a la cena de esa noche en su casa.

Azuma negó con la cabeza tantas veces le preguntaron si iría. Inoshi y Chota sabían que era mentira. Primero, porque tenía varias semanas sin ver a Shikamaru y segundo, porque Kurenai no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Y así se lo hicieron saber a la niña, quien se dedicó a ignorarlo y a enviarle una que otra sonrisita. "Él es igual a Hanu" le había dicho su padre y así lo trataría. De a poco y sin presionar.

Su padre llegó puntual por ella. Al verlo corrió hacia él colgándose de su cuello y besándolo, haciendo que Choji e Inoishi se rieran.

-_Oe, Choji, recuérdame decirle al borracho del padre de Shikamaru, que no he sido el único que ha tenido una hija primero_ –comentó Inoishi tocando a su hijo Inoshi en el hombro.

_-Claro, suegro. Les esperamos temprano y una vez allí podrá burlarse de Shikaku todo lo que quiera_ –contestó Choji cargando a su hijo Chota en brazos.

-_Si, llegaré temprano si me lo permite el adonis aquí presente. En verdad no quiero escuchar los gritos de mi hija. Ya bien descansado estoy de ellos_- contestó Inoshi.

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreírles. Inoshi se veía cansado. De seguro no era nada fácil tener un pequeño de cinco años, cuando se tiene cuarenta y cinco y se es shinobi. Definitivamente, él seguiría con la tradición Nara de tener los hijos antes de los veinticinco. De eso estaba seguro.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La familia Nara llegó puntual a su cita en casa de los Akimichi Yamanaka. Yoshino, como buena mandamás, al frente; seguida de su resignado marido y su problemático hijo quien llevaba a la niña sobre los hombros.

_-¡Bienvenidos!_ –saludó Choji con la misma sincera sonrisa de siempre y tomando a Shikemari por los brazos – ¡_Cada día estás más linda! Da las gracias a tu madre._

_-¿Qué insinúas_? –preguntó Shikamaru a modo de broma, mientras le entregaba un chocolate a escondidas a Chota- _Vete y cómelo antes de que llegue tu madre._

Chota sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación a degustar la golosina y Choji no hizo más que reír ante el gesto de su amigo.

-_Sigue con la mierda de las dietas, ¿no?_ –Choji asintió- _¡Pobre niño! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle una madre tan problemática a esa criatura? ¡Nunca va a poder hacer tu técnica si no coge libras!_

_-¡Ya! Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy harto de explicarle y no entiende. Lo único que me queda es gastar la mitad de mitad de mi salario en golosinas en la Academia. No tengo de otra._

_-¿En qué estás gastando el dinero, queridito_? –preguntó Ino con cara de los mil demonios y luego dirigió su mirada a su ex compañero de equipo_- Nara Shikamaru, que no me entere yo que estás contradiciendo lo que ordeno en mi casa y poniendo a mi marido en mi contra ¡Te juro por mi vida que te castro!_

Shikamaru levantó ambas manos al nivel de los hombros y fingió cara de inocencia absoluta. Shikemari rió por lo alto.

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Esta nena tan bella es Shikemari, no puede ser. ¡Es más bella que su madre!_

_-Ha heredado mi irresistible encanto y mi apariencia atractiva_ –gritó Shikaku desde la sala. Yoshiro le codeó la costillas _-¡Mujer que me las rompes!_

_-Completamente de acuerdo con usted, Shikaku san. ¡Usted es como el buen vino!_

_-Y al parecer yo no pinto nada en ella, ¿no?_-preguntó Shikamaru colocando las manos en sus caderas.

_-¡NO!_ –gritaron todos al unísono.

_-Mendokusai…yo me voy con los hombres a discutir algunos asuntos de interés puramente masculino._

_-¡Eso si que no, testosterona andante! Nos sentamos todos juntos._

_-Choji, por Kami, impón el respeto en tu hogar. _

_-En realidad, amigo mío, dormir en el mueble y sin el calor de esta bella dama a mi lado, me es imposible. Así que yo, al igual que Shikaku e Inoshi nos sentaremos con los estrógenos._

_-Mendokusai…y todo este alboroto por dormir al lado de mujeres problemáticas_.

-_Anda papá, que te mando al futón_ –contestó la niña colocando la mano en la cintura en una perfecta imitación de Ino. La Yamanaka sonrió satisfecha y elevó las cejas para provocar a Shikamaru.

-¿_Tú también? ¿Mi propia hija? ¿Sangre de mi sangre? Está en los genes…soy un domado_ –puntualizó sacando las risas de los presentes.

La casa de los Akimichi Yamanaka resaltaba puro amor desde que se entraba en ella. Shikamaru disfrutaba de los momentos que pasaba junto a sus amigos y ex compañeros de equipo en tertulias vespertinas y nocturnas. Muchas veces soñó con tener un hogar así.

Ino era un ama de casa ejemplar. Nunca descuidó su residencia a pesar de los constantes requerimientos de los Hokages para ella como mano derecha de su padre e Ibiki Morino.

Armonía. Esa era la atmósfera que se respiraba en la casa de sus amigos.

Shikemari estaba fascinada con el olor a flores. Los girasoles sobre la mesa de la cocina. El angosto jardín con macetas cubiertas de flores multicolores.

Las fotos sobre la mesa del recibidor llamaron su atención.

-_Esos éramos tu padre, Choji y yo cuando teníamos 9…por aquí tenemos 12…esta fue una cena que nos hizo Asuma sensei cuando Shikamaru se volvió chunnin…esta otra, tendríamos unos 16, ¿no, Choji?_

_-Si, amor dieciséis _–responde el Akimichi colocándose de rodillas junto a la niña que no dejaba de señalar las fotografías admirada y sonriente.

-_Papá, Papá_ –repitió varias veces hasta que Shikamaru volteó la cabeza y con fastidio se dirigió a ella- _Mira que soy igual a ti._

_-¡Por fin alguien con cerebro habló!_ –responde elevando los brazos al cielo.

Todos rieron por el comentario del joven padre y regresaron a charlar amenamente.

_-¡Mamá!_ – gritó la niña al mirar una fotografía de la boda de Ino y Choji- _¡Es mi mamá y mi papá juntos!_

_-Si, querida _–habló Choji con esa sonrisa hermosa que brindaba a todos- _esos eran tus padres, borrachos y locos, pero muy enamorados._

La niña sonrió ilusionada y se sentó al lado de Choji. Él captó el mensaje y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que pasó en la boda que incluyera a sus progenitores.

Ino tomó a Shikamaru por el brazo, que continuaba ensimismado mirando la escena de su hija y su mejor amigo, y lo guió hasta la cocina.

-¿_Porqué no le dices a mamá que te ayude con los platos?, ¿porqué debo ser yo?, anda contesta_… -preguntó Shikamaru entrando a la pequeña cocina y buscando los platos que él bien sabía donde estaban.

_-Shikamaru…Temari y tú…ya sabes…_

-_No, no estamos juntos_ –respondió por lo bajo, para que la conversación no llegara a la niña- _De hecho, tengo entendido que se casa con un imbécil que conocí en Suna._

_-Te conozco demasiado Nara…no vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados_ –añadió Ino arreglándose el pelo que le caía en la frente.

-_Yo ya hice mi parte_ –dijo colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el piso.

_-¡Shikamaru! Eres un pervertido, ninfómano!_

_-¿Nin… qué? Eres médico y no sabes que la adicción sexual en el hombre se llama satiriasis _–explicó Shikamaru mirándola con cierto dejo de burla en los ojos.

Ino se volvió hacia él y Shikamaru tuvo que tomar los platos rápidamente y colocarlos en frente suyo para evitar que le golpeara.

_-¡Choji, lo mato_! –gritó histérica.

-_No lo matarás, sin él no puedes vivir y lo sabes_ –rió de buena gana su esposo- _Anda y dense las manos como buenos amigos y apresúrense que tengo hambre._

Shikamaru salió y colocó los platos en la mesa del comedor y regresó hasta donde Ino. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y añadió –_Juro por todos los Nara que van a nacer que no descansaré hasta que Temari vuelva conmigo_.

-_Así se habla_ -Ino se giró y lo abrazó con efusividad y cariño.

-¡_Ah, no, eso sí que no!_ –gritó Inoshi- _Shikaku ven amarra a tu hijo ninfómano._

_-¿Nin… qué? _

*.*.*.*

La cena transcurrió amena y sumadamente divertida. Kurenai y Azuma llegaron quince minutos más tarde.

En el ambiente se respiraba vasta energía, de la buena y las carcajadas se mezclaban con los gritos de los niños que corrían de punta a punta de la casa; todos con excepción de Azuma quien no quiso despegarse del lado de Shikamaru en toda la noche.

-_Choji, Ino, me alegra saber que tienen un matrimonio tan bonito_ –dijo la hermosa Kurenai y no pudo ocultar su tristeza cuando añadió- _Asuma siempre pensó que Shikamaru se casaría primero que ustedes. _

_-Sin embargo no ha perdido el tiempo_ –comentó Inoishi de manera jocosa- _Mira tiene una hija del tamaño de mi hijo._

_-Cabe resaltar que eres un viejo verde, Inoshi_ –añadió Shikaku.

Shikemari venía de jugar a los ninjas con Inoshi y Chota. Ella se sintió molesta de ver a Azuma sentado en las piernas de su papá. Cuando Shikamaru le hizo señales para que se acercara, ella se giró molesta y fingió no verlo.

Estaba celosa y Shikamaru sonrió a gusto. Luego miró a Azuma, quien tenía los ojos fijos en la niña.

-_Azuma_…-le llamó haciendo que volteara sus ojos hacia él- _Shikemari no es una amenaza que perjudique nuestra relación. Ella es mi hija y le amo. Pero tú_…-continuó colocando el dedo índice en su frente-…_tú siempre serás mi niño favorito, mi primera experiencia como padre, de eso no cabe dudas. _

Azuma sonrió y abrazó a Shikamaru dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de su padre-sensei.

-_Y es por ello que debo pedirte un favor muy grande. Debes prometerme que cuidarás de ella mientras yo no esté. Como en la academia por ejemplo…supe que alguien la ha estado tratando con recelo y la niña ha estado muy triste. Se ha negado a decirme quien es, pero espero que me ayudes con eso. ¿Crees poder hacer eso por mí?_

_-Si, Shikamaru sensei…_

Shikamaru buscó a Shikemari nuevamente y la llamó con un movimiento de cabeza. La niña se acercó vacilante y haciendo un puchero de molestia. ¿Por qué su padre insistía en que se acercara a ellos mientras abrazaba al niño odioso? Para ser honesta consigo misma, preferiría que su abuelo la llamara en ese preciso momento para escaparse de la molesta situación, pero su abuelo, Inoshi, Chota, Choji e incluso su padre, estaban muy felices tomando sake.

_-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Shikemari? Anda…acércate amor._

Al final, la nena caprichosa avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta ellos.

-_Sé que ustedes dos ya son amigos, pero quería presentarlos formalmente_…-anunció Shikamaru tratando de sacar el brazo de Azuma y su cabeza escondida entre sus costillas- _Shikemari, este es mi niño Azuma. Soy su padre y su sensei_.

Shikemari suspiró por lo bajo elevando ambos hombros en actitud de niña traviesa en un gesto que denotaba el "no me importa" que no se atrevió a decir.

Shikamaru elevó una plegaria a la Voluntad del Fuego para que le ayudara con su problemática hija y el huraño Azuma.

_-Azuma, esta es la niña de mis sueños, mi hija Shikemari_ –dijo tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarla.

-_Mucho gusto_ –masculló entre dientes Azuma.

Shikemari esbozó la sonrisa más fingida que su padre había visto. El joven Nara llevó la palma de su mano a la frente y meneó la cabeza negando. El problema era más grave de lo que él creía.

_-¿Hanu?_ –susurró el padre dándole a entender

Shikemari entendió lo que su padre le explicaba y suspiró. Talvez él tenía razón. Quizás Azuma no era un niño odioso, sino un niño sólo.

Las facciones de la niña cambiaron del desagrado a la comprensión. Se acercó a Azuma y extendió tímidamente la mano. Azuma se la tomó y retiró la suya inmediatamente.

Azuma se quedó prendado al ver la encantadora presencia de esa niña acercarse aún más a él y darle un beso en la mejilla –_El gusto es mío, hermanito_ –susurró la pequeña, en un gesto tan cálido que Azuma se perdió.

-_Hijo, podría pensar que tienes fiebre, ¡Estás todo rojo!_ –dijo Kurenai conteniendo una carcajada.

Azuma se tapó la boca para ahogar una risita. Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo a su hija, contento por la preciosa oportunidad de que ella pudiera ver la verdadera alma escondida tras la máscara que usaba su protegido.

*.*.*.*.*

Temari llegó a Konoha cansada con dos ninjas casi muertos que seguían en pie por sus órdenes.

Luego de saludar a Izumo y Kotetzu y agradecerles encarecidamente que se ocuparan de los ninjas que viajaban con ella, corrió directo a la casa de los Nara. Ver su hija la obsesionaba.

La casa estaba parcialmente iluminada por los focos del jardín y la sala, más el resto estaba a oscuras. Aún era muy temprano como para dormir, pero nada la iba a detener. Si tenía que derribar la puerta de la mansión Nara, lo haría.

Tocó el timbre muchas veces sin recibir respuesta. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces más y nada. ¿Qué se supone que haría? Cruzarse de brazos no era una opción. Caminó hasta el lateral derecho de la casa, donde estaba el jardín y miró al lugar donde sabía que Shikamaru dormía. Probablemente la niña también dormía con él.

Olvidó las reglas de conducta social y trepó la casa, de la misma forma en que lo hizo una vez, y llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Shikamaru. La ventana estaba abierta, lo que le pareció extraño ya que Shikamaru comentó una vez que odiaba que el frío de la noche irrumpiera su habitación y le entorpeciera su descanso. ¡Vaya vago!

Miró hacia adentro y notó que estaba vacío, sin embargo, la ropa de entrenamiento de su hija, yacía tirada sobre la mesa de Shougi. Encendió la lámpara de noche y justo encima del despertador, observó una nota que decía "Temari".

Abrió los ojos con asombro y desdobló el papel. La grafía ladea hacia la izquierda, tan cansada como su portador, le informaba donde se encontraban.

_Temari,_

_En caso de que llegues a Konoha esta noche, estaremos en casa de Ino y Choji. Toma el camino que conduce al lugar donde hicimos el examen chunnin, dobla a la derecha en la antepenúltima calle paralela al edificio en construcción. Te será fácil distinguir por el jardín delantero. Está pintada de color azul._

_Shikamaru._

Entonces se había tomado la molestia de informarle. Era mucho pedir viniendo de un vago como él. Cada día, cada segundo, le costaba más odiarlo y menos volverlo a amar. Hacer planes a la fría luz del día, empujada por la rabia y la soledad, era muy fácil. La rabia era una emoción que la había ayudado a sobrellevar la pena por muchos años. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a Konoha a sabiendas de que la amaba, que compartían a Shikemari y que se tomaba esto de tal forma que le hacía actuar con tal responsabilidad, en verdad le costaba.

Temari recorrió las calles frías y desoladas de Konoha tan rápido como pudo. Diez minutos más tarde, la casa azul de hermoso jardín estaba frente a ella. Desde dentro podía escuchar las risas contagiosas de las mujeres y la voz estruendosa de Choji gritar.

_-Si son tan cobardes, entonces yo empezaré. Brindo por la mujer hermosa que se hace ciega ante tus defectos y te ama tal y cual eres_.

El "ah" colectivo de las damas se escuchó y los hombres reían a todo pulmón. De seguro, estaban borrachos.

_-¡Ahora, mi padre_! –escuchó gritar a Ino y se arrimó a la ventana.

-_Brindo por las hijas que te dan dolor de cabeza toda la vida, para al final sanarte de golpe con un nieto increíble. _

_-¡Bravo! _–escuchó el grito Shikaku quien se encontraba recostando la espalda en el brazo del sofá y las piernas encima de su mujer- ¡_Yo brindo por la mujer que te apoya, incluso ahora cuando no puedo sostenerme en pie. Brindo por mi mujer, carajo_!

La risa estruendosa de todos se escuchó de nuevo. Temari sentía que ensordecería en cualquier momento. No quería molestar, pero se sentía molesta de invadir aquel íntimo encuentro de amigos.

_-Y ahora, ¿por quién brindarás amigo_? –se escuchó la voz de Choji- _mi amigo ha brindado por las hijas y tu padre por tu madre. Y tú, ¿por quién_?

Y allí lo vio, con los ojos rojos y casi cerrados, sosteniendo la barbilla en la cabeza de su pequeña hija y con otros tres niños sentados a su lado.

-_Aún tengo muchas mujeres por quien brindar_…-comentó el joven Nara provocando el aullido colectivo de los hombres.

_-¡Lobo feroz!_ –gritó Choji

_-¡Ese es mi hijo, coño!_ –escuchó a Shikaku.

Ino y Yoshino se encargaron de hacerlos callar, mientras Kurenai le quitaba a Azuma, quien se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de Shikamaru.

El comentario le cayó como piedra a Temari, pero se detuvo. Hacer una escenita en ese momento no era de ella.

-_Brindaría por mi madre, quien ha tenido los hue…las agallas de aguantar las borracheras de mi padre toda una vida_ –añadió sonriendo mientras Shikaku le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- _Brindaría por Kurenai, mujer íntegra que ha salido adelante sin un hombre a su lado_ –Inoishi aplaudió con las manos por encima de su cabeza –_Por Ino, mi compañera desde que era un niño, mi confidente y amiga, a quien respeto y quiero en verdad._

_-Yo también te amo, Shikamaru_ –gritó la Yamanaka lanzando un beso al aire y se llevó la mano al pecho.

_-Pero voy a elevar mi vaso sin sake, Ino se buena conmigo_…-añadió con la voz borracha y agradeciendo cuando Ino le llenó el vaso- …_por todas las mujeres que han llegado a nuestra vida y en cuya fuerza se redimieron nuestros pecados al albergar en su vientre bendito la vida de nuestros hijos. ¡He dicho!_

_-¡Qué bonito, coño! –_gritó Ino eufórica

_-¡Ese lo parí yo con dolor!_ –gimió Yoshino mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

_-¿Mamá?_

_-Por supuesto que he brindado por tu madre, Shikemari…_-explicó Shikamaru creyendo que la niña había entendido mal.

_-No… mamá está aquí_ –contestó señalando hacia la entrada haciendo que Shikamaru recobrara la cordura instantáneamente.

_-¿Temari?_

Temari no contestó. Se hincó de rodillas para alcanzarla y recibió a su hija con los brazos abiertos. En esos segundos, mientras apretaba la mejilla contra el pelo de su pequeña y la niña apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, no existía nada más que esa deliciosa calidez.

-_Te he extrañado tanto mi amor, tanto_…-exclamó la joven kunoichi mientras apretaba a su hija con fuerza hacia ella.

_-Yo también a ti mamá…tengo mucho que contarte._

_-Hablaremos todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes. No te detendré, ya no…_

Sintió el bramido callado de sus entrañas reclamar por ese hermoso objeto de su posesión. No lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas escaparon furiosas de sus mejillas. ¡Cuanto la había extrañado!

-_Shikemari, mi niña hermosa_…-susurraba mientras besaba a su hija en toda la cara- _¡Cuánta falta me has hecho!_

-_Sé como te sientes_…-susurró Shikamaru como si quisiera que sólo Temari le escuchara.

Ella se tapó la mano con la boca, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo duro que debía ser para él convertirse en un espectador distante en la vida de Shikemari.

_-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru._

_-Ya. Marcharse es fácil, pero hay que tener valor para volver_-añadió con cariño para calmarle-_ Bienvenida a Konoha, Temari._

-_Tú no tienes remedio_ –sonrió ella entonces y aceptó la mano que la ayudaba a poner en pie.

-¡_Anda acércate Temari!_ –grita Ino emocionada cuando la ve- ¡_Esta es tu casa!_

_-¡Gracias!_

_-¿Sake para la dama?_ –pregunta Shikaku desde encima de su esposa.

-_Bueno…no lo creo, debo ir a registrarme al hotel y entregar unos informes a los hokages y…_

_-Temari_ –interrumpió Yoshino- _Tú ya tienes una casa en Konoha. Nada de hoteles sin comida caliente para recibirte. _

_-Se los agradezco en verdad, pero…_

_-¡Nada que ver! Esa casa es más tuya que de mi hijo. ¡Eres la madre de mi nieta! Además, Shikamaru ya me ha avisado que vendrías y he dispuesto una de las habitaciones de la casa para ti._

-_Nara Yoshino es tan terca como tú_ –añadió Shikamaru y se giró a su madre- _Sin faltar al respeto, madre_- luego volvió ha mirarla a ella- _En casa podrás descansar más a gusto y podrás dormir con la niña. Por favor…_

-_De acuerdo_ –suspiró resignada. Esas personas habían aceptado cálidamente a su hija y la recibían con amor a ella, a pesar de todo.

-_Y entonces, si aceptas el Sake, estamos bebiendo __**Genshu**_** –**dijo el padre de Shikamaru.

_-¡Papá, por favor! _

_-¿Crees que no soy capaz de emborracharme también, Shikamaru?_ –espectó Temari con incredulidad.

_-No. Eres más capaz que yo. A lo que me refería es que quería ofrecerte __**Happoushu.**__ –_Contestó mirando al piso en un gesto nervioso que a Temari le pareció adorable- _Puedo ir por él en seguida._

_-¿Qué esperas? _–coqueteó con una sonrisa que hizo que le temblaran las piernas al padre.

Shikamaru se despidió de ella con un guiño del ojo izquierdo, recogió la chaqueta y dejó escapar un suspiro por los buenos viejos tiempos. Los demás fingieron no darse cuenta de los gestos entre ellos.

La sala recuperó su viejo esplendor, las risas volvían a brillar, los viejos cobraban protagonismo en las conversaciones, y Shikemari se acurrucaba mimosa entre los brazos de su madre.

Temari sintió que la pesadez que abotarga sus sentidos se desvanecían con cada intento de esas personas por hacerla sentir como en casa.

_-¿Cómo están mis tíos?_

_-Bien y extrañándote. Kankuro no ha vuelto a comer más dulces. Dice que adelgazará bastante si no regresas. Gaara te envió besos con sabor a helado –dijo sonriendo._

-_Tengo mucho que contarte mamá. De Hanu, la academia, de mis amiguitos…mañana te los presentaré, mira como duermen_ –sonrió y bostezó largo y tendido.

Temari sonrió y la recostó sobre su pecho y le acarició la espalda. Ella sabía que no pasarían dos minutos antes de que la niña se durmiese.

La noche culminó con una regada apertura del principio, entre risas y promesas de una "próxima vez en casa de…"

Shikamaru le pidió a Temari que le dejara llevar la niña en brazos para que ella descansara. Ella asintió aliviada, ya que sus piernas hacía diez minutos que estaban adormecidas y sentía como si mil hormigas caminaran sobre ella sin parar.

Delante de ellos, Shikaku, fingiéndose borracho, aprovechaba la oportunidad para caminar por la calle apretado a su mujer, abrazados, siendo casi uno. Shikamaru sonreído se lo secreteó a Temari. Le dijo que siempre lo hacia y él se había dado cuenta desde un principio. Temari le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si tan sólo las cosas fueran así de simple siempre"

Llegaron a la casa, las que ellos dijeron también era suya. Pulcra y hermosa. La casa familiar, le abrió las puertas y Temari se decidió en dejarse abrazar por el calor de un hogar verdadero. El que ella nunca tuvo.

Yoshiro le mostró la habitación y Shikamaru depositó con cuidado la niña sobre la cama y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

-_Temari, yo_…-susurró Shikamaru, más se detuvo. "¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer?, ¿Preguntarle por él? Tonto. Estúpido. Idiota. ¡Ahora arréglalo!" –_Temari, quiero agradecerte el que aceptes quedarte en casa. Me dolería que la niña estuviera en Konoha y no cerca de mí. Sé que me entiendes. Duerme bien_ –finalizó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Temari no respondió se quedó mirando como su silueta desaparecía entre las sombras que los faroles del jardín creaban conjunto a la oscuridad absoluta de la casa.

El calor de esa mirada aún en medio de la penumbra le llegaba. Ella seguía con esa máscara que sólo agigantaba el vacío abismal de su corazón. Estaba asqueada de ella misma y decidió quitársela. Corregiría esa parte de su cerebro que se encargaba de crear aquella fantasía de sentirse falsamente bien.

Caminó a tientas por los pasajes vacíos de la casa. Sabía que estaría ahí, sentado en los bordes de la casa, fumando su cigarrillo, con la eterna sensualidad que lo adornaba.

El humo la guió hasta él.

_-Dime por piedad que no te has casado, Temari…necesito dormir y no puedo._

Su insaciable curiosidad habló por él. Determinación que le arrebataba.

"Te ama" repetían los ecos en su cabeza que se ensañaban promiscuamente sobre sus oídos ultrajados.

Él avanzó hacia ella, con la mirada cargada de miedo al escuchar su respuesta. Temari se quedó clavada al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Y, como si se hubiera dado cuenta, Shikamaru abrió la mano para ponerla en su mejilla.

El gesto la invitaba a apoyarse, a rendirse a un calor no olvidado, como una promesa de que iba a quitarle el peso de los hombros, un peso con el que llevaba cinco años cargando.

Y, durante un segundo, sintió la tentación y recostó su cara sobre ese calor de hombre que le mareaba. No le importaba en lo absoluto que en ese simple gesto le mostrara sin miedo lo débil que se hacía al amarlo.

El roce de su mano evocaba tantos recuerdos un paréntesis absurdo de cinco años…su proximidad le llevaba el aroma a hierbabuena, de su piel.

Por un momento, Shikamaru también se había olvidado de todo. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado…cuando ella cerró los ojos, cuando parecía a punto de aceptar el refugio de su mano, que él le ofrecía ciegamente, pensó que ella también se había olvidado de todo.

Y así lo era sin él saberlo.

Porque ella todo se lo perdonó apenas pasó, incluso aquellas lágrimas que vertió sin poder darle las razones verdaderas, ocultando cuanto lo amaba.

-_No pude, Shikamaru_…-contestó lanzándose sobre esa boca que se había abierto incrédula y feliz y lo besó. Calmando su corazón desbocado y su alma triste.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar la respiración de él que ahora suena. ¿Lo sintió? Sí. Seguro que sí.

Se fue de allí dejándolo disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo. Llegó hasta su habitación y se acostó al lado de su hija. Y paladeó el dulce sabor de su saliva y se durmió a tientas en la sofocante oscuridad, sobre el colchón quieto de una noche que no dormiría.

¡Qué ganas de volar hasta su cama y alimentarse de él!

-_En esa estamos, Temari_ –murmuró para sí mismo mientras se tiraba en su cama-_irremediablemente amándonos. _

_-Un todo dividido en dos –_añadióolfateando el olor de la mejilla de ella en su mano y el sabor a deseo que quedó grabado en el beso alado que le propinó.

Ahora sí podría dormir en paz, soñando con algo que nada ni nadie podrá destruir jamás.

Ahogado entre su almohada se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

**Genshu:** Sake con un alto contenido alcohólico debido a que ha sido prensado pero no diluido con agua adicional. Tiene un sabor rico y profundo con un contenido alcohólico de 17% a 20%

**Happoushu :** Sake carbonatado con un sensación en el paladar semejante a la champagña.***que fino Shikamaru XD

_****_

_**Creo que me he portado mejor y he actualizado rápido XD. Así que no se olviden de comentar. Cada vez que recibo un comentario, el orgullo se apodera de mi ser y quiero escribir más. Y es que no quiero fallarles. En verdad, espero que no.**_

_**Leyendo el fic "4 días y 3 noches casada con Neji Hyuga" de Midori, ella posteó una frase de Woody Allen y yo recordé otra: **_

_**El sexo es lo más divertido que se puede hacer sin reír.**_

**_Lemon en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. XD_**

_**Voy a estar inmersa en otro proyecto, así que quizás me retrase uno o dos días. Nada más de ahí, lo prometo. **_

_**Marieta, gracias amor, como siempre, por corregir los errores que cometo al escribir a mil por horas para cumplir con ustedes XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Antes que nada mil disculpas, pero hay cosas que pasan completamente ajenas a nuestra voluntad. La primera, el estar enferma y segundo, el que Kakashi aparente morir. Sencillamente, ambas cosas me matan la inspiración. La he buscado, se los juro, pero no la tengo. He tratado de hacer un esfuerzo con el capítulo y el resultado me parece aceptable. ¡Vamos! Algo es mejor que nada XD._**

**_Espero acepten cualquier incoherencia. No les quiero perder. Ustedes son lo máximo._**

**_Rose_**

* * *

-_Mami…mami…-_repetía la niña al tiempo que estrujaba sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

_-Buenos días, princesa._-contestó su madre sonriendo. El cansancio era tal que no se había dado cuenta de que la niña estaba despierta. En verdad, para todo había una primera vez.

_-¡Buenos días!_ –sonrió la niña entusiasmada al ver a su madre

_-Es muy temprano y ya estás despierta._

_-Sí. Es que quiero contarte._

_-Cuéntame todo lo que quieras.._

_-Mamá, tengo un ciervo que es mío y me lo dio mi papá. Se llama Hanu y es pequeño y tiene pelos, y le gusta comer unas bolitas rojas que no recuerdo como se llaman y le gusta que lo acaricien _

_-¡Ah!_

_-Y estoy en la academia y tengo tres amiguitos, se llama Choza, Inoshi y Azuma._

_-¿Sí?_

La niña hablaba a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida y Temari, prácticamente, era incapaz de reaccionar a la misma velocidad.

_-Inoshi es tío de choza, pero son de la misma edad. ¿A que es divertido, mamá?_

_-Si, claro…_

_-Y Azuma es un hijo de mi papá con Kurenai sensei._

_-¿Eh?_

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y luego recordó el nombre de Asuma, también el de Kurenai su prometida. Azuma de seguro era el hijo de ambos.

_-Al principio Azuma era odioso conmigo, pero luego mi papi me explicó que el era como Hanu y creo que ya nos llevamos mejor. _

_-Me alegro mucho, cariño._

_-Y mi sensei es muy linda y se llama Tenten._

_-¡La conozco! Es la morena de los moñitos, ¿no?_

_-Si y está enamorada de Neji san. La he ayudado a que se le empareje. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es que primero quería casarme con Neji, pero luego cambié de opinión._

_-¿Ah, si? Y eso porqué…_

_-Pues porque luego conocí a Kakashi san y le ha pedido la mano a mi padre. Yo acepté con gusto. Es muy guapo, muy simpático, muy amable, tiene las manos suaves y la mirada dulce y ¡Ah! Es Hokage. _

_-Vaya, vaya, nada mal._

_-¿A que sí?_

_-y, ¿Cuándo se casan?_

_-Pues, Kakashi san me ha dicho que si cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad sigo pensando que es hermoso, entonces se casará conmigo._

_-Muy inteligente…_

_-¿A que sí? ¡Ah! Y quiero tener los pechos como los de la hokage. ¡Es hermosa!_

_-Si, definitivamente es la mujer más hermosa de Konoha._

_-¿A que si?_

Temari no podía parar de reír con su niña, su estancia en Konoha le había sentado bien.

_-Hay noches en que el abuelo ronca y la abuela dice que eso lo hace cuando toma sake y le grita viejo borracho y yo me río mucho._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí y luego papá los interrumpe para que se calme porque estoy cerca y yo quiero seguir escuchando._

_-Me imagino que si…_

_-Entonces mamá Yoshino coscorronea a papá por metiche._

_-¡Ja ja ja ¡_

Shikemari habló sin parar por espacio de veinte minutos más y Temari disfrutaba de ese pequeño idilio que era sólo de ellas.

_-Voy a ducharme. Quiero contarte todo, mamá._

_-Ya. Sé muy bien que tienes infinidad de cosas más que contarme._

_-Si. Verás que rico cocina la abuela. Su desayuno es la gloria._

Temari vio como la niña caminó de puntitas hasta el baño para evitar el frío del piso. Al levantar la cabeza, vio la figura de Shikamaru tras el papel washi y se sintió aliviada porque necesitaba tenerlo junto a ella.

_-Pasa…_

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Temari lo abrazó de la cintura y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

_-¿Cómo han dormido mis reinas?_

-_Particularmente, como no lo hacía en_ años –suspiró Temari inhalando el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del shinobi –_Shikamaru, olvidaba decirte que mañana_…

-_Shhhhh _–Shikamaru le hizo señales hacia la ducha para que no dijera nada más- _¿Es mañana? _–preguntó mostrando la palma de su mano abierta.

Temari asintió. Si. El sábado sería el quinto cumpleaños de su hija.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Temari sabía que hacía ese movimiento cuando iba a besarla y le encantaba la idea.

_-__¿Qué tanto miras?_-le preguntó para provocarlo.

_-Temari, cállate y bésame._

Temari sonrió, lo besó y se perdió entre sus brazos, teniendo la sensación de que estaban en una burbuja maravillosa y que el resto del mundo no los podía molestar.

_-Tus padres…_

_-No vendrán por aquí, despreocúpate._

-_Por supuesto_ –respondió tomándolo del chaleco y tirando de él hasta quedar casi tumbado sobre ella- _Había olvidado que a ti nada te perturba_.

_-Te equivocas. Escucho atentamente el sonido de la llave para saber el momento exacto en que la niña aparecerá justo en frente de nosotr__os, no vaya a ser que nos pille_ –explicó sonriendo sin separarse de su boca.

A continuación, Shikamaru comenzó a besarla por el cuello y Temari se encontró pasándole los brazos por la espalda, riéndose, besándolo y disfrutando de aquellos momentos en los que sentía su cuerpo más vivo que nunca.

No iba a ocurrir nada más entre ellos porque Shikemari se estaba duchando, pero aquella segunda exploración mutua en menos de doce horas, estaba resultando muy enriquecedora.

Temari se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del momento sin analizarlo, algo no muy común en ella, pero que le gustaba. De todas formas, organizar y planificar su vida, la había llevado a la conclusión de que, por mucho que se dedicara a esos asuntos, todos terminarían en un nombre: Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru comenzó a besarla entre la curva del hombro y del cuello y Temari no pudo evitar estremecerse. ¿Quién iba a creer que besarse a escondidas como unos adolescentes iba a ser una experiencia tan estupenda?

_-¿Shikemari sigue en la ducha?_ –preguntó

-_Sí, no te preocupes, estoy pendiente de ello_ –contestó Shikamaru prendido de su cuello.

Temari le agarró de la mandíbula para obligarlo a subir y besarla de nuevo.

Shikamaru sabía besar como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo disponible para ella, que pudiera estar años explorando su boca sin prisas. Ella también besó su maravillosa boca, sus párpados, su mandíbula, su cuello cuando…

El agua cesó.

_-¡¿Papá?!_

_-Buenos días, princesa. Me sentí muy solo en mi cama toda la noche y quise pasar a que me acurrucaras un momento pero tu madre me explicó que ya te habías ido a bañar._

_-Si quieres puedo abrazarte ahora._

_-Estás fría…_

_-Espera a que me ponga la ropa y me caliento._

*.*.*.*

La niña no exageraba al elogiar la comida de la señora Nara. El desayuno era una delicia, tanto que sentía vergüenza de la cantidad que había ingerido. Parecía como si nunca hubiese comido algo decente. Gracias al cielo, Yoshino parecía disfrutar cuando alguien le alababa y le atragantaba de todo cuanto podía.

_-En verdad, Yoshiro san, ya no puedo más. Si pudiera, me acabaría todo porque está riquísimo, pero no puedo_.

-_De seguro tienes el estómago pequeño. ¡Mira que estás en los huesos! Pero no te preocupes, luego de que pases una buena temporada a mi lado entrarás en carnes_ –Yoshino se acercó hacia ella y le susurró- _Los Nara tienen debilidad por las mujeres con carne._

Temari sonrió. Entonces no era sólo su hijo, sino que su madre también le aceptaba.

_-Ya déjala, mujer. Con lo hermosa que es Temari san, no necesita de nada más._-farfulló Shikaku como si estuviera malhumorado. Corrección de términos, la resaca lo estaba matando.

-_Mendokusai…ya cállense y déjennos comer en paz_ –exclamó Shikamaru con los brazos en ambos lados de la cabeza como si le martillara- _Shikemari, termina tu plato, se nos está haciendo tarde._

_-__¡He acabado!_ –gritó moviendo el plato sobre su cabeza como si fuese un premio.

_-¡Esa es mi niña!_ –exclamó la abuela tomando el plato de su mano y dándole un beso en la frente.

-_Shikemari_ –le habló su padre al oído- _me preguntaba si podemos invitar a otra persona a nuestra cena intima._

_-No. Solos tú y yo, papá. Nadie más_ –contestó tajante como una novia celosa.

-_Pensé que podríamos invitar a tu madre…-_trató de explicarse manteniendo el tono bajo de voz.

_-__¡Ah! Sí, mi mami, sí_. –gritó de alegría.

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

_-Me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a mí y a la niña a cenar_ –preguntó Shikamaru a toda velocidad. Si no lo decía de corrido no lo haría nunca. En realidad, era la primera vez que le pedía salir con él.

_-¿Cenar juntos?_

_-Si, es que mi papi me pidió una cena "infima" con él._

-_Creo que les interrumpiría su "intimidad_" –sonrió Temari

-_Es que yo lo deseo, Temari_ –habló el joven Nara guiñando el ojo. ¿Por qué se supone que siempre hacía ese gesto tan perturbador? Mortificación. Esa era la respuesta.

"Es que yo lo deseo", una frase brillantísima, que convencería a cualquier mortal, lamentablemente la había usado justo en frente de sus padres. Yoshiro se había girado sobre sus talones pero el incesante movimiento de sus hombros la delataba. Shikaku ocultó la risa con la mano puesta en la boca y parándose a buscar nada en la cocina.

_-__Claro, ¿por qué no? Hay que cenar todos los días, ¿no_? –contestó nerviosa por todo y todos –_además, servirá para que estemos juntos antes de que me vaya_.

Esa última frase hizo que todas las miradas se tornaran hacia ella.

_-Debo irme mañana en la tarde, cariño_ –le dijo Temari acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

_-¿Cuando volverás?_-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

_-Tardaré un tiempo, un mes, mes y medio, aún no lo sé…pero regresaré directo por ti. __Lo prometo._

Shikemari comenzó a llorar. Shikamaru trató de ir a consolarla pero se detuvo, dándole espacio a Temari. Temari se acercó a la pequeña y la acunó como si fuera una bebé.

-_No llores, mi amor. No es la primera vez. Sabes que mamá es una kunoichi y tiene que cumplir con su deber para Suna, aunque tú seas lo primero en mi vida. Por eso te he traído con tu padre, porque sé que él te ama igual que yo._

-_Lo sé_… -susurró gimiendo.

_-Te prometo estar aquí para tu Shichi-go-san__, y este año lo haremos aquí en Konoha, si a tu papá le parece bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Y, tú, Shikamaru?_

_-Yo feliz y orgulloso _–respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa y acariciando el flequillo de la niña.

_-Te quiero, mamá _–gimió abrazando a Temari quien elevó sus ojos al cielo para no llorar.

_-__Y yo a ti más, pequeña y yo a ti más_.

*.*.*.*

-_Pareces una princesa_-Temari le puso una cinta color rosado en el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-¿De verdad?_ –Shikemari empezó a dar vueltas delante del espejo como si bailara.

-_Te lo aseguro_ –sonrió su madre, sentándose en el suelo para mirar a la niña como toda una madre orgullosa- _me recuerdas a una que otra en los libros de cuentos que te he leído, cuando bailan con su príncipe azul_ –sugirió moviendo los brazos al compás de una melodía que tarareó.

_-Pero no voy a un baile, voy a cenar con mis padres._

_-Eso es muy cierto, de igual forma, Kakashi san podría estar por ahí y verte. De seguro te encontrará preciosa_.

Shikemari soltó una risita encantadora.

-_Mamá, si yo soy una princesa, ¿mi padre es un príncipe_? –preguntó recordando lo que le había preguntado a su padre alguna vez.

-_Pues sí, supongo que sí_ –rió Temari

Shikemari se quedó callada un momento, pensando.

-_A lo mejor es el príncipe azul…y si mi papá es el príncipe azul, tú podrías ser una princesa en problemas y te rescata_.

_-Pero amor, yo no tengo ningún problema. Vamos a ver, según tú, ¿De qué debería rescatarme Shikamaru?_

_-De Sadamu san._

A Temari se le encogió el corazón. Pero la tristeza fue pronto reemplazada por un sentimiento más fuerte, la esperanza. Si ellos decidían unir sus vidas, tenía que ser en serio. No le estaban haciendo ningún favor a la niña mintiendo sobre ellos, peor aún dejarla que visualizara falsas esperanzas. Las inseguridades de su hija empezaban a manifestarse en esos comentarios.

-_Nosotros te queremos mucho, muchísimo mi amor. Y te querremos siempre. Eso es lo que siempre debes recordar, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, ¿Qué tal si te pones las sandalias y vamos a ver si tu papá está listo?_

Afortunadamente, Shikemari pareció tranquila con la respuesta.

_-Sí, pero quiero ponerme las que tienen tacones como Tsunade sama._

_-Lo que usted diga señorita._

_-Tu también estás muy hermosa, mamá. De seguro que papá pondrá los ojitos de ensueño cuando te vea._

"Shikemari al rescate" pensó mientras le abrochaba las hebillas de las zapatillas de charol.

-_Estás hermosa, mi princesa, mía, mía_ –dijo Temari mientras la niña le echaba los brazos al cuello y pudo oler el gel de fresas que su abuelo le había regalado. Era como para comérsela a besos- _Vamos a buscar a tu padre._

_-No hace falta, estoy aquí_ –Shikamaru entró en la habitación intentando disimular que estaba emocionado.

Estaba observando la escena desde que Temari le dijo que era una princesa. ¿Cómo podía resistirse ante la kunoichi más indomable que conocía convertida en una liebre indefensa ante su hija?

Agradecía tanto poder levantarse y estar vivo, mejor aún sentirse vivo, sintiéndose libre de amar sin restricciones ni condiciones. Desde donde estaba ahora, mirándola desde arriba, escuchándola hablar de ellos con su hija, le demostraba que la existencia de ellos como pareja ya no estaba limitada por los hechos pasados.

Si eso era en verdad tal y como lo sentía en ese momento, significaba que estaban volviendo a nacer de nuevo, con todas las maravillosas sorpresas que les estaban esperando.

-_Mira papá, ya estoy lista_ –dijo dando una vuelta de 360º para que su padre la viera.

_-Estás bellísima. Pareces una princesa_

_-Mamá dijo lo mismo._

_-Es que los padres siempre tienen razón_ –Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo a Temari y su sonrisa se cargó los últimos vestigios de dudas sobre él.

_-Vámonos ya, tengo mucha hambre_ –dijo Shikemari entonces, tomando a su madre con una mano y a su padre con la otra- _Yo quiero sukiyaki._

_-Lo que quieras, es nuestra cita_

-_Entonces, buscaré mi chal_ –mencionó Temari intentando ponerse de pie.

Y fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo para Shikamaru al ver a la bella mujer de sus sueños ataviada en un vestido negro corto de tirantes, algo holgado, de una endemoniada seda que se disponía a marcar cada curva de su cuerpo abusando de su limitada paciencia humana. Sus caderas ligeramente ensanchadas parecían bailar al intentar levantarse del suelo y su pecho se erguía con donaire amenazando con salir de entre la maliciosa tela.

Sus curvas de infarto y las piernas torneadas que asomaban bajo la corta falda resaltando su belleza aún más con aquellas elegantes zapatillas de tacón.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó ofreciéndole su mano.

_-No lleves el chal._

_-Estaré un poco descubierta, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Y dejar de presumirte? ¡ Na! Déjal__os que mueran de envidia. _

Temari lo miró con la absoluta delicia de provocar sentimientos de presunción en el hombre más sencillo que había conocido en toda su vida. Un punto egocéntrico y otro un poco infantil. Ella era un trofeo para él y a ella le encantaba la idea. Así que, soltó su pelo, rubio y ondulado, para que trotase sobre sus hombros y salió de la mano del shinobi.

-_No sabía que podías caminar en tacones_ –Temari lo miró sorprendida por la ironía.

_-Mira y aprende._–contestó con coquetería mientras contoneaba sus caderas.

_-Es un arma letal_–exclamó el shinobi refiriéndose a los tacones, pero mirando el vaivén de sus caderas-_ Deberías usarlas siempre si te van tan bien, de seguro te servirían si se accidenta el abanico._

_-Tú no lo entenderías, es cosa de chicas. En cuanto a ser letales, deberías preguntarle a Kankuro o a Gaara como me pongo cuando tengo hambre y, créeme, estoy entrando en esa etapa_-replicó Temari sujetando la falda del vestido para que no se le subiera demasiado.

Temari maldecía entre dientes el hecho de que su propia vanidad le hiciera sucumbir a la idea de resguardarse del frío de la noche, sólo para lucir "linda". ¡Vaya estupidez! ¿Dónde estaba la belleza de un cuerpo consumido por el frío y que intentaba inútilmente de no temblar?

Shikamaru la observaba tratar de bajar la corta falda, mientras mantenía la misma mirada gélida de siempre y su voz de tono irónico que empequeñecía a los demás haciéndolos sentirse inferiores a ella.

_-¡Para fiera! Hemos llegado_ –rió.

En fin, la felicidad era tener la libertad necesaria para poder realizar el plan de vida que soñó de niño y que hacía poco comenzaba.

*.*.*.*

La cena transcurrió acompañada del rumor de la lluvia que cayó ininterrumpidamente durante toda la noche.

Disfrutaron de una exquisita comida, el arroz perfecto, el pescado fresco y suave. El postre helado de jazmín y sushi de chocolate.

Shikemari comió y se mantuvo callada después del postre. Shikamaru le observaba disimuladamente, se notaba cansada. El día había sido excesivo para cualquiera.

_-Estoy aburrida_ –exclamó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

_-Vamos a casa_ –suspiró Temari aliviada, inmediatamente llegaran a la casa se cubría con miles de mantas.

_-¡No! Quiero jugar._

_-¿Tú quieres qué?_ –preguntó su madre incrédula y Shikamaru no hizo más que reír.

¡Maldito genio! De seguro estaba gozando viéndola sufrir con el frío.

-_Es mi cita "infima" y no puedo hacer más que complacer a la dama_ –respondió fingiendo entender del todo_- Venga princesa, ¿qué quieres jugar?_

_-A los secretos_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Yo te digo un secreto, tú le dices uno a mami y luego ella me dice uno a mi ¿Entendiste?_

-_Creo que sí_ –contestó- _y, ¿tú, Temari?_

_-¡Ya! ¿Cuál es el chiste? _

-_Pues que te quedas sin saber lo que me ha dicho a mí y ella no se enterará de lo que te he dicho yo y así sucesivamente_ –le explicó Shikamaru que ya había captado el key del asunto.

_-¡Yo empiezo! Ven acá papá_ –la niña lo tomó por el cuello y colocó una mano sobre sus labios para que Temari no pudiera leerlos- _Te amo, papá_ –susurró.

Shikamaru le sonrió y le lanzó un beso al aire. Luego se giró a Temari y la miró con picardía. Alargó el brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído, arrastrando los dedos por su mejilla con absoluta desfachatez. Respiró sobre su oreja, con la boca abierta, exhalando el aire tibio de sus pulmones y Temari creyó que había perdido sus extremidades inferiores porque ya no las sentía.

_-Estás hermosa y te amo…y por favor, no te separes de mí, tengo frío._

Absoluta y hermosa mentira. El muy maldito estaba caliente, pero sabía que ella tenía frío, sólo quería demostrarle que podía ser vulnerable con ella. "Bien, genio, ganaste una vez más", se dijo, y se quedó quieta a su lado, pensando cuál era el siguiente paso del juego. Tenía la maldita costumbre de volverse idiota frente a él.

_-Shikemari, ¿podrías acercarte a tu madre? Es que…_

_-¡Yo voy!_ –contestó feliz, ver a sus padres abrazados era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se acercó de puntillas acercando el oído a la boca de su madre.

-_No me gustan los tacones_ –susurró Temari y Shikemari se echó a reír.

La niña pensó un momento más y fue hasta su padre.

_-Me gustó dormir más contigo, eres más calientito _

-¡_Obvio!_ –respondió el padre y nuevamente, con la malicia renovada se dirigió a martirizar las oreja femenina.

_-__Estás tan bella que estoy tratando de controlar el desasosiego que me produce el no poder tocarte._

Temari se enrojeció de pies a cabezas. Estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía. De alguna forma obtendría su venganza, pero ¿cómo?

_-Shikemari, me gustó más la comi__da de Yoshino que la de Matsuri _–secreteó Temari.

_-Papá, Azuma ya no es tan odioso y creo que me parece lindo__..._

_-Tu cuerpo de mujer es una provocación a todos los sentidos. __Es tal mi desenfreno…deseo tanto poseerte…saborearte _

¡Ya estaba bueno de jueguitos! Pero tampoco podía parecer el ogro del grupo, pero ¿Qué tal si cambiaban los papeles y ella se convertía en el verdugo?

_-__Tengo una idea, que tal si cambiamos el orden y ahora Shikemari me dice sus secretos a mí._

"A ver que haces ahora genio, si querías fuego, ahora quémate"

Shikemari aplaudió contenta y le indicó con el dedo a su madre que empezara ella con el secreto.

_-¿Por qué no usas esa lengua en algo más productivo que hablar__, Shikamaru? _

Shikamaru emitió un suave gemido al notar el calor de sus palabras en el oído. La sangre le presiona las sienes y se gira hacia la niña.

_-Le llevo chocolates a escondidas a Chota._

_-Papá me ha dicho que te ama._

_-Ah….tus manos y tu boca son la llave que abren mi deseo__…_

Entre el aliento y las palabras a Shikamaru se le erizó todo el cuerpo.

_-Hanu odia los días calientes._

_-Vi a Neji besar a Tenten._

_-¿Qué más puedes hacer con tu sombra? Si quiere, podríamos librar una batalla entre mis piernas_…

La kunoichi dijo esto resbalando un dedo por la espalda del shinobi desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

_-De pequeño me dormía en clases._

_-El beso me dio asquito. ¡Vi sus lenguas!_

_-Quiero ir a acostarme mojada y despertarme aún más mojada. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?_

-_Shhh…-_dijo él, cruzándose un dedo sobre los labios –_larguémonos de aquí._

*.*.*.*

El camino a la casa se le hizo inmenso, a pesar de tener diez minutos de recorrido. Shikamaru cargó la niña sobre sus hombros con tal de llegar rápido. Había olvidado por completo los tacones de Temari, el frío de la noche y el conservar la compostura cuando se anda vestido elegantemente.

Llegaron a la casa. Yoshino y Shikaku estaban tomando té en la terraza. Shikaku notó la turbación de su hijo. Shikamaru era un hombre frío, pero esa noche no le parecía del todo. Era lo más lógico. Con semejante vestido cualquier mortal estaría alucinando.

_-Shikemari, cariño, ¿te gustaría dormir con los abuelos esta noche?_ –preguntó Shikaku quitándole a la niña del pecho a su padre.

Yoshiro se giró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Shikaku se giró hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo.

_-Te aseguro que soy más calientito que tu madre y tu padre juntos, ¿Qué dices?_

-_Yo estoy cansada y creo que me voy a dormir_ –se excusó Temari. Lo último que quería en el mundo, era que los padres de Shikamaru se dieran cuenta de cuán febriles estaban ambos.

Cuando Temari trató de pasar por su lado, él le agarró el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo. El contacto contra la piel desnuda provocó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Con los sentidos en estado de alerta, cometió el error de mirarlo. Entonces, él la miró a los ojos y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-_No te atrevas a dormirte, no después de lo que me has hecho_ –murmuró contra el oído para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle y la soltó, dejándola caminar hacia la habitación que era suya.

Temari sacó la ropa de dormir y se dispuso a arreglar la cama. Si Shikamaru pensaba que tendrían sexo en la casa de sus padres, después de que ellos notaron el alboroto interior de ambos, se estaba volviendo loco.

Claro que en una noche de plenilunio y lluviosa…

La habitación seguía en penumbras, ya la conocía y no necesitaba luz. Justo en frente de la cama, dos muebles sencillos y varios cojines dispersos sobre la madera rodeaban lo que podía haber sido un mueble más y Shikamaru lo había convertido en mesa de shogi.

Decidió concentrarse en su tarea de hacer la cama y, hasta tal punto lo consiguió, que no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba detrás de ella. Cuando pronunció su nombre, lo hizo con voz baja y profunda, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta para encontrarse con su penetrante mirada.

Shikamaru estaba tan cerca que Temari podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Eso, unido al modo en que le estaba mirando el trasero deliberadamente, hizo que Temari se deshiciera por dentro.

_-Tus padres…_

_-Ya se van a la cama con la niña._

_-Nos han notado…_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es lógico que te desee? ¿Es que no te has visto, mujer? ¡Eres un pecado visual! Saben perfectamente que estoy loco por ti, que muero por hacerte mi mujer y que eres la perfecta madre de mi hija, no puedes culparlos de darnos espacio._

_-¡Es vergonzoso!_

-_Es amor, Temari…por favor…quisiera poder darte todo lo que no puedo expresar en palabras ahora, no mañana, ni cuando regreses, sino ahora… A pesar de todo no he podido olvidar el calor que emana tu cuerpo, ni tus manos, ni tus dedos, ni tu boca, no he podido olvidar nada de ti. Porque cada una de tus cosas está plasmada en mi y marcada con tinta indeleble sobre mi cuerpo y no me apetece borrarlo_ –su voz transmutó hasta denotar rabia contenida- _No me da la maldita gana de borrarlo, porque te quiero para mí, conmigo, por siempre. Porque eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Por eso_.

Y por esa misma razón, se giró hacia él para dejarse llevar sin protestar, emitiendo un suave gemido al notar el calor de esas razones en su oído.

_-Eres hermosa_…-le susurró acercando su boca aún más a la suya- _Dime, ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque me llamaste princesa y yo quiero enseñarte mi reino._

Shikamaru le gira y besa, haciéndole sentir el cosquilleo de su piel erizada. La besa con más pasión de la que jamás había sentido. Suelta el broche único del tope del vestido haciendo que se resbale por su cuerpo hasta quedar tirado en el piso.

Sus manos hábiles la recorren. No tarda en quitar su sostén y liberar sus pechos para deleitarse con ellos. Con pasión desenfrenada sumerge el rostro entre las dos cálidas mamas para devorar, más que lamer sus ya erectos pezones, primer bocado del banquete que le ofrecía su piel. Ella sólo atinaba a suspirar y gemir, entregada a sus caricias, disfrutando cada segundo.

Temari siente como viola su piel sin medidas ni reservas, tocando cada recóndito lugar, delirando de pasión cuando comienza a recorrerla completamente con su lengua, bajando por su vientre, demorando el momento de hundirse al fin entre sus piernas.

La pasión le atropella y le hace perder la razón.

En un intento inicuo por tomarle del pelo, su mano va a parar en uno de los anchos hombros del shinobi y, en el arrebato eufórico de un orgasmo por llegar, clava sus uñas con tanta fuerza como placer sentía.

Lo escucha gritar y entiende que le ha hecho daño.

_-Lo siento…-_murmura llevando la misma mano a su boca y retirándose un poco de él.

Shikamaru la mira sin entender y sube hasta ella. Temari trata de esconder sus ojos, pero logra captar su propia humedad que aún deslumbra en sus labios.

-_No, Temari, por dios, no pares…márcame la espalda _

_-Estás loco…_

_-¡Márcame! –_le ordenó colocando ambas manos tras sus hombros_- hazlo_ _de modo que no se borren tus uñas de mi piel hasta que regreses a mi…quiero más que palabras, Temari…márcame y déjame pruebas de que hicimos el amor hoy._

Temari clavó sus uñas en la espalda desnuda provocando que el shinobi cerrara los ojos un momento, extasiado, incapaz de querer hacer nada por detenerla. Contuvo un nuevo grito de dolor cuando la mujer volvió a enterrar sus uñas ahora en su costado, haciendo que, de diminutos puntos, brotaran gotas de sangre.

Finalmente, con lentitud, tomo a Temari entre sus brazos acercando su erecto miembro a la ardiente cavidad húmeda que le entregaban. Se quedaron unos segundos acariciándose mutuamente antes de que las caderas de ambos cobraran vida iniciando un lento vaivén que los llevaba a gemir de placer.

Ella le tomó de la nuca haciéndolo bajar y rastreó su cuello con la lengua de palmo a palmo, descontrolándolo, manipulándolo, enloqueciéndolo.

Segundos después, con acometidas salvaje, el shinobi le dejaba muy claro que ella era la dueña de su pasión y su locura. Y ella se dejaba llevar por un nuevo orgasmo producto de aquel movimiento pélvico desenfrenado que le calaba las entrañas, con embistes que hacían gala de la destreza de buen amante de aquel al que llamaba "niño".

*.*.*.*

_-Te lo pienso devolver, shinobi_ –musitó ella segundos más tarde, cuando se hubo serenado un poco.

_-¿No me digas? ¿Cómo?_

-_Yo diría que no me va a resultar muy duro_ –afirmó, colocándole la mano en la firme masculinidad.

_-Temari, cariño…me excitas sólo con palabras, pero no creo que sea suficiente para…_

-_Soy mujer de pocas palabras, Nara, eso deberías saberlo ya_ –afirmó ella con una pícara sonrisa. Entonces, le colocó la boca donde había estado la mano hacía segundos y volvió a mirarlo- _pero con un poco de ayuda, quien sabe lo que pueda hacer…_

Despacio acercó su lengua haciéndola resbalar por toda la perspectiva de su sexo, tan impresionante como él. Sus ojos oscuros centellaron como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

_-¿Eh?_ –Musitó Shikamaru, enredándole las manos de nuevo en el cabello_- Con esa "poca ayuda" conseguirás que te suplique que te apiades de mí._

Para delicia de ambos, eso ocurrió muy pronto.

Pasaron las horas y ella volvió a desfallecer, al escucharlo gemir _"Te amo, mi vida"_ justo cuando percibió el rocío dulce de su amante deslizándose en su entrepierna.

Horas más tarde, Temari sintió la calidez de los brazos que acunaron su cuerpo con ternura. Ella se giró para quedar de frente a él y miró los ojos felinos de su amante hasta que se cerraron agotados al igual que los suyos, rendidos por el incesante estímulo al que habían sido sometidos sus cuerpos.

* * *

**_Igual a los últimos, este me pareció eterno y lo corté. A los amantes del lemon, les dejo el amanecer del día siguiente, era demasiado para un capítulo XD _**

**_Acepto todas las pedradas que quieran, traten de que no me caigan en la espalda, me dolería mucho más y podría trabajar menos XD_**

**_¿Ya les he pedido perdón? _**

**_Les amo...y besos con sabor a chocolate, aunque con este capítulo lo mejor sería regalar besos con sabor a shinobi XD_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Aquí de nuevo feliz y contenta de traerles un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva locura "Shikemari". Espero les agrade leerlo de la misma forma en que me ha gustado a mi escribirlo._**

**_Lemon matutino para mis pervertidas seguidoras (Sí, ustedes saben bien quienes son, pervertidas!...)_**

* * *

Los brillantes rayos del sol penetraban sigilosos por la ventana. Su habitación aquella mañana tenía algo especial, una luminosidad distinta y hermosa.

Shikamaru despertó de entre su sueño apacible arrastrado por la sensación de tibieza y humedad que recorría su piel desnuda. Sus manos rodaron la tela atrapada entre sus piernas, recorriendo raudas cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Y de entre las sábanas mórbidas surgió ella, con movimiento felino, tentándolo. Los rizados cabellos se esparcían por su rostro en una deliciosa maraña que le daba un aire felino. Y luego sintió su calor, ceñirse sutilmente sobre su piel. Ella besó con parsimonia sus labios y luego regresó lentamente en el mismo punto por el cual había surgido. Desde el centro de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru tenía la mente en blanco. Aún no había recobrado el razonamiento arrebatado de lo que pasó aquella noche y ya su piel volvía a arder al borde del colapso más extremo. Se sentía indefenso, sofocado por esa piel de arena, turbado y mirando hacia abajo, descubriendo con asombro el alcance de los actos de aquella mujer de seda.

¡Estaba a su entera merced!

El shinobi no se atrevía a hablar o a moverse, presa de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana tan inusual. Cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento sobre su sexo ya enhiesto, dejó escapar un gemido rasgado que salió desde sus huesos.

No podía moverse, no tenía control sobre si mismo. Quería tocarla, pero su tacto estaba nublado y su brazo fue a parar sobre la maraña de pelo rubio. Los hábiles dedos de la kunoichi jugaban sobre la piel sensible de su pecho, acariciándolo con fervor, mientras su boca le besaba el sexo con malicia.

_-Temari…-_susurró conciente de la inutilidad de su privilegiado cerebro en ese momento.

Ella sonrió perversa y emergió desde las sábanas, mostrándose desnuda e imponente sobre él. Besó sus labios en un pequeño roce y se elevó con las manos sobre el pecho del shinobi, sometiéndolo con la mirada, demostrándole su superioridad. Estrujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, moviendo las caderas sobre su rígida anatomía.

Shikamaru intentó retirar los brazos femeninos que empezaban a presionar con fuerza su pecho, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-_Temari…-_repitió y volvió a callar cuando ella decidió jugar con su lengua, succionar su mandíbula, lamer su cuello y morder su clavícula. Shikamaru no pudo abrir los ojos, arrastrado por ese placer demencial.

Volvió a elevarse y a regodearse desde su posición superior. Las sábanas rodaron espalda abajo lentamente mientras se divertía subyugándole por ambas muñecas con sus manos. Temari arqueó deliberadamente el pecho para dejarle una vista amplia de sus pechos perfectos, provocándolo aún a sabiendas que tenía total control sobre él.

_-¡Temari!_ –le gritó desesperado.

_-¿Qué?_ –contestó ella inclinando la cabeza hacia delante con un rápido movimiento haciendo que su pelo cubriera parte de su cara.

-_Tranquila…_ -contestó con la voz cargada de machismo.

Provocado por su insolencia, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo bajar de su trono hasta su pecho, recorriendo su espalda mojada con manos raudas e intrépidas erizándole la piel.

Shikamaru rodeó con sus piernas las suyas y la hizo girar hasta quedar debajo de él. Tomó ambas muñecas con una mano, inmovilizándola sobre su cabeza con la mano izquierda, mientras la diestra se apoderaba de sus senos.

Quería tocarla y hacerle sentir lo mismo que había hecho con él.

Besó sus labios con furia y mordió su cuello expuesto hasta marcarle. Bajó con su mano desde sus senos por su vientre, siguiendo por el revés de sus piernas, atrapando su sexo, violando su entrada una y otra vez.

_-Shikamaru…_

Temari abrió la boca y elevó su mirada en blanco hacia el techo. Su vista estaba nublada y su boca solo emitía gemidos incapaces de contener.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Shikamaru…_

_-¿Es esto lo que quieres?_ –le dijo el shinobi, con la sonrisa malévola desde su superioridad, colocando la mano en su entrepierna.

_-Si, igual que tú _-contestó con la mirada cargada de deseo-_ ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo, Shikamaru? _

Al decirlo, Shikamaru sintió un indescifrable temblor recorrerle el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza y se limitó a mirarla con deliciosa actitud de contemplación suspensiva. Temari era hermosa, muy hermosa. Aún más cuando su pecho se agitaba con fuerza ante la deseada presencia que la aprisionaba sobre la cama.

Ella elevó sus caderas hacia él y abrió aún más sus piernas para que pudiese manejarse con soltura en aquel divino despojamiento humano que precedía a la realización de su más ardiente deseo; sentirlo dentro de ella.

El anhelado objeto del deseo de la kunoichi se abrió paso entre su vagina húmeda y lista para recibirlo provocándole un estremecimiento de placer que hizo que arqueara su cuerpo en un reflejo impulsivo por sentirlo aún más adentro.

Y así la penetró y se movió con avidez dentro de ella, con un movimiento deliberado y experto que la hizo tensar las piernas y clavar las uñas en la sábana revuelta. La invasión de su hombría la dominó y entreabrió la boca buscando respirar.

-¡_Kami, qué rico!_ –exclamó en voz gutural, mientras llevaba las manos a las caderas del soberbio semental que la ultrajaba para marcarle el ritmo que iba dictando su deseo.

_-Espera_ –susurró el shinobi para que disminuya el paso retrasando así el momento del orgasmo- _si continuamos a este ritmo voy a acabar en cinco segundos._

Temari lo vio a los ojos y adivinó el enorme esfuerzo que está haciendo para no sucumbir antes que ella.

_-Acabemos juntos, Shikamaru _

Y en ese momento, el shinobi arremetió con fuerza y ella sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo, le recorría un cosquilleo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, los pies se arquean y la vista se le nublaba.

Shikamaru, exhausto se dejó caer sobre ella aprisionándola contra la cama. Estaba rendido y no podía contenerse, ni contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón. A ella no le molesta su peso y acaricia su cabello con dulzura.

La princesa de la Arena cerró los ojos y trató de grabar cada detalle de esos encuentros, las sensaciones y los sentimientos. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar todo el tiempo que durarían separados. Porque sí, ella volvería con él.

_- Quiero estar contigo aún más allá del placer… quiero que seas mi esposa, Temari_

_-¿Qué...?_

_-Cásate conmigo, Temari…_

_-Shikamaru, no puedes pedirme eso…_

-¡_Pues acabo de hacerlo, Temari! Ya no estás comprometida con otro hombre. Lo de Sadamu se terminó, así que ya deja el miedo y empecemos a construir juntos un sueño Tú, Shikemari y yo. Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y creo que tú también. O, ¿me equivoco?_

_-No lo tengo tan claro, Shikamaru. Yo he pasado por muchas situaciones últimamente y no hemos hecho las cosas correctamente. Ni tú, ni yo. En realidad necesito aclarar qué fue mal entre Sadamu y yo para…_

_-Yo te ayudo a aclarar tus dudas…no lo querías y punto._

_-¡Eres imposible_! –lo reprendió ella.

_-¿Quieres que vaya a por un anillo y que me ponga de rodillas? Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, te lo aseguro._

_-No…lo que quiero es que seas sensato y pienses. ¡Estuve a punto de casarme con Sadamu hace apenas unos días!_

_-Lo importante es que hayas vuelto a mí. Lo demás, no importa. Quiero casarme contigo y morir a tu lado. No quiero que pasemos dos días de cada mes juntos, quiero una vida contigo…_

Temari le esquivo la mirada y cerró los ojos un momento. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle.

_-Sé sincera y contéstame algo, Temari. ¿A que te has sentido viva estos dos días?_

Era completamente cierto. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello porque había estado demasiado ocupada sintiendo, viviendo, divirtiéndose, disfrutando de la sensación de despertarse con él a su lado con una fuerza renovada y unas inmensas ganas de seguir atada a su piel.

_-¡Lo sabía!_ –exclamó el shinobi en tono triunfal.

Shikamaru salió de la cama y tomó una de las sábanas blancas para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo.

-_Lo sabía porque yo me siento exactamente igual. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Temari. Siempre ha sido así. Te amo, Sabaku No Temari. Te he amado toda la vida. Cásate conmigo, mi amor_ –le pidió de rodillas, agarrándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

Temari sintió que se mareaba y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

_-¿Qué me has hecho? No lo entiendo…la habitación está dando vueltas._

_-Temari_ –murmuró el shinobi con la voz dulce, aún sosteniendo la mano de la kunoichi- _a mí me lleva dando vueltas el mundo desde que te conocí en los exámenes chunnin._

_-Yo…_

_-Cásate conmigo, Temari y formemos una familia los tres juntos y quizás un cuarto, o un quinto…_

-…

_-Di que si mamá, por favor…_

En ese momento, el dulce sonido de la voz de aquel ángel con dos colas les hizo salir de aquel letargo de ensoñación. Su hija, Shikemari, se encontraba frente a ellos con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Temari se llevó las sábanas aún más arriba de sus hombros nerviosamente y en la garganta se detuvo un suspiro de sorpresa.

_-Shikemari…mi amor…ven con papá_ –habló Shikamaru sin soltar la mano que sostenía de Temari.

_-Yo te lo dije, mamá, te dije que papá era tu príncipe azul y ahora está aquí de rodillas, como en los cuentos de Hadas._

La niña la observaba con ojos impacientes y extendió las dos manos hacia su padre.

Finalmente, Shikamaru soltó a Temari y elevó a las niñas pasando el brazo por el dorso de sus muslos para cargarla, mientras con el otro sostenía la sábana en su cuerpo.

_-¿Mamá? Ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?_

Temari miró hacia Shikamaru. Podía mentirse y decir que no lo amaba, que ningún gesto suyo hizo que su corazón se acelerara, que no estaba feliz de que le pidiese que fuera su esposa, que no se sentía desfallecer cada vez que la tocaba…pero la cruel realidad era que no podría creer sus mentiras.

_-Sí, mi amor. Tú padre y yo nos casamos y seremos una familia los tres juntos._

-_O los cuatro, o los cinco_… -concluyó sonriendo la niña, repitiendo las palabras de su padre.

Temari sonrió feliz. ¿Qué tanto le costaba admitir lo que realmente sentía? Quizás por esa misma razón se había negado la felicidad por tanto tiempo. Porque había hecho a ese hombre tan suyo, que nunca había estado aparte de ella. El hombre de sus sueños.

Ahora su promesa no era con él, sino también con su hija. Los miró, tan físicamente iguales como dos gotas de agua, y, al mirarlos, sus ojos fueron testigos de que el amor si existe. Shikamaru notó sus ojos puestos en ellos, le sonríe y le guiñó el ojo mientras recuesta a su hija sobre su hombro, como si de un bebé se tratara.

Ella no puede con su propia lógica y le devuelve la sonrisa con un beso al aire, pragmatismo de una conciencia que se niega a mentir.

La niña desata el amarre de su padre y cae en la cama.

_-¿Qué haces Shikemari?_ –preguntó Shikamaru al verla quitarse su pijama.

Shikemari sonrió y tomó una sábana y se envolvió con ella.

_-¡Yo también quiero jugar a los gladiadores!_

_-¿Gladia…? Ah, Sí…Claro… ¡juguemos a los gladiadores!_ (*)

*.*.*.*.*

_-Pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la academia?_

_-Camina, Shikemari…_

_-¿Por qué no estaban mis abuelos en casa?_

_-Niña problemática, camina…_

_-No quiero entrar…_

_-¿No te ha gustado el vestido, Shikemari?_ –preguntó la madre al referirse a la tradición japonesa de vestir los niños con ropa nueva el día de su cumpleaños.

-_Está precioso, pero no para ir a la Academia_…-contestó la pequeña haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Cuando entró a la sala de clases, su carita linda se iluminó y los ojos le brillaban mientras se desprendía de los brazos de su padre y corría hacia Tenten.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al atascarse de risa y ver a todos sus amiguitos correr hacia ella para felicitarle.

En el salón estaban, sus abuelos, su sensei, y sus compañeritos de clase. Encima del escritorio de Tenten, había un pastel que había hecho su abuela con la carita de un ciervo.

-_Pastel, pastel_ -gritaba insaciable la niña que dando brincos se acercó a su abuela y la besó.

Yoshino se derretía mirando a la niña con dulzura mientras admiraba el pequeño Hanu que trató en vano de lograr en el pastel.

Shikaku hizo una mueca de "celos" y la niña le hizo el ataque de los mil besos (***) para que le perdonase. Al final, Shikaku terminó rodando en el suelo con la nena encima provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

Un minuto más tarde, apareció Chouji sosteniendo al pequeño ciervo que sirvió de inspiración.

-¡_Hanu!_ –gritó la pequeña entusiasmada y sus compañeros corriendo a tocar al ciervo.

El pobre Hanu corrió hacia Shikamaru y se escondió entre sus piernas. En vano, ya que los niños de todas manera le alcanzaron y tocaban su cuerpo. Las manitas suaves de los pequeños le relajaron y, al final, Hanu cedió con gusto.

En ese momento, Shikemari miró hacia todos lados en busca del niño solitario que empezaba a fascinarle, más no le pudo encontrar.

-_Felicidades, princesa_ –escuchó la voz profunda y varonil del genio Hyuga, quien se acercaba tomado de la mano con Tenten y Shikemari puso ojitos de ensueño.

_-¡Mi ángel_!-exclamó la pequeña poniendo ojitos de ensueño.

Neji se sonrió de lado y soltó la mano de su ahora novia para bajar hasta la niña y darle un beso en la frente. Shikemari se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, para luego poner cara de susto al ver a Kakashi que aparentaba estar enfadado.

-_Neji, ¿por qué besas a mi futura esposa?_ –preguntó el Rokudaime con fingida molestia y Neji simuló separarse de susto.

-No ha sido mi intención robarle su novia, Hokage Sama –exclamó Neji con falso nerviosismo.

Tenten se derritió ante el gesto. Shikemari había logrado sacar a flote el lado dulce de su amado shinobi.

-_Shikemari, mi amada, feliz cumpleaños_ -Sonrió Hatake Kakashi entregándole un regalo- _Disculpa mi tardanza, es que me he encontrado un gato negro y me saltó encima y…_

_-Está bien, Kakashi san_ –sonrió la pequeña y se abalanzó sobre los brazos del Sexto Hokage, besándolo en la mejilla_- gracias por el regalo_.

Shikemari se dispuso impaciente a romper el papel de bolitas rojas con el cual estaba envuelto el presente. Shikamaru se acercó a Kakashi por la espalda y le tocó en el hombro.

_-¡Por favor, no me digas que le has regalado un libro!_

_-Efectivamente, suegro_… –contestó el Sexto con sorna.

_-¿Un libro que te gusta mucho?_

_-Evidentemente, querido suegro. Preparo a mi futura esposa para nuestra vida juntos –_respondió con la expresión tras la máscara que marcaba una sonrisa.

_-No puedo creer que sea…_ -comenzó a recitar el shinobi sudando copiosamente.

_-Issunbonshi_ (**) –contestó carcajeándose el Hokage.

-¡_Gracias al cielo!_ –suspiró Shikamaru limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Shikamaru no pudo ocultar sus celos al ver a su hija besar a Kakashi varias veces en la cara y éste, con deliberada intención, la besaba devuelta. El Sexto, al final la levantó en brazos sobre su cabeza girándola hasta marearla y en ese estado se la entregó a su padre.

Mientras Shikemari estuvo recuperándose del mareo provocado por Kakashi, llevó su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba en clases su amigo Azuma y pudo ver a los lejos un pequeño paquete mal envuelto. Se libró de la querida prisión de su padre y caminó hasta la butaca de su pequeño amigo.

Encima del regalo, una tarjetita que decía "Para Shikemari". Ella le desenvolvió y sonrió feliz. De sólo ver su contenido supo que Azuma se lo había regalado. Era un pequeño llavero con un monito colgando de un bastón.

_-Es Enma_…-dijo su padre desde atrás- _Era la invocación del Tercer Hokage, abuelo de Azuma._

_-Es muy lindo, papá_ –exclamó la pequeña-¿_Sabes donde está Azuma? ¿Sabes por qué no vino a mi cumpleaños?_

_-No, amor. No lo sé._

_-¡Shikemari, ven a cortar el pastel!_ –dijo Chota con los ojos brillantes y relamiéndose de puro gusto.

_-¿Dónde está Azuma?_ –le preguntó la niña.

-_Estaba en su lugar justo antes de que entraras_ –respondió.

Inoshi se acercó a los amigos cargando un ramo de flores para Shikemari.

-_Son crisantemos. Los he traído especialmente para ti, porque eres una princesa y los crisantemos representan a la realeza._

Temari tocó a Shikamaru con el codo.

_-Mira y aprende, niñito. _

_-Mendokusai…_ -respondió pasando su mano derecha por la nuca.

_-Son muy hermosas, gracias Inoshi._

Shikemari sonrió con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inoshi.

_-¿Has visto a Azuma_? –preguntó la niña.

-_Estaba aquí hace un momento y se enojó conmigo_ –explicó Inoshi- _y cuando se enoja se va al columpio solo._

_-¡Ah! _

Shikemari bajó la cabeza y suspiró por lo bajo.

_-Shikemari…_ -susurró Temari acercándose a la pequeña- _Vamos afuera_ –dijo estrechando la mano de su hija. La niña la siguió y cuando estuvieron afuera le dijo –_Ve y busca a Azuma. Si preguntan por ti diré que estás en el baño. ¡Corre antes de que te busquen!_

La niña sonrió a su madre y corrió directo en busca de su amigo. En realidad, su presencia problemática le hacia falta. A lo lejos pudo verle, balanceándose sobre el columpio a una altura irascible.

-_Azuma…_-susurró despacio cuando se colocó a su lado.

El niño se sobresaltó y abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos rojos.

_-¿Porqué no estás en tu fiesta?_-le preguntó Azuma fingiendo no mirarle.

_-Mendokusai…tenía calor y vine por ti_ –mintió –_Gracias por el llaverito, está muy lindo y ya mi papá me ha dicho quien es Enma._

_-No fui yo…_

_-¡Fuiste tú!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que sí!_

-_Cree lo que te venga en gana…y ya regresa a la fiesta y pon las flores en agua no se vaya a marchitar y tu novio se enoje._

_-Inoshi no es mi novio. Me ha regalado unas flores muy lindas y eso es todo._

_-¡Sí y ya se me su discursito ese de que eres una princesa!_

_-¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo, Azuma?… Es mi cumpleaños y lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo y el resto de los chicos. No seas odioso y ven._

_-Soy odioso y no sé hacer regalos lindos. ¡Acostúmbrate! Y ya lárgate que me molestas_ –le gritó el niño cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-_No, Azuma. Me gustaron muchísimo las flores de Inoshi, es verdad, pero también me ha gustado que me regalaras a Enma, porque podré llevarte conmigo cuando esté en Suna y… también creo que eres el niño más lindo de la clase… _

La niña se giró simulando enojo y se dirigió a su aula. Cuando entró a la habitación, fue recibida por el Rokudaime quien se disponía a volver a sus obligaciones.

_-Hola, Azuma-kun_ –saludó el Hatake Kakashi al ver al hijo de Asuma y Kurenai llegar justo detrás de Shikemari.

_-Hokage sama_… -saludó aún sonrojado por los comentarios de su ahora mejor amiga Shikemari.

*.*.*.*

Un profundo temor al separarse hizo presa de los ninjas, mas por inercia seguían andando hacia la entrada de la Aldea.

_-Fue_ _lo mejor dejar a la niña en casa…no iba a poder despedirme de ella_ –comentó la joven kunoichi cuya voz denotaba la tristeza vaga que la oprimía.

_-Losé, mi amor…lo sé._

Shikamaru se detuvo y permaneció inerte al llegar a la puerta. Ambos en silencio sin saber que decir. El tiempo se aceleró acercando el momento de partir.

Shikamaru se asfixiaba con una pregunta que le revolvía la mente desde tempranas horas. Se atrevió con esfuerzo a formularla.

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

Temari no contestó. Se quedó pensativa y cabizbaja.

–_Tienes que irte. Si no te vas pronto perderás la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo –_susurró el shinobi mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su mujer y la atraía hacia sí con posesiva actitud.

_– ¿A qué te refieres, Shikamaru?_ –preguntó con dulzura regalándole una sonrisa.

–_Alimentar mi mente con la posibilidad de volverte a ver. Es lo que hago para no volverme loco en la espera._

_-¡Pídeme que vuelva pronto, Shikamaru!_ –rogó con la voz quebrada, rodeando el cuello del shinobi con ambas manos, colgándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Shikamaru no le contestó de inmediato. Se quedó aferrado a ella sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a partirse en trozos.

_-¡Temari! Mi princesa de la Arena, preferiría decirte que no te fueras. _

_-Bésame niño _–le ordenó ofreciéndole su boca abierta de deseo.

Y así lo hizo. Temari se dejó llevar sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los cuatros ojos que les veían desde el puesto de guardia de la Aldea.

Porque los besos de ese hombre no le permitían pensar, solo dejarse llevar por el momento en que la lengua húmeda del shinobi se posó sobre su labio inferior estremeciéndola.

Un beso para decir hasta luego. Un beso que serviría de sedante para las heridas de sus almas al separarse. Un beso que se convirtió en un mar de lenguas. Besos que calmaron su dolor, y absorbieron las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Besos que les hacían preguntarse como sobrevivir estos días separados. Pasaron de rozar sus lenguas a morderse literalmente los labios mutuamente con total desenfreno, con una pasión desmedida como si ambos lo necesitaran para vivir.

La suave brisa del mediodía formaba remolinos casi idénticos a la tremenda inquietud que los iba embargando. Las hojas caían a sus pies formando una alfombra natural dejando los árboles desnudos. La propia naturaleza parecía guiarlos a unirse en una prohibida comunión de lenguas que les embargaba el alma en ese sentimiento que los hacía sentir que estaban conectados y que eran uno.

_-Adiós…_ -susurró ella ahora ya sin miedo, porque se esfumó con el cariño y la ternura que él le daba.

Y él cedió al impulso de atraparla con su sombra y dejó caer los hombros hacia atrás. Cansado del peso de su propio dolor. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor necesario para corresponder a su despedida. Y se quedó callado y parado viendo como se alejaba una vez más de su lado, pero feliz de saber que ella volvería para quedarse con él hasta que la muerte los separara.

Shikamaru sintió un hilo en sus manos. Lo miró de cerca, era una hebra de su cabello que se negaba a mantenerse rígida y formaba un rizo perfecto de seis vueltas. Lo llevó al bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco shinobi, junto a su corazón, el lugar que le pertenecerá siempre a ella, mientras miraba por última vez su cuerpo desplazarse majestuosamente por la calle que daba a la entrada de su aldea.

Rogó al cielo porque ella se girara y lo viera un segundo y como por arte de magia, Temari se giró y sonrió para él con esa hermosa risa que le atemorizaba y que encontraba deliciosamente hermosa.

* * *

(*) Basado en hechos reales jijiji. ¡No me pregunten!

(**)寸法師 Issunbôshi significa en japonés "enano" (literalmente, "bonzo diminuto"). Es un cuento infantil tradicional japonés que equivale muy aproximadamente a "Pulgarcito".

(***) El ataque de los mil besos, es una técnica inventada por mi hija mayor (Sí, es fan de Naruto) para manipularme y consiste en llenarte la cara de babas a puros besos XD.

**_Gracias del alma a mis amigas Marieta, MagodeOz, Rama, Ichi, Naravillbs, Ellistriel, Vistoria, Ruthie, Amy, Kakashi, Shikakunlover, Neji´seyes, Tixutemari, Tsunade25, Yusha, Rozeta, Temashika, Antwanie, Orenji Nabiki, Diosaluna, Floritema, Gora T, kokoro Yolin Shan, Pashmina Sharingan, Lookita, Pyon, Sharito, Shikatema G12, Xabax, conejitacake, Darkladie, Akaikarura, Nohemii, Ksauchi, Skuld Dark, RosiRadCliffe, Anikasan, Dainachan, TemariVC, dulzenamikaze, Amantedehidan, Tema-shika, Oonigiri, Sharito, Lookita, _**TaniaMalfoyFelton , DaRk LaDiE, Vivian alejandra, por sus comentarios, apoyo, reviews, recomendaciones, etc etc

El apoyo que me dan cada dia es el que me hace escribir...sobre todo algunas que me obstigan (lease Marieta, Ichi, Elli, Amy, Nara, Ruthie, etc)...jajaja Nah! no me obstigan, en verdad amo cuando me envian un mensaje diciendo:

Escribe, coño! y hazlo antes de que me vaya al insti para imprimirlo y leerlo en el camino ¬¬  
y que tal con Shikemari?  
Cuando actualizas? ****  
Trabaja mi esclava personal!

Y, claro está, mi adorada idolo Rama, quien "sutilmente" me pide que escriba manipulandome con sus hermosas creaciones para que le de sus spoilers XD. Es tan bella que no puedo negarme.

Al igual que a ninguna de ustedes, mis adoradas lectoras, fuente de inspiración de este intento de escritora XD Gracias por ser siempre así XD


	17. Chapter 17

**_No sé como pasó esto, solo me resta pedirles disculpas. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo en verdad. Sucede que en este capítulo faltaron dos páginas. Las páginas de introducción sobre la misión de Temari. ¡Dios,! Cómo lo lamento! Si ya leyeron el capítulo sólo necesitan leer hasta donde Temari llega a Suna._**

**_Lo siento..._**

* * *

Temari regresó de su misión cinco días después, dos anteriores a lo que pensaba, con la sonrisa del deber cumplido a flor de labios. Su plan había dado resultado al 100% y, tanto su hermano como toda la aldea, estarían orgullosos de ella.

Alrededor diez ancianos malhumorados rebatían sobre la posición socioeconómica actual de Suna y su posible crecimiento elevado y sostenible respecto a las demás aldeas.

Temari basó sus argumentos en que la economía de su aldea tenía una recesión económica periódica.

Explicó que ellos, como dirigentes del país del Viento, debían proporcionarles un aumento en las actividades de la aldea para asegurar las rentas, ya que el Kazekage se había ocupado de asegurar ninjas cuyo nivel fuese comparable con cualquier aldea. Les mostró además el acuerdo que había firmado junto a la Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja. Un acuerdo que les favorecía en virtud de su desarrollo como aldea en el que la Hoja les ofrecía soporte académico e instruccional a la Arena.

Expresó además que ellos no podían rebatirles ni cuestionar el desarrollo de sus ninjas ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrar sus capacidades. En virtud de su negación hacia las misiones otorgadas a Suna los había llevando inclusive a sopesar dichas actividades de desarrollo con el capital personal del Kazekage, que hasta ese punto llegaba el compromiso de su dirigente con el desarrollo sostenido de ellos.

Aseguró que Suna lograría la autarquía financiera como aldea siempre y cuando ellos les confiaran un mayor número de misiones en las cuales pudieran demostrar su capacidad técnica.

Ella enunció su punto de vista de manera convincente y les persuadió, al punto de firmar un acuerdo estipulado con una cantidad de misiones por mes siempre y cuando ellos salieran victoriosos en las mismas.

Temari llevaba un acuerdo en sus manos que aseguraba la tranquilidad económica de su aldea y emocional de sus hermanos. Estaba orgullosa de si misma. Muy orgullosa.

El camino angosto, poblado y extrañamente familiar hacia la aldea se le hizo corto. Llegaría alrededor de las diez de la mañana, hora en que su hija estaría en la academia y Shikamaru dormiría la primera siesta del día sobre su escritorio.

Shikamaru… ¿Podía ser aún más feliz? No, desde luego que no.

Luego del registro en la Aldea de la Hoja, pensó dirigirse a la casa Nara mas recordó que a esa hora la niña estaría en la academia. Sin más caminó directo hacia allá.

No quería importunar, pero correría el riesgo. Había estado separada de su hija en diez días, los que se convertían en diez años en el corazón de una madre.

Ella era una madre, la madre de Shikemari. Su hija, la viva imagen física de su padre, más un reflejo de su rebeldía y carácter. Aún recuerda cuando dio sus primeros pasitos y como se negaba a que cualquiera intentase ayudarla, colocando las manos delante para que no se acercaran a ella, y con gesto decidido, se levantaba sola a descubrir el mundo.

Quien diría que Temari fuera una eterna enamorada de su hija. Como una reliquia guardaba en una pequeña bolsita que lleva a todas partes, su primer dientecito y el primer retrato que había hecho el año pasado en la cual la mostraba como una princesa ataviada en un traje azul, de las mismas protagonistas de los cuentos que le leía.

Ser madre era grandioso.

Llegó a la academia de Konoha, caminó hasta el aula en que se encontraba la niña y con un gesto de la mano le pidió a Tenten que se acercara.

_-Temari san, ¡Que bueno verte_! –saludó cuando no estuvo al alcance de sus alumnos- _Ahórrate lo que vas a decirme, sé que te hace falta la niña y quieres verla._

_-Gracias, Tenten-san_ –expresó Temari con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿_Te molestaría si me la llevo a saludar a su padre?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Creo que Neji no dirá lo mismo, porque le hará falta su dosis de amor diaria, pero ya se le pasará_ –exclamó con picardía la hermosa kunoichi.

_-Me imagino que se ven a escondidas de Kakashi sama_ –contestó Temari llevándole la corriente a Tenten quien afirmó con cara de preocupación.

_-Si, algún día no muy lejano veremos enfrentamiento Byakugan contra Sharingan._

Ambas rieron y Tenten volvió a entrar al salón de clases pidiendo a Shikemari que saliera un momento que su madre le esperaba. Antes de terminar la frase, la niña tiró todo lo que tenía en frente y salió corriendo fuera del salón en busca de los brazos de su madre. Temari lo esperaba, arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

Luego de los besos y apapachos, las dos se dirigieron a las oficinas administrativas de la aldea en busca de su padre y esposo para que estuvieran juntos.

-_Iré primero y le haré una adivinanza a mi papito. Si acierta le doy diez besos y le digo que estás aquí._

_-¿Y si no?_

_-Sólo le digo que estás aquí_ –contestó y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Temari rió por lo bajo. Ante los besos de Shikemari, ella era el premio de consolación. Unos quince pasos adelante, se encontró con la niña con la espalda puesta en la columna anterior a la oficina de su padre, pálida y sudorosa.

_-¿Por qué te escondes, Shikemari?_ –Preguntó Temari sin entender la actitud de su hija.

-_No es eso mami. Yo siempre quiero ver a mi padre. Es que_…-titubeó y el abrazo protector de su madre le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir- ¡_No me gusta la mujer que trabaja con mi padre!_

_-Y, eso ¿por qué?_ –le cuestionó. Temari se extrañó de la actitud de la niña, Shikemari no era una niña caprichosa. Si no le gustaba esa mujer, era porque algo escondía.

_-__Esa mujer odiosa y fea está enamorada de mi padre y ha sido mala conmigo desde que la conozco. Anda creyéndose linda y dando vueltas como pavo delante de mi padre y no me gusta. _

_-¿Sí? ¿Podrías contarme un poco más de tus encuentros con esa persona?_-le alertó para que argumentara sobre ello.

Shikemari le narró con todos los detalles los choques con la ex-rubia. Su voz cuasi siempre dulce, sonaba irritada y deliciosamente molesta.

En un principio a la madre le pareció que era una escena de celos de su hija, pero a medida que los detalles empezaron a recrearse en su mente, se convirtió en rabia y la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro.

Temari estaba absorta. Si no fuera una mujer medianamente civilizada, hubiera entrado en ese preciso momento a la oficina de Shikamaru y le hubiese partido el culo a esa mujerzuela. Sin embargo, apretó los puños, los dientes y se contuvo. En estos casos, era mejor actuar con astucia y eso a ella le sobraba.

_-¿Le has contado esto a tu padre? _

_-No…es que…mi papá es un chico y…ella es su amiga…_

-_Está bien querida. Gracias por confiar en mí._ –respondió Temari fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando en realidad tenía deseos de reventar a gritos

Temari fijó la mirada en Iruka quien venía cargado de documentos desde el archivo general de la aldea.

_-Iruka san_ –saludó con la mano.

Iruka trató de abrirle paso a sus ojos entre los documentos que tenía en frente. Temari sonrió y retiró algunos documentos, a lo cual el shinobi suspiró aliviado.

-_Temari san, ¡Que rápido ha regresado! Aquí tengo un nuevo proyecto para los estudiantes de Suna. Voy a enviar esta información a su hermano._

_-Te lo agradecemos tanto, Iruka_ –respondió Temari con una sincera sonrisa. De pronto dio un giro a la conversación ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba-¿_Va hacia la academia?_ –preguntó la kunoichi. Iruka afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza.

_-C__reo que a Shikemari le encantará ayudarle con estos documentos_ –puntualizó.

La niña intentó quejarse mas la mirada de Temari le detuvo. Temari puso una mano sobre el hombro de Iruka y le susurró –_Necesito arreglar un asunto, pero no quiero que ella esté presente._

Iruka volvió a asentir y sonrió para Shikemari, quien mantenía un mohín de molestia en la cara.

_-Temari san… ¿le molestaría si Shikemari y yo nos tomamos un helado antes de ingresar a clases?_

_-De ningún modo_ –respondió con una sonrisa.

A Shikemari se le iluminó la carita de alegría al imaginar el festín que tendría y olvidó completamente el porqué estaba molesta. Tomó los documentos de la mano de su madre y caminó feliz delante de su sensei.

…

Temari se acercó resuelta a la oficina de Shikamaru y se detuvo frente a ella. Tocó tímidamente, a penas rozando los nudillos en la madera rústica. La puerta le susurraba sonidos incoherentes y una risita nerviosa de aquella mujer que se había atrevido a ultrajar la tranquilidad de su hija.

En su mente se revolvían ideas macabras que le animaron a ponerse en acción. "Las experiencias ingratas pueden ser beneficiosas", pensó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

De un solo golpe abrió la puerta y se detuvo un segundo recargando su cuerpo en la puerta de madera. Levantó la barbilla desafiante, en sus ojos había un oscuro silencio que atemorizó a ambos en la sala.

Un "Temari" susurrado salió de los labios de Shikamaru, quien sonrío idiotizado por la sorpresa. El ambiente se puso un poco más tenso ante el evidente nerviosismo del shinobi.

Shiho la recorrió con la mirada cargada de molestia. Temari le devolvió el gesto con un poco más de detenimiento.

-_Shikamaru…_ –saludó la kunoichi de Suna caminando hacia su amante, depositando el pesado abanico en la butaca al lado de Shiho. Sin embargo, fue sólo el instrumento de guerra, ya que ella siguió avanzando hasta él y le dio un tibio beso en sus labios. Desde ese mismo ángulo en que se encontraba, inclinada a 45º de su amante, se giró de bruces y con la voz irónica saludó a la científica- ¡_Hola! No creo recordarte, ¿Tú eres?_

_-Temari, ella es Shiho, mi compañera en el equipo de decodificadores de la Aldea, me sigue al mando_ –dijo el Nara extendiendo la mano para que Temari y Shiho se las estrecharan. Ninguna de las dos cedió al gesto, pero mantenían la mirada fija una en la otra, analizándose.

De repente, Temari fingió recordar de quién se trataba.

_-Shikamaru__… O estoy en un error o no es quién pienso. La Shiho que conozco usa bata de laboratorio, es rubia con una cola desaliñada en la nuca y usa lentes oftálmicos_… –puntualizó señalando a la muchacha quién no se creía en la situación en la que se encontraba –_No, definitivamente no es ella._

Shiho afirmó con visible molestia tras ser recordada como era anteriormente, aún más cuando vio como Temari seguía sonriendo con alevosía y elevaba el rostro dejando caer su cadera contra el hombro de Shikamaru. Era obvio el mensaje.

_-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Qué cambio! ¡Estoy maravillada_! –expresó Temari llevándose la mano al pecho con fingida admiración –_Podría jurarse que estás en plan de conquista. El cambio te vino bien, de seguro consigues lo que quieres_.

_-Gracias…-_masculló entre dientes y se detuvo en seco cuando Temari volvió a arremeter verbalmente en contra de ella.

-_No hay porqué, tú esfuerzo lo vale. Me alegro por ti. Debe ser difícil tener que cambiar para conseguir nuestros objetivos. En verdad, no me imagino con un cambio drástico, no es mi estilo. Soy como soy y Shikamaru me aceptó así. ¿No es así, mi amor?_ –preguntó clavando los verdemares en Shikamaru que se encontraba embelesado ante la escena.

-_Por supuesto, Temari…-_contestó y luego se dirigió a Shiho quién parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento- _Shiho…Temari es la madre de mi hija y vamos a casarnos _–añadió a modo de explicación.

_-¿Ah, sí?_ –Masculló con las lágrimas en la punta de su lengua –_me alegro mucho por ti, Shikamaru san…es decir, por ustedes dos_. –concluyó mientras se ponía de pies para salir de esa habitación-_ Debo retirarme ya, ustedes tendrán mucho de que hablar._

_-Te acompaño a la puerta_ –sugirió Temari.

Shikamaru le miró interrogante. ¿Acompañarla a la puerta? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando que él no se daba por enterado? ¿Celos?

_-No…gracias, Temari san_ – contestó la joven científica y se levantó de prisa tratando de huir.

_-No creo que sea necesario, Temari_ –sugirió el shinobi con voz neutra, aunque era evidente que su habitual imperturbabilidad estaba rota.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Esa no era la Temari que conocía. Era una mujer infalible, más nunca atacaba a un indefenso.

-_Sí que lo es_… -puntualizó Temari clavándole los ojos de manera defensiva- _Tu intervención si que no es necesaria _–le secreteó mientras ágilmente alcanzaba a Shiho por el antebrazo antes de que saliera de la oficina.

Temari le sostuvo con fuerza y le haló hacia atrás para que se acercara a su oído.

-_Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hija o a mi hombre, te arranco la vida en un segundo, ¿Me has entendido?_ –secreteó en su oído amenazante.

Shiho trató en vano de soltarse de las garras de aquella fiera y no le quedó más remedio que ceder a sus intimidaciones. La joven muchacha afirmó con la cabeza y Temari le movió el brazo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Shikamaru se acercó y tomó a Temari de la muñeca.

-_Temari… ¿Qué significa esto?_ –preguntó apretando un poco para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

Shiho aprovechó la cercanía de Shikamaru para hacer el papel de víctima y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

_-¿Temari?_ –Repitió sin obtener respuesta –_Joder, tranquilízate, esto no es para tanto… ¡Suéltala ya!_

_-¡Dilo!_ –Gritó Temari apretando más fuerte la muñeca de la muchacha haciendo caso omiso al hombre que trataba de separarlas- _Dilo o te arranco los ojos ahora mismo_

_-¡Temari!_ –gritó Shikamaru tomándola por los hombros para que le mirara.

Shiho aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo despavorida por el corredor.

Temari se giró y abofeteó a Shikamaru en plena cara.

-_Jamás…escúchame bien…jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi actitud_ –gritó señalándole con el dedo índice.

Shikamaru se quedó en una pieza.

_-¿Es esto por celos, Temari_? –se atrevió a preguntar. Si bien ella era una mujer problemática, prefería otro bofetón a quedarse con la duda.

-_No me malinterpretes, Shikamaru. Deja el ego atrás y abre los ojos que pareces estar ciego._ _Entre celos y rabia hay una diferencia abismal._

Shikamaru parecía tener problemas para entender la situación. –_Mendokusai_…-dijo en un gesto de fastidio acomodando los mechones que salían de su coleta.

_- Lo único que haré es alertarte acerca de las mujeres con las que te acuestas_–puntualizó con un gesto de asco desdibujado en la boca-_ y si alguna osa acercarse nuevamente a mi hija la mato, ¿me oyes? La mato sin rechistar._

Shikamaru abrió la boca y los ojos ante esta declaración y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver Shikemari en todo esto?

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ – masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose la impresión e incredulidad agolpándole la cabeza.

_-Que la muy zorra ha estado maltratado a la niña. No te has dado cuenta porque tu cabeza pensante deja de funcionar mientras funciona la que tienes entre las piernas._

-_Temari, tranquila… ¡modera esa boca que tienes_! –añadió -_Jamás interpondría el amor que tengo por mi hija ni por ti a nada en el mundo. Si Shiho le hizo algo a Shikemari no lo supe. Probablemente aún ella no confíe tanto en mí como para decirme algo así._

Temari reaccionó ante su explicación. Tenía razón. Shikamaru era ciego en cuanto a sus amigos y probablemente no creyó que esta mujer se acercaría a su hija para hacerle daño.

Ella comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado y notó la tensión de Shikamaru ante el relato. También captó como los dientes le chirreaban, como apretaba los puños y como los aflojaba para escurrir con las palmas el sudor que bajaba por su frente.

Terminado el relato siguió un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos en los cuales Shikamaru se mantenía con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al piso.

El tiempo se suspendió para él, mientras las palabras y el comportamiento anterior de Temari le caían como agua fría sobre la cara, fluyendo intrépidamente.

_-Voy a hablar con ella_…-masculló entre dientes con la voz vetada de dolor, pálido hasta la exageración proyectando sombras de fatiga y exasperación

_-¡No!_ -gritó Temari mientras le detenía con ambas manos y se aferraba a su pecho desde atrás. –_Estás hiperventilando, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para unir sus cabezas, en un gesto que a ella le pareció delicioso.

_-No, Shikamaru. Yo ya lo hice_. –Añadió con una media sonrisa, orgullosa de sus actos- _Además no me interesa que la arpía se te acerque una vez más_. –Sugirió mirando un punto indefinido en el pecho- _Sí sentí celos_.

Shikamaru suspiró relajando los músculos y le sonrió con tristeza. Jamás debió juzgarla. Sabía que Temari era una mujer íntegra y no debió dudar.

_-Lo siento, Temari_…-susurró girándose y dejando caer la cabeza entre el esbelto cuello de la kunoichi y aspiró su aroma –_Te extrañé._

_-Yo también _–contestó ella. No iba a perder el tiempo molestándose por la actitud defensora de Shikamaru. Además, con lo que sabía ahora, jamás volvería a ver a Shiho con los mismos ojos, después que la maldita había logrado distraerla del hecho de que abrigaba una peligrosa lujuria por él

_-__Has espantado a Shiho _–exclamó carcajeándose el shinobi y apretándola aún más contra él- _De seguro no se atreve a siquiera rozarnos alguna otra vez._

Temari le clavó el codo en las costillas haciéndole toser e inclinarse de dolor _-¿Para qué quieres rozarte con ella?_

Y ahí estaba su actitud problemática de nuevo, la misma que le había enamorado.

_-¿Celosa?_ –preguntó enarcando una ceja y con la media sonrisa que la embrujaba.

-_Sí… ¿Algún problema?_ –contestó automáticamente la joven, con cierto tono irónico, llevándole el juego.

_-No, mi Señora, está en su derecho_ –señaló levantando los brazos y riendo un poco más abierto. Se acercó a ella otra vez y la tomó por la cintura, elevándola hacia él- _Soy enteramente suyo…_

Shikamaru besó la porción del pelo que nace desde la nuca, introduciendo como una brisa cálida su aliento en su cabello. Aquel beso la estremeció de pies a cabeza, erupcionando su piel mientras bajaba despacio por su nuca, saboreándole, mientras ella se postraba en un estado de inmovilidad total.

Su aliento se estacionó sobre el cuello de Temari _-¿Dónde está la niña? _

_-En la academia…_-respondió ella con la voz manejada por aquellos besos.

_-Dame cinco minutos…-_sugirió el shinobi mientras se dirigía quién sabe donde a hacer quién sabe qué y dejándole sola con el deseo calcinándole la piel.

Temari prefirió dejar a un lado los pensamientos lujuriosos que la mantenían alejadas de la realidad. Suspiró por lo alto varias veces buscando control.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para sondear la oficina de Shikamaru. Era verde, tenía que ser verde. A él le encanta el verde, igual que a ella.

En las paredes laterales se visualizaba el símbolo de la Hoja a la derecha, el del Clan Nara a su izquierda. El escritorio era de madera rústica y estaba lleno de papeles que no se molestó en ver. Sus ojos se dirigieron directo a la hermosa sonrisa que alumbraba aquel lío. En un marco sencillo, podía verse una foto de Shikemari en su uniforme ninja. El gran sillón reclinable le invitó a relajarse. Tomó el marco entre las manos y lo llevó al pecho.

Dio media vuelta rodando con la silla y apoyó los pies sobre la credencia, la cual parecía apoyar el triple ventanal que se erigía frente a ella. Las amplias ventanas permitían contemplar el paisaje de la Hoja desde cualquier punto de la habitación.

Quiso imaginarse lo que haría él en su escaso tiempo de ocio. Se recostó en el sillón, levantó ambas piernas y las acomodó sobre la repisa, reclinando la espalda hacia atrás.

Sonrió para sí misma. El paisaje era hermoso, impresionante, casi irreal. La luz del sol tamizaba los inabarcables paisajes de las montañas desde donde se podían observar los rostros tallados de los seis Hokages, el horizonte y sus adyacencias. Ante semejante espectáculo, no pudo más que sonreírse y suspirar.

_-Te da paz…_ -escuchó tras su espalda. Ella se giró un poco bajando las piernas de la repisa y se quedó atónita mirarle caminando hacia ella, arrastrando los pies, con la vista fija hacia el paisaje-…_cuando me encuentro ante una situación donde no encaja una pieza, cuando no tengo un movimiento que hacer, me vuelvo y disfruto de la imagen unos minutos y de repente mi mente se abre. _

_-Es muy hermoso, en verdad…no debe existir un lugar mejor para encontrar paz_.

Shikamaru sonrió y estiró su mano derecha para que ella se acercase.

_-Ven…vámonos de aquí…_

_-¿Por qué?_ –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

_-¿…? Creí que querías que nos viéramos a solas, es decir,…-_tartamudeó esperando la reacción de Temari quien permanecía a escasos metros de él con los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho_-¡mujer, no me la pongas difícil!_

_-¡Pero qué poca imaginación tienes bebé llorón_! –expresó la rubia mientras le atraía con fuerza hacia ella mientras su boca decidió besar ávidamente su cuello y sus manos se ponían en acción, una acariciando su espalda y la otra adentrándose entre su ropa hacia sus pectorales.

_-Temari…_ -habló en un hilo de voz el shinobi, siendo conciente de lo que podía pasar si no se detenían – _mi oficina…estamos en mi oficina…_

_-¿Y?_ –contestó sobre su boca, apretando los dientes. Diez días sin verse, tras cinco años alejados, le hacían moverse con esa forma tan arrogante en que le atacaba.

_-Maldición, Temari, ¡Ya para!_ –clamó con los ojos destellando ráfagas grises, demostrando que le ganaba el deseo y le impulsaba la soberbia de ella.

Temari sonrió satisfecha mientras lo apretaba contra ella con ambos brazos, caminando hacia atrás, hasta sentir la esquina fría y dura de la madera del escritorio atenazarle el trasero.

Shikamaru seguía presa de esa deliciosa sensación de sentirse dominado. Ella le recostó sobre el escritorio, subiendo sobre él, quedando entre sus piernas. Él llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, entrelazando los dedos para sostener su cabeza. Se sonrió lujuriosamente y entrecerró los ojos. Mirando desde abajo, Temari era una total diosa y él su fiel lacayo.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –dijo ella con la mirada interrogante, colocando las manos sobre el pecho del shinobi.

_-Pasa_ –explicó con la voz grave-_que me voy a dejar a hacer por ti._

_-Buen chico…_

Volvió a arremeter contra su boca que le ordenaba amarlo una y otra vez. Ella, cegada por el deseo, introducía su lengua en él incesantemente. Con las manos elevó el chaleco y las arrastró desde sus abdominales hasta el pecho, bajando hacia él para lamer su piel. La respiración de Shikamaru se hizo pesada al punto de jadear suplicando por más cada vez que la tibieza húmeda de su lengua arremetía contra la piel erizada de su pecho, cuello y boca.

Shikamaru entreabrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba hermosa encima de él, con los senos amenazando escapar de su kimono, los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta, hambrienta e incitante.

-_Temari…-_susurró elevando la cabeza para que le besara. Ella le colocó el índice sobre los labios devolviéndolo a su antigua posición.

_-Tranquilo_ –le susurró y él negó con la cabeza –_prometiste dejarte hacer_…-terminó con la voz colmada de lujuria.

Shikamaru sintió las manos de la joven hurgar entre su cremallera liberando su hombría. Ella le acarició su miembro con ambas manos mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su boca. Cuando le vio morder su labio inferior, supo que ya era el momento. Bajó hacia él, besándolo mientras una de sus manos acomodaba su ropa interior para hacerse de camino libre. Levantó la cadera para guiarla hacia él. Gimió al sentir como se deslizaba deliciosamente en ella, deteniéndose a adorar el momento de sentirse uno sólo.

Enterró la cara en su cuello y, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a moverse violentamente sobre él. Shikamaru levantó las caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda y aprovechó el momento en que ella arqueó la espalda hacia atrás para alzar la cabeza y admirar como su sexo entraba y salía de ella sin compasión. Fue mucho para él, demasiado.

El ritmo frenético de las caderas femeninas se agitaba en un bailoteo sin lugar al descanso o la calma. Shikamaru se sintió al punto de culminar y decidió ganar un poco de control. El shinobi rodeó la cintura de la kunoichi con ambos brazos aprisionándola para someterla.

_-Kami sama, no ti__enes límite, mujer problemática_ – le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja cuando la tuvo a su alcance, pero Temari no daba muestras de escucharlo y luchaba contra su prisión friccionando sus sexos con un movimiento ondulado de sus caderas en busca de su propio orgasmo.

Temari arqueó la espalda para resistirse y Shikamaru subió su mano derecha por su espalda para devolverla a su amarre total. Ella le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos dejándose hacer y gimió por lo alto, clamando el nombre de un dios desconocido, cuando las caderas de él comenzaron a subir y bajar con violencia creando un sonido hueco con cada golpe, con cada acogida que su pelvis apresuraba en su interior.

La deliciosa agonía de un orgasmo pleno y placentero les robó el aliento por unos cuantos segundos. Tras ese dulce martirio, ella se levantó de encima suyo y le miró desde arriba con una dulce sonrisa. Volvió a bajar para besar sus labios lentamente y levantarse un poco para que su miembro saliera de ella. Shikamaru hizo un gesto de desagrado y trató de retenerla un momento más.

_-__Tu oficina…estamos en tu oficina_ –le imitó ella carcajeándose con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shikamaru bufó disgustado y acomodó su pantalón al levantarse del escritorio. Colocó sus manos en la cadera y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Una mesa dura y completamente plana no es el mejor lugar para tener un encuentro sexual, de eso no cabía lugar a dudas.

-_Hace un segundo no te quejabas_ –rechistó con sorna la kunoichi. Se detuvo un momento y se auto corrigió- _Perdón…si te quejabas, pero no precisamente de dolor_.

Shikamaru se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mascullando un_ mendokusai_ entre dientes que hizo reír a Temari. Tomó los objetos arrojados en el suelo en su momento de excitación y luego se volvió hacia los cristales.

_-Sobre el ventanal…no es cierto que sea el mejor lugar para encontrar paz_… – comentó con una sonrisa en los labios- _me produce más paz ver a Shikemari dormir. _–dijo mientras emitía un pequeño suspiro, quizás recordando, y añadió sin quitar la vista de la ventana-_ Una noche en la que pensé que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, la primera noche en que salí de Suna y dormí a la intemperie con mi hija en brazos, la contemplé por varios minutos y todos los recuerdos, posibilidades negras y posibles frustraciones se esfumaron, ahuyentados por su sonrisa –_sonrió cerrando los ojos denotando aún más sus rasgos orientales- _Es increíble que pueda sonreír aún dormida. _

_-Sí _–respondió Temari- _Kankuro lo hace también. De seguro lo ha heredado de él._ –añadió sonriendo dándose cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a sus hermanos.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no tener que enfrentarse a los recuerdos de su vida. Los apretó un poco más sin alicientes, sin deseos salvo el de regresar pronto a Suna.

Shikamaru notó el cambio en Temari y se acercó a ella.

_-Temari…¿te pasa algo?_

-_Es sólo que extraño a mis hermanos y a mi aldea. Sabes que los amo_. –respondió mirando hacia otro lado para que no pudiese notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

_-¿Ese es el problema? No es tal cariño. Ya había decidido que __iríamos los tres a Suna a tu regreso. Sé bien que ese era tu deseo aunque no lo expresaras. Ya he avisado a mis padres y a la Hokage. Si quieres podemos casarnos allá, ¿Qué opinas?_

Los ojos de Temari no cabían en sus órbitas de la emoción y una lágrima traicionera le tentó, la misma que ella detuvo con una leve negación y un suspiro hondo.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ –preguntó cuando en realidad quería correr hacia él tomarlo del brazo, buscar su hija y partir hacia Suna en ese preciso instante.

Shikamaru entendió su turbación, se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente. Temari no pudo reaccionar, sólo se aferró a la calidez de ese beso y cerró los ojos.

-Mi _hija es una ciudadana de Konoha, nacida en Suna y lo acepto. Amo a Shikemari y te amo a ti y, por tanto, antepongo sus sentimientos a los míos_ –explicó tomando una de las coletas de la kunoichi entretejiéndola en sus dedos- _Shikemari les extraña muchísimo, ellos también son sus padres en cierta forma. Sé que no te gustan las actividades pomposas, así que nosotros tres, tus hermanos, Matsuri y Meiko ¿Qué dices?_

Guió sus manos por los costados del Shinobi para que este no pudiese notar la emoción que le embargaba.

_-Lo tenías todo planeado y yo ni siquiera…_

-_Calla_ –le interrumpió –_tu abnegación me basta, Temari_.

_-¡Eres un creído!_ -le contestó mordiendo la piel de su pecho haciéndole saltar.

-¡_Tasukete kudasai, Inochi Ga Abunai!*_ -gritó el Nara ante el canibalismo de Temari y ésta no hizo más que reír.

-¿_Cómo lo haremos, genio?_ –preguntó cuando se calmó su risa y Shikamaru dejó de hacer gestos de dolor irreal.

_-Vamos a casa, descansas un rato y partimos. ¿Te parece?_

Temari asintió con un gesto y le extendió la mano.

*.*.*.*

Temari se detuvo frente al portón de la residencia Nara, tomada de la mano de Shikamaru quien cargaba a la hija de ambos en brazos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan plena en mucho tiempo.

Desde la entrada pudo ver como Yoshino agitaba la mano a modo de saludo y Shikaku aparecía tras de ella, tomándole de la cintura. La madre y el padre de Shikamaru les recibieron con un abrazo. Yoshino le llevó de la mano hasta la cocina donde le sirvió té y onigiris con ciruelas. Shikamaru tomó su equipaje y lo llevó a la habitación. Shikaku jugaba atrapando a Shikemari con su sombra mientras la soltaba segundos después para verla molesta. Temari se sonrojó. También aquella era la primera vez que disfrutaba ser parte de una familia completa.

Shikaku regresó más tarde, con un libro en la mano y se sentó a su lado. Por debajo de la mesa le acarició el muslo en un gesto posesivo. Shikaku se cruzó de brazos con la sonrisa retorcida y Temari tosió para que Shikamaru le soltase. Cosa que no hizo. Se limitó a elevar los ojos hacia Temari, luego hacia su padre al que le guiñó un ojo y regresó a la lectura. ¡Vaya par!

_-¡Estuvo delicioso, Yoshino san! Lo he acabado en cuestión de segundos._

_-¡Así me gusta!_

Shikamaru cerró el libro para prestarle atención. Shikaku regresó a la cocina sudando copiosamente tras correr. Shikemari al fin le atrapó y se trepó hasta sus hombros.

_-¡Soy Itagaki!_ –gritó desde lo alto de su abuelo-_Kunoichi protectora del castillo de Torizakayama, así que te aniquilaré con mi naginata* _-terminó haciendo un grito de guerra y pasando una pluma por el cuello de su abuelo, quien se dejó caer al piso fingiendo inconciencia.

_-Tengo una hija asesina y soy huérfano… ¡Pobre de mí_! –dijó Shikamaru con la voz simulando angustia y Temari y Yoshino se miraron a los ojos y negaron con la cabeza mientras reían ante el dramatismo de aquellos tres.

-_Pero tu hija también es una princesa y con un beso de amor levantará al príncipe de su letargo y seremos felices por siempre_ –expresó la pequeña y colocó un beso en la frente de su abuelo quien simuló despertar _-¿Ves, papá?_

_-Sí, claro eres toda una princesa romántica_ –respondió con los brazos cruzados al pecho, luego secreteó a Temari –_y es a esta parte a la que más le temo…_

Temari no pudo evitar reír.

-_Bien, voy a arreglar nuestro equipaje_ –habló Yoshino rompiendo el silencio_- Shikaku, levanta tu trasero perezoso y ven a ayudarme._

Temari abrió los ojos como platos tratando de asimilar la idea. Shikamaru sonrió al darse cuenta y se acercó a su oído para secretearle.

_-__Les he dicho que nos casábamos en la Arena y desde luego que van_ –dijo con una sonrisa que se volvía más amplia a medida que la cara de Temari se descoloraba_._

*¡Tasukete kudasai! Inochi Ga Abunai---] Ayúdenme, Auxilio, mi vida peligra

* Una de las más legendarias guerreras fue Itagaki, famosa por sus habilidades con la Naginata. Itagaki era la responsable de la guardia del castillo de Torizakayama, al mando de 3.000 guerreros.


	18. Chapter 18

**_41 días desde mi última actualización. Gomen nasai. Si han pasado por mi profile sabrán que he estado muy enferma y hospitalizaba por casi 10 días. Clamo por su perdón._**

**_Dedico con mucho cariño este capi a mi beta querida Maria, quien ha estado de examenes y no ha podido chequear este capítulo antes de publicar. Así que, perdonen los errores jejeje_**

**_Mi queridisma Rama ha seguido haciendo un trabajo excepcional. Visiten su galería. "Sharing" me dejó boquiabierta, creo que ha sido el Shikamaru más hermoso que ha pintado *nosebleeding*_**

**_Prometo solemnemente postear la próxima semana. Les amo._**

f

* * *

Dos días, seis horas y media, cuarenta y tres minutos, doce segundos…demasiado para Nara Shikamaru…

Aquel viento empujaba la arena hacia su cuerpo y el calor era tan sofocante que daba la impresión que los rayos del sol se incrustarían en su piel en cualquier momento.

Los hombres caminaban detrás de las mujeres quienes parecían no percatarse de su presencia. Shikamaru había comentado en diversas ocasiones que creía irracional el hecho de que dos personas pudiesen hablar por tanto tiempo sin cansarse. Su padre lo miraba con compasión. Su hijo ya era un adulto, pero aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Shikemari, por su parte, viajó feliz en brazos de los cuatro acompañantes el primer día. El segundo, prefirió caminar un poco, pero la pereza le ganaba el juego y terminaba por no resistirse al calor de los brazos de la gente que la quería. El tercero, el cuerpo le dolía y lo que en un principio era un juego de sube y baja, ahora le parecía una tortura y se mostraba malcarada a todo quien se le ocurriese la genial idea de cargarla.

Nara Yoshiro creía al punto de estar casi segura de que Temari haría todo cuanto le dijese por mantener su hijo en la raya. Temari le dejaba creer que así era y se limitaba a asentir todo el tiempo. Conflictos con los suegros no era un buen punto, además de que resultaba problemático. ¡Mierda! Ahora hasta pensaba usando sus mismas palabras y todo le resultaba problemático.

_-¿Crees poder hacer todo lo que te he dicho? En realidad, los Naras son unos completos inútiles si no tienen una mujer a su lado que les __enderece_ –comentó convincente la mujer mayor.

Temari miró al camino antes de contestar. Tenían tres días viajando y ella aún no había puesto un "pero". Esa no era ella. Si bien debía llevar una relación tolerable, no se creía capaz de mantenerse oculta en la mentira.

-_En realidad, yo creo que Shikamaru no necesita de mi guía, Yoshino san_. –habló mostrando una tranquilidad de la que no se creía capaz- _Más bien necesita mi compañía y con ella si podrá contar todo el tiempo que él lo desee._

Yoshino le miró extrañada y sus ojos mostrando un gesto de desaprobación -¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Quiero decir que usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Shikamaru y que no necesitará de mi ayuda. _–se explicó mostrándose más segura ahora que por fin podía expresar lo que sentía- _Confío en su perspicacia y discernimiento. Y sé que, por amor a Shikemari, a ustedes y a mi, hará lo que crea correcto siempre_.

Yoshiro sonrío.

_-Es la primera vez que te oigo__ hablar como la mujer que esperaba para mi hijo…_

Temari la miró sorprendida. Así que todo había sido una treta de la dama de hierro para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Masculló un "_gracias_" completamente sonrojada.

Yoshiro era una mujer inteligente, pero sobretodo astuta. Era bueno tenerla a su lado: en resumidas cuentas, aprendería muchísimo de ella. Mantener una relación de tantos años, con un hombre atractivo, inteligente, mujeriego y bebedor como su esposo no era tarea fácil. Al menos ella no tendría que lidiar con la última. No por ahora.

_-Y yo acabo de reconocer que usted es todo lo que espera__ba para mí._

Yoshiro la miró con extrañeza. Temari inmediatamente le sacó de dudas.

-_Aprendí sola a ser quién soy. Mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía tres años y mi padre era Kazekage y su vida estaba centrada en proteger todos los aldeanos. Mis hermanos y yo no éramos tan importantes como para desligarle de sus obligaciones con todos, así que simplemente la vida nos ayudó a comprender lo que era correcto o no, analizando a los demás, mirando lo que hacían. Nuestro yo interno nos decía si ese hecho estaba bien o no. Así de simple_ –contestó aún con la mirada puesta en el camino- _He tratado de ser una madre para la niña, pero aún me falta mucho por aprender y quiero hacerlo con usted. _

Y fue entonces cuando Yoshino le entendió del todo _-Estaré encantada de hacerlo. _

La entrada piramidal, estéril y desértica de su aldea les dio la bienvenida. Un pequeño remolino de arena se formó y Temari aprovechó para detenerse un momento. Respiró profundo el aire seco y en sus fosas nasales se adentraron los granos de arena que tanto odiaba y añoraba al mismo tiempo. Sintió la mano pesada de su hombre tocarle el hombro. Temari le miró, Shikamaru trataba de calar profundo, haciendo lo mismo que ella, quizás tratando de entender la pasión que había en el gesto callado de ese acto.

_-Extrañas esto, ¿no?_

-_Sí_ –respondió la joven en un suspiro.

Shikamaru le rodeó con un brazo por los hombros haciendo una pequeña presión para que ella avanzara. A unos cien metros, podían verse la silueta de los padres del muchacho y a la pequeña que se columpiaba con las manos de sus abuelos como soporte.

Dos hombres jóvenes divisaron las personas que se acercaban cada vez más a su aldea. La familiar figura de la joven del abanico les hizo dibujar una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡_Temari san!_ -Gritó uno de ellos y como eco se expandió por toda Suna, la visita de la princesa de aquella aldea.

*.*.*.*.*

_-¿Casarse? Es decir, ¿Casarse?_ –preguntó Kankuro repetidas veces como si el hecho fuese poco creíble. Una cosa era apoyar de palabras a su hermana en la relación con Nara Shikamaru, otra que fuese una realidad –¿_Es en serio?_

_-Enhorabuena_ –contestó el Kazekage sin inmutarse y extendió el brazo para felicitar al joven.

_-¿Gaara?_ –preguntó Kankuro incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano menor aceptara las cosas de tan buena gana. Alguien tenía que ser cuerdo de los tres y él siempre pensó que era su hermano. Entonces porque estaba allí parado sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que le estaban robando su hermana –¿_Temari?_ –gritó histérico dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Temari rió casi a carcajadas ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano marionetista. La diferencia de carácter de sus hermanos se hacía más evidente con el paso de los años. Una vez pensó que amainaban cuando Gaara intentó acercarse más a ellos luego de su enfrentamiento con Naruto y Kankuro, por su parte, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por dominar su temperamento colérico y efusivo.

_-Entonces, contéstame tú, __"shinobi"_ –dijo arrastrando la última palabra y mirándolo despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo- _A ver, ¿Dónde van a vivir? ¿Qué pasará con la niña? Temari es una ninja de Suna, tú un ninja de la Hoja, ambos con cargos en sus respectivas aldeas. ¿Cómo demonios pretende llevar un matrimonio así? _

_-Cálmate, Kankuro _–pidió la hermana sin poder ocultar cierta preocupación. A pesar de saberse feliz junto a él, no habían discutidos esos "pequeños" detalles a largo plazo.

_-Mendokusai_…-susurró el ninja acariciándose la nuca con la mano derecha y metiendo la izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿_Problemático…?_ –preguntó malhumorado el hermano de en medio de la kunoichi- _¿Qué o quién? Yo o la situación muchachito, ¡Contesta!_

Shikamaru intentó hablar pero Gaara le detuvo.

_-¡Kankuro, basta! Te aseguro que tanto nuestra hermana como Shikamaru __san ya han hablado al respecto y entienden que por sus posiciones su futuro es importante para ambas aldeas _–habló Gaara con el gesto calmado y seco de siempre.

Temari buscó con la mirada a Shikamaru, quién se limitó a guiñarle el ojo, diciéndole con ello que se tranquilizara. Ahí estaba él, seguro de si mismo ante la gente. Temari no se sorprendía de su reacción, tal vez por eso se quedó alejada con los brazos en cruz sobre su pecho apoyándose en la columna más cercana, tratando de ocultar con ellos el temblor indomable de sus manos y rodillas.

_-Sólo Shikamaru, Kazekzage Sama. Por supuesto que deseamos hablar con ustedes, p__ero si me lo permite, quisiera poder instalar a mis padres en algún hostal cercano_ –expresó mirando al Kazekage directo a los ojos, buscando una reacción que no encontró. Luego miró a Kankuro y trazó una nueva estrategia -_Además la niña muere de ganas por estar con ustedes un momento. Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día. Esta misma noche podría ser. Por ahora, preferiría que Shikemari les viera, eso le haría muy feliz._

Kankuro dulcificó su mirada al escuchar que su sobrina moría por verles. Gaara sonrió para sus adentros. El Nara era bien conocido por salir de las situaciones más peligrosas rápidamente. _Muy astuto_, pensó el Kazekage.

Para Shikamaru, cobarde confeso, la retirada a tiempo significaba una gran victoria.

-_Sus padres son mis invitados_ –comentó el Kazekage- _Temari, alójalos en nuestra residencia donde consideres conveniente. Los esperamos para la cena y allí podremos conversar todos juntos. Matsuri estará feliz de recibirles. _

Kankuro intentó argumentar algo más, pero el Kazekage le fulminó con la mirada.

_-Un trago no me vendría mal_ –dijo el marionetista antes de desaparecer por la puerta –_volveré en una hora para ver a la niña. Ahora mismo mi humor no es muy bueno._

Shikamaru hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de despedida, gesto que Kankuro no devolvió.

_-Entonces, vamos a acomodar a tus padres_ –indicó Temari tocando el hombro del que sería su esposo quien aún mantenía la mirada en la puerta por la que había salido su hermano.

-_Kazekage sama, nos veremos esta noche entonces_ – se despidió el shinobi de la hoja con una leve inclinación de cabeza mostrando sus respetos al líder de la aldea. Gaara dulcificó su mirada en una muestra de apoyo que el shinobi agradeció.

_-Kankuro puede ser muy posesivo con las personas que ama_ –dijo el Kazekage a modo de explicación- _no le tomes a mal._

_-No lo haré…_

En ese preciso instante, se escucharon unos toques sobre la puerta y a uno de los servidores de la Arena anunciar que la niña quería verle.

-¿_Desde cuando mi sobrina debe anunciar su presencia?_ –preguntó con cierta rudeza que a Shikamaru le pareció casi cruel.

_-Le pido disculpas, Kazekage Sama, es que dos personas le acompañan y no creí pertinente…_

_-Son mis padres_…-explicó Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Gaara.

_-Hágalos pasar, los Nara son invitados especiales __míos, y en lo adelante considérelos como tal. _

-_Como usted ordene, Kazekage sama_ – y con esto el shinobi de Suna se dirigió a la puerta para dejarles pasar.

Shikemari, abrió la puerta de un tirón y soltó la mano de su abuelo para correr hacia su tío.

_-__¡Tío!_ –gritó la niña a todo pulmón arrojándose en brazos de Gaara quien no dudó en caer de rodillas para abrazarle.

Shikaku y Yoshino inclinaron sus torsos con respeto ante el dirigente de la aldea amiga.

-_Bienvenidos a Suna_ –saludó el Kazekage- _es un placer recibirlos en la aldea._

_-Es un honor _–contestó el padre de Shikamaru sin atreverse a elevar la mirada.

_-Por favor, no utilicen esos formalismos__, ustedes son los abuelos de mi adorable sobrina, son mis parientes entonces_. –dijo pausadamente Gaara.

-Gracias –contestaron ambos padres sonriendo. El Kazekage era una persona diplomática en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar de su juventud, tenía una madurez y una manera de conducirse que sorprendió incluso a los puntillosos padres de Shikamaru.

_-Iremos a acomodar a mis padres. Nos reuniremos como acordamos__ esta noche para cenar _–puntualizó Shikamaru colocándose al lado de su padre.

_-Los espero_ –contestó el Kazekage- _hago extensiva la invitación para sus padres también. Pueden dejar a Shikemari conmigo mientras terminan los pendientes_.

-¿_No le importa, Gaara sama?_ –preguntó Shikamaru con cierta reserva. El Kazekage era una persona muy ocupada y bien conocía las capacidades de su hija.

-_No me ha importado en cinco años, no empezará a importarme ahora_ –contestó con una sonrisa- _De todas formas ya debo acostumbrarme, Matsuri dará a luz en cualquier momento y esta jovencita y yo tenemos muchas conversaciones pendientes._

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kankuro caminó hasta su bar, pidió a una de las jóvenes que le llevaran un trago y caminó hasta su oficina. Entró casi arrastrando los pies hasta la silla y se desplomó sin cuidado sin darse cuenta que su joven amante le observaba desde lejos.

Meiko caminó hasta la barra y detuvo a la muchacha con la cual Kankuro había hablado.

-_Yo lo llevo_ –dijo la mujer arrebatándole la bebida de las manos. ¡Joder! Nadie que no fuese ella podía atender a su hombre y todas lo sabían. Más tarde se encargaría de la nueva. Por ahora, tenía algo más importante que atender.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Kankuro estaba sentado en su sillón con la cabeza recostada sobre los brazos entrelazados sobre el escritorio. Ella se acercó, depositó la bebida en la mesa y se colocó detrás de él.

-_Sabía que vendrías_ –dijo el shinobi.

_-Y sin embargo insiste en joderme la vida con celos, ¿ne?_ -Meiko llevó sus manos hasta los hombros y los masajeó haciendo presión sobre los tendones de los hombros. Kankuro dejó caer los brazos y disfrutó de la sensación que sentía ante la relajación de sus músculos.

-_No lo hago para darte celos, no tienes porqué_ –contestó el shinobi_- lo hago porque te ves muy sensual cuando te molestas. Sin verte, puedo asegurar que tus ojos tienen un brillo endemoniado y tu entrecejo está fruncido. ¿Me equivoco? _

-_No te equivocas_ –respondió ella con la voz calmada, más haciendo presión extrema sobre los músculos.

Un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Kankuro. Meiko sonrió satisfecha y le habló.

-_La próxima vez que quieras verme el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes, que sea de placer y no de rabia _- Kankuro sonrió. Le fascinaba esa mujer -¿_A qué le debemos la tensión, Kankuro? _–continuó haciendo referencia al hecho de que sus músculos se negaban vehementemente a aflojar.

_-__Temari se casa…_

_-¿Con el guapo de la coleta_? –dijo sensualmente y Kankuro levantó la cabeza y la ladeó hacia ella _-¿Qué? ¿ Vas a negar que es atractivo?_

_-No es algo en lo que me fije, pues no me interesa__ los hombres. _

Meiko sonrió complacida y retomó el masaje ahora suavemente.

-¿_Dónde está el problema, grandulón? Temari le ama y él a ella, además de que es el padre de la niña. ¿Temes que ella se aleje de ustedes? Me duele que pienses así, le conoces y sabes que Temari jamás les abandonará, ni a ti, ni a Gaara, ni a Suna_.

Kankuro guardó silencio. Meiko entendió que su sugerencia no era válida. El shinobi llevó ambas manos a su espalda alta y rodeó las de ella para que se detuviera.

-_Temo que le haga sufrir otra vez_ –dijo apretando los dientes.

Meiko pudo jurar que sentía el latir del corazón del shinobi en las manos. Kankuro estaba respirando con dificultad y ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Se inclinó despacio hasta llevar la boca hasta su oído y le susurró -_Estará bien._

Kankuro retiró las manos de su espalda, sin soltar las de ella, se giró ayudado por su pie derecho hasta quedar frente a ella. Meiko le miraba con amor mientras sonreía.

_-Siéntate_ –pidió señalando sus piernas con la mirada.

Meiko obedeció abriendo las piernas a ambos lados del shinobi. Kankuro le abrazó y enterró la cara entre los pechos de ella.

_-Ya dime que sí, Meiko…_

¿Por qué siempre le pedía lo mismo cuando se sentía sólo? Quizás porque ella era quien calmaba su soledad y, la verdad, también era lo mismo para ella. Él era su descanso, su paz. El hombre que cambió su vida con detalles, el hombre que le ofreció sus manos y la enseñaron a volar y a seguirle. El hombre que con su amor le dio la libertad de la que ahora gozaba. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios esperaba?

_-Sí…__Kankuro…Sí_

*.*.*.*.*.*

_-¿A qué no sabes qué, tío Gaara?_

_-Dime…_

_-Tengo un ciervito que se llama Hanu, come __"muerdano" y no le gusta el frío. Duerme todo el día y gruñe para ganarse el favor de las hembras._

_-¿Nani?_ -Gaara abrió los ojos ante el comentario. Matsuri rió por todo lo alto y Shikemari parecía no percatarse de lo que decía.

_-Anda, p__robablemente lo ha escuchado por error y, como todo niño, simplemente repetía lo que escuchaba._

_-Tendré cuidado de lo que digo delante de mi hijo._

_-¿Hijo? ¿Seré tía?_ –gritó la niña a todo pulmón.

Matsuri dejó caer al piso el vaso que contenía el jugo para la niña por la sorpresa. Cuando intentó bajar a recoger el recipiente, Gaara se apresuró a ayudarle.

_-Sabes que tu situación es delicada. Prefiero que te sientes con la niña mientras termino con este desorden._

_-Pero eres el Kazekage…_

_-Y seré padre muy pronto y debo acostumbrarme a esto_-contestó dirigiéndose a su esposa y luego a la niña- _Matsuri está esperando un bebé y tú serás su prima._

Matsuri sonrió agradecida y se sentó frente a Shikemari, quien no dudo un segundo en lanzarse a su regazo y cubrirla de besos. Examinó con sumo cuidado el vientre crecido. Luego de varios segundos de insistente escrutinio, Shikemari rodeó el vientre con las manos y le habló como si secreteara.

_-¡Hola! Soy tu prima, Shikemari. __¿Eres niño o niña?_

-_Amo_r –habló Matsuri con cariño, acariciándole las coletas- _tu primito aún no puede hablar, tampoco sabemos si será niño o niña. Se paciente, pronto lo sabremo_s. _Mientras…¿por qué no me hablas de tu estadía en Konoha?_

_-__¡Sí, claro! Tengo tres amiguitos muy lindos, se llaman Inoshi, Chota y Azuma. Inoshi es muy caballero y le gustan la mitad de las niñas de mi clase. Chota come papitas todo el día a escondidas de su madre Ino que lo obliga a llevar dietas en casa. _

-¿Y el otro niño?

-_Azuma…azuma es…él es…es…-_titubeó mientras la cara se ponía completamente roja.

Matsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acercó a la niña para susurrarle –Es un chico lindo, ¿no?

Shikemari asintió sin atreverse a mirar a su tía a la cara.

-Me encantaría conocerle –rió Matsuri- a él y a todos tus amigos que te hacen tan feliz.

-Sí, cuando vayas a Konoha seguro te los presento. Conmigo vinieron mis abuelos. Cenaran con nosotros esta noche –dijo la niña y Matsuri miró hacia su esposo quien asintió confirmando lo dicho por la niña- son muy buenos conmigo y me quieren ¡mucho, mucho, mucho!

_-¡Ya veo! y, tus padres, ¿dónde están?_

-_Pues han salido a llevar a mis abuelos a una habitación y luego a las de_ ellos –explicó la niña- _si vamos ahora, te aseguro que estarán jugando a los gladiadores. Siempre que les dejo solos, los encuentro jugando_.

_-¿A los gladiadores?_ –preguntó incrédula y Gaara agudizó el sentido.

_-Si, __se disfrazan de gladiadores enrollándose el cuerpo con las sábanas y…_

Gaara abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y miró a su esposa.

_-__De seguro que quieres una galleta, ¿Verdad, cariño?_ –preguntó la mujer dando por terminado el tema de los gladiadores.

*.*.*.*

Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras llegar a la habitación de Temari, sudoroso y pensativo en un día tremendamente caluroso.

Una de las grandes comodidades que tenía la aldea de Suna era el revestimiento en las paredes de las habitaciones que permitía mantener por más tiempo el frescor de las mañanas. Tenía que reconocer que las viviendas, a pesar de sus monotonías, tenían al menos su confort

Desde un principio había sopesado la idea de que ella aceptaría vivir con él en Konoha como su mujer, pero sentirle dudar frente a sus hermanos le hizo contenerse.

_-¿Y qué se supone que le diremos a Gaara?_ –preguntó Temari tras la incomodidad de un silencio de más de cinco minutos. Shikamaru permaneció mudo y se dirigió hasta la ventana- ¡_Shikamaru! ¿Me estás escuchando?_ –exclamó sitiándose cada vez más nerviosa. Odiaba cuando él le ignoraba o fingía hacerlo.

_-¡Estoy pensando mujer!_ –Contestó en un tono triste-_Por lo pronto, ¿ podrías decirme que es lo que quieres tú? Ya veremos como nos las apañamos_.

_-Shikamaru, me es duro separarme de mi familia, pero más duro me será alejarme de ti. Quiero estar en ambas partes, ¿entiendes?_

Shikamaru la miró desde atrás y volvió a colocar sus ojos en vista al horizonte árido de Suna. Respiró profundo, ella ya tenía su decisión y él la había entendido.

_-¿Con eso me estás pidiendo que deje mi aldea, Temari_? –preguntó enfrentando los ojos azules de Temari quien parecía al punto de perder la compostura.

Ella lo esquivó mirando hacia cualquier otro lado y cerró los ojos. A pesar de ello, su mente se negaba a repeler la imagen de su semblante triste y sus ojos esperanzados en obtener una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

_-No, con ello te digo que no le daré la espalda a mis hermanos_ –contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Shikamaru se sentó de golpe en la cama con los codos apoyados en su rodilla y la barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-_Lo que en resumidas cuentas es lo mismo…-_respondió el shinobi con una sonrisa melancólica _- o dejo Konoha o renuncio a ti, ¿no? Créeme Temari, la última opción no me pasa por la cabeza_ –añadió escondiendo la cara entre sus dedos.

Temari se acercó a él. De repente sintió una ternura inmensa por ese hombre que, en muchas ocasiones como en esta, le parecía un niño.

_-Shikamaru, sólo estoy siendo sincera contigo. _

_-__Yo también_ –respondió elevando sus ojos a ella- _Parece que no me conoces, mujer…No se, ni imagino, ni quiero descubrir lo que serían mis días sin ti_.

Temari caminó hacia él y se arrodilló soltando el lazo de sus dedos para poder verle a la cara. Se acercó despacio y lo besó en los labios.

_-Te amo, Shikamaru, pero…_

-_Lo sé. Ya no hay nada que decir. Le diremos a todos esta noche que vengo a Suna contigo_ –comentó atrayendo a Temari por su nuca, ella escondió la sonrisa en su pecho, la increíblemente dichosa sonrisa que sólo nace al conseguir un objetivo.

Ella guió las manos por entre el chaleco de él, acariciando los surcos formados por la malla bajo éste. Tenía que confesar que no habían tenido sexo en varios días y que sus encuentros se habían limitado a besos profundos a escondidas de sus padres y su hija, incrementando la tensión sexual entre ambos.

Elevó la cabeza para obtener una nueva victoria. Le encantaba ser la culpable de cambiar su timidez por ese aire pícaro que parecía que excitarle pudiera ser tan fácil. Se sorprendió de repente por notar que no había cambio en su actitud. Sus ojos se mantenían distantes y fijos en la ventana y sus manos muertas sobre su nuca y espalda. Su mirada perdida le dejaba saber que él no estaba allí. Sus pensamientos, probablemente, se encontraban muy lejos.

Shikamaru escuchó varios golpes a la puerta y la voz incómoda de Kankuro llamar a gritos a su hermana. Miró a Temari desde su planeta y la encontró con aquella expresión increíble en el rostro.

_-¿Qué? ¿No piensas abrirle_? –preguntó. No comprendía su actitud ¿Qué era? ¿Desolación? ¿Tristeza? ¡Joder! Si pudiera entender a las mujeres sería rico. Acababa de decirle que se quedaría con ella, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería?

Temari no se inmutó y siguió mirándole. Shikamaru no entendía el porqué de la situación. Recordó entonces sentir sus manos sobre su piel. ¡Mierda! Ella le estaba buscando y él, imbécil como el que más, no lo había notado dejándose llevar por meros sentimentalismos que el tiempo curaría.

-_Anda ve, que no piense que te estoy violando_ –le susurró al oído retomando las caricias sobre su nuca, en busca de suavizar las sombrías nubes que recorrían la habitación.

Temari se levantó y sintió como el shinobi la acercaba a él desde atrás por los hombros–_Deja, iré yo y así se irá más rápido_ –terminó deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos desnudos, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos.

Temari se limitó a suspirar tras esas caricias. Odiaba ser débil y ceder ante el más mínimo intento de seducción del Nara. Terminó por dejarse caer sobre la cama y colocar las manos sobre sus ojos.

Lo escuchó entreabrir la puerta.

-_Hola, Kankuro san, ¿Desea algo?_ –preguntó bostezando sonoramente.

_-Sí, a mi hermana. ¿Dónde está?_

_-En la cama…_

_-¿En la cama? ¿A esta hora?_

_-En la cama está esperándome. Si no te importa, me gustaría pedirte que nos dejaras solos un momento, hay algo que necesitamos discutir._

_-En la cama no se discute._

_-Cómo quieras…_

_-¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?_

-_Nada…_ –respondió escogiéndose de hombros. Kankuro lo miró amenazante, transmitiéndole parte de sus pensamientos a través de su mirada aterradora. La parte orgullosa del Nara ganó la partida y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara _–Nada que ella no quiera, te lo juro._

Temari pudo jurar haber visto los dientes del que sería su esposo sobre el piso. Gracias al cielo sus reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos para desviar el brazo que inclemente se dirigía directo a aquella boca que la llevaba a la gloria.

_-¿Se puede saber que intentan ustedes dos?_- gritó sosteniendo el antebrazo de su hermano.

-_Nada que no se solucione a golpes_ –gruñó Kankuro ente dientes.

_-Mantente al margen mujer_… -protestó Shikamaru colocando una mano en el pecho de la kunoichi. Temari no cedió, por el contrario encestó un certero puñetazo en el centro del abdomen del shinobi que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se doblara cual ángulo recto.

_-¡Bien hecho Temari!_ –le animó su hermano quien inmediatamente calló tras ver la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-_Ya deja de meterte conmigo y Shikamaru. Me casaré con él independientemente lo que piense el mundo, ¿Estamos claros? Deja de celarme, imbécil. Es mi hombre y si me tiene en la cama es porque, obviamente, no estamos contando ovejas. Íbamos a hacer el amor y tú nos has interrumpido. ¿Qué no te han enseñado a mantener las narices lejos de las habitaciones de otras parejas?_

Kankuro se quedó de una sola pieza, mirándola, con los ojos desorbitados.- _¿Temari? _

_-¿Qué? Ya vete a entretener la nena mientras nosotros bajamos _–dijo con cierta camaradería -_Te prometo que haré lo mismo cuando tengas tus hijos_ –terminó dando un pequeño golpe a su hermano en el pecho.

Shikamaru, muy a pesar del dolor que sentía, levantó la cabeza y sonrió para su cuñado. Él era su hermano y ella lo amaba. Su deber era tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz.

_-Siento haberte hablado así, Kankuro_ –expresó quitando los sufijos para crear confianza- _es que a veces quisiera ser tan "cool" como eres tú, pero eso a mí no se me da._

Kankuro se quedó mirándole fijamente y con rabia. Un minuto después sonrió. _-Deberás estar más tiempo conmigo si pretendes imitarme._

_-Trato hecho. Otra ronda en tu bar, va por mi cuenta esta vez_ –sugirió Shikamaru alargando la mano para que se le estrechara.

-_De acuerdo_ –respondió Kankuro aceptando el gesto.

-¿_Otra ronda?_ –preguntó Temari alternando la miranda entre ambos sin entender.

Shikamaru y Kankuro sonrieron cómplices.

-_Nah, mujer, son cosas entre hombres_ –dijo Kankuro mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse- _estaré una hora con la niña. Traten de estar vestidos para cuando ella venga a por ustedes. El chiste de los gladiadores no les servirá aquí_.

_-¿…?_

_-No me miren así, se lo ha contado Matsuri a Meiko y con lo pervertida que es me lo ha propuesto…_

Shikamaru sonrió y Temari estalló en carcajadas. Kankuro hizo un además de manos en forma de adiós sin voltearse a mirar. Shikamaru cerró la puerta viendo por última vez al hermano de esta. Un nuevo tratado de paz se había firmado entre ellos.

Sintió la suavidad de las manos de ella intentar nuevamente meter sus manos debajo del chaleco. Sus dedos se agitaron cuando se deslizaron sobre su pecho para buscar los botones, soltándolos. Sintió la calidez y suavidad de esos labios encontrar su piel. Ella, la delicia de acariciar su espalda, masculina y llana, perfecta,

_-¿Aún te duele_? –se burló llevando las manos hacia el abdomen del shinobi.

_- Si hubiese recibido el golpe__ 22 centímetros al sur, te aseguro que no tendríamos más hijos._

Temari no pudo evitar reír por lo alto y lo arrastró hasta el lecho caminando de espaldas.

Cuando los pies de ella chocaron con el borde de la cama, cayeron juntos, él sobre ella. Temari aprovechó para llevar las manos hasta su centro.

_-¿Te refieres a esto?__ ¿Temes que te golpee ahí…?_ –preguntó con picardía, tocándole su dureza suavemente a través de la tela del pantalón –_Entonces creo que tendré cuidado de no equivocar mi objetivo la próxima vez que te pegue._

_-Mendokusai…-_exclamó con la típica voz cansada y girándose para quedar frente a ella.

Mientras le devoraba la boca, él enterró sus dedos en los rizos dorados, acomodando su rostro para un mejor acceso, tomando lo que ella gustosa le daba e incluso exigiendo mucho más.

El abrió el yukata negro, deslizándolo hacia los lados para quedar revelada su piel sedosa. Los interiores que ella llevaba puesto, traslúcidos e inmorales, revelaban las puntas duras de sus pechos. La lengua cataba juguetona el sabor de esa piel de pecado y luego su boca, donde los besos sellaban las palabras precisas para detener el mundo.

Temari echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras emitía un suspiro de placer al sentir su boca ávida, dulce y tibia capturar sus labios. Shikamaru introdujo una mano por la curva de su espalda y la apretó contra él para dejarla sentir su atormentadora erección.

La intensa conexión física con Temari lo dejaba atónito, con sólo tocarla ansiaba poseerla. Sentirse saciado de ella le resultaba imposible. Simplemente no podía. Luchó por controlarse y se dedicó a tocar sus muslos, sus caderas, su vientre, sus pechos.

Temari se tensaba debajo de ese incitante contacto. Tembló cuando él acarició con descaro el triángulo de su pubis. Su cuerpo pedía gritos deshacerse de placer y él no dudó un segundo en consentirle.

Minutos más tardes, ella abrió los ojos y le pescó mirándole extasiado fijamente, con aquella sonrisa cómplice y ladina que ella bien conocía.

_-¿Quieres repetir, Temari?_

*.*.*.*.

* * *

**_SUMMIMASEN! Xabax, Yusha, Loquita, Lyra Cullen, Chabe, Antwanie...no tengo otra palabra...Lo siento!_**

**_Ellistriel, mi amor, si te hubiese esperado un par de minutos no pasa. Gracias por el aviso vía messenger, no era un dejavu hahaha_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí regreso con otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Shikamaru y Temari se reunen con la familia e informan lo que planean. Dificil, ne? **

**Bueno, mil disculpas nuevamente. El próximo prometo saldrá más rápido e incluirá romance Shikatema.**

**Besitos!**

**Rose**

* * *

_-¿Shikemari?_ –Sorprendida preguntó Temari- _¡Pero que hermosa estás!_

_-La tía Meiko le ha robado la cartera al tío Kankuro y ha terminado comprándome este vestido y las sandalias a juego. ¿__Verdad que estoy linda?_ –exclamó la niña dando vueltas sobre sí misma con el vestido de fondo blanco y flores de cerezo tomado de ambas manos.

-_Bellísima, mi amor_ –contestó Temari acariciando con ternura el pelo negro y liso de su hija.

Shikamaru sonrió desde la cama donde hasta hace sólo segundos descansaba plácidamente.

_-Ven acá niña problemática_ –balbuceó desde el lecho- _acuéstate conmigo un rato, hace varios días que no duermes conmigo, he de pensar que ya no te resulto cómodo_ –concluyó poniendo cara de supuesto enfado.

_-El abuelo es más cómodo papito, pero a ti te quiero más_ –contestó arrojándose a los brazos de su padre, besándole por todo el rostro.

_-La niña tiene toda la razón, tú padre tiene un pecho fornido, estoy segura que Yoshino san lo utiliza de almohada en muchas ocasiones_…

Shikamaru quiso mostrarse indiferente al comentario, más su ceño fruncido y poco relajado le delataba. Temari disfrutó de ello y se acercó sigilosamente hasta su presa –_pero, particularmente, considero que no existe un lugar en el mundo mejor para dormir que en brazos de tu padre._ -dijo con la voz en un susurro.

_-¡Eso sí! Además papito no ronca ni huele a sake__ –_añadió la niña con un gesto de enfado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

_-Ves, Shikamaru, tus dos mujeres te prefieren a ti__ –_exclamó Temari besando al shinobi levemente en los labios

_-Mendokusai…_-respondió tomándola de los hombros para retener el contacto un poco más.

Temari

_-Ahora levanta ese trasero __perezoso de la cama y vamos hasta el comedor, ya casi es la hora_ –respondió la kunoichi tomando las manos entre las suyas para soltarse del agarre.

_-Mendokusai…_-exclamó el Nara rodando los ojos.

_-¡Shikamaru levantate!_

_-Hai, hai_

_-¡Con un solo hai es suficiente!_

-_Como quieras mujer_ –terminó levantándose y le secreteó algo a la niña de modo que Temari no fuera capaz de percibirlo- _cada día es más gritona, ¿Cómo la has soportado todo este tiempo?_

Shikemari se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y rió con travesura.

_-¿Qué dijiste__, Shikamaru?_

_-Nada…_

_-¡Nara Shikamaru!_ –gritó mientras Shikamaru se escurría para tomar un baño.

-¿_Qué fue lo que dijo tu padre?_ –preguntó a la niña quien no paraba de reír.

_-Pues…dijo que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas._

_-¡Ah!, ¿Sí? _

_-Sí, pero que no le gusta que le grites._

_-Creo que tu padre tiene razón, a veces lo trato como si fuera un niño._

_-Sí, __si quieres sólo grítame a mi que soy pequeña._

_-Cariño…no me has dado motivos para gritarte._

_- Tampoco mi papito_

_-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué tal si te pongo brillo en los labios?_

_-¡En serio!_ – contestó arrastrando la última vocal_- ¿y color en los ojos?_

-_Te estás excediendo, niñita precoz_ –respondió sonriendo tras el mohín de disgusto de la niña- _A ver, trae acá esos glamorosos labios_ –dijo tomando la niña por los cachetes y acercándole el brillo labial, haciendo que la niña olvidara por completo el detalle anterior.

*.*.*.*.

Hacía algo de frío esa noche. El suficiente como para no desechar una cena caliente, pensó para sus adentros el heredero de los Nara mientras se adentraba en el comedor. El Kazekage y Matsuri ya les esperaban.

El trato exquisito de la pareja y la decoración elegante y minimalista que ahora imperaba maravilló a los Nara e incluso a Temari. Matsuri se esmeraba en que el hogar del Kazekage fuese acogedor y lo lograba. Incluso, la joven embarazada había colocado cojines de seda blanco para marcar el lugar de los comensales alrededor de la mesa, ahora _chabudai*._

Tras ello, Kankuro y Meiko aparecieron por el corredor. Shikemari le dio un beso a Meiko y luego abrió los brazos para que su tío le cargase.

_-¡Hola pequeña ladrona!_

_-¡No he robado nada!_ –contestó escondiendo la carita entre las manos y luego haciendo un hueco entre los dedos anular y mayor pudo ver la sonrisa cariñosa de su tío -_Sólo te tomamos prestado la cartera._

_-Y me la han devuelto exprimida_ –contestó devolviendo los amorosos besos de la niña.

Meiko caminó hacia los invitados con la misma gracia y sensualidad que le caracterizaba.

_-Pero que tenemos aquí…si es el hombre más guapo de Konoha. Ven y a__cerca tus sensuales labios a mí _–gritó a todo pulmón la morena mientras besaba la mejilla del joven Nara.

Shikamaru susurró un "problemática" que sólo Temari fue capaz de escuchar y se levantó de la silla, al igual que los demás hombres a su alrededor. Meiko extendió los brazos y abrazó al shinobi de la Hoja quien respondió al abrazo.

-_Hace menos de cuatro horas que Kankuro y yo hemos firmado nuestro primer tratado de paz y no creo conveniente terminarlo tan rápido_ –le susurró al oído Shikamaru.

_-¡No lo harías por mi!_ –respondió la mujer con un puchero pícaro.

-_Sabes que sí, aunque tenemos otro asunto pendiente_ –dijo señalando a Temari quien observaba la escena a punto de explotar de risa.

_-¡Temari san! Si no te había visto_ –mintió- _es que la sensualidad de tu novio opaca todo a su alrededor._

_-¡Pobre Kankuro! _–contestó Temari con un suspiro sonoro haciendo que todos en la mesa riesen.

-_Shikaku, Yoshino ella es Meiko, la novia de mi hermano Kankuro. No se tomen a pecho lo que dice, casi siempre está bromeando_ –comentó amablemente la kunoichi de Suna a los padres de su novio y luego dirigiéndose a su amiga les presentó- _Meiko, ellos son los padres de Shikamaru._

_-Espera un momento, dijiste ¿padres?, pero ¡si esta mujer parece su hermana! Dígame que hacer para lucir tan hermosa, ¡De seguro con ese truco no me abandonara mi marido!... y, ¿este hombre es su padre?, ¡Kami Sama, si es Shikamaru en versión mejorada!_ –contestó haciendo reír a los padres del Nara.

Meiko tenía la habilidad de romper el hielo en los lugares que llegaba con su gracia y chispa natural. Temari notó el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda de ella.

-_Por Kami, noto un brillo extraño en tu mano que me está cegando_ –dijo Temari fingiendo que le molestaba el brillo de la joya.

-_Admíralo y muere de envidia_ –exclamó Meiko colocando la mano delante de Temari.

-¡_Vaya, hermanito! Si te has gastado los ingresos de un año como ninja de esta aldea._

_-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Soy un tipo espléndido_ –contestó con fingida altanería.

Gaara, quien se había mantenido como espectador silente añadió –_Era la única forma en que ella le aceptara._

Todos rieron excepto el marionetista.

El Kazekage se retiró para regresar un minuto después con un _Tokur*i_ de _Ginjō-shu*_ para sus invitados. Detrás suyo Matsuri traía una bandeja con los _sakazuki*. _

_-Kampai_ –se escuchó decir a todos al unísono mientras elevaban sus bebidas.

En un momento de la plática amena que se sostenía en el hogar del Kazekage, Shikamaru le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a su padre para hacerle entender que necesitaba hablarle a solas. Shikaku le devolvió el gesto y siguió a su hijo hasta el balcón en el que una vez había conversado con Shikemari.

-_Hermosa noche…-_escuchó Shikamaru a sus espaldas, mientras su padre le tocaba el hombro en una caricia tibia, en un gesto tan profundamente cálido y fraterno, el cual y a pesar del placer que le ofrecía, hizo florecer aquella flaqueza humana de sentir temor al perder lo que más se quiere.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y desvió la mirada hacia el interior. Shikemari trazaba con el dedo la escritura en la frente de su tío, mientras Temari pellizcaba a Kankuro en el brazo. Respiró profundamente y rompió el silencio que les apartaba.

-_Papá, luego que regresemos a Konoha, voy a dimitir de mis funciones en la aldea y regresaré aquí con mi esposa y mi hija_ –dijo lacónicamente y con la voz profunda, sin detenerse un segundo, el menor de los Nara. La amargura hacía estragos en él. Muy adentro sabía que su corazón siempre estaría en la tierra que lo vio nacer y crecer, en la calidez de su casa paterna y de aquellos momentos que compartía con los que consideraba suyos.

-_Vamos, Shikamaru, quita esa cara_ –respondió el padre dejando caer su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo en un medio abrazo- _En esta vida, ni la desgracia ni la fortuna son absolutas. Nunca lo son. Si te sientes mal contigo mismo, no tienes porqué. Un hombre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Si te sientes triste por nosotros, tampoco tienes razón. Algún día, tú también deberás ceder _–añadió señalando a Shikemari con la palma de su mano abierta.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos comprendiendo el dolor que sentía su padre en ese momento. Quizás debió haber meditado un poco más antes de soltarle la noticia de golpe. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un momento al sentir el cálido aliento de su padre susurrarle al oído

–_Cuando se ama el momento más duro suele ser el de la separación. Pero, tú no te preocupes, ni siquiera en ese momento voy a dejarte sólo, pretendo estar ahí contigo_ –

Una sensación cálida y un extraño nerviosismo recorrieron el estómago de Shikamaru una y otra vez.

Al final se dio por vencido y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla. La vista se le nubló y colocó su mano derecha sobre los ojos.

Desde el comedor, las orbes esmeraldas de la fiera kunoichi de la Arena se perdían en aquella imagen muda, pero que perfectamente entendió.

*.*.*.*

Durante la cena se compartieron risas, anécdotas y pensamientos que, después de seis botellas, ya no eran tan claros. Shikemari, imitó a todos sus conocidos de Konoha, comentó sobre su prometido, el Hokage, su segundo amor Neji Hyuga . Habló de sus amigos por casi una hora y, luego, se durmió en brazos de Gaara.

Temari se acercó a su hermano para tomar la niña en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación.

-_Déjala dormir con nosotros esta noche_ –escuchó decir a su hermano.

-_La concientes demasiado, Gaara_ –contestó Temari con una media sonrisa, mientras cambiaba el rumbo hacia la habitación que éste ocupaba con Matsuri.

Cuando recostó la niña sobre la cama, la esposa de su hermano apareció con una manta y le ayudó.

-_Aquí pueden dormir varias personas y no tocarse_ –dijo Matsuri para romper el silencio. Temari le sonrió.

-_Ya me imagino las perversiones que practican tu y mi hermano en ella_ –comentó Temari haciendo sonrojar a la esposa de su hermano, quien no dudó un segundo en seguirle el juego a su cuñada.

-_Eso es cierto, aunque también preferimos otros lugares. Los cuales no te mencionaré porque temo que no vuelvas a poner un pie por aquí en mucho tiempo_.

Temari encendió la lámpara de noche para que su hermano y cuñada no necesitaran alumbrar por completo la habitación al entrar, aunque bien sabía que su hija había heredado la manía de dormir profundamente de su padre.

Las risas cómplices de las mujeres transitaban por todo el pasillo. Al final se escuchaban la amena conversación de aquellos quienes aún compartían en el comedor.

En ese momento, apareció Meiko con su habitual sonrisa, una mezcla deliciosa de tristeza y timidez que muchas veces le hacía parecer una niña.

-_Sabes que Nanjiroh ha preguntado por ti muchas veces_…-comentó la morena mientras se acercaba hacia las mujeres.

-_Si, lo imagino_ –contestó Temari entornando los ojos hacia el techo.

_-__¡Meiko!_ –le corrigió Matsuri- _No deberías mencionar ese tipo en estos momentos. _

_-¿Y lo dejamos para cuando le crezcan pelos a los sapos?_ –Contestó con cierta insolencia- _Oye, Matsuri, Temari es una mujer dura y es mejor que sepa con que molestias puede encontrarse en su visita a Suna_

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón _–suspiró Matsuri mirando como Temari le sonreía a la siempre inquieta Meiko

- _En realidad, no se que hacer. Él ha decidido quedarse aquí a vivir conmigo, pero no sé si sea lo correcto_._ Quiero decir que esta no es mi visita a Suna…-_dijo Temari mirando hacia el comedor como si esperara que alguien le ofreciese una respuesta a la idea que le carcomía su cerebro.

Matsuri y Meiko se miraron y comprendieron inmediatamente.

-_Tú serás su esposa, Temari san_ –comentó Matsuri con delicadeza en la voz- _Deberías sentirte dichosa. Te ama. El amor verdadero es el que acepta sacrificarse por el bien de lo que ama y él lo ha hecho. ¿No lo crees así?_

Temari permaneció en silencio y continuó su camin. Las dos jóvenes le siguieron.

-_Creo que Matsuri fue muy clara contigo, Temari_ –habló ahora la pelinegra- _La respuesta está allí no tienes porqué poner a trabajar las neuronas sin necesidad alguna._

_-No, Meiko. Creo que están en un error. El amor no exige sacrificios, si lo hace __es una odiosa tortura que conocemos como sometimiento. Creo que el amor es una fuente de alegría no de dolor_…

-_Anda Temari, no te me pongas melancólica_ –dijo Meiko tocándole las costillas con el codo para que riese- _Mira niña, tú misma has llegado a la respuesta. Si es amor no es sacrificio, porque simple y llanamente, no lo sientes como tal_. _¿Acaso crees que para Matsuri es sacrificio andar con ese estómago pesado?_

Bien lo había entendido perfectamente. Había encontrado la respuesta a sus dudas.

Llegaron al comedor y los hombres escuchaban atentamente la última hazaña de Kankuro como jefe del escuadro de pelea de su aldea. Con los años, el marionetista alcanzaba logros que nunca en su vida había soñado. Su hermano confiaba plenamente en él y en su capacidad de combate.

Las mujeres hicieron su entrada como mariposas dispersándose al lado de sus hombres.

_-¡Ya era hora! –_comentó Kankuro asiendo a Meiko de la cintura y Gaara aprovechó para tocar por enésima vez el crecido vientre de su esposa.

Temari tomó asiento entre su esposo y el padre de este en silencio. Aún sopesando la decisión que había tomado.

-_Ahora que Shikemari ya se ha dormido y que tengo a Temari aquí conmigo, creo que podemos aclarar el asunto que dejamos pendiente esta mañana_ –comentó Shikamaru luego de haber ingerido otro trago de sake-_ nuestro matrimonio_ –añadió a modo de explicación.

Gaara asintió tranquilo mientras Kankuro apretaba el muslo de su novia. Meiko se juró mentalmente que no olvidaría aplicarse hielo en el moretón que de seguro tendría.

Shikaku respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de su esposa quien le miró interrogante. Yoshiro tiró un poco de la mano de su esposo exigiendo una explicación.

-_Todo estará bien_ -Shikaku contestó irritado.

Saliendo del trance de armonía en que se encontraba, Shikamaru se acomodó en la silla y con un ademán de cortesía pidió la palabra.

-_Temari y yo nos casaremos mañana, con ustedes como únicos testigos de ello. Resultaría muy problemático el que celebraremos el evento como se acostumbra, por razones que ustedes ya conocen. Ambos entendemos que eso es lo mejor. Sin embargo queda pendiente las opciones para nuestra residencia_.

El ambiente cambió rápidamente tornándose tenso, el mutismo sombrío le impregnada mayor sobriedad a la situación. Todos sabían lo que aquellas primeras oraciones secundaban y miraban inquietos al ninja.

El joven shinobi acomodó los antebrazos sobre la mesa y continuó con un tono de voz un poco menos seguro. La Realidad se distorsionaba a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de éste.

-_Temari y yo ya lo hemos discutido. Pertenecemos a aldeas diferentes y tenemos cargos públicos que cumplir, Temari es hermana del Kazekage y yo soy heredero de un Clan respetable de mi aldea_.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso. Por unos segundos que parecieron horas, no se percató de las miradas que le acosaban ni los oídos que querían escuchar su decisión. Elevó la mirada nuevamente y continuó.

-_A esto he de agregar que mi hija es ciudadana de Suna_ – añadió entendiendo el cambio en la mirada de sus interlocutores. Cada palabra materializaba el hecho- _Soy partidario de que los hombres deben asumir sus responsabilidades y no quiero que sea Temari quien tenga que sacrificar su vida para unirse a mi. Es problemático para mí y mi familia pero hemos decidido que…_

_-Hemos decidido que me iré a vivir a Konoha como miembro del Clan Nara_ –dijo Temari aprovechando el descuido de su amante.

Shikamaru la miró con los ojos al punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Temari respondió enmarcando sus cejas cual tigre que se abalanza a su inadvertida presa. Saboreó la victoria un pronunciado silencio, luego le sonrió y dulcificó su mirada sumergiéndole súbitamente en aquel oleaje de mar verde que terminó por dejarle perplejo y maravillado, devorando cada palabra con voracidad.

_-¿Qué haces?_ — le cuestionó el shinobi como en un susurro manteniendo la expresión de hombre muerto en los ojos. Temari le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él sintió como se cortaban sus cuerdas vocales

_-He dicho que me iré a vivir contigo a Konoha, eso claro si aceptas el hecho de que deberé viajar todo el tiempo a Suna para cumplir con mis deberes. En realidad, no pretendo dejarle mi posición a nadie_.

Mientras hablaba, la Kunoichi mantenía sus ojos sobre los de su amante inspirando confianza, amor y seguridad.

El suspiro de las mujeres se escuchó al unísono, descansando de la presión del momento.

Kankuro se masajeó la nunca compulsivamente y negó con la cabeza. Gaara, como siempre, se mantuvo inalterable.

- _Es bueno saber que mantienes las riendas, Temari_ –habló el marionetista – _y espero que la flojera no sea contagiosa._

_-Mendokusai_…-exclamó su hermana fingiendo un bostezo profundo.

Todos rieron, Shikamaru incluido y retomaron el ambiente ameno con el que habían permanecido hasta hace minutos, olvidando las diferencias y conveniencias, entendiendo que con amor todo se puede.

* * *

***Chabudai:** Mesas bajas grandes que pueden dar cabida a familias enteras, popularizadas hacia el principio del siglo XX

***Ginjō-shu: **o Sake Premium, es muy caro y difícil de conseguir porque se produce en pequeñas cantidades. Sake hecho usando arroz blanco que ha sido molido hasta que queda 60% o menos del grano. También contiene koji y agua, y puede contener todos estos ingredientes más alcohol destilado

***Tokur**_:_ botella de cerámica donde viene el sake.

***Sakazuki**: Vasos pequeños en los que sirve el Sake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoy se cumple un año de mi último capítulo publicado. No tengo excusas para mis lectores, pese a que muchos ya saben que he pasado por momentos un tanto difíciles en mi vida. Les pido perdón. Con cariño este capítulo que le da un giro un tanto brusco a la historia. Mil perdones otra vez. Espero les guste, lo escribí con mucho amor.**

* * *

_"Hace diez años, un día como hoy, caluroso y árido, mis padres contrajeron matrimonio. Fue sencillo, íntimo e inolvidable. Fue la única ocasión a excepción de sus estancias fuera de la casa, en que vi a mi madre sin su inseparable abanico. Se veía más mujer y hermosa que nunca, con aquel kimono blanco con el símbolo Nara bordado__ en las espalda por las gentiles manos de mi abuela, las mismas que se convertían en hierro al momento de darnos una paliza a mi o a mis amigos. _

_Mi madre no llevó flores, ni corona. La sonrisa en su rostro fue el complemento perfecto con que adornó su naciente paz. La vi tan hermosa que comencé a llorar a mares a pesar de que estuve todo el tiempo en los brazos de mi abuelo. En realidad, entre mi abuela, Matsuri y yo formamos el coro de lágrimas que mi padre nombró "las lloronas problemáticas." Hubiésemos sido un buen cuarteto si mi tía Meiko no se hubiese hecho la fuerte delante de todos, intento fallido pues, en más de una ocasión, la ví enjugar una que otra lágrima molesta. A pesar de todo, nunca se separó del lado de mi tío Kankuro, quien se mantuvo imponente a la entrada del Templo Shinto de la Arena,para llevar del brazo, orgulloso al sentirse valorado al nivel de reemplazar a su padre. Y, lo que nunca hubiera creído, es que todo fue idea de mi padre. A partir de ese momento, se convirtieron en íntimos inseparables"._

_Mi madre era feliz, papá era feliz y yo también fui feliz…"_

Estos pensamientos invadía la mente juvenil de la ahora hermosa mujer de 15 años. Shikemari jugaba con el plato del almuerzo que Thoru san les había preparado a su padre y a ella.

Hacía apenas unas semanas que se había dado cuenta de que quizás la vida no estaba pasando tal y como se lo había planeado. De ahí que sus pensamientos volaran continuamente hacia aquellos días en que se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Su familia ya no era la misma y el infierno de su vida había comenzó un año atrás.

Su padre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado siendo la mano derecha de dos hokages: uno increíblemente ingenuo y otro un poco pervertido, pero extremadamente celoso de su aldea y su gente. Recordaba bien que, cuando Kakashi san fue a hablar con su padre acerca de ser Hokage, su respuesta fue una sola: _hay alguien quien desea esto más que yo. Para mí sería demasiado problemático, pese a que seguiré de cerca sus pasos: y es que, ese amigo, me inspira a seguirle._" Tal y como lo predijo, sucedió. Naruto se convirtió en Hokage a muy temprana edad, al igual que el Cuarto. Sin embargo, esto implicó además que su padre se convirtiera en la mano derecha de su amigo.

Su madre, vivía una vida que no debería llamarse como tal. Pasaba con ellos dos semanas al mes, debiendo viajar tres día entre aldeas y la otra semana dedicada a sus ocupaciones políticas. Pasado el primer año, Shikamaru le había pedido que descansara un poco más y Temari lo tomó como una licencia para poder expandir su estancia en Suna. En estos días, eso implicaba una semana en Konoha, dos en Suna y seis días de viaje. Los días que pasaba en casa, solía dormir hasta tarde y al levantarse procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su hija y su esposo.

Estaba preocupada, por ellos y por ella. Su familia se derrumbaba cada día y no era por falta de amor, sino de tiempo. Lo peor de todo, es que su padre parecía haberse dado por vencido. El verle ansioso caminar en las noches por el pasillo de la casa las noches en que su madre no estaba, el arreglarse más de lo acostumbrado y el pedir días libres para quedarse en cama con ella cuando regresaba, eran actividades que habían pasado a un segundo plano. No era falta de amor, sino demasiada comprensión.

_-¡Llegó mamá! __–_exclamó feliz. Su padre colocó el índice entre sus labios para que ella callara.

_-Sí, cariño__, lo sé _–confirmó con una media sonrisa-_ pero debemos hacer silencio. Mami debe descansar. Eso lo sabes, ¿No es así, mi amor?_

Y así era siempre. Tantas, que había aprendido de memoria aquella rutina. Finalmente, terminó por comprender, o quizás pretender que comprendía, justo igual que lo hacía su padre.

En segundo lugar, y para hacer aún más inaguantables su martirio, estaba él: Azuma.

La muchacha continuó moviendo hacia delante y atrás la cuchara de madera sobre el plato sin probar bocado alguno. Parecía no percatarse del examen minucioso que le hacía su padre desde la puerta del comedor de su casa.

Y ella, perpleja, evocando los momentos que pasaba con aquel amor prohibido, jugando a ser su mejor amiga, mintiéndose a sí misma, ahogando aquel creciente deseo por estar a su lado siempre. Sí, se había enamorado.

Y era tan difícil pensar, cuando estaba total y absolutamente inmersa en él.

Cuando apenas tenía trece, surgió su despertar como mujer. Su amigo de todo una vida se convertió en hombre ante sus ojos, Desde hacía dos años, pensaba en él más de lo debido. Azuma era fuerte, el mejor ninja de su clase y un hombre endiabladamente apuesto. Demasiado alto para su edad, su piel perfectamente bronceada como todo Sarutobi, los ojos escarlatas de su madre, su pelo negro azabache y largo, cayendo como cascadas rebeldes por sus hombros amplios, suelto y al descuido, como si supiera que de todas maneras se mantendrían así, completamente quietos.

Para su pesar, ella no era la única que suspiraba por el apuesto Shinobi. Todas las muchachas de la aldea se acercaban a ella a fin de ganar el afecto de su "hermanastro". Y ella mantenía sus sentimientos ocultos detrás de su alegría, guardados sigilosamente por cerrojos de lágrimas y noches sin dormir, por ser justamente lo que era: un maravilloso pecado.

Pese a todo y a todos, la esperanza en que Azuma un día la viese como una mujer, se mantenía latente. La sola idea matizaba su vida de color.

_¿Qué te pasa, niña problemática? _–preguntó Shikamaru sin ser escuchado.

El joven Nara no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por la actitud de la niña y la miró detenidamente. Los ojos estaban tristes, casi ausentes de este plano terrenal.

_-¿Shikemari?_ –volvió a preguntar y la respuesta fue la misma. Silencio. Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente y batió la larga melena negra sostenida en una media cola alta.

Shikemari se sorprendió al ver a su padre frente a ella con el ceño fruncido. Shikamaru sólo perdía la expresión de paz cuando Temari no se encontraba en Konoha; en esas ocasiones, su cara se tornaba preocupante y se sentaba en el diván con las manos entrelazadas, jugando a hacer círculos con sus dedos pulgares y con la vista puesta en la entrada de la aldea. Y, cuando su madre aparecía, lo escuchaba respirar profundamente, sonreír y hacerse a un lado para que ellas pudieran disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad a solas.

_-¿Pasa algo, Papá? _–preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-_Nada, cariño. Es que te he visto sola desayunar y quise hacerte compañía _–contestó mientras la acercaba a su pecho con la mano que jugaba enredada en su pelo. Shikamaru besó la frente de su hija y siguió acariciando su pelo lacio.

_-Y pensar que eres hija de la mujer con el pelo más endiabladamente problemático que he conocido._

La hermosa joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Rodeó con ambos brazos a su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente. Shikamaru sostuvo el abrazo hasta que ella se separó sólo un poco y señaló sus orbes azules con el índice.

_-Es que, si no fuera por estos ojos, sería idéntica a ti_ –comentó y Shikamaru sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y la colocaba justo en frente de él con las manos reposando sobre los hombros de su hija, examinándola.

_-Eso no es cierto, mi amor. También tienes su sonrisa pícara, su andar presuntuoso y altivo, __su coquetería, la espesura de sus caderas…_

Shikamaru se detuvo de repente ante su propio comentario. Shikemari ya parecía una mujer, demasiado hermosa y, probablemente, él había sido el último de los del género masculino en toda Konoha en darse cuenta.

La joven comenzó a pavonearse delante de su padre, fingiendo caminar en una pasarela, levantando sus pechos y agitando sus caderas al andar, tarareando la melodía antigua que él mismo le había enseñado: Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu… **

Su mente viajó de pronto hacia aquel momento en que la niña comenzó a sentir las ausencias de su madre.

(Flashback)

_-Mi amor, nada ni nadie nos separará__. Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo entiendes?_ – hablaba Shikamaru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña

_-Pero y si mi madre no vuelve y si le pasa algo en el camino y si necesita quedarse mucho tiempo y se olvida de ti y si aparece el novio de mi madre_

_-Ex novio…_-contestó Shikamaru con fingida molestia. Al parecer, el hecho de que ellos no estuvieran juntos desde un principio había creado en ella el temor malsano de que podían volver a separarse.

A fin de tranquilizarla, y pese a que no le gustaban esas historietas infantiles completamente irracionales y problemáticas, Shikamaru decidió vestirse con el traje de padre normal y le narró la leyenda del "Hilo Rojo del Destino."

_-Mi amor, hace mucho tiempo atrás, unos sabios descubrieron que existe una arteria que conecta el corazón con nuestro dedo más pequeño: el meñique. Entre este dedo y nuestro corazón existe un hilo rojo e invisible que nos conecta a la persona que amamos no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia en la que se encuentre.__ Es por esta razón, que tu madre siempre me toma del dedo meñique al salir mientras se despide, para recordarme que estamos unidos por siempre por ese hilo que está conectado a nuestro corazón, el cual podrá tensarse por la distancia e intentar romperse cuando discutimos, pero que nada ni nadie podrá quebrar nunca._

(Flashback end)

_- __Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu__… _- seguía entonaba la muchacha, bailando frente a su padre.

_-Si haces eso delante de cualquier ser humano que no sea una mujer, te juro que con mis propias manos construyo tu cárcel en mis tierras y te e__ncierro donde nadie más que yo pueda verte _

_-¡E__stás celoso!_ –gritó haciendo un mohín de molestia-_ Con esa actitud no podré tener novio nunca._

_Es mi intención, te lo aseguro…_-contestó el padre sonriendo.

_¡Papá!_

_¿A que se debe tanto escándalo?_ –preguntó Shikaku, quien recién entraba a la cocina en ese preciso momento.

_¡Es este padre que la vida me ha dado__!_ –dijo de forma dramática provocando la sonrisa de su abuelo- _¡Se niega a entender que soy linda, abuelo!_ –dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuelo.

_Nara Shikamaru, ¿como osas denegar tu raza?_ –le reprimió su padre mientras se desvivía en abrazar y besar a su nieta adorada.

_No la niego, papá, es sólo que estoy defendiendo a cualquier hombre que se acerque a mi hija. Sería muy problemático tener que matarle y todo eso…_

_Pues, en este caso creo que debo darle la razón a tu padre _–terminó diciendo Shikaku mirando a su nieta.

_Entonces, m__e voy hasta donde mi belleza no haga daño._

_¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Al fondo de la tierra? _–preguntó su padre riendo casi a carcajadas.

_¡A la Academia! Lugar llena de viejos horrendos y jóvenes cabezas hueca._

_¡Me gusta ese lugar!_ –gritó Shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

_¡A mi también!_ –le apoyó Shikaku sonriendo a carcajadas

_¡Me voy y no los besaré__ ni aunque me rueguen!_ –exclamó la joven mientras hacía un gesto de adiós con su mano derecha.

Ambos hombres miraron Shikemari desaparecía por el portal principal de la casa caminando con la misma gracia que lo hacía cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Pero ya no era una niña. Lo que anteriormente le parecía gracioso a su padre, ahora comenzaba a causarle celos y molestia.

Demasiado problemático.

_-Conociendo la niña como la conozco, hace que dude sobre el objetivo real de esa canción._

Shikamaru levantó una ceja en atención al comentario de su padre. ¿Tendría razón?

_-Esta situación me preocupa_ –dijo Shikaku sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos quien seguía mirando ensimismado el lugar por el cual había desaparecido su hija minutos antes, debatiéndose entre las mil ideas que le cruzaban en la cabeza,

_-La niña está creciendo muy rápido _–habló Shikamaru, con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-_No me refiero a la niña, Shikamaru, sino a ti. Y ya que hablas de ella, entonces debo recordarte que a su edad, ya te habías acostado con la mitad de las mujeres disponibles en Konoha._

-_Yo soy un hombre…_

_-Entonces empieza a comportarte como tal, Shikamaru_ –le reprendió su padre en un tono un poco severo- _No he venido aquí a discutir los sentimientos infantiles de mi nieta, ni tampoco tu machismo insensato. Vine aquí porque estoy preocupado por ti_ –e hizo una pausa para agregar- _Hace tiempo que te noto más callado de la cuenta. _

Shikamaru enmudeció momentáneamente mientras miraba fijamente a su padre. Con cada día que pasaba, su padre le conocía más y más, al punto de asustarle.

_-Estoy bien, papá_ –mintió.

Había dos cosas que afectaban en lo más profundo a Shikaku; la primera, que las personas que le amaban le mintieran y segundo, que no confiaran en él. Y su hijo, estaba haciendo ambas.

_-Si tú lo dices, entonces deberé creerte, hijo_ –dijo Shikaku mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para medir sus palabras y añadió- _aún a pesar de que sepa que no es verdad, porque yo confío en ti._

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza ante la golpiza moral que su padre le acabada de dar.

_- Aún no estoy listo__ para hablar de ello, papá _–finalmente respondió.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina y sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo levantar la mirada. Sus ojos miraron fijos hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido, primero su hija, luego su padre.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida? ¡Se suponía que era feliz! ¡Tenía a sus dos amores con él! ¿Qué se supone que le faltaba a su vida?

Hoy se sentía débil, precisamente hoy cuando cumplía diez años de unión legal con la mujer que le había robado el sueño y la calma desde que era un niño.

Tomó una taza de té entre las manos y se dirigió al techo de la casa. Se recostó como lo hacía siempre, bajo los brazos protectores de aquel banco con resguardo que lo protegía del sol, regalo de bodas de su gran amigo Choji, donde juntos, compartían su camaradería cotidiana.

El te caliente de la tasa le quemaba las manos. Pero la pereza le ganaba y prefería aguantar la molestia que mover las manos de su posición.

Pensó en su hija. Shikemari había sido siempre la excusa perfecta para llenar el espacio que con el paso del tiempo y a consecuencia de las funciones, tanto de su esposa como las suya mismas, había creado.

Él y Shikemari volcaban todo su amor entre ellos. Solían pasar horas en ese mismo banco, discutiendo cualquier tema, incluso algo tan serio como la medicina Nara, mientras la niña le recompensaba cualquier comentario, consejo o simpleza con un beso.

Esos perfectos momentos se habían reducido a su más mínima expresión cuando Shikemari se convirtió en adolescente. Probablemente la mayoría de los temas que tenía que tratar los haría con su madre.

Excusa estúpida, si considera el hecho de que fue él quien estuvo cuando le llegó su primera regla.

El período de alejamiento se produjo a partir de los doce años. Para ella sólo existían dos lugares: las misiones y su habitación. A partir de los trece, tras convertirse en chunnin, un nuevo lugar formó parte de su vida: la academia, donde instruía de la misma forma en que una vez lo hizo él

Su privilegiado cerebro se iluminó para rectificar lo que en realidad no quería entender: Posiblemente su padre tenía razón y su pequeña estaba enamorada.

_-¡Kami! _– gritó a sabiendas de que nadie lo escucharía-_ ¡Cuánto te necesito, mujer! _– añadió llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

*.*.*

Después de ayudar a Yoshino con el almuerzo, Shikemari caminó con pereza hasta la zona en que debía unirse a su grupo. Sabía que a su regreso su padre le daría una reprimenda por no haber compartido el almuerzo en familia. En realidad, no quería estar en su casa, tampoco quería entrenar, tampoco impartir clases. Lo que en realidad quería era simple: ver a Azuma llegar de su misión.

En realidad, huía de ellos. Lamentablemente, no podía hacerlo de ella misma ni de sus sentimientos. Y ahora debía ir a la academia, impartir clases y esperar patéticamente el día en que Azuma se dignara a verle como algo más que a su hermana menor.

Así que, sin más, se dirigió hacia la colina que estaba justo en la entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja. Y allí, subió a un alcanforero frondoso y se recostó en una de sus ramas. Las hojas se mecían al compás de la brisa fresca de la estación y el sonido que emitían al rozarse unas con otras, resultó ser un arrullo natural para la joven.

Una hora más tarde se despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón al punto del colapso. No supo como su memoria fue capaz de recapitular un momento tan distante. Entre sueños recordó en aquella ocasión en que ella, Inoshi y Azuma fueron enviados a una misión en la cual Azuma salió herido y tuvieron que pasar la noche a la intemperie. De eso hacía ya dos años, pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

Inoshi había salido en busca de agua para tomar y Shikemari aprovechó la ocasión para admirar de cerca el rostro masculino impecable de Azuma. Sus emociones volaron a través del silencio de la noche y ella lo disfrutó. Se atrevió a tocarle el rostro lentamente y cerró los ojos con placer, memorizando el momento.

Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con su reflejo en los de Azuma.

_-Shikemari, eres una niña muy hermosa _– le escuchó decir en un susurro que cubrió su cuerpo como un cálido manto.

El shinobi volvió a desmayarse y ella sonrió con la esperanza renovada en el hecho de que, ella y Azuma estaban destinados el uno al otro, porque bien sabía que en su corazón ya no cabía otro amor como el que sentía por su amigo. Pero, probablemente aquella frase fue provocada por el delirio. Cuando recibieron ayuda y Azuma volvió en sí, se comportó igual que siempre, como el hermano que cualquiera deseara, excepto ella.

Shikemari se arregló el cabello y de un impulso saltó a tierra y caminó casi danzando hasta la entrada.

El sonido de la risa, viril y profunda, de Azuma le llegó al oído e hizo que aminorara el paso.

_-¡Pequeño demonio Nara!_ –le oyó gritar.

Shikemari se detuvo casi inmediatamente y se abrazó a si misma. El sólo echo de escucharle hablar hizo que se le engranujara la piel por completo, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, impaciente por sentirlo aún más cerca.

_-Suna Hime… _-dijo suavemente mientras le tocaba el hombro. Shikemari no pudo evitar la sensación arrasante de ese pequeño contacto y ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la mano áspera de Azuma-_ ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!_

_-__Azuma _–susurró la joven e inmediatamente se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que se disipara cuasi completamente al notar la presencia femenina que colgaba del brazo derecho del hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

-_Mira, traigo conmigo a Kaoru, voy a presentársela a nuestro padre _–dijo entusiasmado mientras tomaba por los hombros a la hermosa mujer que le acompañaba y la acercaba aún más a él- _Kaoru, ella es mi hermana Shikemari, la princesa de Suna, reina del corazón de todos los hombres Nara y los Sabaku No, la llamo el "pequeño demonio Nara" y te aseguro que pronto tendrás la oportunidad de saber porqué._

_-¿Sabaku No__l, has dicho?_ –preguntó sorprendida la hermosa muchacha moviendo las pestañas más de lo necesario.

_-Así es, mi hermana es la sobrina del Kazekage. ¿No es asombroso? Además es la primogénita heredera de mi padrastro, Nara Shikamaru. Así que, si quieres entrar en mi familia, lo mejor será que te lleves bien con la pequeña traviesa._

¿Pequeña? ¿Porqué demonios siempre tenía que referirse a ella como si fuera una niña? ¿Es que estaba ciego? ¡Si ya podía ponerse los sostenes de su madre! Su propio padre ya podía notar que era una mujer, pero ¡porqué diablos Azuma no!

-¿Shikemari? –preguntó con la cara atontada- ¿Estás bien?

¿A qué se refería él con "entrar a la familia"? ¿Acaso pensaba en ella para un futuro?

- _Tranquila…no pasa nada _– se dijo así misma. Respiró profundo y puso su mirada azul al cielo antes de contestarle

_-Lo estoy __Azuma, gracias. Sólo estoy un poco cansada por el entrenamiento del día de hoy-_ dijo tratando de disimular el dolor punzante que le estaba produciendo dolor hasta para hablar_- Kaoru, bienvenida a Konoha, es un placer conocerte_ – contestó mirando la muchacha, fingiendo la misma sonrisa de siempre para no mostrarse sumisa por su corazón herido.

_-El placer el mío _–contestó Kaoru sin mostrar el más leve entusiasmo e inmediatamente giró toda su atención hacia Azuma.

_-Debemos entenderla, Kaoru _–explicó Azuma divertido- _Para cualquier mortal significa demasiado cargar con el peso de dos clanes sobre tus hombros. ¿No es así, Suna Hime? _– añadió.

_-__Azuma, en primer lugar mi procedencia no debe ser asunto de bromas_ –contestó seriamente y con el ceño fruncido- _y, en segundo lugar, si me conocieras tanto como pregonas, sabrías que nunca me ha interesado mi posición política._

Azuma no se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa que esa respuesta le había causado. Shikemari siempre había sido una niña dulce y traviesa. Esperaba una respuesta menos tosca de ella.

Tragó saliva para almidonar la garganta seca y se quedó mirando fijamente a Shikemari.

_-No ha sido mi intención bromear con __eso de tu…linaje… simplemente comenté una realidad que para muchos sería demasiado difícil de cargar. Pero, conociéndote como lo hago, sé que para ti eso no ha sido difícil, Shikemari_ –contestó en voz baja y casi inmediatamente añadió- _Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, dile a mi padre que esta noche deseo cenar con ustedes. Si nos disculpas, voy a ver a mi madre-_ dijo tomando a Kaoru de la mano y encaminándose hacia Konoha.

Shikemari se quedó en una pieza. Ese no era él. Probablemente la actitud pasiva que había tomado Azuma había sido por que esa mujer estaba con él y le dolía. Prefería mil veces que le hubiese tomado de las orejas, gritándole lo malcriada que era mientras le hacía cosquillas hasta hacerla llorar.

Dolía, dolía mucho…

No se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Las lágrimas le adornaron el rostro moreno y sus hermosos ojos azules se hicieron casi transparentes. Lloraba. Sí, de rabia, celos e impotencia.

Llevó su antebrazo derecho hacia su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero una mano le detuvo en el acto. Elevó los ojos y se encontró con los de su amigo de infancia, quien le miraba con preocupación y tristeza.

_-Inoishi…_

** Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu… : Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas... Es una canción infantil de la cultura japonesa que hace referencia a la leyenda del "Hilo Rojo del Destino"

* * *

**El próximo capítulo ya está casi terminado. Espero poder publicarlo en una semana. Un abrazo grandote.**


End file.
